Ask OTPtale
by Popculturefan00
Summary: Yes I am doing another ask, based off of Why I Ship. Rated T to allow for a wide range of reviews
1. Introductions

A/N you know what! I'm missing having an ask up and my ask on Wattpad is not getting any comments...or views *Sigh* This will be based off of the why I ship timeline. The rules are the same, so please don't forget to ask, dare, and make special requests. If I don't get anything for this, I'll jut take it down.

It was a lovely day and all the Undertale characters had gotten an invite to go to this aincent mansion. A couple of cloaked people greeted them. The one on the left removed their cloak, revealing to be a female robot with straight brown hair, purple eyes and wearing some casual clothes that had a lavender/ advocado green coluor scheme, except for her boots, which were black. The person next to her took their cloak off, revealing to have a human appearance, she had wavy brown hair, that was showing through her pink hoodie, which was up and covering the top half of her face, other than that, she was wearing jeans and sneakers.

"Greetings, I am Undertale fannnnnnn, and this is..." The robot said, before pointing a hand toward her humanlike counerpart. "...Is Abigail, if you wish, you can call me Utf for short, and her Abi for short." She said, finishing.

Everyone greeted Utf and Abi, though Abi decided to stay silent. "So, why are we all here?" Frisk asked, looking around at the huge place.

"Ah, you are here to answer some questions from people in a parralell dimention" Utf said, Abi was still staying silent. "You are expected to be here no later than nine, and you may go back home at four in the afternoon. Rooms here are for people from the parralell dimension to crash, and for people from alternate dimensions." Utf finished, everyone got settled in

"I-i knew it! there are parralell d-dimensions" Alphys said, stammering

"so uh these people from the other dimension, what're they like?" Sans asked, curiously

Abi spoke up, feeling guilty for not earlier. "From what we can gather, the people in this dimension are all...human, and one in particular is...deciding our fate." She said, her voice quiet, reserved. She smiled at how the 4th wall was broken and nobody seemed to care.


	2. Anime and a lost child

Abigail started up the computer. "we got e-mails" she said. Abi read the first one. "This one's from Dragonsrule18, who said 'Undyne, Alphys, what would be your ideal date?'"

Alphys said "Watching Anime!" at the same time that Undyne said "Going to the beach!" They both looked at each other, then they turned to Frisk. "Frisk, settle this dispute, which is better to do on a date? Watching Anime or Going to the beach?" Undyne and alphys said at the same time.

Frisk had a feeling of deja'vu. Back in Snowdin, they had the deciding vote on which was harder: Junior jumble or Crosswords. "Hmm I think walking on the beach is more romantic." Frisk said, wanting to appease a certain sea monster with some anger issues.

"NGGGAHHHHHHH! Told ya so, Alphy, but uh, Anime is good too." Undyne said, hugging Alphys close to her.

"The person said 'Sans, have you ever read fanfiction? Also, what's the most embarrasing thing Papyrus has ever done?'" Abigail said.

"welp, i don't find fanfics humerus, but the most embarrasing paps had ever done was call a teacher 'mom' back in fith grade, and in some other grades as well." Sans explained. Anyone who didn't know that already started laughing.

"Hang on, this person has one last thing to say, they want Papyrus to tell us the most embarrasing thing Sans has done." Abi explained, still laughing from the previous story.

"NYEH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN REMEMBER MANY EMBARRASING THINGS THAT SANS HAS DONE!" Papyrus said, as his eyes narrowed. "THIS ONE TIME, SANS KEPT CLANKING HIS TEETH ON HIS PILLOW MUMURING SOMETHING ALON THE LINES OF 'MMM YEAH GIVE IT TO ME LADY'" Papyrus explained. Sans hid in his hoodie and Toriel blushed, whilst stiffling a giggle.

Utf read out the next e-mail. "This one is from TemUltimate, it says 'Temmie, can you please tell me the rich history of Tem? Also, has Undyne ever watched Anime?'" She said, looking at Undyne for answers.

A dog/cat/ monster thing, with two sets of ears, grey hair and wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt popped up out of nowhere. "Hoi i'm Tem! Tem hav dep histry!" The monster said, vibrating intensley.

"Of COURSE I've watched Anime! I watch it with Alphys all the TIMe NGGGGGHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Undyne said, slamming a fist on the table. The table now has a dent in it. Sans decided it was a good place as any to put his pet rock.

A little after lunchtime, a portal opens up, and a four year old girl, with dirty blond hair and blood red eyes falls through. "Everyone's here, but younger!" The preschooler squealed, clapping her hands together. The girl seemed to be carrying a spellbook in one of her arms.

"Hello, sweety, can you tell me your name? Utf said. The girl looked on in confusion.

"But you already know who I am! oh, except for her!" The girl said, putting on a tantrum, before pointing to Abigail.

"well, how about we introduce ourselves. I'm Abigail, but you can call me Abi, so what's your name?" Abi said.

The girl's stomach rumbled." I'm hungry" she said.

Sans smiled. "hello hungry, the name's sans." Sans said, almost everyone giggled.

"My name is not Hungry, it is Zara!" Zara said, pouting, Everyone introduced themselves to Zara.

"Greetings, I am Chara, so, what's your story?" Chara asked.

"M-mommy?" Zara asked, with a frown on her face.

Before Zara could say anything else, Utf interveined. "Sweetie, you came from a portal, which means you are from an alternate universe, I'll call a friend of mine, who can tell where the portal leads to, meanwhile, let me scan your soul." Utf explained, she turned her left hand into a four bladed fan, with a picture of either a green,indigo, magenta or yellow heart on each of the four blades. The fan whirred, and glowed white, showing an image of a wolf inside of a pentogram. "Interesting, so, you're part wolf and part elemental mage." Utf guessed.

Abi was on the phone with someone. "...yes...uhhuh...defintely an alternate universe...ok bye!" She hung up the phone. "kay, Core was on the phone, they said they would come over tomorrow to investigate, in the meantime, Zara would stay here, I'm sure her parents are worried sick." Abigail explained.


	3. AOTPT x Q&AWTG Crossover?

Given a few minutes, Core arrived "Ok, so, this is the portal? I'll uh see where it leads." Core said, jumping into the portal. Everyone wanted to stay for a bit to see where Zara came from.

"more e-mails. Oh, it's from the same person wh e-mailed us before." Abigail said, and opened up the e-mail. "it says 'Thanks for answering my questions, guys! I have a few more if that's okay! Papyrus, are you friends with Doggo? Once someone approached Doggo when you um, weren't there, and he thought they were you.'" Abigail said.

"YES, AS A MATTER OF FACT, I AM GOOD FRIENDS WITH THE ENTIRETY OF THE ROYAL GUARD, THOUGH I NEVER FINISHED MY TRAINING." Papyrus exclaimed proudly.

"I wouldn't say friends but... everyone in the guard knew each other on a personal level, and even though Papyrus was still in training, we still knew him well, though I am bad at names." Doggo admitted.

"The next part says 'Grillby, how come you let Sans run up such a huge tab?'" Abi read.

Grillby ran a hand through his fire. "...Um...Sans has been my friend for as long as I can remember... I guess I pitied Sans and Papyrus when they became orphaned...and I sorta kept serving Sans...and his tab grew." Grillby explained as best as he could.

"The last part says'Mettaton, where would you most like to perform and in what role?'" Abigail said, finishing up the e-mail.

"That's easy Dragonsrule18 darling~, anything where I am the lead role in a box office hit musical~" Mettaton practically sung, striking a fierce pose.

Moments later Zara comes out from having her afternoon nap, she sees Chara playfully teasing Asriel, and Asriel returning the favour and she freaks out, in confusion.

An hour later, Core appeared through the portal, with a young man with dirty blond hair, and a woman wearing a green dress with yellow sleeves, her her was dark brown and shoulder length, and she had blood red eyes, everyone guessed this was the kid's parents. "You're sure this is the right place? Funny, looks just like the house we lived in..." The man says, taking in the place.

"Yup, this is the place, well I did my job, now time to have a look at the other AU's" Core said, leaving through a portal of their own.

Zach and Q&AWTG Chara see Zara, they run over and hug her. Zara looks even more confused, looking back and forth between AOTPT Chara and her mother. "Are you ok Zara? We were really worried, how'd you even get here?" The man said, sighing.

"I practised my spells, I want to get good at them, like you, dad." Zara explained.

"Zara, I know you want to get better at Magic, but you have to let one of us be there in case you get hurt..." The man said, worried for his daughter's safety.

"Dad, I'm confused, why is the smaller mommy, acting like she loves uncle Azzy and not you?" Zara asked, even more confused.

"Huh... Well I guess we should tell you a story, you see, that almost happened in our timeline too, both me and uncle Azzy liked your mommy, but I won her over and she picked me." The man explained, who still hadn't introduced himself.

"Wait a minute, We've only just met and already the kid's assuming my gender!" AOTP Chara fumed, hating having their gender assumed, after all, they were non binary.

"Anyway, I probably don't exist in this universe, since I wasn't from ours originally, so here, your Mommy and Uncle Azzy end up together instead, you understand? Don't worry, what happens here won't affect home." The man said, comforting his confused daughter. The man looks at the others and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, sorry, I guess you haven't met me. Let me introduce myself, I'm Zach, and this is Chara... Well, my Chara. And I guess you've met our daughter, Zara." Zach says, letting the others introduce themselves.

Zach turns to AOTPT Chara, to hear their story. "Hey, so I imagine you were pretty confused to have a four year old fall out of a portal and call you 'Mommy' huh?" He says.

"Yup, I'm a child, so I guess you could say I was freaking out pretty bad." AOTPT Chara states, rubbng the back of their head.

"Yeah, we've been there, she ended up in our past at some point right after we started dating, it was surprising to say the least... not to mention the moment where it clicked in my head that if our daughter exists in the future, that mean at some point we had to... umm... 'Make' her. Try having that thought at 13." Zach states, with a sheepish grin.

"Um mooooooommmmmmm, how are babies made, I wanna know." AOTPT Asked curiously.

"My child, now is not the time or the place." Toriel said, stiffling a giggle.

"So, how were you brought back?" Zach said, asking AOTPT.

"Well, my Determination brought me back when my reincarnated self AKA Frisk fell. With Dr Gaster brought back from the void, he and Alphys worked together with that comedian to make a synthetic soul for me and one for Azzy, to make a human soul, Frisk's Determination was injected into the soul to complete it, that is why they only have 18HP." AOTPT explained.

"Oh? So you actually got to go on the adventure. My Chara was rescued from the past before the buttercup incident." Zach said.

"Yup, both Azzy and I were dragged into the future." Q&AWTG Said, chuckling.

In the meantime, Abigail was hiding in the corner. "Hi, I'm not sure I got your name? We don't have you in my timeline." Zach asked, tapping on Abi's shoulder.

"Abigail, and I prefer if you don't touch me." Abigail said, never once turning her head.

"Well, hi Abigail! So how'd you end up with this crew? Were you a wanderer like me?" Zach asked.

"well, my tribe...we lived in hiding from humans, our ancestors were never aware of the war between monsters and humans, until it was ... too late, monsters had been sealed underground...but our kind, woodland elves...if the humans knew that we managed to escape, we would have been killed, we all knew the story of the monster prince who was killed on sight..we learned to hide our noticable elven features." Abigail explained. She took her hoodie down, to reveal pointy ears, her left eye pink, and her right eye purple, she had freckles that glowed in an array of colours. "i am a shapeshifter, the colour of an elven's eyes tells the specific type of woodland elf, also, an elven's eyes are always mismatched." Abi explained.

"SO, YOU'RE NOT A HUMAN!?" Papyrus asked.

"There had been fellow monsters living outside the barrier that I had not known of?" Asgore asked.

"Oh yes, the elven scientists were working on a way to break the barrier from the other side, I was one of their experiments to find a nonviolent solution, the tribe's leader took me in as his own, Abi and I are like sisters to say the least." Utf explained, earning a few gasps.

Zach sat down with Zara and Q&AWTG, watching Asriel and AOTPT playfully teasing each other. "... you know, I know it's dumb but I can't help but feel a little jealous seeing Azzy with a version of you. I know it doesn't affect us, but the worry's still there, you know?" Zach said, joking around.

"I assure you, I love you, and only you." Q&AWTG Said, kissing Zach, who let out a blush.

"Well... that actually helped a lot. Though now I have a new problem that you could help me with after Zara goes to sleep." Zach said, with a suggestive smirk on his face, kissing Chara.

About an hour later, the trio get ready to leave. "Well, we gotta get going for tonight, Patty's been watching the little ones for us and I told her we'd get home early enough so she could go on her date. We'll stop in tomorrow to talk some more, hey is there anyone from our universe you'd like to meet? We'll bring them with if there is."

"Nope." everyone said at once.

"Alright, see ya. Thanks for taking care of Zara!" Zach said, as the trio walked through the portal, the portal closed behind them.


	4. Only for the Daring

A/N I will call the Chara from the different timelines Big(Q&AWTG) and Little(AOTPT)

A matter of moments after everyone arried to answer some more questions, Zach, Big Chara, Zara and three other infants, the two boys looked identical, the girl looked more like Chara. "Who wants to play with a puppy/baby? Zach asked, naturally, the dogs of the royal guard wanted to play with a fellow canine, and it would be good experience for Dogamay and Dogaressa, if they ever wanted puppies. " Have fun, be careful though!" Zach said, going to chat with the rest of the group.

"They are so adorable, are they not? What are their names?" Toriel asked.

"Oh, the two boys are Maicoh and Felan, the girl's Angel" Big Chara explained, pointing to the trio, who now wouldn't let go of Sans and Papyrus's legs. "They're triplets!" She exclaimes.

"so, that means maicoh and felan are on me. ya better watch ol sansy here, only one hp, don't wanna kill ol sansy now do ya, cling on to something else." Sans said, prying the boys off him. "say, they're quite ruff, now aren't they? though, if they don't get off soon, they might be on the house, instead of on me." Sans said, joking with the adults.

"OH MY GOD SANS!" Papyrus said, trying to wrench Angel off of him.

In the meantime, Zach got Zara to talk to little, so that she could apologise. "Hey Chara, Zara has something to say to you." Zach said, nudging Zara forward.

"I'm sorry for saying that you were a girl." Zara said, Little went up and gave them a forgiving hug.

"Yeah, see her mom is fine with being called 'she' so Zara thought you'd be fine too." Zach explained.

Zach pried the triplets off of the skeletons. He gave Angel to Toriel and Chara held the two boys. "Heh, it's like your holding a baby version of Chara... speaking of babies, sorry for getting your kid curious about where they come from. We still have Zara thinking babies are made from eating cake with someone. Just make sure you tell them the truth before they're old enough to make one on accident." He said, Toriel looked confused.

"Yes it is like holding a baby Chara, though I am confused, my child, why would you tell them babies come from eating cake? And do not worry, Asgore informed me that Asriel and Chara kept bugging him until he gave in, so he told them about monster reproduction, but neither of us know about human reproduction, seeing as we never really learnt it." Toriel explained, saying the part about Asgore giving in bitterly.

"Hey, hate to break conversation, but we got a letter in the mail, it is from an anonymous source." Utf said, reading the letter."Oh, some dares? Cool" She finished.

The list was put on the table in the kitchen. "NGAHHHHHH you punks don't know this but sushi's my favorite food!" Undyne said, grabbing the plate of sushi on the top of the postal bok that was also placed on the table.

"U'undyne y-you do know what is in sushi right?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah! rice, seaweed and fish!" Undyne said.

"A-and y-youre ... you're okay with that?" Alphys asked, which Undyne gave a thumbs up for. Alphys read her dare and nearly fainted. For her dare, Alphys had to read one of the fanfics she wrote about her and Undyne out loud in front of Undyne. Seing as Alphys was out for the count, Undyne grabbed Alphys's phone and read the most recent fanfic. Throughout reading it, Undyne went every shade of pink imaginable, even as red as her hair, whatever Alphys had written, was enough to give a warrior a nosebleed. Undyne was sorta grossed out, by the fact that Alphys had included some smut in the story.

The next dare was for Sans, which was for him to chug a bottle of mustard. "ok, i guess, i would of had to have mustard up the courage to try such a dare." Sans punned, downing the mustard in one gulp. "fortunately for me, i like all condements, not just ketchup." Sans said.

The next dare was for Papyrus, he had to read an entire joke book, halfway through the second page, he couldn't take it. "SANNNNSS, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THESE PUNS ARE TERRIBLE!" Papyrus whined.

"bro, there's litteraly two puns on each page, there the same as the puns i use." Sans said, calming his brother.

The next dare was for Mettaton to wear these crocs and socks. "Oh too bad these aren't my size!" Mettaton said dramatically, after looking at the shoes.

"no, Mettaton, you have to do the dare, or at least attempt it!" Abigail said.

"But they're ugly!" Mettaton whined, in the end, everyone fored the crocs and socks onto the celebrity. All the while, Mettaton posed dramatically, and accidentally sent a leg attack at one of the people.

The next dare was for Temmie to hug Frisk, Temmie gladly accepted the dare, but Temmie started to get spots from hugging Frisk. Frisk read the next dare aloud it said 'Frisk, kiss whoever you like! Go beyond the flirting!' Frisk scooted over to Monster Kid, and caught them by surprise, by kissing the armless lizard. MK was a blushing mess afterward.

The next two dares were for Chara and Asriel. Asriel had to eat chocolate in front of Chara, and keep it away from them. Chara however had to get the chocolate from Asriel. (Little Chara BTW) Asriel unwraped a chocolate bar and began savouring the taste in front of Chara. Chara then did their melty, creepy face. " **Give me the chocolate, Asriel** " They said, threatening their brother with a knife. Their knife suddenly began melting.

" **You don't want to do that, trust me.** " Big Chara said, who had thrown a knife shaped flame. She had the same creepy, meltey face as her cunterpart. Little and Asriel called a truce.

"Hang on, this one does not seem so hard, here, kids, give your dad a hug." Asgore(Yoy must be this tall to live)Dreemurr requested, the two scooted over to hug their dad.

The last dare was for Muffet to give away one box of pastries for free. "Absolutely NOT dearies~!" Muffet said in a huff. "Though as a compromise, I will give everyone here a spider donut, free of charge~" Muffet said, giving out the pastries.

"So Abi, you're a shapeshifter? Cool, I can do a little bit of it, I'm a werewolf, so I'm basically limited to human and wolf forms, how about you? Can you turn into anything or are there limits?"Zach asked Abi, after the dares were finished.

"there are four main groups of life, humans, animals, plants and monsters, i can turn into each of those, i have not experienced any limits yet, for example, i do not know, wether or not i can shift between corporeal and incoporeal." Abigail explained.

"Hey Frisk, have you ever thought about if you can bring this universe's fallen children back? I don't know if it'd work here, but it worked where I'm from... actually in my universe one of them was your biological dad. Actually... if you don't mind I'm curious about your past." Zach asked Frisk.

"Oh, you've met my foster parents, they're very nice and I love them very much, they couldn't come today, though, they had work. I climbed MT Ebott, knowing about the legends surrounding the mountain. Mom and Dad are historians, and they told me that monsters live benath MT Ebott, but never killed a soul before the war. They also told me that several mages trapped the monsters underground, I wanted to find a way to free the monsters, to make mom and dad proud. Some stories say that the monsters were hostile, and they used human souls to gain power during the war, but if that were the case, the Monsters would have won and Humans would suffer Underground." Frisk explained, not once taking a break. "As for the fallen children, if we can find their souls, we could revive them, but that probably won't happen anytime soon." Frisk explained.

A few hours pass whilst everyone is having conversations, Undyne is interrogating Alphys about the content... and the content rating of her fanfics, now that Alphys has come to. "Should I or shouldn't I?" Zach says, holding up a cake.

"...No, we shouldn't interfere with their relationship. If you do remember, the outcome from our own experiences pushed some relationships too far too quickly." Big Chara explained, whispering so that nobody could overhear.

"Yeah, you're probably right..." Zach mumured.

"We have to get going, see ya." Big Chara said, as the family went through the portal to their own universe. Everyone else soon started to head home for the afternoon.


	5. The talk on independance day

"Okay, so apparently they let elementary school kids send in e-mails." Utf said, checking the e-mails.

Alphys read the e-mail. "I-it's from...uh...t-their penname is 'him' and it says 'does sans cri everytm? cause I do' w-wow, it looks lik it -uh it was w-written ba a s-six year old!" Alphys exclaimed.

"i think what he's trying to ask is if i cry everytime? eh, won't answer it, i dunno what he's refferring to." Sans explained.

"SANS! ... FOR THE FIRST TIME, I ACTUALLY AGREE WITH YOU IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO ANSWER IF THE QUESTION IS NOT SPECIFIC ENOUGH!" Papyrus yelled.

"eh thanks bro." Sans said lazily.

Zach came back again today, though really, he should be visiting his friends and family from his own timeline."Hey kiddos, wanna take the triplets out in the yard to play? " He askes, all the Zara, the triplets, Little, Asriel, Frisk and Kid all went out into the back garden. That left the adults to discuss some things. "Alright, so since you guys are raising a human, I'm gonna give you the basic middle school explanation on human reproduction, just in case you need it with Chara getting older. Anyone else over 13 who's curious can listen in too. Fair warning... It's a little messier than monster reproduction." Zach said to Asgore, Sans and Toriel in particular.

A few hours went by, Zach explained how though Human and monster intercourse is very similar in comparison, a male sperm goes into the female egg and is fertilised in the womb. He goes on to tell them about how only female humans can get pregnant, he explains that the human body is ready to reproduce, after puberty is hit for males, and after females experience their first menstrunal cycle, or period. Zach drew all the neccacary diagrams on a conviently placed blackboard."So that's the gist of it, any questions?" Zach says.

"So um, a human female bleeds from the birth canal when she is sexually mature, doesn't it lower their HP?" Toriel asked.

"Err no, only a slight amount of blood is lost."Big Chara explained.

"And how are you able to tell if a human is pregnant?" Asgore asked.

"like with monsters, you can scan their body for an extra soul growing, or if a woman is due for her period and it does not come, then she may be pregnant" Frisk's mom explained.

"why's that?" Sans asked.

"Because, the entrance to the womb needs to be sealed in order to keep the amniotic fluid in." Frisk's dad explained.

"But how does the feotus breathe, last I checked, humans don't have gills." Undyne asked. Nobody knew the answer to that.

"Zach, If I may ask, why did you tell your children that cake makes babies, it does not?" Toriel asked.

"Oh, someone left a cake laced with heavy aphrodisiacs one time... ok a couple times, so a lot of the kids are actually the result of eating cake, including Zara. Besides what are you supposed to tell a three year old how their new little siblings got into their Mommy's belly?" Zach explained.

"O-oh, I've heard of that it...it um m-makes it so that um... i-it's easier for p-people to make babies?" Alphys states, questioning her knowlege.

"Not exactly, Alphys, not only does it make it easier for a couple to reproduce, it also makes them want to. Though like other drugs, once the effects have worn off, those who consume the drugs forget what happened whilst the drugs were in their system." Gaster explained.

"You know, it's so nice to see a Frisk who actually has a loving family on the surface... so many are abandoned, orphans, have abusive families... the Charas have even worse luck. How did you end up with Frisk anyway?" Sach said, turning to Frisk's foster parents.

"That is nice to hear, Mark and I are unable to reproduce, so we looked into becoming foster parents. In the end, we adopted Frisk, who was a baby at the time. When Frisk was little, they didn't like being called a 'boy', they also didn't like being called a 'girl' either, but they were alright with being called a 'child'." Frisk's mom explained.

"What Hannah forgot to mention was that the nurses at the orphanage did not know who their biological parents are, Frisk just showed up on the doorstep of the orphanage one morning. We don't know when Frisk was born, so their birthday is on the day we adopted them." Mark explained.

"Well, nice to see there are still nice people to meet in the multiverse." Zach said. A while later, one of the triplets began teething on Papyrus. "Need a hand? It looks like Felan decided he wants yours."

"SANS! YOU ARE A TERRIBLE INFLUENCE! NOW THE WAREWOLF IS MAKING PUNS! THOUGH I HAVE TO ASK, HOW CAN YOU TELL THEM APART, I THOUGHT THIS WAS MAICOH?" Papyrus asked, gritting his teeth at the pun as Zach pries Felan off Papyrus, giving the pup a squeaky chew toy.

"heh, hey kid, you may not know, but biting people is considred a felan-y, though tibia honest if you keep going i'm gonna maicoh regret it." Sans punned, causing steam to erupt from Papyrus's skull.

"They may look identical, but they don't smell or sound identical. Felan smells more like the ocean and is a bit louder and almost sing-songy, Maicoh smells like the woods and is quieter... What? Gotta use wolf senses for something, you constantly smell like spaghetti by the way, it makes me kinda hungry." Zach explains.

Papyrus gets exited. "NYEH HEH HEH, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL COOK EVERYONE SOME SPAGHETTI!" papyrus exclaimed, running off to the kitchen.

"heh, i gotta tell ya, i first thought it would take paps over a year until his spaghetti will become edible, but now that grillbz is teaching him, his cooking has increased dramatically, though it is still not edible yet, at least your face won't scrunch up." Sans explaines.

As little Chara and Asriel approach a box, Zara popps out and shouts " **Boo!** ", with her meltey creepy face, that was inherited from her mother. Asriel jumped a mile high in the sky and Zach laughed, making sure little Chara didn't do anything.

"What was that about? You do know how much of a crybaby Azzy is!" Little Chara said, ticked off.

"Sorry, I we had to do it. Everyone at home is already onto us now... we needed new targets." Zach explained. He brought out a framed image. "Hey everyone, wanna see something?" He asked, everyone scooted closer so that they could see. In the picture, the oldest children consisted of; an aqua coloured sea monster with red hair, webbed hands and feet and a lizard tail that ended in a fish fin, wearing plain clothes and square glasses, two litches, who were identical, save for the stripes on their sweater, the female having shorter horns than the male and is wearing a skirt instead of shorts, a black skeleton, that was splattred with paint and glitched out in some places, a female looking human, wearing a striped hoodie. and a girl robot with straight black hair in a ponytail, fringe almost covering her right eye.

"Hey, that one looks like me!" Utf said exitingly.

"No, it looks like me!" Mettaton said.

"You're eyes mus need an upgrade because it clearly looks like me!" Utf replied

"My eyes are fine it's your eyes that need fixing, cause it definitely looks like me!" Mettaton yelled.

Whilst the two were arguing, everyone looked at the toddlers. Including Zara, there was a boss monster with yellow hair, an armless lizard girl made out of green fire and a robot boy. "You're an Idiot!" Utf yelled. It seemed as though the argument was still raging.

"You're the bigger idiot!" Mettaton yelled back

"You're an idiot and a loser!" Utf replied.

"I know what you are, but what am I?" Mettaton asked.

"You are a usless, stupid, wannabe, and a fu..." Utf was cutt of midsentence.

"Language,you two! Do you not care that there is a preschooler and infants here!" Toriel shouted, breaking up the argument.

"in case you haven't noticed, there are two robots in the picture, one male, the other female. the female can look like utf, whils the male can look like metta, deal?" Sans explained.

"deal..." Both Mettaton and Utf grumbled, refusing to shake hands.

The youngest of the kids consisted of the triplets, another boss monster, two ghost riders who are exactly Identical, a neko surrounded by fire, three humans a skelehuman crossbreed and a red buttercup with fangs. Everyone gushed at how cute all the babies were. Everyone noticed that almost all of the babies looked like a fusion between two monsters in the room, though nobody said anything about it.

Later in the evening, when it got dark enough the group got some of their own fireworks ready. "Happy 4th of July!" Zach shouts with everyone else. Zach readies the frieworks, whilst instructing Zara to put her ears away and to get the triplets to do the same. " Azzy, wanna give me a hand with the show?" Zach asked the boss monster.

"Sure thing." Asriel said, lighting the fuses with fire magic. The fireworks light up the evening sky, as Ebott would be putting on a fireworks diplay later that night. The fireworks end with a brilliant display of heart shapes of the seven different human souls and a picture of a monster soul.

"That worked great... but I thought I had some Roman candles too... Have you seen-" Zach said, he soon noticed the Annoying Dog with a lit roman candle in his mouth. "Uh-oh. Duck and cover!" Zach shouted, picking up the kids and hiding them behind a conveniently placed overturned table. Everyone runs for cover from the fireballs erupting from the lit candle. Abigail turned into a fire elemental to help Grillby and Flare get the candle from the dog's mouth, Fire wouldn't hurt them.

Abigail had an idea, and so she turned into a squirrel to distract the dog. The Anoying Dog dropped the candle to chase Abigail, who turned into a swift in the nick of time to fly away, where she turned back into herself in the tree branch. Grillby picked up the candle and extinguished the flame.


	6. Let it slip!

Zach came at his usual time. "Hate to tell you this Pap, but I was a pretty punny guy before I got here... Although having our Sans as a father-in-law probably didn't help." Zach said to Papyrus, letting his words slip, but not meaning it.

"SANS IS STILL A TERRIBLE INFLUENCE! WAIT...DID YOU JUST SAY HE WAS YOUR FATHER-IN LAW?! HOW?" Papyrus asked, bemused.

From the look on Sans's face, it seems as though he had put two and two together. 'ohmygodohmygodohmygod, if i'm zach's father-in-law, and he's married to that timeline's chara, and chara is...then that means..." Sans said to himself, his skull blue. For the time being, has stopped working.

"GOOD JOB, YOU BROKE MY BROTHER!" Papyrus said, ticked off at Zach's actions.

"Now then, the little ones had two 4th of July gatherings yesterday, so they could use a nap... I suggest we let sleeping dogs lie until they wake up, I'm sure they'll want to wolf down a good meal when they do. It's a good thing I have practice with this or I might start triplet-ing over my words." Zach puns.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU ARE EVEN WORSE THAN SANS!" Papyrus cried as Zach put the triplets into one of the spare rooms for a nap. Not even puns could reboot

"We got another e-mail, but ah it seems as though Sans won't be back to normal, so we'll wait for him to come to, then he can answer it." Utf said

"Oh how nice, and here I thought you didn't care about anyone. Heck, I'm surprised you even have any friends, or haven't they seen your true colours?" Mettaton said, voice dripping with malice.

"You're one lousy peice of haunted scrap metal, if you think that was an insult. At least I don't have to pretend to care." Utf said with even more malice.

"See, there it is folks, this trashcan does not care! she even admits it." Mettaton said, and with that, they were back to bickering

Zach nudged big Chara and pointed to the two bickering. "Should we tell them, or let them figure it out themselves?" Zach asked, keeping his voice a whisper.

"Don't you dare tell them! You already let it slip that Sans becomes my stepdad in our timeline, let them figure it out for themself." Big hissed.

" Dad, why are the two fighting?" Zara asked. After all, the counterparts she knew, did not hate each other like that.

"Because they love each other. Some people just don't realize it right away, or don't know how to handle it, so they fight to deal with their feelings... Though this usually happens with little kids a lot more. Heck, I bet you've seen it happen already." Zach said, with a smirk on his face.

"Is it like how Sari kept being mean to that fish boy, when she liked him actually?" Zara asked.

"Yes Zara, like that." Big replied.

finally rebooted. "oh, an e-mail, and it's from anonomous. says here "Sans- Do you hate Chara for what she did? You know, murdering everyone you ever knew or cared about?'" Sans said. He never remembered such timeline. "i don't remember anything of the sort, sorry." Sans answered. "the next part says, 'Chara- Why did you do that? Why would you kill the people who took you in as their child? Are you really that horrible? You can't run from what you've done. We remember, you dirty brother killer.'" Sans read.

"I am not that person, I would never kill an innocent being. I was always the one to reset, hoping that by doing so, I would get my happy ending. I let Frisk have free will at first, but the pacifist timelines got boring. With each reset, I egged Frisk on to kill people, different people, to see if that would change anything, I got all the possible endings. The only ending left was the one where Frisk kills everything in it's path, I egged them on to the grinding, but I took full control when Sans fell asleep on his turn, Frisk was hesitant to finish what they started. I then killed the last two standing in my way, I even tried destroying the world, but I was still not happy, at least in this timeline, everyone else can be happy. After the genocide route, I let Frisk chose the pacifist path one last time, before doing one last True Reset, to erase everyone's memories, I tried to erase my own, but I guess I will have to live with the Sans crawling on my back for all eternity, heh." Chara explained, everyone was staring at her. Frisk was the first to hug her, then Asriel, then Sans and Papyrus, and lastly Toriel and Asgore. "Thank you for understanding." Chara said.

Zach pulled Asriel away. "Hey Azzy, sorry for scaring you yesterday, we may have goaten carried away." Zach said, apologising.

"Heh, I'll try to be more pawsitive, though Chara still has to call me a crybaby and I don't like it!" Azzy explained.

"Heh, they're just worried about you... Although, I may have one idea. There's one thing that you could do to prove them wrong, but it's take some bravery to just kiss them, be confident about it." Zach said, smirking.

"You sure?" Asriel asked.

"Trust me, the look on their face will be soooo worth it, I know, I've seen it quite a few times." Zach said, who couldn't help but smirk.

Asriel walked over to Chara. "Hey, hey it's okay, I know how you feel, I did some terrible things as a flower, that I regret to this day." Azzy explained, pulling Chara closer and kissing them passionately. Chara pulled away, having got fur in their mouth. Chara's face was beet red. Asriel saw that after he kissed her, had stopped working.


	7. Babysitting in an alternate universe

Zach arrived a couple of hours after everyone else. "Hey kids, you wanna make a bit of money? We need babysitters and everyone in our universe is busy. It'd be a good way to prove how responsible you are to your parents. So you guys in?" He asked the four kids. All of which agreed.

Zach took all the kids to his own universe and timeline. "Be good, alright?" Toriel said, before they left. Each parent gave their respective child some money, in case they wanted to go shopping.

(Q&AWTG Universe)

When they got to Zach's house, he gave them instructions, before he left. "Alright, there's bottles in the fridge, food for dinner's on the counter, fresh diapers in the closet, and our numbers are on the fridge. Am I forgetting anything?" Zach said, turning to big Chara who waited for them at the house.

"Not anything that I can think of, except there are DVDs in the TV cabinet if you want to watch a movie, only don't leave them out cause Zara knows how to operate the DVD player and she will put on a movie if she likes the picture on the cover." Chara explained.

"Well, we gotta get going, we'll be back around 9 or 10. Good luck." Zach said, leaving four kids in charge of the house.

Chara reached into her inventory, but was saddened when there was no more chocolate. " **Where's the chocolates?** " Chara asked, rummaging for the other Chara's secret stash.

"Come on, we can go shopping for some chocolate." Asriel reasoned.

"And we can bring the infants and Zara with us." Frisk said. That was that, the kids decided on a shopping trip. Frisk used the updates on their phone to try and find the nearest shopping centre. Surprisingly, their phones still worked in the alternate universe, they even received texts still. "Alright! The nearest shopping centre is not too far to walk." Frisk said, well, if they could walk through the entire Underground without taking a break, then they could easily walk a few miles to the shopping centre.

When the younglings woke up, Monster Kid told them what they were going to be doing. "Yo, your mom and dad are out, so we are looking after you! How cooooollllll is that!? We're going... to the shops." Kid said, getting the triplets out of their crib, using their mouth. Kid told the triplets to climb on. Chara went to grab Zara.

It took them a little over an hour, but they made it to the shopping centre, three of them were pushing a stroller, whilst Zara was riding on MK's back. The small group came across a nice cream store. Nobody needed to beg, as they were all children. A bunny monster was running the store. Zara seemed to see someone in the distance, waving franticaly.

"Howdy Children, the name's Jeremy, I see you're babysitting for Chara and Zach. Howabout I give yall a discount, seeing as Chara gives me all the chocolate I need for my nicecream!" Jeremy said.

"Ooh, I'll have strawberry" Frisk said. "Don't give the man your name because we're not from this Universe, or timeline." They hispered to the others.

"Bannana" Monster Kid said.

"Snail flavour!" Asriel said.

"I'll have chocolate!" Chara said.

"Okay, so that will be five chocolates, one snail, one banana and one strawberry. Got it. 80 G please. (Nicecream at it's cheapest in the game is 15G each.)" Jeremy said, the kids handed over the oney.

"Hello, you all look familiar" A voice behind them said. The group turned to see the female litch and the lizard fish from the photo. "So, Chara and Zach got you to babysit for them? We would've, but we had plans to hang out alone." The girl said.

"Sariel, don't be rude, you should at least tell them who you are first. The name's Roland, and this here's Sariel, we were hanging out here, when we spotted Zara." Roland said.

The pups tried to get out of their strollers to teethe on Sariel, but she summon a bone to stop them. "Here, chew on this." She said, giving it to them to chew on. Maicoh reeled back when he bit it. "That should teach you to not use your auntie as a chew toy."Sariel said. "So, what're your names?" She asked.

"I'm Frisk, that is Asriel, Chara and Monster Kid, were from a different universe and not the Frisk, Chara, Asriel and Monster Kid from your universe." Frisk explained. (I planned this meeting without knowing that where they were was in between Pittsburgh and New Jersey)

"Figures." Roland said.

"We'll see you guys later, probs drop by after scales and I finish buying a prezzie for mom's birthday, I'm guessing that's why you decided to take the pups to the shops."Sariel explained. Chara and Asriel had forgotten all about Toriel's upcoming birthday.

' didn't you tell us mom's birthday was coming up?' Chara texted to Asgore.

'Uh, slipped my mind.' Asgore replied.

(meanwhile, in the AOTPT universe.)

"oh, an e-mail from Mafia of Bananas" Abi said.

"heh, so their rival mafia is the mafia of monkeys. uh-oh, they better not be getting up to monkey buisness. ey." Sans punned.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU WERE'NT MY BROTHER, I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BY NOW." Papyrus shouted.

"the e-mail says 'Papyrus why do you hate puns?'" Abi read.

"BECAUSE, PUNS ARE AWFUL AND SANS WON'T STOP SAYING THEM." Papyrus said.

"'How old are Frisk, Chara, Asriel, and MK?'" Abi read.

"Frisk just turned ten mid-June." Hanna said.

" Chara died when they were twelve and Asriel was the human equivalant to nine when this happened." Toriel explained.

"Kid is the human equivalant to seven or eight." Mrs Kid said.

"' Can Frisk speak sign?'" Abi read.

"No, they cannot, they never learned it." Mark said.

"' Sans, why do you look so blue?'" Abi read out.

"cuz i'm wearing blue. well, a blue hoodie anyways." Sans explained.

"'Utf, why do you hate Mettaton? Mettaton same question.'" Abi read.

"Because nobody can control their preprogramming, mine which included being preprogrammed to hate robot impersonators." Utf explained

"Because I can, you have a problem with that darling?" Mettaton said.

"uh, it says here that you two have to write an essay about what you like about the other." Abi said. The two of them reluctantly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. "okay, the last two things say 'Toriel, you are a good goat mom.' and 'Chara, would you smooch a goat?'" Abi said.

"Thank you, my child though Chara is not here at the moment, I should ask them over the phone." Toriel explained. Toriel rang Chara and Asriel's phone. "Hello my child." Toriel said.

"Hello mom, what do you need?" Chara answered.

"An asker wants to know if you would smooch a goat?" Toriel asked.

"I would not smooch a goat, but if it was a boss moster my age, whose surname was Dreemurr, then heck yeah!" Chara exclaimed.

"Thank you for your input my child." Toriel said, before hanging up. It took a few hours, but in the end, the two finished their 'essays'. Toriel read over them. The first one was writtlen in cursive(Cuz it's feminine) and it said.

'What I like about Mettaton.

Leg so hot, leg so hot

Hot, hot leg.

Leg so hot you fry an egg.

By Undertale fannnnnnn.'

"What is this, this is not of essay length?" Toriel asked.

"Sheesh, it's called a 'meme', you don't know what a meme is? Have you been living in a hole your whole life?" Utf asked.

"i guess you could say we were all hole-d up beneath the mountain, with nowhere to go." Sans explained.

The next 'essay' was written in a strange handwriting (if you check the trashcan in Alphys's lab on your way to the true lab, there is a crumpled up letter in a strange handwriting, saying 'I KNOW WHAT YOU DID.' My guess is that Mettaton wrote that.), it said.

'WHAT I LIKE ABOUT UNDERTALE FANNNNNNN.

BY METTATON.

. . .

. . .

. . .

PERSONALITY IS ALRIGHT.

I GUESS.'

"This is less of an essay, I am very dissapointed in both of you. You are both capable of acting like mature adults, are you not?" Toriel asked, scolding the two.

(Q&AWTG Universe.)

The four children have put the little ones to bed, sariel and Roland had stayed for dinner and a movie, but they had to go bact to their respective homes. It was fun talking to them, as they were the same age as them. The four children agreed upon an old superhero movie and were watching it whilst waiting for Zach and Chara to come home.

The doorbell rang. "Hey, we're home. Everything go ok?" Zach asked the kids.

"Everything's fine, the kids are asleep" They shouted in unison.

"Good, looks like you guys did great... or at least didn't burn the house down, so good job! Here's your pay. Alright, let's get you home." Zach said, paying each of the children for their time. Zach created a portal to bring them back to their world. The kids left the present they bought Toriel and a note saying 'Please wrap up this present and bring it to our timeline on the 12th of July, which is Toriel's birthday.'


	8. Divining Profanity

A/N sorry I haven't updated in a week, I was at my mum's for the 2nd half of winter break, I guess you could say I was sans internet for a week. . .or a computer.

"Hey kiddos, I heard you met our little sis and her boyfriend yesterday, we should introduce you to the others sometime, but for now... Frisk, Chara do you guys want to join Zara in her magic lesson today? I have spells humans can learn." Zach said as he came through the portal with Zara in tow. Frisk and Chara were eager to learn magic.

Zach took the threesome to the glassroom, where there was lots of natural light. "Wait... your younger sister in law... that means that Sariel is Sans and Toriel's daughter!" Frisk said, putting two and two together.

"Ug T, mom, what DO you see in that comedian!" Chara groaned

Zach decided to get on with the lesson. "Alright, let's see... what to teach today... Portals? Nah, a little too advanced and easy to mess up. Love spell? Yeah, heck no. We both know you'd be trying that on Finn in a heartbeat." Zach joked, looking at Zara. Neither Frisk nor Chara knew anyone named 'Finn', so they both guessed it was one of the children in the photo. "Hmmm... Ok, here we go. Divining. You can do this with a bowl of clean water, it lets you get a glimpse into the future. It's a good beginner spell because it only takes a little magic to work... but you can't really control what part of your future you see." Zach explained as he filled the bowl with water."Alright, what I want you to do is pour a bit of your magic into the water and look deeply into it." Zara went first, the water making ripples as she poured some of her magic into it. Only Zara could see her future. "Just remember, the future isn't set in stone. This shows you the most likely path the future will take, unless you work to change it."

The four, master and pupils were stopped short when the phone rang. It was Mafia of Bananas calling. "this can't be good...hello?" Abigail said as she pickedd up the phone.

"Ok, the essays didn't work as intended, so time for plan B" Mafia of Bananas said. Abi had to hold the receiver away from her ear from what was said next. "JUST F*** ALREADY!" Mafia of Bananas shouted, obviously aimed at Utf and Mettaton. Sans covered the hearing orfices of his innocent cinnamon roll of a brother, Zach covered Zara's ears and each of the other adults covered a child's ears.

"10g in the swear jar, as profanity is not accepted in this household." Utf stated... heh ... robotically.

"You know, monkey breath is sorta right, we're adults and I believe we should speak to each other like adults. Only... in private." Mettaton stated, Utf reluctantly agreed to talk it out.

"Well... so much for subtlety." Zach let out a laugh as the childrens' ears/ hearing orfices were released. Zach got on with the lesson. "Now, you two do have magic in you, you just have to know how to use it, focus on your souls and it will come to you, trust me. I used to be human too and it does work." Zach explained. Chara tried first and focoused on their soul, which, being an artificial human soul, magic was easier. Chara saw a glimpse of using some more advanced magic.

"If Chara can do it, then so can I" Frisk said. The complexity of the task filled them with Determination. Frisk saw themselves in a blouse, dress pants and a bowtie, wearing heeled boots. (Frisk is non binary, so they saw themself wearing 50:50 male and female clothing.)

"Good work, now most human magic that isn't lost to time is non combat magic, but is still pretty useful. So, see anything interesting?" Zach asked, even though the two humans won't tell. "Now remember, don't try anything too advanced without an adult, overusing magic can make you pass out, or worse if you aren't careful. Trust me, I learned the hard way a few times, I nearly died making Big Chara's necklace pendant... I just wanted it to be perfect, I wanted her to be safe so bad that I nearly got myself killed trying to keep her safe. So yeah, just be careful, especially you." Zach told them, hugging Zara, well, she probably learned her lesson of practicing without an adult.

(Meanwhile)

"So, I'll go first, why exactly do you hate me, and it can't just be your preprogramming, there has to be another reason?" Mettaton asked.

"Mmmm no, it's not the only reason, but let's not be hyppocritical here, I'm sure you don't just hate me because you can, if anything, you should have a better reason." Was her response.

"Oh, so now I'M being hyppocritical!? Just a moment ago, you were scolding monkey breath for using profanity, when you use it yourself!" Mettaton said in mock rage.

"Well MR Smarty Pants, if you would've LOOKED with your EYES, you would have seen that I had already put 10g in the swear jar from the other day." Utf shouted.

"Eh touch'e" Mettaton said, calming down. "So, back on topic why I hate you..." Mettaton said, whispering the answer into Utf's ear, because despite being out of earshot of everyone else, the people from beyond the 4th wall can read what is said.

"You. Are. A. Sicko." Utf said, stiffling a gigggle

"Please don't tell anyone." Mettaton begged.

"Fine, now, the reason why I HATE you beyond belief is because..." Utf whispered in Mettaton's ear, maybe because of fear of people beyond the 4th wall reading, maybe because the person in control of their fates is too lazy to think up a good enough reason, despite having over a week to go over it.


	9. Toriel's birthday

Sans decided to take a walk with Toriel before going to the ask house, after all, it was her birthday, one that she hadn't celebrated since Asriel and Chara's deaths, but now that they were revived and healthy as ever, Toriel and Asgore have started ageing again. Seeing as boss monsters have times in their lives when they don't age at all, because of not having any children that their souls are linked to, boss monsters only count the years that they actually age.

"so, tori, how's m'lady enjoying her stroll?" Sans asked.

"Oh, we will be late to the ask, will we not?" Toriel asked, checking the time

"nah, besides, i know a shortcut." Sans said, walking in the opposite direction to the house and teleporting. It was good timing too.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as Toriel walked through the door, Sans in tow. Even Zach and his family were here, having gotten here early to give the kids their gift for Toriel and to give his gift to Toriel

"Oh my, all this? For me?" Toriel asked. "How did you know when, even I forgot?" Toriel had a perplexed look on her face.

"Someone from Zach's universe told us." MK explained.

"Happy birthday mom (Toriel)" The four kids said in unison, giving her their gift. It was 101 more Snail Facts and recipies.

"Happy birthday Toriel! Actually... how old are you exactly?" Zach said, giving Toriel his gift, which was a device to make it easier to shell snails and a pie tin.

"I am the human equivalant of fourty one years, or 414 years old, that is not counting the hundreds of years in which I did not age." Toriel explained. ( To calculate; the human equivalant of one year is 10 years, so, technically, Toriel is the human equivalant of 41.4)

"Well then... Wow. I bet you can't even imagine that amount of time Zara, I mean you've only been around for 4 years. And your grandma from our universe is even older. You should ask her about when she was a kid when we go over tonight." Zach remarked.

"NYEH HEH HEH, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE COOKED FOR YOUR LUNCH... ONLY MY FINEST SPAGHETTI EVER, EVERYONE ELSE CAN HAVE NEXT TO FINEST, BECAUSE IT IS NOT THEIR BIRTHDAY." Papyrus exclaimed.

Everyone had fun and Toriel loved all of her presents equally. "hey, tori, saved the best for last, grillbz let me keep my tab for a little to buy this for you." Sans explained. Toriel opened up the box, in it was some butterscotch-cinnamon perfume and a necklace with a delta rune pendant on it.

"Thank you Sans, this is lovely." Toriel said, but Sans was not finished.

"here, kneel down so i can put it on." Sans said. Instead of putting the necklace on her, he dipped her down and kissed her passionately? passionately pressed his teeth to her lips? When Sans brought Toriel to her feet, the necklace was already around her neck.

"Ewwww grossss, get a room!" All the children stated at once, even Zara joined in and even though Monster kid's sister was older than them, she even joined in with the children. Flare was even older and she told Sans and Toriel to get a room (Basically every non adult was telling Sans and Toriel to get a room.)

"Thank you all for the wonderful party!" Toriel exclaimed, she had certainly enjoyed the day.


	10. Pranking the gang

(Q&AWTG)

A ten year old girl in a purple and grey striped hoodie snuck into a bedroom darkened by night. She is with her adoptive sister, Sariel, trying to wake up their brother. "Soriel~ Sooooriel~ " The human girl says to her adoptive litch brother. Sorial does not wake up, the girl looks at Sariel and smiled, the two of them pulled the sheet off of the young litch. A thud was heard, but not loud enough to wake the parents.

Sorial got up, tiredly rubbing his eye sockets and letting out a yawn. " **Hnnnggggrrr what time si it?** " He said groggily.

"Should've gotten up the first time.~" The girl says, smirking. "So listen, you remember how Zach and Chara needed a babysitter and we were all busy? Well according to Sariel, they got babysitters in an AU, because there was a little Frisk, Chara, Azzy, and Spike! And they didn't know who Sariel or Scales were, you know what that means? A whole universe that doesn't know about our pranks!" The girl quietly shouted, getting the twins exited. The girl revealed a stolen portal device and created a portal. "And we're gonna pay a little visit."

"Uhh, couldn't you have just taken us through a mirror, Em?" Sariel asked as the trio gathered prank supplies. The trio went through the portal and landed in front of the old mansion.

(AOTPT)

"Huh... guess they don't live in the house. Welp, let's get started!" Emma said, the trio scattered, setting up pranks. Sorial made sure the place was loaded with whoopie cushions. Sariel switched out the food for some plastic food and hid all the food in a closet. Emma went on a rampage; she put a drunk spell on the drinks in the fridge, she put a live squirrel in the kitchen cabinet, a runaway chocolate in the living room, a boggart in the same closet that Sariel hid the real food and left two slices of cake laced with drugs on the kitchen counter. "So what'd you set up Sorial?" Emma asked.

Sorial scratched the top of his scull. " **Umm, just a few whoopie cushions.** "

"That should be fun... Hey, you know... We are alone and your parents aren't around so~" Emma said as she kissed Sorial passionately.

"Ahem, we can't stand around wasting time, and besides, our Parents would freak if we were missing, don't you remember the last two incidents?" Sariel hissed, breaking the two apart.

"What? We have to dodge your parents and you whenever we want alone time, cut us a break!" Emma stated, Sariel noticed Abigail getting up to see what the racket was and teleported the trio somewhere else, before they were spotted.

" **Whoa, sis, what was that for?** " Sorial asked, rubbing his humerus.

"Someone's here, we need to go! Now!" Sariel hissed. The trio went back through the portal to Sorial's room.

(Q&AWTG)

"Geez, that was close... we shouldn't let their Toriel or Sans see you two, we could mess up that timeline. You go on to bed Sari, I'm gonna hang out in here." Emma said, glancing at Sorial mischeiviously. Emma then headed into bed with Sorial.

"You know, they're your parents too, albiet adoptive ones" Sariel said as she left the room for her own.

(The next day AOTPT)

Zach arrives with the family and sets the triplets down in the living room to teach the kids some more about magic. "Alright, let's see... Levitation? Nah, last time we tried that Angel ended up on top of the fridge when you wanted to get cookies. Ah, here we go, detect life. This let's you sense nearby living things, plants, animals, people, heck you can use it to check for pregnancy too. Alright close your eyes." Zach instructs, the children do as they're told. Zach gets Angel from the living room and puts her under one of three boxes. "Alright, you can open them now. One of these boxes has something alive in it, I want you to try to sense it using only magic... feel for the one that's different." Zach said, letting Zara go first, Zara picked a box and Angel giggled when the box was lifted. Zach then got the kids to close their eyes and he changed the order of the boxes, putting Angel in a different place for Frisk and Chara. "Alright that's good for today, lets get some lunch." Zach said, going into the kitchen.

"Umm, wow, Maicoh and Felan must be as hungry as a pack of wolves." Frisk mused, when they saw the wolf pups gazing at the kitchen cabinet.

"Do you want something in here kiddos? Well let's s-" Zach opened the kitchen cabinet, only to find a squirrel inside, the squirrel darted away, the triplets chased after it , with Zach and Chara in tow, in wolf form.

"Ooh, a peice of chocolate in the living room, all for me!" Chara said, whenever they got near, the chocolate got away. "Hey, come back here!" Chara shouted, chasing the chocolate.

"welp, i got my lunch, and i'm ready for the couch" Sans said, taking his ketchup over to the couch, he flopped onto the couch and a loud farting noise rang out, causing everyone to stare at him. "wasn't me it was...whoopie cushions? welp, i guess i deserve it.."Sans said, having fun with the couch.

"BROTHER GROW UP, AND STOP FARTING!" Papyrus shouted, groaning when farts rang out as he walked over the rug.

The squirrel got away and Zach stood up, looking around. "Umm... hehe... Sorry? Dog instincts, y'know?" Zach said. Screams rang out and Zach went to see the cause. Whilst he was doing that, Frisk opened the cupboards, and went to bite into some leftover spaghetti and a sad look grew on their face.

"Huh, are you ok sweetie? What's wrong?" Zach asked, trying to comfort a screaming Zara, he then heard Angel crying and went over to comfort her, when he saw what all the fuss was about, a vaccumm cleaner that was turned on, he took them away to comfort them. "Ok, can someone come turn off the vacuum while I calm down my daughters?"Zach asked.

Just as Zach walked away, he heard someone else scream. Zach turned around to see little Chara facing a giant Gaster Blaster. "I am not that person, I am not that person, I am not that person, please, don't let me relive those moments, please." Little pleaded. Sans and Gaster noticed the blasters and tried calling them back with magic, but they wouldn't oblige.

"You OK?" Zach asked, hugging a tormented Chara, who was crying.

"Ha, crybaby!" Asriel teased, the Gaster blaster then turned to him, causing the young boss monster to remember his time as Flowey, when he used to be in control of the resets. "I take that baaaack!" Asriel cried, Little Chara and Asriel hung onto each other.

"I w-went to t-turn the vaccumm of w-when it changed into t-that." Little Chara said in between sobs.

"... oh, now I get it... It's a Boggart. They take the form of the worst fear of a person near them. ... wait, Chara you don't think...? A Boggart, a squirrel in the cabinet... Has anything else weird happened?" Zach asked, turning to big Chara.

"Hmm, not that I know of." Chara said.

"um, may i speak up, i saw three children after i heard some banging last night, and they teleported before i could talk to them, i recognised the three from the picture Zach showed us." Abi said

"Hmmm... This has a certain trio written all over it. But how did they... Wait, Frisk you said you met Sariel right? And she knew who you were? I think we need to have a chat with the twins and the little hoodie hoodlum, eh Chara?" Zach said, turning to Big Chara.

"Well, if I know my half siblings well, then I know that they love pranks, as much as a certain someone I know." Big Chara mused.


	11. Baby, Baby, Baby ohh

(Moments after the last chapter left off, Q&AWTG)

Emma was in Sorial's room with Sorial. "Hey SoriAl?... I know that I can call them Mom and Dad... it... I'm just not used to it yet, y'know having a family. I just am worried I'll screw it up... I know it's dumb and not true, but it still worries me." Emma said, as she gave Sorial a hug.

" **Shh, it's okay, Kit, it's okay, you won't mess it up, if anything mom and dad will be happy for you if they see you finally fittting in, sides, mom has a habit of letting random strangers call her mom, Chara, Patty, Brendan, Sam, Ash, Heather, Chase and Frisk. And now you will too!** " Sorial said, soothing Emma's hair, and comforting her.

" Thanks... although I'm pretty sure making our with your brother is supposed to be a big no-no... speaking of which.." Emma said, deeply kissing Sorial.

"Sorial, Sariel and Emma, get down here this instant!" Toriel shouted, her voice madder than ever.

"... every time... We can finish this later~" Emma said in a huff.

" **She sounded mad, I guess you could say... she has a BONE to pick with us.** " Sorial said, trying to lighten the mood, giving off a wink. The two met up with Sariel downstairs, where Toriel was waiting for them.

"My children, what have I said about pulling pranks, and on an AU nethertheless, espesially without our permission!?" Toriel asked, making the 'Toriel glare'

"You tell us not to pull pranks without adult supervision, and that we need to let you know where we are at all times, and that we're not allowed to AU jump on our own." Sariel recited. "We're sorry, mom." She added

"I-I'm sorry... It was my idea, I talked them into it. How did you find out?" Emma asked, looking at her feet."

"Zach's been visiting that AU, there is an ask set up there, and he wanted to keep up-to-date with the ask, he called me to say that a certain three kids pulled pranks on that AU. I guess you two skeletwins have too much of your father in you." Toriel stated, letting out a sigh.

"Oh, yeah... I guess Zach and Chara do kinda know us, and our pranks... so what did they do with the cake?" Emma asked.

"What cake?" Toriel questioned.

"Uhhh... well someone's in for a surprise." Emma said, as she laughed nervously. The other two smiled and nodded.

(The next day, AOTPT)

Zach came early to teach the kids another magic lesson. He lead them into the Sunroom and cracked open the spellbook. "Alright class, today we're learning barrier. Don't worry, not nearly on the scale the underground was, just a small, temporary one to block attacks. Zara you get to help me teach this one." Zach said, he whispered some things to Zara, reassuring her."Alright, what you want to do is focus your magic to your hand and block what's coming at you, it's very reflexive magic." Zach explained.

Zara demonstrated for the group, she threw a tennis ball into the air, which turned into a fireball, when it came back down, Zara held her hand out and the ball fizzled out a few centremetres from her palm."Alright, who's next?" Zach asked, before the two could respond, Zara began whipping them with tennis balls, turning them into water balls, which kept hitting Frisk and Chara.

"Ugh, hey, watch it! not so fast! Slow it down!" Chara whined, getting hit, Frisk, however, was dodging like a pro, until a few hit them "Okay, I've had enough!" Chara yelled, thrusting a hand toward Zach and Zara. The water balls splashed centimetres from their palm.

"Good work, you didn't think I'd let her throw fire at you did you? It was just to get you in the right mindset. Plus she needed elemental practice, I've actually taught her this spell already, so... DODGE!" Zach said. Zara started throwing airballs and water balls at the two, soon, Chara could block most of the attacks, Frisk dodged most of them and soon got the hang of it, as it was similar to Undyne's green soul mode. Actually, soon after, Frisk and Chara's signature weapons; the stick and worn dagger appeared in their hands, as they created the sheilds. (Like how when Undyne turns the human's soul green and they block attacks using Undyne's signature weapon)

The triplets were left to play with the leftover tennis balls, one of them threw a tennis ball and it turned into a fireball. With some quick thinking, big Chara grabbed a tennis ball and threw it at the fireball, turning the tennis ball into a water ball. "That was close." Big Chara said, wiping her brow.

"What happened? I swear Zara was only throwing water and air balls today during the lesson." Zach said, putting his hands up.

"Maicoh threw a ball, and it became a fireball." Big Chara explained.

"So the little ones are developing elemental magic already? Well... This is gonna be interesting. Isn't it little one?" Zach asked, cuddling Maicoh.

"Frisk, Chara, Asriel and Monster Kid, would you please come to the living room!" A person dressed as a teacher said, the four kids did as were instructed, the teacher looking person had two baskets. "So you know that project where they give you an egg and you and a partner have to take care of it for a week? We're gonna do that, just not with eggs." The Teacher said.

Frisk and Monster Kid paired up, and were given a lizard/human hybrid. The baby looked like a human, only with a lizard tail, spikes down the back, short, stubby arms, and patches of yellow scales. "It looks soo cute! The little arms make it look like a T-rex." Frisk exclaimed.

"Ooh, I know, howabout we name it Rex?" MK asked. Frisk nodded in agreement, giving a thumbs up.

Chara and Asriel paired up, they were given a human/boss monster hybrid. It was human in appearance, except it's hair was white as snow, it had fluffy white ears and paws instead of hands and feet. If it were any older, it would also have little fangs as well, there were little black marks on it's cheeks. "I dunno what to name it." Asriel said.

"I know, how about we name it 'Chaz', It's full name shall be 'Chaz Reil Dreemurr'" Chara stated pruodly.

" once a dreemurr, always a dreemurr" Sans teased in a coughing fit.

"Alright, I'll check on you guys later, have fun!" The teacher said, they left in a vanish.

The babies seemed to be hungry, so the kids went to feed them. Frisk and Kid were arguing in wether the kid should be fed milk or ramen. Milk won in the end, as the baby had no teeth to chew ramen with. Chara wanted to feed Chaz chocolate sauce, but Asriel wanted to feed the baby snail juce, in the end, they decided to mix the two, the baby seemed happy.


	12. Eye spy with my little I

(Q&AWTG)

Emma and Sariel are in their room, looking for things to do whilst being grounded. Emma had just finished playing yet another tune on the harmonica. "So, how are you and Scales doing Sari? Any juicy stories to tell?" Emma asked curiously.

"Not much to tell, I mean, we had fun hanging around with a younger version of his cuz and younger versions of my half siblings, though I'm worried he still has feelings for Al and I don't know how to feel about it." Sariel explained, her phone buzzed a second later. "Speak of the mechanical devil" Sariel said, reading the text message which said 'We should hang out'. Sariel responded by saying 'Can't I'm grounded.' Emma seemed to be distracted, looking into the mirror, she kept switching between the AU where the ask is held and seeing what Sorial is up to. Sorial had just finished his shower and was stepping out, causing Emma's face to redden. "Uh, whatchyadoin?" Sariel asked mischeivously.

Emma went redder and fumbled, trying to change the image. "What!? Nothing! I-I just... I hate being an early bloomer... it's like being starving, seeing a cake, but knowing you should still wait for your friend's birthday to eat it. But all you want to do is for you and him to just eat it together early anyway, because it's all your body wants... ugh... puberty sucks." Emma said, flopping back onto the pillow.

"MmmHmm you got it bad, with me, I only have two things to worry about hitting puberty, well three; growth spurt, my hormonal magic going haywire, and growing tits, cuz unfortunately, my chest area is not bare bone, it just had to be one of the areas where I have flesh and fur." Sariel explained. She had gotten a text message 'Me too :(' it said. Sariel replied with 'Why ask?'

"Speaking of uncontrollable urges... I wonder if anyone ate the cake yet?" Emma asked as she checked the mirror. Fortunately, nobody had touched the cake, though a figure took the cake and pummelled it to crumbs. That figure was Abigail.

(AOTPT)

The first thing Zach noticed when he entered was the two new babies. "Uhhh... you guys didn't eat any mysterious cake you found yesterday did you?" Zach asked.

"Nope, some weird person dressed as a teacher gave us these." All four of them said at once.

"So you found some babies that look like you that you are unsure of where they came from? This seems a bit familiar, doesn't it? Reminds you of old times?" Zach asked, looking at Chara.

"Heh, Riley was fun to have around, and it was even more fun seeing him as a skeleton, focoused on joining the Royal Guard, actually, that little blueberry was always a cute little bundle." Big mused, chuckling to herself.

Zach cringed at a bad stench, he sniffed the triplets, but the stench didn't come from them. "Umm... do you guys know how to change a diaper? Because now might be a good time to learn." Zach asked.

"I know how to change a diaper, but I'm sure that Kid and Asriel don't, as monsters don't have to worry about stuff like that, because their food dissapears instantly." Frisk explained.

"We must've fed Rex and Chaz human food, without noticing." Chara admitted.

"Geez, what are you feeding the fluffy one?" Zach asked, holding his nose.

"Chocolate sauce mixed with snail juice." Asriel stated.

"Snail juice and Chocolate? That might explain a bit... Both human and boss babies drink mostly milk, so make sure they get that too. Now then, Azzy and MK I'm gonna borrow your partners to teach them a helpful spell for this, call us if you need us." Zach explained, as he took Zara, Chara and Frisk into the glassroom. "Ok, we're gonna try the 'calm mind' spell. It's illusion magic that helps calm the target down, it usually causes them to hear, feel, or smell things that are calming to them. So, this spell requires you to be calm too, if you panic, they panic. Now then let me show you how it feels." Zach said, stroking the kids on the head, the calming tranquility of Zach's magic filled Chara and Frisk with Determination. "Nice, isn't it? I used to do this when Zara was to cranky to nap when she was a baby, haven't needed it too much for the triplets as long as they're near each other. Now then, Go try it on your babies, Zara use on of your siblings, just be careful." Zach instructed. Rex calmed down immeditely, and so did Chaz, the non binary baby and the male baby falling asleep soon after.

"wow, Frisk, Chara, you two are naturals at magic." Abi said, looking into Little's eyes. Nobody noticed this before, but Chara, in this universe at least, had one wine coloured eye, and the other was more of a jarrah colour. "Frisk, could you please open your eyes, so that i can see them?" Abigail requested, Frisk opened their eyes, which were very similar to Chara's. "interesting...kay, i have to go, speak with father, see what he has to say." Abi said, before turning into a sparrow and flying away.

"It's nice that she's a good big sister. When we found out we were having 3, I was worried she'd feel like we abandoned her for the babies and would get jealous. Guess I worried for nothing." Zach said, whilst he and Big Chara were watching Zara practice soothing the babies. Zach then leaned in to kiss his wife.


	13. Yer an elf, Frisk (and Chara)

(Q&AWTG universe)

Sariel and Emma were in their room talking, wel, Emma was also writing in her diary. "I wouldn't worry too much about Allie and Scales, he likes you, the cake would've worn off by now if he didn't. If you're really worried, ask him. If he does still have some feelings for her, I could give you a potion that would make you look like her for a while, he can fulfill his little fantasy and you could keep your fish. Win-win." Emma stated.

Sariel gave this some thought. "Whilst I do worry, I will never use my friends like that, let alone impersonate my own cousin, just for my own satisfaction. It's a cruel prank to play." Sariel mentioned, covering her teeth when she realised how she worded it.

"Also, I don't know what monster girl hormones are like compared to humans, or growth spurts..." Emma said, with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "But the growing boobs thing hasn't been so bad so far, then again, I wear a hoodie all the time, so I don't think anyone's really noticed yet... But it hasn't hurt or anything. Besides, I'm sure Scales will be knocked dead when they come in for you." She said, smirking. Emma got out another diary, after putting the other one away.

"You know who you remind me of when you write in multiple diaries?" Sariel joked. "Anyway, why do you write in different diaries?" She asked.

"Ummm... This ones more for something other than day to day stuff... I picked up writing a while ago, but once some of the dirty thoughts started... I kinda started writing about them... I don't know if it's making the urges go away or get stronger honestly, so yeah... A-and I m-may have written one about y-you and S-scales too... but most are me and your bro. Soooo... Yeah. I wouldn't read it if I were you... you can if you want, but I wouldn't. I'm gonna get a snack." Emma explained, the human left the room to grab a snack.

"Heh, I wouldn't leave a diary like that laying around, especially when someone loves reading them." Sariel mused, noticing that Emma left the diary on the floor.

Emma spilled juice over her hoodie, whilst she was making a snack. "Aww, Crap." She muttered, taking off the hoodie, revealing a white tank top underneath. Emma also made a note to put some g in the swear jar later. Emma threw her hoodie in the washer and was about to leave, when a blue faced Sorial came in to do the washing. "Oh, hey Sorial. You alright? You look a bit blue." She said.

"Umm, what makes you say that, hehe?" Sorial asked, trying to ease the tension. The lights in Sorial's eye sockets started automatically heading south, which made his skull that much more blue.

Emma noticed this. "You like what you see?~ " She said, as she closed the door behind them, pressing him up against the wall and kissing him passionately. "Maybe later you can visit second base?" She smirked, and walked out the door, leaving Sorial's jaw ajar, and skull blue. You, must admit though, that is quite straightforward for a girl with the mind and body of a ten year old.

(Meanwhile AOTPT)

"... so it's true then, father, about these two, Frisk and Chara?" Abigail asked

"Yes, I am certain, perhaps these two are what the delta prophecy spoke of." The leader of the elvish tribe, also known as Abigail's father stated. He had greying brown hair, but unlike Abi, he had one daffodil eye and one golden eye, it seems that Abi gained her purple eyes from her mother.

Zach couldn't help but overhear as he stepped through the portal. "Uhhh... What's going on?" He asked.

"Frisk and Chara are all-rounder elves, if their eyes don't give it away, then the fact that they're orphans and that they have medium length hair to hide the ears would." Abi stated. Frisk and Chara were shown how to style their hair and still hide the ears, or at least, the tips.

"That may explain why I prefer my haircut the way it is, and why I prefer to keep my gender hidden" Chara stated.

" Me too." Frisk said. "But, whenever I entered battle, my soul looked like an ordinary human soul." Frisk stated.

"So they're Elven? That would explain why they picked up magic so easily... wait if Frisk is Elven, and they were left on the doorstep of an orphanage, would there be a chance you may know who their birth parents are... or were?" Zach asked, letting Zara play with the triplets.

"Ah, for an elf with red magic to be born it has to be a result of a male elf mating with a human, so all we know is that Frisk and Chara's birth father was an elf, and their birth mother was human. Elves mating with humans is considered an act of treason and is punishable by death, , though, if a human female is pregnant with an elf's child, the baby will be taken from the mother, and a memory spell will be placed on the mother by an elf with yellow magic, such as myself. Frisk and Chara have human souls because of this." The leader of the tribe explained.

"Za-...Za-...Zawa!" Zara was surprised when she heard one of her baby brothers say her name.

"Mom, dad, quick, Felan said my name!" Zara said, running to where Zach was standing with big Chara.

"What is it? Is everyone ok?" Zach asked, turning his attention to the toddler.

"Felan said my name, I heard!" Zara repeated.

"Wait, really? Hey Felan, who's that?" Zach asked, pointing to Zara.

"Za-...Zawa." Felan said.

"Good job little one, you're the first to talk!" Zach exclaimed.

"Hey, dad, what was my first word?" Zara asked.

"'Chocolate'" Zach quotes, as he ruffled the kid's hair.

"Ch-...cho-...chocho" Felan tried to say chocolate, with an exited look on his face.

"You want some chocolate? Alright, I'll get you and you brother and sister some chocolate milk." Zach said as he gave the babies chocolate milk and Zara a fudgesicle.

little Chara grabbed what was something drencehed in chocolate sauce. "WAIT CHARA DON'T-" Zach warned, too late, Chara had bit into it and tried to take a chunk off, but instead, spat out the taste left in their mouth. "I tried to warn you, that's Zara's lunch... Werewolves like raw meat, most others don't." Zach explained.

Chara grabbed a pop tart for lunch and a bottle of milk that Toriel had been heating using fire magic for Chaz, Frisk took the other bottle of milk for Rex. Instead of a pop tart, Frisk ate some leftover spaghetti.


	14. Mischeif to come

(Q&AWTG)

The two girls were busy getting ready for bed. "Sariel, I think I broke your twin." Emma admitted, changeing into some PJ's.

"What makes you say that?" Sariel asked curiously.

Emma couldn't help but blush " ... I may have teased him a little... and I think I've been reading too many dirty fanfics lately, ever since the... Umm... you know... urges started, and he may have noticed something new about me... a-and I may have implied he could... umm... have a little fun with them?" She said, as she hid in her hoodie.

"Uhh okay...?" Sariel responded.

"... and I kinda want him to... freaking hormones... I even have dreams about him coming in here late at night, pinning me to the bed and kissing me, feeling around me... and I kinda want it to really happen... What should I do?" Emma admitted, becoming more and more embarrased.

"Hmm, now I'm not one for advice, as I haven't had urges like that, being around Roland, but, just, tell ya what. We'll have a girl's day out, as soon as we're no longer grounded. Me, you n Al. We will be spying on hot boys that aren't our boyfriends, it'll be fun." Sariel mused, a smirk growing on her face.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower to clear my head..." Emma said, as she went to the bathroom. The young girl then started throwing runaway chocolates into the ask AU and watching what happens.

(Meanwhile, AOTPT)

The teacher looking person came back to check on the babies. "Alright, time to check on your babies! Frisk and MK are first." The person said. Rex tried to drink milk from a bottle, but kept dropping it as their arms were too short.

"I got this." Frisk said, holding the bottle for the baby.

"Alright, good nurturing skills, Drinking milk instead of Ramen, baby seems happy... going good so far you two. Keep it up and you will get a good grade for sure." The teacher person exclaimed, before moving onto Chaz.

"Yo, wait, we're being graded,s-so, you're like a real teacher! That is soo cool!" Monster kid exclaimed.

The baby seemes to be covered in chocolate and sucking on one of fluffy ears. "... why is your baby chocolate coated?" The teacher asked.

"Umm, well, Chaz got into the chocolate sauce, and he got it over himseelf." Asriel explained.

"Ok, well just make sure he gets a bath today. Lets see, still fluffy, slight auto-cannibalism problem but nothing major, no poop smell... you guys are doing pretty well, keep it up for a good grade at the end of this." The teacher evaluated.

"We will take good care of the babies!" The four children exclaimed proudly. The teacher dissapeared.

Zach came in with his family. Felan was constantly blubbering 'mama' and 'dada' and 'Zawa' "As I'm sure you noticed, someone's learned a few more words... and is quite the talker." Zach said. He put Felan in front of a mirror. Felan thought his reflection was Maicoh. "Hey Abigail, does it strike you as messed up at all that that falling in love with a human in your tribe is punishable by death, and what happens if a female elf gets pregnant with a human male's baby? Maybe the rules should be changed if they aren't already." Zach asked Abigail.

"umm, a little. but it's been like that for genarations, and well, think of it this way, the humans started the war, and locked what they thought was all the monsters underground with a magic spell, that was cast by several elven slaves, who, after being forced to make the barrier were excecuted. the humans are the reason for us going into hiding and so, if an elf were to mate with a human, it would be considered treason because of that. i think i speak for all elvs, when i say that we hold grudges for an indefinite amount of time. as for female elves who become pregnant with a human's child, well, a memory spell is put on the father, and the mother is exiled in most cases." Abi explained to the best of her ability.

"Well, FYI, missy, but I'm corporeal, so I can't go back to being a ghost, even if I wanted to!" Mettaton shouted.

"Well at least I don't have to pretend I'm something that I'm not!" Utf shouted back

"You know what?! FINE! I'll start acting like the ghost that I was 'oooh...ohooohooo, i'm a sad and lonely ghost, ooooohhooo'" Mettaton said, making 'ghost noises', mocking his kind.

Zach and Zara watched the two argue, eating some popcorn covered in chocolate. "Someday this 'will they?' Won't they? Thing will be over. Do you have an idea to speed this up sweetie?" Zach asked. Zara whispered something about bringing in a certain someone from their universe in her father's ear. (I have a plan in mind, but I wanna see what Zach can come up with.)

{CRASH}

Felan started crying at the broken mirror. At that moment, Chara came into the room, holding Maicoh and Angel. Felan stopped crying. "Hey, you ok buddy? Hmm... No cuts..." Zach said, checking the baby over. At that moment Chocolate started pouring in from the mirror, running away from everyone. The triplets, Zara and little Chara gave chase. Chaz probably would've as well, but Asriel was giving him a bath.

After the argument was over, Utf went upstairs to cool down, remembering about the boggart. "Now, if this boggart is anything like the boggart from the Harry Potter series, then there is a spell to get rid of it, but which one?" Utf wondered, pacing the hallway

In the meantime, Zach gave Frisk, Little chara and Zara a magic lesson. "Alright kiddos, we're gonna learn healing magic today, very useful for cuts and , once again focus the magic to your hand, but focus on your kindness and will to help others. So... since we need someone to heal... Don't do this kids." Zach said, as he sliced his palm, wincing at the pain. "Don't worry, I'll be fine just stings a little. Now who wants to try first?" Zach asked.

Frisk and Chara's eyes changed colours to mismatched shades of green, as elves with green magic are healers and sheilders, and Frisk and Chara were using green elven magic. Frisk and Chara were exited to learn shapeshifting from Abigail the next day. As soon as his cuts healed, he cut himself for the next person to try.

"Good work kiddos, class dismissed." Zach said, dismissing the kids.

"Dad, what about your hand?" Zara asked, worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, see? You did a good job. I'm proud of you." Zach said, showing Zara his healed hand and hugging her.

Utf had just remembered the spell to get rid of the boggart, or so she thought. "I solemly swear I'm up to no good." She said, mixing up the spell to open the maurauder's map, with the spell that turns boggarts into something funny, otherwise known as the 'Riddickulous' charm, and with a mirror in the back of the closet, chaos will ensue.

A/N Yeah, I said Chaos will ensue, because I forgot what the end of the closing sentence was going to be.


	15. Secrets unraveled

Emma had just finished her shower and had just gotten dressed, when she was sucked into the mirror. Emma appeared in the closet where the boggart was, accidentally knocking over the mirror and smashing it. Emma hissed at the cut in the hand, before noticing rising water, and frantically trying to get out of the closet. "HEL-" She said, before the current pulled her under.

Luckily Toriel, who had stayed behind to help Abi and Utf clean up heard the yelp and yanked open the door. Emma flowed out with the water. Curled into a ball, she began whimpering. "I'm not in the river. I'm not in the river. I'm not in the river. I'm not in the river..." I'm not in the river. I'm not in the river. I'm not in the river. I'm not in the river..."

"Oh, a child, shh it's alright, I do not know how you came here, but it's safe here, I will keep you safe, my child." Toriel said, her motherly instincts kicking is to soothe the poor child.

"...m-mom?" Emma said, still a little disoriented. She looked around the room and calmed down. "W-where-? Wait... I know this place... and you aren't my mo-... Toriel. How'd I get here... no one should know how to summon me." Emma asked, still confused.

"Wait... summon you? All I was doing was trying to use a spell to get rid of this here boggart, but I got my spells mixed up." Utf sheepishly explained.

"Ok... guess I had this coming, but you should re-read 'Prisoner of Azkaban'. You used the wrong spell. And you just so happened to be by a mirror so here I am. My Name's Emma. Nice to meet- wait, Oh crap! I'm supposed to be grounded right now! Toriel you have to tell the other Toriel that I didn't try this, I was almost free on good behavior! Are Zach and Chara still here?" Emma explained.

"Oh, your Zach and Chara have already left, my child. I am sure your mother, the other Toriel must be worried sick, I guess I get a little carried away when it comes to adopting children." Toriel giggled.

"... and I'd get in more trouble for going back alone, since that's what got us grounded in the first place... c-can I stay here tonight and have one of you explain to my folks that I didn't do this on purpose?" Emma asked.

"Sure, You can stay the night, you can return to your world tomorrow." Toriel said.

"I'll contact core who will contact your parents kay?" Utf offered, pulling out her phone, and dialling CORE! Frisk's number. Utf explaind to Core what the situation was.

"Thanks... I guess I'll see what my big sisters and brother are like in this timeline." Emma stated, forgetting that this Universes Frisk and Chara are non-binary. Emma went home with Toriel, Asriel and Chara. "Thanks for letting me stay overnight Toriel." Emma siad, hugging Toriel, as she went to set up a spare bed in the kids' room.

"So, what're your lives like in this universe?" Emma asked the two children, throwing a ball around the room.

"Well, we both did some bad things after we died, neither of us having a soul to feel emotions, just leeching off Determination that wasn't ours. Alphys, Gaster and Sans created artificial souls for us, which, technically, if Alphys hadn't struck a flower that grew where we died with Determination, I wouldn't have been ressureccted as a flower. And if Frisk hadn't fallen, Chara wouldn't have rewoken as a demon, existing inside Frisk's soul. So really, we have Alphys and Frisk to thank as they made it possible for us to have a second chance" Asriel explained, starting to get teary.

"When we became ourselves again, that is when I realised that I liked Azzy more than a brother, or a friend, and now, we're together." Chara stated, holding Asriel's hand.

"Huh... it's kinda weird for me to see a young version of you two here... extra weird that you guys are a thing. Our timeline is a bit ahead of yours, and Since Zach and Chara are married, Azzy is with a girl named Angelica who turned into a boss monster. Oh yeah, humans sometimes turned into monsters in our universe when they were exposed to magic." Emma explained.

"Tell us more" Chara pleaded.

"Yeah, tell us about the other children" Asriel pleaded.

"... I don't know if I- Ok, on one condition... Magic pact." Emma said, giving in to those puppy dog eyes. The three crossed their arms, and held hands. Everyone's hands glow Indigo, and their souls come up. Asriel's is a boss monster soul, Chara's red soul emitted a white glow, and Emma had a purple human soul. "Do you Chara and Asriel, solumnly swear to keep what you learn here tonight a secret until it either comes to pass in this universe, will not happen beyond a doubt, or whoever you tell already knows of it, under pain of magic curse if you reveal these secrets?" Emma chanted.

"We Promise!" Both Chara and Asriel stated.

"It is done, if you tell anyone you will be cursed with bad luck for 7 years. Just be glad it's not the unbreakable vow. Alright then, so, what do you wanna know?" Emma stated.

"Who gets together?" Chara and Asriel both beg to hear.

"Hmm... Well, your Mom and Sans, sorry... your dad and mom don't get back together. But you may get a new brother and sister, twins." Emma said, blushing. "And... The brother is my boyfriend." Emma sheepishly admitted. The two giggled, thinking it was funny. "Anyway, Utf and Mettaton are together, I don't know why they fight so much here... Alphys and Undyne, big surprise. Frisk and MK have a little girl, Blanch. She flirts with everything. Heck, Flowey has a kid in our universe, she's named buttercup." Emma rambled on. Chara and Asriel doubled over with laughter. "Anything else you want to know?" She asked whilst the two were ROFLing.

"Na, all good, it's just that, the two always fight, little do they know that they're together in a different universe, and it's so typical that a child of Frisk's would be flirting with everything." Chara said, wiping a tear.

"I just gotta ask, how is it possible that both Flowey and Myself exist in that universe? And how is Flowey able to reproduce without a soul? " Asriel asked. One, the other Asriel and Chara were taken from the past, so Flowey and Asriel are not one and the same. As for the second question, there was no real explanation except for pollination.

(The next morning)

Asriel woke up, setting off some whoopie cushions. "I swear it's not me." Asriel said, as Chara went as close to their side of the room as humanly possible. Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"Mornin' how's it going? Sorry, can't help it, always been a prankster... Actually I was the direct cause of Zara , Blanch, Silver and Angiel. Spiked an April fools day cake, that reminds me, you guys want some cake?" Emma said, holding out cake to the siblings, who shook their heads after hearing that Emma spiked the cake, responsible for Zara and the other Asriel's firstborn, Angiel.

"Come on guys, be sure to be ready to leave soon, and have some breakfast." Toriel called from downstairs.

A few hour later, there was the first e-mail in days. " This one is from RedEmerald, and it says 'I have a some questions! Sans: do you ship yourself with tori?Mettaton: will you marry me?And Undyne: on a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you love Alphys? :)?' Abigail read.

"heh, i don't know what a 'ship' is, but i can guess, so yes, i 'ship' myself with tori." Sans explained.

"But...I barely even know you, darling~ I don't want to marrry someone I don't know. Sorry, but no." Mettaton said, turning down the asker in the nicest way possible.

"You seriously think that that was a nice way to break the ambitious asker's heart, wow, you really are a jerk, you know that!?" Utf said bitterly

"Well, at least I try to be nice, unlike someone who only knows how to get onto people's nerves." Mettaton retorted. The argument had started. The three kids giggled to themselves, knowing what they do.

"NGAHHHHHH I love Alphys as an 11!" Undyne shouted.

Alphys went bright red. "U-undyne, 11, is not an option! B-besides, I don't d-deserve to be rated a ten out of ten girlfriend." Alphys stated sadly.

"Oh, according to my scale, you are off the charts." Undyne said, kissing Alphys passsionately. That boosted Alphys's self esteem a little.

Zach arrived at his usual time, this time, with a bunch of kids around the same age as Zara, most of them were recognisable from the photo, except for two boys, who had the same blond hair and blue eyes. He and his family had also arrived with a young human woman, with her hair in a pixie cut. "Hey guys we're here! And we have new ones for you to meet!" Zach said, letting the little ones play with the four kids. Zara seemed to be hitting on the older of the two boys. "Emma?! There you are! Toriel's worried sick! Are you ok? I'll call her and let her know we found you." Zach said as he spotted Emma.

"Guys! I'm sorry I disappeared, it was an accident, is mom mad? I-I mean... You know, Toriel?It ok if someone takes me home?" Emma asked.

"No, mom's not mad, and yes, I will take you home." Chara explained.

Chara, Frisk and Asriel were having a good time playing with the other preschoolers, they learned that the two human boys were Finn and Jake, Finn being the older brother. Unfortunately, the two elves had a shapeshifting lesson with Abigail.

"now, it is improtant that you fill your entire body with magic, let your magic flow over every inch of your body. you should feel your body tingling all over." Abigail explained. The two did as they were told "okay, now we'll start with the easiest of all, animal transformation. picture the animal in your mind, the more detail, the more likely you will succeed." Abigail explained. At this point, Zach and Zara had began listening to the lecture. "nothing too big, and nothing too small. when you have the image, focous on the image and only the image, then viola." Abi explained, turning into a doe

Frisk managed to turn into a white pomeranian (Much like the annoying dog.)and Chara turned into a hawk. "Wow, cool!" Frisk and Chara exclaimed.

"now do the same, only picture a monster species." Abi instructed, turning into a skeleton. "Fun fact, in this form, I am known as 'Blackladder'." She explained. Blackladder did a twirl in her clothes as everyone else clapped and cheered. Toriel noticed Sans staring and playfully slapped his cheekbone. Frisk turned into a lizard monster and Chara turned into a boss monster.

"Good work you two, I am pleased with your progress." Blackladder said, turning back into Abigail.

Emma hugged the new friends she made, before she was escorted home. Chara took her home. "I missed you guys!" Emma said, hugging the twins and kissing Sorial. The human didn't even notice a couple of figures come into view. "Sans and Toriel wrap their arms around their adopted daughter, Toriel had to kneel down, but Sans was already at the right height. "Y-you aren't mad?" Emma asked.

"No, my child, I would say not, thank you, Chara for bringing them home, we were so worried about you." Toriel said. Emma hugged the two back.

"T-thanks... I love you mom, love you dad."Emma said.

"love ya too, kid." Sans said.

Later, back at the ask, Zach went on to help Zara practice her magic."Ok Zara, since it's just us today for magic lessons, we're gonna try something I'm curious about. We want you to try turning into a wolf and then trying to become one of the elements while in wolf form, see if you can do combinations. Try it with whatever element you're most comfortable with." Zach said. Zara nodded. The child turned into a wolf, then a wolf made out of fire. "Whoa... that is easily one of the coolest things I've ever seen. Great work sweetie!" Zach said, hugging Zara.

The kids then all played together, Zach looked towards Dorcas. "So Miss Master Matchmaker, any good ideas on how to get this Utf and Mettaton together? Or should I just let Silver tell them?" Zach asked.

"Hey, I only sugessted to get the ships sailing, I'm no matchmaker, besides they'll figure it out on their own." Dorcas said, smirking.


	16. Girl's day out with old friends

Zach came over at his usual time, bringing along a friend, and Zara. "Hey Abi, can I talk to you for a moment? " Zach asked, Abigail agreed. The two of them went into a room that was out of earshot of the others. "... so, I need to bring this up because it keeps nagging at me, I don't like seeing people get hurt, especially kids, and since you, being the chief's daughter, would have more influence than most, I will talk to you about it.

Your people's laws in regards to half-breeds need to change. First, you shouldn't blame the humans who are around today for what happened during the war... none of them were even born when it happened, they didn't kill your people, they don't even know you exist at all.

Second, when it comes to half elves being made, killing or exiling one parent and erasing the memory of another is an awful thing to do... What if you fell in love with a human? Your child would never know their father and he wouldn't even remember you...

It's even worse for the little ones you leave at orphanages. Never knowing their family, just thrown straight into the system at birth. Frisk got lucky... they got a loving family early enough to make a difference... Chara didn't. They jumped into the underground... and I don't think they expected the results they got. They ended up killing themselves because they didn't get shown love from early enough in life, so when they got it, they thought they didn't deserve it. And I bet some kids never get a family at all... All because of a grudge from a war long since over... If you insist on punishing those who break your laws, don't punish children who their only crime was being born. If you must punish them, exile them to our universe. You get your punishment, a child gets to grow up with a mom and dad.

Look... I was born human. The only difference now is I was overexposed to magic trying to bring some kids back from the dead, and I fell in love with a girl who lived with monsters. Do you hate me? Or Chara? Or Frisk? We're just people like you... I'm sorry for what happened, but this won't change the past, just bring more heartache." Zach ecplained, Abi fell asleep halfway through the lecture, but woke up when heartache started playing after Zach said the word.

"I agree that the laws are harsh, and father is proposing the laws to be changed to the elders as we speak, those laws no longer need to be put in place, now that monsters have finally been able to mix with humans, I just, don't know how they'd react, finding out that monsters have been living with them for generations. There are several elders in our tribe. One elder representing each breed of elf. Seven in all; Cyan eyed, Orange eyed, Indigo eyed, Purple eyed, Green eyed, Yellow eyed and Red eyed." Abigaill explained.(You see a pattern.)

(Meanwhile, Q&AWTG)

After being Ungrounded, Emma and Sariel went over to the west coast of USA to visit their friend, Aluminia. At the same time, Sorial went to the East coast to hang out with Roland. Sans teleported the two straight to their friend's house right after taking Sorial to his friend's house. When the two girls rang the doorbell, a robotic girl a little taller than the two, with straight black hair, fringe falling over her right eye answered the door. "Hey emma, Sariel, so, how's Sorial and Roland doing?" The girl asked.

"Hey Al, long time no see! My bro and scales are having a boy's day out, so we figured we could take you on a girl's day out." Sariel explained.

"Hey Allie! Feels like it's been forever since we've seen you. What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Not much, last we saw each other was on the 4th of July. I can't believe we start grade six in a little over a month! Actually, mom is taking Silver and myself back to school shopping." Allie explained. A robot who looked like Utf(cuz it was, duh), only with wings instead of arms appeared behind Allie, the woman was carrying a four year old robotic boy, with the same straight black hair.

"Nice, Hi Utf! Can we get a ride to the mall for... umm... reasons?" Emma asked.

"Sure thing, old friend, I'll give you and Sariel a ride to the mall, hop in" Utf said. The three girls hopped in the car, they all rode down to the mall. "So, according to Silver, you got to meet another me, and that this other me is constantly bickering with the other Mettaton, is that correct?" Utf asked, the two girls nodded.

The five of them arrived at the mall, the three girls were allowed to explore on their own."Alright, see anything good?" Emma asked as they went to sit on a bench.

"None of the boys so far are as good looking as the ones at school." Allie explained.

"Hey, you're single still, right Allie? Let us know if you see anything you like, we make pretty good wingmen... wait... winggirls? Is that a thing? Eh anyway, I'm gonna go get a pretzel. Be right back." Emma stated, as she got up, a diary fell out of her hoodie pocket.

"Ooh, a diary, looks new, hmm, wow, Emma's mind is getting dirtier these days, though, to be honest, I wanna switch out Emma and put my name instead in a few of these stories." Allie said, a tinge of bronze grew on her cheeks.

Emma came back, noming on a soft pretzel "Mmm... pretzel. Hey Al, whatcha read-" She said, noticing it was her diary. Emma started to blush a little. "... oh crap, I forgot to put it away. Well... I hope you enjoyed yourself, or if not maybe you'll think twice about reading people's diaries." Emma mused, as she took back the diary, laughing nervously.

"Actually, your diary was the most interesting I've read~" Allie hummed.

"Well... ooooo. Skeletwin boys, three 'o clock. Oh I could write some naughty things about them~" Emma said, giggling. Sariel shot her a dirty look. "What? So I have a type, sue me. Twins are cute, so are funny boys." Emma explained.

"Heh, you do realise that what you just explained as your 'type' is my bro in a nutshell." Sariel teased.

"Hey, is it hot in here, or is it just you three~" A human boy with orange hair said to the girls.

"Well, tempting but me and her are taken... Allie here's free though, wanna try your luck?" Emma explained.

"Aww that's too bad, the name's Jerod, by the way... Wait...Sariel?...Aluminia? That's where I knew you girls from, Ebott elementary, I was a Year ahead of you, so you probably don't remember me." Jerod explained, facepalming "So, you still live in Ebott or what?" Jerod asked.

"Actually, we had to separate, after being targeted in two kidnappings, you might've seen us on the news once or twice." Allie explained.

(Meanwhile, AOTPT)

Zach gave the kids another magic lesson."Alrighty then, we're gonna try something a little different today. We're gonna apply what you know, and learn how to use it to get out of a dangerous situation. In this case, being cornered by an attacker, played today by Don Breck, ex kidnapper and current babysitter for Ash and Sam. Alright, he gonna try to attack you with this banana." Zach explained, as he gave a banana to Breck.

"Wow, Zara's grown, but Frisk and Chara have shrunk, and turned human." Breck stated, dumb as ever.

"Your goal is to not get hurt, apply what you've learned, or try whatever you want. You can either subdue your attacker, or get out of the room. Zara you're first." Zach said, Zara looked worried. "Don't worry sweetie you're smarter than him." Zach whispered. Zach got Breck to stand in between the kids and the door, and attack the kids with the banana. Zara turned into the fire wolf and made her meltey creepy face. Zara bolted past him to the door.

Zach laughed "Good job sweetie, make yourself look like something you don't want to fight, and take the opportunity to run. Clever girl." Zach said, ruffling the kid's hair.

"Alright, my turn!" Chara said, They did their meltey creepy face and brandished their Real knife. "Now get out of my way, before I turn you into Breck-fast" Chara said, slashing at the man who nervously got out of the way. Chara healed the cuts that the man recieved. "What!? I don't want to make it easy for Frisk." Chara explained.

"My turn. Do you like rasins? How about a Date, I think I have an extra one in my calender~" Frisk said, flirting. As Breck's guard lowered, Frisk transformed into a buttercup and dissapeared into the ground, reappearing at the door, the way they saw Flowey do a bunch of times. They then turned back into themselves at the door to the hall.

(Later, Q&AWTG)

Sariel and Emma came back home just moments after Sorial. Emma came into Sorial's bedroom."Hey Soriel? Ummm... about the other day, I'm sorry if I came on too strong there... I'm having some urges I'm working through. I just wanted you to know that you can try some other things if you want to... you don't have too, I just... umm... if anyone gets to do anything, I want it to be you." Emma said as she kissed the young litch.

"Sorry, Kit, I'm just not ready for anything like that." Sorial said, breaking away from the kiss.


	17. Plans and Progress

(Q&AWTG)

Emma was busy texting Allie. 'Hey, so are you gonna call Jerod back?' She texted.

'Uh...no, he got held back. Twice.' Allie replied.

'Why not? He was cute! And he totally was into you!' Emma texted.

'IDK, even the sleazieest people from my school are hotter than that guy.'

'And so much nicer smelling. Eugh' Allie replied.

'Oh btw, I made you something, since you seemed to like it so much. ;)'

'If you have any requests let me know, I like having someone read this stuff and like it. Don't worry, no judgement... even if you request one about my boyfriend. XD ' Emma sent, along with an attatchment that had a dirty fanfic about Allie and Jarod.

'thnx' Allie sent.

(Meanwhile AOTPT)

Zach had come over and started making faces at Angel. Angel made a meltey creepy face back. Maicoh and Felan were both teething on Gaster now, instead of Sans and Papyrus as usual. "Huh... That's new. Hey Chara, look at this." Zach said.

Big came over to look at her child. "Aww, wait, does this mean Maicoh and Felan will develop it too, or just the female side of the family?" Chara wondered as Zach wiped the goop off her face.

Zach looked over at Utf, then at Mettaton, who were mid battle." Hmm... let's try this." Zach said. As soon as the battle was over, neither of them seemed injured or hurt, so he walked over with the babies. "Hey guys, I gotta go make food for these guys, you think you can cooperate long enough to take care of them and not scare them?" Zach said, giving them both the triplets, after having pried the boys from Gaster.

"It's okay, we're past arguing, as you've already seen. Though the fighting has no malicous intent behind it, just some sparring to prove a point." Utf explained.

"And...what point are you trying to prove?" Mettaton asked, more winded than Utf.

"The poinnt being, that a wannabe, fake, imitation of a robot like you, can never match up to the real deal like me." Utf explained. "Now, you see." She added, taking the triplets, holding two out of three. Zach went to the kitchen to get bottles from the triplets and make a bacon and cheese toastie for Zara.

After the Triplets, Zara, Chaz and Rex had been fed, the babies put to sleep, Frisk, Chara and Zara had their usual lesson. "Alright kids, we're gonna learn how to use magic to avoid a bad situation. Invisibility. You want your magic to flow through you, and try to relax and disappear." Zach explained. Zara managed. Frisk and Chara's eyes turned cyan, before dissapearing, though they were only invisible as long as they stood still, whatever parts they moved came into view, as their elven magic is slightly different than the magic Zach is teaching them, but uses the same principles.

(Meanwhile Q&AWTG)

"Hmmm... Do we start off small and let it build slowly over the year, or start off with a bang? Decisions, decisions... What do you guys think?" Emma said, discussing pranks for the new school year.

"I think we should start off small." Sariel said.

" **Nah, they know our pranks, so I suggest starting big.** " Sorial explained. " **What do you think, KitKat?** " Sorial asked, holding her hand.

Late at night, Emma woke up hyperventilating after a nightmare and went to Sorial's room, sniffling and about to cry. "S-sorial?" She checked to see if he was awake.

" **Yeah, you had a nightmare, didn't you?** " Sorial asked.

Emma crawled into Sorial's bed and started crying. "I-I'm sorry I've been being weird... I-it's just that... I can't help it... you're so kind, and funny, and cute, a-and... I'm sorry... I- I think I love you... I don't deserve someone who understands me like you do... I don't want to lose you because my hormones are acting up... I just want you, whatever that includes. " She explained, kissing him. Sorial returned the kiss, only to comfort his girlfriend.

(Zach and Chara's house)

Zach and Chara had just finished putting the kids to bed and went to put a movie on. Zach's ears perked up."Zara, I know you're here." Zach said, as Zara turned visible again.

"Aww man." Zara said, defeat.

"Did you really think I'd teach you something you could sneak past me with? I may not be able to see you when you use the spell, but I can hear and smell you. Now then, back to bed." Zach said, picking up Zara, hugging her and putting her back to bed.


	18. Animal talk

A/N After this chapter, I will only post new chapters if there are three or more **different reviewers.**

Zach came in with his family, and a pug with bug eyes, wearing a top hat. "Hey guys, puppy!" Zach said, letting the pug loose. Angel made the meltey creepy face at the mirror that was repaired after Felan broke it. Angel started crying when she saw her reflection. Zach came over and comforted the pup. "Hey, shhh, you're ok. See? Just a mirror." Zach said, as he tapped the glass. Zach turned to big Chara. "Hey Chara, there is one other thing you guys have in common besides being female, doing the face and just generally being adorable looking... you three all have the red eyes. Maybe that has something to do with it, or maybe the boys just haven't figured out the face yet?" Zach said, as he cast a questioning glance.

Chara pondered this for a moment, as she didn't know wether it was a female thing or just luck. "Hmm, I definitely think the red eyes and my creepy face are connected. I'm prettty sure Frisk had red eyes before becoming a fire elemental, but it's hard to remember, I guess she didn't as I never saw her do the creepy face." Chara explained. "We should ask Frisk if she had red eyes as a human, and if so, if she could do the creepy face, which brings me to think, this Frisk has red eyes, as well as this me, and me from this universe can do the creepy face, so, can Frisk? I guess they can, being a direct reincarnation of this me, wheras our Frisk is a descendnt from me." She continued.

Around Lunchtime, Zach began to make pan fried chicken "Hey Papyrus, can you pass me that red spice over there?" Zach asked.

"SURE THING, ZACHARY!" Papyrus exclaimed as he handed the spice.

"Thanks for the Pap-rika Papyrus! I just thought I'd butter you up with a few jokes. I'd make more, but I'm too chicken." Zach punned, holding up a stick of butter. Zach gave Papyrus a big, sharp toothed, shit eating grin.

"AUGGGGGHHHH, THOSE WERE THE WORST PUNS EVER, THOUGH IF I WERE YOU, I'D WOLF THAT DOWN BEFORE IT GETS COLD NYEH HEH HEH." Papyrus retorted, the song titled 'Nyeh heh heh' began to play. Papyrus then made a squinty-eye socket, mischeivious face.

After Lunch, and the little ones were put to bed for naptime (The triplets and Rex and Chaz), Zach got onto the magic lesson. "Alright, I like this one. Beastspeak, it lets you talk to animals who normally don't talk." Zach explained, He whistled and the bug eyed pug came running up. "Frisk, Chara, you will be starting with Bug the Pug here. Zara, since you're part wolf this spell is easy with dogs for you, so we're going to have you talk to something else. Namely, the crows outside who I left out corn for. So focus your magic to your tongue and think of the animal you want to speak to, also be nice... don't want to anger new friends." Zach ekplained.

Zara went first, she did as was instructed and focoused on speaking crow, with a particular purple eyed crow listening in. "Caw Caw (What are you up to?)" Zara asked.

"Caw Caw (Eating the nice corn the nice man gave us.) One of the Crows responded.

"Caw Caw (hey, don't tell Zach i'm here, i'm here to see how well you do.)" The purple eyed crow, who Zara guessed was Abigail said.

Frisk went next. "Bwoof (Why is your name 'Bug?')" Frisk asked. "Bwoof (Man, this reminds me of when I had to practice talking to a training dummy)" Frisk deadpanned.

"Bwoof (My master-)" Bug was interrupted by a small white annoying dog

"Bwoof (The name's Toby, I am the god of this world!)" The annoying dog said, as he absorbed Bug's top hat.

"Bwoof (Why did you steal Papyrus's special attack, Toby)" Frisk asked.

"Bwoof (I don't need to answer to you, mere mortal!)" Toby exclaimed.

"Bwoof (What about the aincent artifact? Toriel's CELL Phone?)" Frisk asked.

"Bwoof (The artifact is too deadly for a mere mortal to handle, as for Toriel, the only time she gives me pie is when you name the fallen human 'Frisk')" Toby ranted, nobody knew wether Toby was talking to Frisk, or the person on the other side of the 4th wall, writing this.

"Finally my turn" Chara exasperated, as a cat with purple eyes and dark brown fur walked into the room. "Mrowww (Abi, why are you here?)" Chara asked, to see if Abi would understand and respond in Cat.

"Mrrrowww (because, Toby, the annoying dog would interrupt otherwise, and besides, as a shapeshifter, i can naturally use beastspeak.)" Abi explained.

"Mroww (So, when you transform into an animal, you can automatically understand them?)" Chara asked.

Mrrrrowwwww (yes.) Abi explained.

Once the three of them could follow conversations that were going on very, their lesson ended. "So, did they have anything interesting to say?" Zach asked, the three told Zach about what they talked about, omitting the fact that Abigail made a cameo.

"Hey Toriel, so the group in my universe wanted to get together for camping in a couple days, but the babies are still a bit little for it. So I was wondering if you'd watch them during the trip? We can bring you everything you'd need and the kids here have experience with babies, so they could help you." Zach offered, when him and his family got ready to head home.

"Yes, I will be delighted, and I will make sure that the children will get to help look after the little ones. Though I'll make sure to keep the teething infants away from Sans, Papyrus and DR Wingdings" Toriel exclaimed.

"Now, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time." Gaster said.

"dad, did you just quote starwars?" Sans asked.

"Well, it was popular back in the day." Gaster stated "I'm surprised humans on the surface even threw it out!" He exclaimed.

(Q&AWTG)

"Hey guys, look what I got!" Emma said, holding up a grey rat. "I'm gonna train him to help me with pranks. Imma call him Nicodemus." she said as she put it in her hoodie pocket.

"Uh, Emma, wouldn't you name it 'Scabbers'?" Sariel asked.

" **Yeah, with all the other Harry Potter references and anecdotes you make on a day-to-day basis.** " Sorial stated, remembering Emma's affinity for Boggarts, heck, even the spell used to summon her is a direct quote from Harry Potter!

"Hey, bro, when you and scales are hanging out, do you ever talk about us?" Sariel asked.

" **Yeah sis, why?** " Sorial asked.

"Next time you two hang out, can you do me a favour?" Sariel asked.


	19. What did you say?

A/N RP is still accepted, just throw in some questions as well. Also,an anon, who goes by 'so salty' has brought up some interesting points, so I'm just gonna be clear. This is titled 'Ask OTP tale' because it's the only name I found fitting for an ask that is based off of 'Why I ship', it is not in any way, shape or form an AU, so please don't mistake it as one. And yes, I do know what OTP means, I just use it to describe my favorite pairings. As for your opinion on my ships, well, we all have our own opinion.  
As for Zach's question; 'UtfIRL, who are you favorite canon characters to write for? Also favorite OCs?', My favorite canon characters to write for are basically any character, who you can easily troll or mock. My favorite OC's would have to be_Actually, no, I love all my OC's the same, even the background OC's that have no personality and no design, who I just put in as a sort of filler.

* * *

"and we have our first e-mail in days! it's from Zach, who seems to be having trouble with the portal, which is why he hasn't visited." Abigail said, just as everyone arrived. The e-mail said 'Toriel, what was Azzy like as a baby? What was Chara like when you met them?'

"Well, boss monster babies make a bleating noise when they cry, in fact, I get a nostalgic feeling whenever Chaz cries. Asriel was quite small, but boss monsters take longer to become fully grown than other monsters. I was surprised when Chara fell, because no human had fell before them, and the castle in New Home was ready for us to move in, if it weren't for Asriel saying goodbye to the place, he wouldn't of found Chara, they actually weren't that much younger than they are now. Chara fell at the start of 201X and fell at the end of the year." Toriel explained.

The second part of the e-mail read 'Frisk's Foster parents, where did Frisk get their flirting habit? What about the name Frisk?' "Well, the nurse at the orphanage was quite young and Frisk always was around when young men would flirt with her, ever since we knew them, they've flirted with everyone." Martin said.

"We chose Frisk for a name, because they were so clingy, and there's the fact that they loved to touch stuff." Hannah giggled.

"welp it's a good name, you can turn it into many different puns." Sans said as he culdn't help but laugh.

Emma jumped in through a mirror, screaming "No time to explain, I must ask questions to save the universe!" Emma stopped to catch her breath. "So... Da-, er Sans, what's the best prank you pulled on Pap?" She asked.

Sans scratched his skull " er pranking him across time and space, y'know, the same prank i pulled on frisk when i let them into my room." He said.

"Papyrus, did you know there's a skeleton in me? Look!" Emma exclaimed. As Emma was about to show him the X-ray, Sans covered his brother's eye sockets.

"please, put that thing away-" Sans said.

"NO, I WANT TO SEE, YOU HAVE A SKELETON INSIDE YOU, WOWIE, BUT ... WHY DOES YOUR SKELETON HAVE NO CLOTHES ON?" Papyrus exclaimed, Emma started to blush.

"O-oh... so that's why Sorial... Oh crap I basically showed him nudes of me! Gotta fix that later..." Emma said, trailing off.

"wait, who's a 'sorial'?" Sans asked, before anyone could answer, a figure began falling through a portal in the roof.

" **Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, oof, ugh, who's Sorial? You ask, that...would be me. Sorry, Kit, I followed you here, couldn't help it, guess I came here falling for you.** " Sorial said, laughing at his own pun.

"welp, the kid's got a sense of humour, so, i'm sans." Sans said.

"I, SMALL SKELETON WITH EARS AND HORNS AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus said. Everyone introduced themselves to he litch.

Only two people were left to introduce themselves. " I'm Undertale fannnnnnn, but, uh, Utf is fine." Utf calmly stated.

"Abigail" Abi said, covering her face in her hoodie.

"Mo- er, Toriel, can I have some pie? And can you tell me a snail fact?" Emma asked.

"Why of course, my child, and some for you too, Sorial, it is freshly made. Did you know that the majority of snails are herbivores eating vegetation such as leaves, stems and flowers, some larger species and marine based species can be predatory omnivores or even carnivores?" Toriel asked, handing out some freshly baked pie for everyone.

" **Wow, thanks mo-Toriel!** " Sorial exclaimed.


	20. Camping trip

(Q&AWTG)

Emma was busy training the rat by whstling where she wanted it to go, the kids had to wake up early to pack, which they have already done. "You know, I might name a rat after one in Harry Potter if that rat wasn't Peter friggin' Pettigrew. He sells out Harry's parents, hides as a rat for years, and then brings Voldemort back to life! I want to love my rat, not despise him for causing nearly every problem in the story! And besides I wanted to go with a different reference for this one." Emma explained as she gave Nicodemus some cheese and put him in her hoodie pocket. "Good boy."

"So, what reference would that be?" Sariel asked quizzically. "Hey, that reminds me, have you got the supplies, and the snacks?" Sariel asked.

"Oh right, camping's today! Can't wait, s'mores, scary stories, a starry night sky... it'll be great." Emma exclaimed happily, rummaging through the cupboards. They weren't there.

"donut worry' i got the stuff, actually, reminds me of when pap and i would go camping in snowdin forrest." Sans chuckled.

"And who reminded you? I also enjoyed s'mores as a child, though we used to use fire magic, which you two wil use." Toriel exclaimed, kissing the top of Sans's skull.

(Meanwhile, AOTPT)

The group had two e-mails before they even arrived, the first one was from Sebastian. The e-mail read. 'Temmie, can I has munnies for colleg? Needs higher education.'

"Hnnnggg, Tem wanna help, but Tem needs muns for Grad scol hnnngggg" Temmie cried.

Frisk made sure Temmie was out of earshot before speaking "Wanna know a secret, Temmie will never stop buying things off you, trust me, she bought over 11, 000G worth of stuff off me, all whilst complaining having no money for college."

The next part of the e-mail read 'Napstablook, can I have a mixtape?'

"i...don't see why...you would want my mixtape...but if you like it...you can have it..." Napstablook said sadly.

"Oh, Blooky dear, don't feel that way~" Mettaton said, cheering up his cousin.

"oh...thanks happsta..."Napstablook said, a little happier. The ghost passed a mixtape through a portal that opened up.

Zach came through the portal with a few of the other adults and all the infant aged children. "Hey guys, you ready to watch some babies for a few days? Zara's super excited for this, it's all she's talked about the past few days." He exclaimed as Zara ran around with the triplets. "Oh, looks like Seabass' questions came through, by the way Napstablook, you're his favorite."

"oh...i don't deserve this..." Napstablook said, fading out of view.

"Alright, questions... Asgore, when Chara and Azzy accidentally poisoned you did the pie taste normal, or could you tell something was wrong?" Zach asked.

"Actually, at first I thought the children had put dishwashing detergent in it by accident, that was...until, I pulled a petal of a buttercup out of my mouth." Asgore said.

"Trust me dad, after living as a soulless buttercup, I think I've learned my lesson." Asriel said, laughing it off, like Chara did all those years ago.

"Napstablook, could you see Chara when they were a ghost, you know, since you kinda responded to narration?" Zach asked.

"I uh... don't think Blooky heard you, So, I'll answer, yes, Blook did see me, though he didn't show it much, when you're invisible to most everyone, you notice things like people noticing your presence." Little Chara explained, answering for Napstablook.

"Temmie, tell me of the rich history of Tem. I must know." Zach asked.

"Tem has dep histry!" Temmie stated.

"Alright, we got all the supplies you need to take care of babies... we set up some cribs in the spare rooms... my three are a bit wild, but usually tire themselves out by bedtime. Angel seems to want to play with Shocker a lot, but he gets scared... so let me know if you have a way to solve that... alright guys, anything to add?" Zach explained.

"The twins are colour coded, otherwise difficult to tell apart, Fixys is the one in blue and Imact is the one in red." A fire elemental pointed out, to the respective ghost riders. "Blanch has a tendancy to trip, so it is safer if she stays here than with her fellow toddlers." The man said.

"Alrighty then, let's head out. Bye bye Maicoh, Bye bye Felan, Bye bye Angel, be good. We'll be back in a few days." Zach said, picking up and hugging each of the triplets.

Utf read the next e-mail. "This one's from KitKat, it says'Burgerpants, what kind of acting did you want to do? Comedy? Dramatic? Musicals?'"

"I just wanna be an actor, is it frickin hard to understand! What's worse, is my boss never gives me a darn raise!" Burgerpants shouted.

"Not my fault dozens of burgers were given to those buisness snatching fiends." Mettaton hummed.

"Hey! like take that back! We're like not fiends or anything, just wanted the guy to bring us one each, I mean chill man." Bratty and Catty ranted at the same time.

"Ugh, typical narccisisim,anyway the next one says 'Sans and Papyrus, what did you think during your first surface Halloween with all the naked skeletons around?" Utf read.

"WAIT THERE'S MORE!" Papyrus cried.

"yeah...we've only been on the surface for a few months at most, we didn't even know humans celebrated haloween, we just thought it was monster new year. thanks for notifying us, kit." Sans explained, trying to calm down his brother.

"'Frisk, do you have any good pickup lines I can use? Also how's Rex doing?'" Utf read.

"Well, I have a few good ones, depends on who your flirting with, for example, if you were to flirt with a skeleton, you would say 'I have a skeleton inside me, but I think I want another' Or my favorite one,'You see this bandage, I scraped myself falling for you.'" Frisk explained, without even knowing that this was the same person who was dating Sorial, a hybrid between a skeleton and a boss monster. "Rex is doing fine, We give them milk mixed with some chicken broth on some days and milk mixed with beef broth on others." Frisk explained.

"'Chara, how's Chasriel doing? Do you like gardening?'" Utf read.

"Chasriel is doing fine, we give him milk throughout the day, then soothe him with some golden flower tea that has been cooled to a suitable temerature before bed, he actually sleeps through the night." Chara explained.

"Yo, why don't we try that-ACK" MK said, when they realised Blanch had gripped onto them with her legs, holding their sweater with her teeth.

"I got you, and I won't let you fall for anyone else." Blanch flirted, with her mouthful of sweater.

" You must be Blanch, cuz there's nobody here as hot as you." Frisk flirted back. Blanch let go, only to give Frisk a sitting ovation, using her feet.

(Later, Q&AWTG)

Everyting was being set up at the campsite. "Alright kids, you can go explore, but no one goes alone ok?" Zach said. Zara grabbed Finn's hand and the two went exploring. " Of course, what did I expect? So, wanna go swimming Chara?" Zach asked.

"Sure!" Chara replied, swimming in her own form. Zach jumped in, in wolf form.

The two other toddler aged boys; Silver and Angiel went off to catch bugs. The older kids split off into girls and boys.

"Bro, remember, catch him off guard, try to be subtle about the actual question." Sariel remembered saying.

" **Alright sis, relax.** " She remembered him saying back.

"So, why are we splitting off?" Allie was the first to break the silence.

"The boys wanted to go fishing, we figured you would be safer staying dry, besides, we are going to practice our magic." Sariel explained.

"Alright, fine." Allie said, suddenly feeling like they'd be better off without her, Sariel sounded really bummed about not going fishing with her boyfriend, brother and adoptive sister. If it weren't for her darn electrical circuts, everyone can, enjoy themselves, but noooo, none of the children were allowed exploring alone. The girls set themselves in a sparring match.

Meanwhile, the boys went the other direction. " **Y'know it's ironic that you, who's part fish want's to go fishing.** " Sorial stated.

"Well, I really wanted to test these makeshift poles, besides, we're letting them back after catching them. Mom'd kill me if I was catching the fish to eat." Roland explained.

Later, with some meat that was bought at a shop, everyone had a nice, hearty stew, cooked with fire magic. All in all, there was never a lack of fire, with four adult boss monsters and four adult fire elementals. After dinner, everyone made s'mores. "So... anyone know any good ghost stories? Actually, what were monster horror stories like in the Underground?" Emma asked, turning to the adults

"...Any story that starts with...'Twas a dark and stormy night.'" Grillby joked.

"Stories where all places in the Underground end up as hot and dry as Hotland NGGGGGGGGAHHHHHH" Undyne exclaimed

"Yo, stories where...where an evil, murderous human is on a rampage, killing everyone." Spike said.

"YEAH! But only it doesn't actually happen in real life, like when this evil human who fell before Frisk savagely blew a hole through my eye." Undyne shouted.

"AHEM!" A man dressed as a cowboy with eyes like Frisk's coughed.

"Sorry, Chase, but you did kinda shoot me in the eye." Undyne said.

"Yeah, but you were trying to kill me" Chase joked.

"Yeah, yeah, you got past me, but your effort got you killed." Undyne stated.

"Yeah, and Zach's effort got me un-killed." Chase replied.


	21. Scary stories

"kay, e-mails" Abi said, opening up the e-mail from Sebastian.

"WHAT!~ How dare you?! well, at least my pet will have somone new to play with~." Muffet exclaimed, after reading part of the e-mail that stated. 'Muffet, you're horrifying, I'm sorry but you are a spider and spiders are horrifying!'

"Actually, I have to agree with this guy, spiders terrify me." Utf stated.

The next part of the e-mail read. 'Papyrus, can you teach me how to make your famous spaghetti?'

"NYEH HEH HEH! (Nyeh heh heh intensifies) I WILL GLADLY TAKE YOU THROUGH STEP BY STEP ON HOW TO MAKE SPAGHETTI." Papyrus exclaimed. The skeleton then demonstrated, what to do and the technique. "AND OF COURSE, MY EXPERTLY POLISHED SKILLS HAVE COME A LONG WAY." He said, moving on to putting the noodles in."AND THAT, HUMAN, IS HOW YOU COOK FINE ARTISAN SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Caw Caw (Here, this is from Zach, who promised good treats, so pay up!)" The bird said rudely, which Frisk translated.

'wow, rude' Sans exclaimed

Frisk took the note and read it. "'Sorry guys, no service here so I had to send a raven. Please feed him, as I promised him goodies for doing this. Azzy and Chara, what was the most fun thing you guys did together before the incident? Abigail, what was your childhood like?Sans and Papyrus, Halloween is really fun on the surface, you dress up in costumes, kids go door to door asking for candy, you carve faces into pumpkins, it's great! Although there will in fact be naked skeletons, so brace yourselves.'" They said.

"I'd have to say accidentally poisoning dad, it was so funny, I had to laugh it off. What was funny about that, was that we mistook the ingredients, when it was stated as 'cups of butter'." Chara joked. "Actually, that's when I had the Idea for Azzy to take my soul, cross the barrier and free monsterkind, but that uh didn't work out too great.

"Wait... what plan?" Asgore asked.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore! Chara planned to poison themself with buttercups and for me to absorb their soul, after that, we had split control over my body and they took their lifeless body, which I tried to resist, because I had a feeling of what would happen. I-We could've killed them all, but I couldn't go through with it. Just because my name, when you switch the letters around, spells 'Serial Murderer.'" Asriel confessed.

"My child, is this true?" Toriel asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Toriel, Asgore, but I knew about it and didn't tell you, I found the tapes in the lab and watched them." Frisk confessed.

"in two words, 'high expectations.'" Abi stated.

"that's good ta hear, we will make sure to watch out for the fake skellies everywhere." Sans replied. Suddenly, the neko with fur made out of fire raced past, being chased by angel, all the whilst hissing at Angel.

"Shocker, do you know that you're hot? Cuz you're on fire.~" Blanch said, flirting. Chara restrained Angel, whilst Frisk soothed the neko named Shocker down. Frisk's eyes glowed green in the process.

"Wait... Shocker is the neko's name? But why? Why is a neko named after one of my attacks?" Asriel silently wondered.

(Meanwhile, Q&AWTG)

"So how's everyone been doing? Adjusting to being parents?" Zach asked. The replies he got consisted of a few 'meh's', a couple of 'really well's' and a 'nyeh' in there.

"So Patty, meet anyone new you're interested in while we've been gone?" Zach asked.

"Nah, I'm waiting for the right guy, after all it is the most dominant trait in my soul, Patience." Patty stated, shoing her cyan soul.

"Hey cutie, you like raisins?" Zara asked.

"Rasins are yuck!" Finn exclaimed.

"Then howabout a date?" Zara asked.

"Dates are yuck!" Finn exclaimed.

"Well Chara... She definitely has some of your determination. Man... If she's like this now, wait until she's older and discovers that heat's a thing with werewolves. That's gonna be fun to deal with." Zach chuckled, turning to Chara.

"Hang on, I thought her soul would be a Bravery soul if she was a human. So that means, Zara is gutsy enough to flirt in the first place." Chara corrected.

In the meantime, The big kids were out exploring. Emma and Sariel were hanging out together, whilst Allie, Roland and Sorial were going a different way. Again, Allie felt like a third wheeler. " Nicodemus is a reference to a book series/ animated movie called Secret of NIMH, it's about lab rats who become super intelligent due to experiments, Nicodemus is their leader. And he is cool." Emma explained. "So anyway, what are you having your bro ask Scales about?" Emma prodded.

Sariel looked around to make sure nobody was in earshot. "You, know, having a sneaking sucpicion that Roland still likes Allie, that's the 'favour' I asked of my bro." Sariel whispered.

"So, how's your fishing trip going?" Allie asked the two boys cautiously.

"Who knew makeshift rods were better than the real thing?" Roland asked nervously.

This was Sorial's cue to prod deeper. " **Are you okay, you sounded a bit nervous, especally seeing as we have practically known each other since birth.** " Sorial stated.

"It's uh, nothing." Roland stated.

" **Y'know, once upon a time,** (Once upon a time intensifies) **you had a crush on Al, but then, after we went our separate ways, you started dating my sis.** " Sorial stated.

"You're not wrong there, though after having some cake, I realised I was defending Aluminia, not because I liked her, but because Sariel was her best friend." Roland explained.

Later, after the big kids returned from their walk, they spent some time entertaining the toddlers. Emma was making shadow puppets. "Alright, what's this?" She asked as she made a dog shadow.

" That dog who can only see moving things!" Angiel exclaimed. He guessed correctly.

"Good! What about this?" Emma asked, making a goat-like shadow.

"Uncle Azzy!" Zara shouted, she too was correct.

"Alright now behold, the most complicated shadow ever... the Rock!" Emma said, giggling.

"Funny, that doesn't look like Dwayne Jhonson." Allie joked.

"Hey Emma, Sariel, Sorial, come here!" Sans called

"Coming!" Emma shouted as the trio left to see what Sans wanted. The shadow stayed there, Emma looked back to see what the little kids would do.

Sans had all the pranksters gathered to prank the group after the scary stories, they all whispered their ideas and came up with a plan.

Hours had passed by and nightfall began. Everyone was telling scary stories. "Alright, I've got one. Back when I was around 9 or 10 I went to a summer camp, one night one of the boys wandered off. So my friend and some of the other campers split up to search for them, while I waited at camp in case he came back. At the camp there was a big area with a totem pole and a huge bonfire pit for when everyone got together to do stuff, my friend searched there... but he didn't see the missing kid. He says he saw a figure in a hooded robe, like a monk, walking to the fire pit. My friend ran, we've tried to figure out what he saw many times, a ghost, a cultist, a random man wandering around camp at night in a robe, we never found out for sure. But one thing is certain, he swears on his life he saw something at camp that night, and whatever it was made him run scared." Zach said, illuminating his face with a flashlight.

"Tra la la" The riverperson sang nervously, backing away. Everyone looked at them confused. Everyone knew that they were a ghost and married to Gaster at some point, they had even gotten back together with Gaster around a year and a half ago. The thing is... the Riverperson wasn't just Sans and Papyrus's mother.

After a while, all the little ones were put to sleep. " **That wasn't even scary.** " Sorial stated.

"Yeah, tell an actual horror story" Sariel exclaimed, all the other older kids agreed.

"... not scary enough for you eh? Heh... kids, did you forget I grew up human? Monsters in the underground feared us for what we could do... and we know this, our scary stories are about what we could become if we aren't careful... Psycopaths who wander the woods, with sharp weapons, haunted sanatoriums where the souls of people who went though hell still walk the halls, people loosing themselves to their own madness... is this the kind of story you'd like?" Zach asked.

"This is gonna be good, I can tell." Allie stated.

"Alright... the native people of where I'm from and north of there speak of a creature who roams the woods in the dead of winter... they call it the wendigo. It is said to come into being when someone resorts to eating their own kind while starving in the woods. It is said that the evil spirit takes hold of them and curses them for their crime against nature. They become a tall, gangly creature, nearly skin and bones, with shaggy, matted fur and a head that looks like a deer skull with antlers. It roams the woods seeking food, usually poor, unsuspecting people lost in the woods. But for all it eats, it's stomach grows the same amount. It can never be full. It is always hungry... I don't know if it'd try to eat something that'd turn to dust when it dies, but it may not know that. Or maybe it does and would eat you alive instead, just to feel something in its stomach again? I don't know, and hopefully won't find out... the thing I wonder is if they remember who they were? Do they forget as they become lost to the demon, or are they just to hungry to care? Well either way, they say that on cold winter nights, you can still hear the shriek of the starving beast in the woods, looking for anything to sate its hunger." Zach said, telling the story.

Everyone looked around to find the pranksters missing, them and only the pranksters. Everybody heard a noise in the woods, looking towards the source of the noise, and several bloodcurdling screams. "Well, it's late. You guys should head to bed." Zach said to the remaining two older kids, the other three nowhere to be found. "What? Too far?" Zach asked, looking at the other Adults.

"you didn't take it too far." Sans said, returning with the other pranksters. Everyone's faces went pale white, like a sheet of paper.

"What's wrong, you lot look like you've seen ghosts...you know what I mean." Utf joked "Though, it was cruel of us." She apologised.

"c'mon kiddos, off to bed." Sans said to the skeletwins and Emma.

"Well, we'll see how they are in the morning. If nothing else I scared them off cannibalism." Zach said.

"We." Utf corrected.


	22. Havoc is wrecked

The teacher looking person came back today, to see how Rex and Chaz were doing. "Alright, time to check on- WHERE DID ALL THESE BABIES COME FROM?!" The teacher shouted. "Ok, well where are the ones I brought here?" They asked. MK grabbed Rex and Asriel grabbed Chaz. "Hmm... You're feeding this one broth with their milk? Well, it should get them protein at least. So here's a question, how are they doing bonding with you?" The teacher asked.

"Well rex has started crawling and...Fixys, would you cut that out. " Frisk exclaimed, when they noticed the ghost rider dressed in blue accidentally set fire to the curtains. "Blanch, how good's your fire magic? Frisk asked.

"I can make it appear, but not disappear." Blanch said.

Frisk looked to Flare. " Hey Flare, could you please put out that fire?" Frisk requested."

"Alright" Flare sighed. The green fire elemental teen put out the fire, restoring the curtain to normal.

"Yo, Rex has been-" MK said.

"Dadadadadaddadaadadadada" Rex babbled, interrupting MK.

"And as they say, one cannot simply be too young to be assuming genders." MK finished.

"Chaz is quiet, and-...I swear, those twins are part annoying dog, part fire elemental, instead of part skeleton, part fire elemental." Chara said, noticinng that Fixys's twin, Impact, had now accidentally set fire to the curtain. Not a word needed to be said, Flare had already put out the fire. Blanch learned fast, and had already learned to make the fire appear and disappear.

"Bwoof (You never know, they could be.)" Toby said, winking.

"Bwoof( Shut up!)" Chara replied.

"Bwoof(How do you know, besides what they look like?)" Toby questioned.

"Grrrrrrrr yip! (Because I know who the parents of all these kids are!)" Chara snapped, realising what they said.

"Well, Chaz loves chocolate milk as much as I love snail juce." Asriel explained, whilst an eavesdropping Frisk and Abi cornered Chara, asking what they knew.

"I see, well next time I will deliver your grades and we'll decide what to do with the babies. See ya, good luck!" The teacher said, before leaving.

"Well, all I can do is confirm what you know." Chara whispered. Frisk and Abi shared what they knew about the infants or guessed. "Okay, What about the toddlers?" Chara asked.

"Besides Zara obviously, we know at least one of the parents of each child." Frisk stated.

"MK is Blanch's father, Angiel is most likely Asriel's son and Silver is without a doubt Utf's child." Abi explained.

"What about the oldest kids? Chara asked.

Sorial and Sariel are the children of Sans and Toriel, whilst Roland seems to be the son of Alphys and Undyne." Frisk guessed.

"we aren't sure about Emma, or the black skeleton, but the robot girl, even though we haven't had the chance to meet her, she looks like she is Silver's older sister." Abi explained.

Just then a tortise entered through a portal, with a note strapped to it's back. It was from Zach and it said, 'Muffet, how's the business been on the surface for you? How are the babies doing? Most of them haven't been away from their parents this long before. What exactly is your pet spider-cupcake creature Muffet? Does it have a name? Papyrus, did you ever figure out why it was a bit concerning for you to bring a child on a 'date' in your room? We should be back tomorrow evening if all goes according to plan.'

"Ahuhu~ I'm glad that you asked, we haven't had that many customers, which is dissapointing, seeing as we dropped our prices from 9999g to only 1378g." Muffet said.

"Uh, you do realise that the spiders in the ruins sold your pastries for 7- 18g, which is quite fairly priced, seeing as I didn't have that much g by the time I came across the spider bakesale." Frisk explained.

"Ahuhu, no wonder I believed you stole it, the spiders were being genorous to you, they must have pitied you.~ My pet's name is 'Tuffet', you know, as in the poem 'little miss muffet, sat on her Tuffet, eating her curds and whey, along came a spider, drinking some cider, and that gave miss Muffet an idea.'" Muffet recited. " True story actually~." Muffet exclaimed.

"It seems that the fire elemental babies and the boss baby (Sorry, couldn't resist) have developed fire magic, luckily, there are plenty of wielders of fire magic to keep things under control." Toriel exclaimed.

"NYEH! IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT I THOUGHT FIRSK WAS AN ADULT MIDGET, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT A CHILD WAS CAPABLE OF FLIRTING!?" Papyrus exclaimed.

"chill bro, i can't help it that frisk is as tall as me and alphys, and we're both older than you." Sans stated.

(Q&AWTG, morning.)

"~Mmm, Sorial~" Emma muttered in her sleep. Sorial woke up and began prodding Emma until she, too woke up, but she didn't yet realise that she was awake."Hmmm? Hey Sorial.~ You know, I have one skeleton inside me, but I think I want another~" Emma stated.

" **What's that supposed to mean?** " Sorial asked. His question was answered when Emma started kissing him passionately.

Emma pulled away when she realised that she was actually awake and not dreaming. "U-umm... I-I'm not asleep, am I? Oh God, I-I'm s-sorry, j-just- Lets get breakfast!" Emma stammered, flustered as heck. Emma left the tent to get breakfast.

Zach was making eggs, bacon, homefries and fried fish for breakfast. "Mornin'!" Zach exclaimed as he kissed Chara passionately. "Ah... I love camping, I can feel the wild side of me coming out. So, who wants breakfast?" Zach asked.

Roland noticed the fish in the pan. "Uh, you do know that mom will flip when she sees that you are cooking fish for breakfast." Roland said, he turned and noticed Sariel get out of her tent."Sariel y-you're a-alive! B-but uhh... the scary story, t-the scream,y-you're not dead?" Roland asked. He was so exited that Sariel was back. He embraced her in a tight hug and a kiss.

"I'm sorry, it was dad's idea...ohmigod, You're normally the strong one, and ...oh god...what if Al's traumatised because of us?" Sariel wondered regretfully.

"H-hey uh... Zach, U-undyne's not gonna l-like you doing that." Alphys stated.

"Taken care of. I bet her she couldn't take down a grizzly bear with her 'Bear' hands and bring it here alive." Zach explained.

"And why can't she, mom is stronger than you (Stronnger than you origional version intensifies)think?" Roland questioned.

"Because Grizzly bears don't live here. I figure we got at least a couple hours of her looking before she settles for a black bear. Plenty of time to eat and clean up breakfast" Zach explained. Zach tossed a piece of fish in the air and caught it in his mouth, swallowing it whole.

The five older kids were exploring together. Allie wasn't talking to a certain trio. "Sorry for scaring you guys last night... but your faces were hillarious! If you weren't eating just monster food, I'd expect you to crap your pants!" Emma apologised, to Roland and Allie. Roland accepted the apology, but Allie didn't respond at all.

"Oh, come on Al, we all told you we're sorry." Sariel stated.

" **Yeah, you could at least talk to us, after all, you can't stay mad forever.** " Sorial reasoned.

"You idiots don't get it! Do you!?" Allie snapped.

"So Allie, I feel bad that you keep getting third wheeled with us... is there a boy you like that we could help with?" Emma asked.

"You obviously still don't get it!" Allie shouted. She slapped the trio across their faces.

"Ow, what was that for!?" They all asked.

"I-i thought you were all dead! You three, mom, uncle Sans. All of you. What was I supposed to tell Silver when he woke up? How was I going to explain to dad why we no longer had a mother when we got home tomorrow evening? You don't get it. These were the thoughts running through my head, don't you see!?" Aluminia had broke down, crying midspeech. The other kids ran over to comfort her.

In the meantime, Zach was taking a walk with Chara. "It's nice to be alone for a bit, reminds me of when we would go camping as teenagers." Zach stated, taking a trip down memory lane.

"Yes, being alone in the woods, where we could do lots of naughty stuff, without worrying about mom walking in on us." Chara mused.

"Yeah, like I said, reminds me of those trips." Zach said as he kissed Chara passionately. The two of them had some adult fun whilst they were alone. Zach and Chara return to the camp about an hour later, and see Undyne with a bear. "Oh, looks like you win!" Zach explained, keeping to his side of the bargain.

"Rawwr Grrr (Sorry, we had a fish fry and I had to distract her, there's some fish about 30 steps that way in the woods for your trouble)" Zach said to the bear.

"Rawwr Grr (Thanks bud, it is nice to know there are people out there who are kind.)" The bear replied.

"So, what were you and the bear talking about?" Undyne asked.

"Zach just told the bear that they weren't going to be harmed, and the bear just said thanks for not hurting them." Chara lied.

After dinner, the group were busy making S'mores. Sariel went to give a S'more to Allie. "Go away and leave me alone." Allie said bluntly.

"Can I at least give you a piece offering?" Sariel asked, holding out the S'more.

"I said. Go away and leave. Me. ALONE!" Allie shouted, slapping the dessert out of Sariel's hand.

Emma went to get more chocolate, She saw a cake with some pieces missing. "... Uh-oh. That's not the cake I meant to bring..." Emma said, realising that she brought the prank cake instead of the clean cake. Emma threw the rest of the cake in the fire. "Umm... Anyone seen Ash and Sam? Or Heather and Brendan?" Emma asked.

"About four miles that-a-way." Utf pointed out, from high up in a tree.

"Umm... We probably shouldn't look for them for a while then...I brought the wrong cake." Emma admitted, pointing to the cake in the fire.

"Well, I know who I'm visiting before scholl stars back." Utf joked

Zach and Zara started howling at the moon after the stuff for the S'mores were packed up."Ahh... that feels good. Umm... hey sweetie, still no luck with Finn?" Zach asked.

"He doesn't seem to like fruit, it makes me feel rejecetetemed." Zara explained, howling at the moon.

"Hmm... maybe try not flirting with him for a bit, maybe he'll miss it and realize he likes it? Maybe go ask your mom for advice too, see what she thinks?" Zach suggested

"Ignore him, like Alminnie is doing to the other big kids?" Zara asked. The two of them cuddled up, looking at the stars.


	23. Gone too far

(Q&AWTG)

Zach got up early to make breakfast, though he wasn't the only one up."Hey Allie, what's up?" Zach asked.

"The sky...and a sudden feeling of insomnia." Allie said bluntly. Zach looked at the robot child, wanting more, so Allie gave more. "Well, my friends and family have finally found a way to finally break me. I don't normally snap, and hitting is definitely Roland's department." Allie confessed sadly.

"So you're still upset about the other night? Well, if it helps, I'm sure they didn't mean to hurt you... you wanna help me make breakfast?" Zach offered.

"Sure, as long as you let me put as much butter in the breakfast as I want." Allie said, as she put all of the rest of the butter in, which was quite a remarkable amount. After all, Robots need to keep themselves well oiled and Aluminia loved her greasy food.

In the mean time, Emma, Sorial and Sariel sat in the tent, waiting for breakfast to be cooked. "Guys... I feel really bad. Allie was really scared about this. Why do I keep upsetting her so badly without trying? I-is it me?" Emma asked, sniffling sadly.

"Shhh, it's not you, we're sure of it." Both the twins said at the same time.

"Maybe Dad can help?" Emma said, as the three went into the next tent over. The three of them jumped on the lazybones, waking him up.

"huh, oh, mornin kiddo's what's up?" Sans asked groggily.

" **The roof of this tent apparently, but seriously.** " Sorial punned.

"Dad? ... Allie's really upset about the prank. We really messed up... what do we do?" Emma asked curiously.

"hmm, whenever i went too far on a prank on paps, he wouldn't talk to me for days, so i made him his favorite food." Sans explained.

A little while later, all the adults were sitting together, whilst the children were exploring. "Hey Utf, you may want to talk to Allie, she's really upset about the prank the other night..." Zach said, trailing off.

Utf ran a finger through her hair and over her face. "Don't you think I already know that my own daughter won't talk to me?" She asked, her voice monotone.

Zach then turned his attention to Heather, Brendan, Sam and Ash. "So... you guys have fun last night?" he asked, smirking.

"Well, considering the fact that we woke up naked on bacteria infested ground, next to our respective partners, with little to no memory of what happened, I'd say, quite a lot." Ash stated. "Though I do remember, you and Chara had your own little fun earlier that day, if I'm not mistaken." They added.

"Fair enough. I deny and regret nothing." Zach replied. Up until now, Zara had been avoiding Finn like the plauge, Finn still didn't seem interested in her.

(Meanwhile, AOTPT)

The group got an e-mail from someone named Toco Taco, it read. 'Sans, what is your favorite pun? Who's Flare? Papyrus, have you heard of the Flying Spaghetti Monster? Chara, are you a murdery Chara or a nice Chara? Frisk, do all the flirting with MK!'

"my favorite pun hmm...nup don't have one." Sans stated.

"Wait...that was a pun right there!" Frisk exclaimed. "You know that fire elemental gril standing out the front of one of the puzzles in hotland in the school uniform? That's Flare." Frisk stated.

"...And she is also my daughter..." Grillby added.

"THE FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER? NOPE, THE UNDERGROUND IS QUITE SMALL, SO I WOULD'VE RAN INTO THEM AT LEAST ONCE." Papyrus exclaimed.

"I am neither murdery nor nice, so I'm warning you just once... **If you get on my bad side, you'd be dead where you stand!** " Chara stated, doing their meltey creepy face.

"Yeah, OK, fine! Hey, MK, you better start rolling up those trousers before you fall for anyone else! Did you sit on a pile of sugar, cuz you have a sweet butt! My pants are too big for me, but with you in them, they'd fit perfectly! If love was a liquid, I'd be falling in it right now! Uhh...that's all I got for now." Frisk stated. MK was red as a beet. To put the icing on the cake with the flirting, Frisk kissed them passionately.

The group then got an e-mail from pokemaster2.0. it read. 'YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm Pokemaster, more commonly known as pkemoner. I have a question or 10. What. Is your name. What. Is your quest. WHAT! Is your favorite color. Sans, why blue? Papyrus, why spaghetti? Toriel, HUGS! Frisk, what do you think of friskriel? Final Froggit...' Poke appeared in a swirl of smoke and did something mysterious. Final Froggit realised it had more to learn from the world. Poke then hugged Toriel, before dissapearing in a swirl of smoke.

{A/N What is my name? it desn't really matter. My quest is to create Undertale trash, I have two favorite colours are lavender and advocado green (Hence the colour scheme of Utf's clothes)}

"what about it? blue is awesome." Sans stated calmly.

"NYEH HEH HEH, UNDYNE SAYS THAT SPAGHETTI BRINGS PEOPLE CLOSER, PLATONICALLY." Papyrus proudly stated.

"Friskiel? What is that!?" Frisk asked.

A little while later, Zach and a few of the adults came through the portal to collect the kids. "Hey, we're back! How were the little ones?" Zach asked.

"heh, i guess you could say... the firey ones set fire to the rain." Sans punned. 'Set fire to the rain' began playing over the loudspeakers.

"AUUUUUGHHHH, SANS! YOUR PUNS ARE THE WORST!" Papyrus exclaimed, at the same time, the twins started crying, not because Papyrus was loud, but because of Sans's awful pun. Frisk used healing magic to calm one of the twins, whilst Chara used healing magic on the other.

"The infants were fine, and mostly well behaved." Toriel stated. "You had an enjoyable camping trip, did you not?" Toriel asked.

"So, what'd you get up to?" Asgore asked.

"Yeah, fun little balls of fuzz, fire or squish aren't they?" Zach asked, avoiding the question. Rex crawled past, with their butt in the air, tail pointing upwards, little stubby forearms trying to keep them off the ground. Everyone in the room tried not to laugh. "Ok... Crawling with tiny arms looks hillarious, I'm sorry!" Zach admitted. "Hey, did you miss us little ones?" Zach asked as he picked up the triplets, hugging them with Chara and Zara.

"We missed you soooo much!" Big Chara exclaimed, kissing the tops of their heads.

"Alright question... Toriel, Chara, Papyrus, and Sans... what's the best food, pie, Chocolate, spaghetti or ketchup? Debate now!" Zach instructed

"Chocolate flavoured spaghetti pie with ketchup on the top." They all exclaimed together, after discussing for a few minutes.

Just then, Angel started having a hissy fit. "Huh? What's wrong Angel?" Zach asked. Angel pointed over to shocker, who was being held by a neko man. "You wanna say bye-bye? Ok." Zach said, taking her over to Shocker. Angel waved, babbling. Shocker bristled his fur and hissed in response, digging his claws into the neko.

"Ouch, Shocker, please, don't di that to daddy, it hurts." The neko stated.

Zach opened up a portal for the ravan and the tortise to go back to the woods, before heading home with the rest of the adults and the infants(and toddler.)


	24. Apologies

The skeletwins and Emma have gotten droped off in coastal LA with a basket of deep fried goods to apologise to their best friend Allie. Allie answered the door to her house. She looked like she hadn't slept well. "Oh, look who's back from the dead. Whaddya want." Allie said, her voice dripping with malice.

"Allie? Do you want some food?" Emma asked, offering the basket of deep fried foods. "AL, we're sorry, all of us about pranking everyone to believe we had been eaten alive, nothing but dust, it was arial-y terrible prank." Sariel stated.

"Will you please accept our apology and this basket of fried food. As a matter of fact, mom has grounded us and dad for the prank, as soon as we make it up to our friends, we will be under house arrest until school goes back. We are meeting up with scales so that we will all have lunch together, our treat." Sorial explained.

Allie took a doughnut and a couple of pineapple fritters and put the rest of the stuff in her room. Allie ate the food on the way to the food court. "So... We ok?" Emma said, opening her arms for a group hug.

"Sure, thanks for the food by the way, I'm glad you're all still alive." Allie exclaimed, pulling the three into a group hug. The four of them got dropped off by Toriel to the meeting point.

(Meanwhile AOTPT)

An e-mail came through from KitKat, which asked 'Who out of all of you would win in a three-legged race?' Everyone thought about it for a few moments. Those few moments, Zach and his family came through the portal.

"Zach:Hey guys, sorry I didn't tell you about camping yesterday, we were tired. Let's see... We went swimming, made s'mores, I told a scary story that made some of the older kids think their friends and parents were horribly murdered and eaten by a wendigo, I made Undyne capture a bear so we could eat fish while she was gone, we howled at the moon, a couple other things happened but I shouldn't talk about them around children... I leave out anything Zara?" Zach explained, turning to Zara for confirmation.

"Some people dissapeared after eating some cake!" Zara exclaimed.

"Alrighty then, how were you guys with Blanch and the babies?" Zach asked.

"Well, I think Rex and Chaz really liked having them around." Frisk exclaimed.

The tacher came back today to check on each child's assingments."Time for you guys to be graded on your babies! Let's start with Rex." The teacher exclaimed, watching the baby crawl up to Frisk.

"Mama" Rex exclaimed.

"Apparently assuming people's genders again." Frisk calmly stated.

"Let's see, crawling, starting to talk, doesn't smell like poop... Good work, you two will make great parents! You get an A!" The teacher exclaimed. They then turned their attention to Chaz, who was laughing at Asriel, playing peek-a-boo, using his ears to cover his eyes.

"Where's the baby~?" Asriel asked, covering his face again with his ears. "There he is!" He exclaimed, unobscouring his vision.

"Continues to be cute and fluffy, seems happy, smells like chocolate, no surprise there... Alright, I don't see anything wrong so you guys get an A too! Good work! Now then, I will need to take the babies back where they came from soon, I'll give you a couple as days to say bye to them." The teacher explained.

"Wait... where do they come from?" The four kids wondered.

"Sans, how much is your tab at Grillby's?" The teacher asked.

"eh, i guess you could say i don't keep tabs." Sans punned.

"He has been paying his tab weekly...he has to...otherwise he won't have his ketchup. The past week's tab was...375G" Grillby exclaimed.

"Pap, why do you hate greasy food, it's delicious." The teacher asked

"NYEH...HEH...I HAVE STANDARDS! BESIDES, A CERTAIN SOMEONE WHO IS TOO HOT TO HANDLE MAKES ME FLUSTERED.!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Alrighty then, who wants to learn something new? Come with me." Zach explained, taking the elfish children with him. Sans was also needed for the magic lesson. They went through the portal, to a cliff. Zach got Sans to stand at the bottom. "Alright, today we are learning featherfall. It slows falls and softens landings. You'll want to focus your magic on your gravity, kinda like what Sans and Papyrus do when you turn blue. So... here's the thing, we need to test this... So..." Zach said as he pushed the children off the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The children screamed. Sans caught them with his magic .

Back at the top, it was Zara's turn. "Ready kiddo?" Zach asked. Zara nodded and they jumped off together, falling gently. "No better way to learn than trial by fire, you guys ok? If it makes you feel better you can push me off too." Zach asked.

Chara was staring into the distance. "Hey, what's wrong?" Frisk asked.

Cahra snapped back into reality. Oh, I just had a thought is all. Back when I fell into MT Ebott, I should've died. Dropping from such a heght should've killed me, not even the flowers would've been strong enough to break my fall." Chara explained.

"Oh, that reminds me, when I jumped into MT Ebott, the flowers I landed on semed unscathed, at the very least, the flowers should've been crushed." Frisk explained.

"maybe a take two?" Sans guesed.

"Hey Chara, you were Determined to get away from humans, and I was Determined to prove them wrong." Frisk explained. Sans took them to the top.

"Leaping from a great height fills you with Determination" Chara narrated as Frisk leaped off, managing to slow their fall. "Determination" Chara said, as they did the same, slowly falling.

"So, playing hard to get didn't work? Sorry to tell you this sweetie, but you may have to wait until puberty kicks in. That probably won't be until he's at least the big kids' age. You can ask your mom, see if she has any advice." Zach told Zara, whilst the two were alone.

(Later, Q&AWTG)

"Hey mom, can you please take us to go and see Wrath of Guilds, once you unground us?" Emma asked, showing Toriel the poster for a film that had just been released.

Toriel looked at the poster "No, my child, it does not seem suitable for children your age." Toriel stated, seeing that the rating was PG13. (In Australia, it's called 'M')

Emma went to the room she shared with Sariel, where Sorial was also waiting to hear back from Emma. "...well... I do have one idea. I could get a potion that could make us a few years older for a couple hours... About 14 years old should be plenty, I can have it by tomorrow. You two in?" She asked.

"Yes" The two said simultaniously.

"Alright, see if any of the others want to go too." Emma stated.

'Hey Al, as soon as we're no longer grounded, wanna hang out and see Wrath of Guilds with us?' Sariel texted.

'Hmm, seeing as Dad played one of the key roles, we're probably going to the advanced screenings on the weekend.' Allie texted back.

'Hey Scales, wanna see Wrath of Guilds when we're ungrounded?" Sorial texted to Roland.

'I might have study to do, but I think I can fit it in my schedule.' Roland texted back.

Sorial then went on to ask if one of their other childhood friends were in. 'Hey, Jammy, We're watching Wrath of Guilds in a few weeks, wanna join?' He texted.

'sorry, can't last i was in a cinema, i got thrown out for leaving paint on the seats, besides, i only just started dating fresh.' PaperJam texted back.


	25. Potions and Jello

A green faceless ghost made of jello flew in through the wall, paused and entered the mirror. "Hey kids, we're gonna do another practical use day of magic lessons, specifically using what you've learned to find your way home after getting lost in the woods. Put on good walking clothes and follow me." Zach said as he entered through the portal just after the jello ghost. He took Frisk and Chara through a portal that lead to the middle of nowhere.

"So, where are we?" Frisk asked curiously.

"Alright, town is about 5 miles away, you just gotta find it and get there safely, ok? Good luck, be careful." Zach stated, hugging Zara as he left to follow the trio, staying downwind.

"Hmm, we should try to see where MT Ebott is first." Frisk said, turning into a hawk.

"Hang on, in case we get more lost, or if anything happens." Chara said, saving their file. Frisk then flew up above the tree line in hawk form, scanning for MT Ebott.

"That way" Frisk said as they landed, pointing northeast. "I'll lead the way in hawk form, Zara, try to follow in wolf form, Chara, watch over her." Frisk instructed, taking the lead.

"Done and dusted" Chara said, brandishing their knife. "Uh...poor choice of words" They admitted, keeping to the rear, on guard for any predators.

The trio made it out of the woods in just over a couple of hours. Frisk, Chara and Zara laid on the ground, panting from magical exertion. They had to take a break a couple of times to replenish their energy."Alright, great job guys! You made it, I'm proud of you." Zach said, waiting for them at the end. He hugged Zara and took them all home.

"Heh, reminds me of when Toriel would test my independance, but she was always hiding behind a pillar at the end." Frisk mused, whilst they were on their way home.

Back at the home, Zach flopped onto the floor, letting the triplets crawl over him. "Hey little ones? How's your day going?" He asked them.

"Chocho" Felan said, along with baby babble.

"Really? Well that's nice isn't it? How about you Chara? Care to join us on the floor?" Big Chara joined him and the two hugged and kissed once on the floor."I must be the luckiest garbage ever." He mused, pulling the family into a group hug. "Oh yeah, questions... hmmm, do you guys have a Gaster yet?" Zach asked.

Gaster deadpanned. "Have you seriously not seen me at all." Gaster exasperated, holding a holed hand up to his face.

(Later, AOTPT)

Emma looked through a mirror. "The Coast clear?" She asked.

"All clear." Sariel stated.

"Sweet, alright I got the potions, and a few extra ones to play with. I got a game for us to play." Emma explained, holding out a satchel full of potions. "Alright, these all will last about a minute each. So... Bottoms up?" Emma said, holding up a random potion. Emma drank the potion and shrank down to toddler size. "Nawt. One. Wowrd." Emma said in a cute voice

" **Aww, you are too cute!** " Sorial said, holding back laughter.

"Stawp lawfiwn! Yowr tuwn Sowaial. Dwink uwp." Emma said in that same cute toddler voice.

" **If ya say so.** " Sorial said turning into a girl. Emma stared, mouth in awe. " **Dang, now I look like my sis.** " Sorial exclaimed, in a higher voice than usual.

"U-uhh... I dawn't knarw why, but I'm kiwnda into this... actwawlly, befaw it weawrs off..." Toddler Emma said, before kissing Sorial passionately.

Sariel drank her potion. "IfindthatalittleoffsettingseeingastheonlywaytotellmeapartfrommybroatthemomentareoursweatersandthefactthatI'mwearingaskirt." Sariel said, talking very quickly.

"Wow, mowtowrmouth much." Emma said, the potion finally wearing off. She grabbed another potion, drinking it in one go. "Huh... I don't feel diff-" Emma didn't get to finish her sentence, as she fell asleep.

" **Let's wait until she wakes up until we have these last potion.** " Sorial said, finally the potion was wearing off.

"yeslet'swaitforEmmatowakeIwanthertosee the effects of the potion as well." Sariel said, the potion finally wearing off.

Emma woke up a few seconds later. "Huh?! What? Oh... sleep potion" She said groggily. Sorial drank the potion in his hand and started floating up. "Huh... anti-gravity. Guess it's good you didn't get it huh Sariel? Y'know... heights." Emma stated.

" **Heh, I'm high, but not on drugs, I better use my head to keep myself upright. In fact, as far as I can see, you are all beneath me.** " Sorial punned, sticking his horns into the roof. Sariel drank a potion, which made her skull turn blue. " **Wow, sis, you do realise you're blushing, and hard.** " Sorial stated.

"Oh... I think I know what that is... that's the stuff that's in the special cake... good thing Scales isn't here." Emma stated, giggling.

"Shut up, both of you!" Sariel stated, embarrasment spiked by the potion.

Emma looked into the mirror of the AOTPT universe, seeing the Jello. "The heck was that?!" Emma asked.

(Meanwhile, AOTPT)

The Jello ghost then flew out of the mirror, and back into the house. " Hello" It said.

"What are you doing here?" Utf asked, seeing the jello ghost.

"Oh yeah sorry about that ... " The ghost said, trailing off.

"You'd better explain fast, I already hate one ghost, I don't want to make it two." Utf stated.

"Ok lets just start again ... My name is Jell. Nice to meet you!" Jell said.

"The name's Utf, you are welcome to stay here, as long as you don't lave Jello everywhere." Utf stated.

"Well I will be back soon Bye !" Jell said, rejecting the offer, going back into the mirror, leaving tiny jello versions of Utf and Abi in their respective rooms, staying in the mirror, not actually going anywhere.


	26. Spellbinding Secrets

(Q&AWTG)  
Emma and Sariel were sitting in their room, not having anything to do, whilst under house arrest. "... I'm so boooooored! How'd we manage to get grounded again already? It was dad and Utf's idea anyway... Did Allie forgive her yet?" Emma whined.

"Actually, it was solely dad's idea, auntie just went along with it. I'm sure Al's forgiven her, I mean, she forgave us. Right?" Sariel reasoned.

"Huh... hey how long til school starts?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well, the date's the 10th of August, 712X, so it's still at least 20 days till Summer ends and school starts." Sariel stated. "We. Have. To. Vouch. For. Our. Freedom. Earlier." She added.

"Still too long! I need to do something or I'm gonna lose it! Rob a bank, write a novel, do naughty, unspeakable things to Soriel, anything! ... ok maybe not that last one if you're not cool with it..." Emma whined, blushing. "Still, any ideas?" She asked.

"Hmm, I say we slide down the stairs in a laundry basket!" Sariel stated.

' **Hmm, good idea, I'll set up sis.** ' Sorial communicated to his twin telepathically.

The stairs were already set up, Sorial must've teleported in order to get everything in place. The three took turns, shouting 'WHEEEEE' On the way down and 'oof' at the landing. "That was fun, so now what?" Emma asked. Sorial was about to respond, when Emma came up with an idea. "Actually, I may have a way for us to get out of the house for a bit... let's offer to babysit for everyone, gets us out a few days a week. I'll see if Zach and Chara need a night alone." She stated.

(Meanwhile AOTPT)

Zach looked at his phone, having gotten a message from Emma. "Hey Chara, looks like we got a babysitting offer from Emma, Sorial, and Sariel. You want to go out tomorrow?" He offered, picking up one of the triplets. "How about you? You wanna see your Aunt Sariel, Uncle Sorial, and potential Aunt Emma?" Zach asked. The baby babbled in response.

"That sounds interesting, but I thought mom has them and Sans under house arrest." Big Chara stated.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zach stated.

The teacher came to take the babies back. "Well, it's time to take the babies home. By the way Frisk and MK, what is Rex supposed to call you? What's a gender neutral parent term that a baby can say?" The teacher asked, picking up Rex and Chaz.

"Easy, you call them 'Parom', or 'Paro' For short." Frisk stated.

"Or they can use my name as many people mispronounce it as 'Carer', when it is pronounsed 'Sharuh'" Chara stated.

"Parpar" Both Rex and Chaz said, to their respective non binary caretaker(S)

The teacher then pulled Utf over."Alright, oh Utf?" They say. They then whisper that the babies are from the future. "Do with that info what you will." They said, taking the babies back with them.

"Alrighty class, today's lesson is the hold spell, Frisk you should be familiar with it's effects, Undyne used a similar spell on you in the underground, it makes it so you can't move from the spot you're in. To help me explain and demonstrate today is Undyne. Also despite what MK says, please don't encourage her to beat up the teacher." Zach said, starting the lesson.

"NGAHHHHHHHHHHHH, I So would come to school to beat up ALL the teachers." Undyne shouted as Zach let her take over the lesson. "Actually, beating up the teachers would be cruel, so maybe I won't." Undyne contemplated, giving Zach a noogie.

"UNDYNE, PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE WAREWOLF!" Papyrus shouted from the other foom.

"Okay, listen up punks, put all your energy into your weapon and slash it at your foe." Undyne stated. Frisk, Chara and Zara all tried. It is apparent that Undyne is not a good teacher. (Lol, I just described what happens in the game.)

"Once you have done that, to make it a fair fight, you sumon your weapon for them to shield yourself with. That's the easy part, as you already know how to summon a barrier for yourself." Undyne explained.

The kids could summon barriers easily, but not turn Zach's soul green, despite Zach's soul origionally being green.

"Okay, Undyne's probably not the best teacher, so I'll teach you." Utf stated. "The easiest way to turn a soul green is to summon a green beam, and and to do that, you need to concerntrate all your energy to the palm of your hand to create light energy, and then it's like adding a green filter on a flashlight." She explained. "Fire the light at your target." She expained.

The three of them managed a spark. "Almost, gah, just a spark." Chara exclaimed.

"Here, I'll demonstrate. Oi! Trashcan!" Utf shouted, firing a beam of green light at Mettaton, enveloping him in a green glow.

"Why, just why?" Mettaton asked.

"Cuz I hate you, and I only attack those I hate," Utf explained.

"Wow, thank you for considering me!" Mettaton said sarcastically.

The three then tried at the same time and succesfully turned Zach, Undyne and Utf's souls green. Now all they needed to learn was how to undo it.

After the lesson, Zach went to speak with Frisk's foster parents. "So, have you guys ever thought of what'd it be like for Frisk to have a sibling? I know you said you'd had trouble getting pregnant, so if you'd like to give it a try you could have some special cake... it boost fertility and libido, seriously like half the kids in our universe exist because of it, including Zara. If nothing else it's good for a good time. So, want some?" Zach offered a slice of cake laced with aphrodaisics (Hope I spelled that right) each.

"Frisk, it's up to you, wether you want to be an older sibling." Martin said.

"Chara has their brother and MK has their sister, so, do you also want a new sibling?" Hannah asked the Child.

"Yes." Was Frisk's answer.


	27. Murder in the dark

(Q&AWTG)

"Hey Mom, can we talk?" Emma asked as Toriel was making pie.

"What is it that you want, my child?" Toriel responded.

"Well... we have a proposition for you. Can we get ungrounded early for good behavior? If we go and babysit for any of our friends and family who need it, can we be ungrounded early? Please? Zach and Chara already agreed to us watching Zara and the triplets tonight." Emma asked.

"Well, as long as you have learned your lesson, then I suppose so. Still. I will decide when you are no longer grounded." Toriel stated.

A few hours later, The trio were dropped off at Zach and Chara's house to babysit Zara and the triplets."Alright guys, you got this?" Zach asked.

"Sure, we got this!" Sariel exclaimed "It'll be a walk in the park" She continued.

"Good, be good Zara, you too little ones." Zach said as he and Chara hugged their children, kissing their foreheads. He and Chara then left through a portal. They landed in the hotsprings.

"So...~Finally some alone time~." Chara hummed seductively.

"I love being able to go anywhere, so many great possibilities for dates. Like a hot spring in the middle of nowhere, where no one is around." Zach smircked as he got undressed and hopped in to the hotspring. "Coming Chara?" He asked

"I'll be just a sec." Zach watched as Chara got undressed and joined him. "Ahhh, so relaxing." Chara sighed.

"I should've thought of this years ago." Zach said, pulling her into his lap, and kissing her passionately.

"I couldn't agree more" Chara said, kissing him back.

In the meantime, the triplets were teething on the skeletwins." **Yeah sis, this is TOTALLY a walk in the park.** " Sorial sarcastically stated, summoning a red hot bone to try and get Maicoh off him.

"Having some trouble guys? Hey, they like chocolate right?" Emma asked, teasing a little, grateful being human, or ... as human as she could be. Felan and Angel's ears perked up, hearing chocolate, but Maicoh was focoused on his burning mouth.

"Bro, you made your bones way too hot again, you need to combine the right amount of fire magic with your bone attacks." Sariel scolded, healing Maicoh.

" Let's just get some chocolate milk for them then, shall we?" Emma suggested.

" **Welp, at least they will know better than to use us as a chew toy.** " Sorial joked as Emma made the triplets and Zara chocolate milk.

"So Zara, you ready to start school again?" Emma asked the toddler who was about to start kindergarden. Zara replied by turning away in a huff. "Aww, it's ok, maybe it'll be better this year?" Emma said, the three kids pulled Zara into a comforting hug.

"Aww, you guys are good aunties and uncle." Zara gushed.

"So, wanna play something?" Emma offered.

"Sure!" The skeletwins and Zara exclaimed in response. The three of them played the game 'Candyland', whilst keeping an eye on the triplets.

After a while, the three older kids each put one of the triplets to bed, reading them a bedtime story, like Sans used to do for Papyrus. Sorial snuck a quick kiss with Emma, before starting the movie. Zara then tugged on Emma's skirt. "Ummm... did you need something?" Emma asked, blushing.

"Aunt Emma, how do you get a boy to like you?" Zara asked curiously.

"Is this about Finn? Hmm... how do you get a six year old interested in girls? Well, I'd just be nice to him and wait. It usually works by the time they're twelve." Emma explained.

"But that's too long, it'll take FOREVER for Finn to like me!" Zara complained loudly.

"Well... One of these might work... ok just a weak one though. That might get him interested... if not, you'll just have to wait. Have him drink it if you can." Emma explained, handing her a potion, not realising it was the full strength one.

"Wow! Thanks Aunt Emma, UR the best!" Zara exitedly exclaimed.

The three put Zara to bed after the movie. A few moments after that, Zach and Chara came home. "Hey, we're home. The kids in bed?" Zach asked. Sariel nodded, pointing to Sorial, who had fallen asleep. His skeletal hand had been placed in a bowl of water. "Good, well lets get you home." Zach said, as Chara scoped up her half brother. Zach and Chara dropped the kids back home.

Late at night, A hooded figure snuck into the house, whilst everyone was asleep. They snuck into Zara's room with the silver dagger." Huh... this one's not only demon spawn but a werewolf too? Let's see if silver works as well as they say for killing them... then on to the other three." The figure said, as they went to slit Zara's throat. Zara silently dusted right there.

At the same time in the AOTPT universe, another hooded figure slunk into Toriel's house. They snuck into the room that Chara shared with Asriel, knife glinting in hand. "... maybe we're early enough to stop this one directly?" They wondered, as they went to slit Chara's throat. Chara's blood pooled over their side of the room, as their soul shattered.

Chara was left alone in the void. Thank goodness they could still save and load. They looked into the universe where the other Chara was, getting up to check on her kids, only finding out that four dust piles replaced the children she loved. Chara immediately loaded their last save as the big Chara did the same, luckily able to retain that power.

(That morning)

Chara rubbed their eyes, all the blood and gore was gone from last night. "Chara, why do I feel deja'vu?" Asriel asked, curiously, knowing Chara had reset. "I-i don't want to talk about that." Chara shuddered.

Chara and Frisk met up with Zach for their lesson. Frisk and Sans were both giving them a dirty look. They too knew about the reset. "Alright class, today's lesson is water breathing. This one you focus you magic into your breathing, it works best when calm too, easier to manage if you aren't panting or hyperventilating. We have the lovely Chara... well my Chara, on lifeguard duty if anything goes badly. Zara, you can practice swimming since you have the elemental abilities to cover this one." Zach explained as he jumped into the nearby lake for the lesson.

Chara got it the first go, as did Frisk, seeing as they learned it before the day was reset. "Chara, Sans, Asriel and I all agree that we've experienced this day already. You and I are the only ones capable of saving and loading and I haven't needed to reload my save, so why did you need to reset."

Chara looked, eyes downcast. The others could almost see tears well up in their eyes. "Y-you, m-murderers, tonight. They will kill me. And others you love." Chara explained, whilst sobbing into their hands. Chara pulled Zach out of earshot of Zara. " And by 'others you love', I mean Zara and the triplets also end up dying, take precaution okay, discuss this wth big me okay. During your date later on today." Chara explained, holding back more tears.

"I-i'm so sorry, so that's why you reset?" Frisk consoled. Chara nodded their head.

Late that night, Chara was only pretending to sleep, their real knife cluched tightly to their chest. Chara waited for the assasin to get close, before deflecting their knife. They then engaged in a knife fight with the attacker. This was enough to wake Asriel up. Asriel joined the fight by showering the assasin with jets of deadly fire, defeated, Chara used the holding spell to pin the asasin in place. " **Talk.** " Chara stated, holding a knife to their throat.

At the same time, in the Q&AWTG universe, Zach and Chara pretended to sleep, having talked the plan over. They heard footsteps as the Assasin crept into Zara's room. Seeing the hooded figure, Zach pounced on the attacker, in wolf form, earning him a cut to the leg. Zach yelped and Chara came rushing to her husband's aid. Chara threw her own knife, pinning the attacker's hand to the wall. Chara used Earth magic as she threw it, making the blade that much sharper. Zach then slammed the attacker's head in the wall, leaving a dent, knocking out the attacker. Chara tied them up, whilst Zach picked up and hugged Zara. " **Talk** " Chara stated, holding a knife to the assasin's throat.

A/N Sorry I haven't updated, we were having internet problems


	28. Horror

(That night, AOTP)

The hooded figure revealed to be a monster, A cat/dragon with claws of steel and holes in wings. "Why would I talk to a demon?" The monster snorted.

Chara pressed their knife further, the flames in Asriel's hands glowed brighter, hotter. "Because, I want **Answeres.** I want them now! Why did you try to kill me! ANSWER, before mom wakes up. She won't hesitate to rip you limb from limb. Azzy, go get mom." Chara taunted.

"FUCK you. Maybe we couldn't kill you, but we can make you suffer, like all of you made us suffer." The monster snareled as they shot a spell at Asriel, knocking him out and erasing his memory of the past 24 hours.

"That was a cheap trick and you know it." Chara huffed.

"Let's see how much your 'friends' really believe you've changed when they find you covered in dust with higher LOVE..." The monster said, smiling and turning to dust on the spot.

Asriel then woke up soon after. "Yeah, well, if you knew any better, **EXecution Points** are only allocated to the executor. And **Level Of ViolEnce** is only awarded to the person who gained the **EXP**." Chara explained, talking to the dust pile, where a lone pendant with a broken knife symbol sat.

"Charaaaa, what happened...owww my head" Asriel stated. Asriel then saw the dust pile. "Chara, did you ... did you kill someone? Wait...what is that?" Asriel asked, eyes settling on the pendant.

"A murderer almost killed me, they used a memory spell on you. They just... They just... turned to dust?" Chara explained, filling Asriel in on what hppened. Chara then picked up the object. "Knife pendant, DEF 80 (-19) A pendant in the shape of the real knife." Chara stated, they had 'The locket', which gave them 99DEF. Chara decided to put the knife pendant somewhere safe.

(Same time, Q&AWTG)

The hood of the cloak was ripped off the assasin, who revealed to be a female human who had a scar across her left eye. "Alright, what do you wanna talk about? School? Boys? TV shows?" She sarcastically asked.

"Where did you come from?" Chara asked, pointing the knife further.

"Well I'd think as a mother you'd know, but when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much..." The assasin said, biding her time.

"Cut the cr-rubbish, who sent you here." Chara asked, almost drawing blood.

"Ooohhh... I don't think the boss would want me telling you that... They aren't your biggest fan." The assasin calmly stated.

The pressure from the knife was released, it moved up to her hair. "Hmm, such pretty hair, too bad, **You'll miss it after I cut it all off.** "

"I'd be more careful who you threaten if I were you, they may smart enough to have a back up plan." The assasin cooed. Crying could be heard form the baby's room.

Zach was staring down the assasin, in wolf form when he heard it. He ran off to where the sound was coming from. In the moment of distraction, the assasin grabbed Chara's knife hand. Chara and the assasin fight over the knife. After a few moments of struggle, Chara managed to stab the assasin in the shoulder. Now, she had two wounds; one in the hand and a knife lodged through her shoulder. The assasin took the knife out of her shoulder, before throwing it at Zara and dissapearing through a portal.

Quick as a flash, Chara turned the knife to air before it hit her child. "Are you two ok?!" Zach asked, seeing the aftermath.

"We're fine, the lady escaped, though. How's the babies?" Chara responded as she pulled Zara's blanket over her, kissing her forehead.

"The babies are fine, it was just some noisemaker to get them to cry and distract , you want to sleep with us tonight?" Zach replied, shaking Zara awake. Zara nodded her head and whimpered.

Zach and Chara took Zara and the triplets into one room. The children fell asleep, Chara herself was about to nodd off, when she noticed Zach was still up and on guard. "Zach, go to bed, it's no use worrying about it." Chara pleaded.

"... They killed them the first time. We didn't even find out til morning... our kids were dead and we couldn't save them...If you couldn't load, t-they'd-" Zach trailed off, as he started sniffling.

"Shh, Zach, I know, I can't get the images out of my head myself. I was Unsure wether or not I was still capable." Chara said, comfoting her husband. "Besides, lil me still would've reset upon dying." Chara stated, turning to the brighter side of things.

Zach pulled Chara into a hug and kissed them passionately. "We have to find out why this is happening... we have to keep them safe. No matter what." Zach murmured.

(Meanwhile, alternate universe.)

"Hmmm, we didn't anticipate them being able to reset when Frisk still exists in their universes. Looks like we'll have to get creative with these, we'll see how the younger timeline plays out, as for the older Chara, we can't kill her in a fight, but we can make her wish she was dead... " An anonumous voice stated, creating a plan of action.

(The next morning, Q&AWTG)

Emma and the twins looked at Sans with a confused look on their faces. "Dad? Are you ok? You seem... off?" Emma asked cautiously. Sans only extinguished the lights in his eyes, when something was terribly wrong.

"it's uh, nuthin, your older sister, either frisk or chara was in trouble last night, they had to have been, otherwise, they wouldn't have a reason to reload their last save." Sans whispered.

"W-wait... was there a reset? Do you know why?" Emma asked. Sans sadly shook his skull

A little while later, The trio were dropped off at Asriel and Angelica's house. "Ok, so you know where everything is, Angelica and I are gonna be out for the day. I dunno if Sans has told you, but either Frisk or Chara reloaded their save, We're going to visit them both, to see if they're okay." Asriel stated.

"We will be back in a few hours, make sure the two fuzzballs are fed and well behaved, C'mon Prince floppy ears, let's go." Angelica stated, as the two left the house.

"Hey little fluffball, how are you today?" Emma asked. Asrelic put his ear in his mouth, making some noises, the three of them giggled, but a certain two stopped, when they were greeted, by Angiel tugging on their ears, and not lightly.

"OW!" Sorial and Sariel exclaimed, bleating slightly.

"Hello!" Angiel said, prodding the skeletwins' horns and frowning. "When do I get those?" Angiel asked.

"Well, um... they started growing in when we were around nine, but yours won't show through your fur until a year or two after that." Sariel explained.

"So cute. So Angiel, how are you liking big brother life?" Emma asked.

"It'd be fun if I could play with him." Angiel whined.

" **You're a crybaby.** " Sorial stated bluntly.

"It gets more fun when they can move." Emma stated, comforting the small boss monster.

(Meanwhile, AOTPT)  
"Hey guys, Chara, did you learn anything?" Zach asked.

"Hmm, only that a suicidal assasin, who succeded in killing me, before I reset tried to make my **LOVE** increase by turning to dust, he left this, which I've named 'Knife pendant'" Chara stated, showing Zach the pendant, after pulling it out of their inventory. "

Zach looked at the pendant. "Well, it's a start... maybe CORE Frisk or Ink know what it is? Whoever this is seems to be able to jump timelines." Zach stated.

A little while later, Zach gave Frisk and Chara their magic lesson. "In light of recent events, I have a spell to teach you and then you will practice self defense with Undyne, Abigail, and me. This spell is detect danger, it gives you a warning if someone wants to hurt you. This spell is passive, you just have to learn to notice it, so 3 people in the house have rubber band guns and are supposed to shoot you. Your goal is to sense the danger coming and avoid it by any means available. As a warm up, either me, Abi, or Chara have a rubber band gun and will shoot you three in a minute, figure out who has it." Zach explained, he covered the children's eyes.

After the rubber band gun was given to one of the three, Chara, Frisk and Zara were called back into the room. They alertrd their senses to where the rubber band gun was. Frisk was the first to sense the danger coming from Abigail. Abigail rewarded their success by unzipping her hoodie, showing a tank top and scarred shoulders and taking the gun out.

A wingtip covered Big Chara's mouth as she was whisked away, whilst the children were sparring with Zach, Undyne and Abi. Chara whirled, slashing at the cloaked figure. The figure grabbed Big Chara's wrist. "It's only me goddamit. What happened? Why'd you reload your save?" The figure asked, lowering the hood, revealing to be Utf.

"How do you know about the resets?" Chara wondered.

"I have a near perfect memory, I remember stuff like this." Utf deadpanned.

"I had to, my children were murdered by an assasin, so I reset to prevent it from happening." Chara explained. "Hey, while you are here..." She whispered into Utf's ear

"Don't worry, having an overly talkative son has it's perks, it certainly gave me time to ask an old friend of mine, to supply me, before coming here." Utf whispered, showing a conical flask, filled with a pink liquid, and a teleportation device.

"Hey, who are you talking to, big Chara?" the Utf of this timeline asked as the winged Utf, put the cloak back over her head.

"Just, saying hi to a friend" Chara explained.

(Later, Q&AWTG)

Emma had just finished giving Angiel and his bro a bath. Sorial dried their fur, using towels and a blowdryer, then Sariel dressed them in their Pyjamas and put them to bed. "Guys... something's going on... And it's bad enough that Chara or Frisk reset yesterday. We need to find out what." Emma explained. The twins couldn't agree more.

In the Meantime, Zach set up a pillow fort to sleep in on the couch. Zara's dream is interrupted and she hears a voice. "Hello Zara, you have a rough night last night? Well the original one was worse, must've been scary, you know, to die." The sadistic voice said. Images flashed past Zara of her throat getting slit and her turning to dust. Zara looked scared. "Aww, did mommy and daddy not tell you that you died last night? There's lots of things they don't tell you, like how your Mommy killed everyone you grew up with," The voice continued, this time, images of first Toriel, then Papyrus, and onto Undyne, and Finally Sans, slaughtered mercilessly by Frisk's hand. The image of Frisk then changed to an image of Chara as she went to slaughter Asgore and rip Flowey to shreds.

"Or how she killed herself so your uncle Azzy could take her soul, but got him killed too." The voice said. However, because they were taken to the future before the event, it never took place. "Or that she's a demon, and so are you. Go ask her, watch her face, it'll tell a lot." The voice stated.

"No! Mom is not a demon and neither am I, we're nice people and we're happy." Zara shouted.

"Oh you aren't? How many people can melt their face?" The voice asked.

"It's not true, we're not demons!" Zara shouted yet again. Zara was shown her reflection, with her creepy face.

"You're a demon, people are only nice to you because they're afraid of you. That's why that little boy doesn't like you, you're scary, and bad. One day you will destroy everything you care about, because that's what demons do." The voice taunted, showing her visions of slaughter, done by her hand.

"I. AM. NOT. A. DEMON!" Zara shouted, turning into a fire wolf, looking for the attacker, trying to sense the danger.

"Cry all you want, doesn't change what you are. If you care about them, you'll realize they're better off without you. Sweet dreams, demon.~" The voice cooed.

Zara woke up, with tears in her eyes. Zach and Chara were woken up from the screaming. "G-go away!" Zara shouted, pushing her own parents away from her.

"Zara, please, you won't hurt us, or anyone else, We promise." Chara stated, comforting her daughter.

"I-i don't w-wanna hurt you." Zara said, in between sobs.

"You ok sweetie?" Zach asked.

"I-i'm a demon, a voice told me that I'll end up hurting everyone, why didn't you tell me that I died last night, and you reset?" Zara asked.

Zach hugged Zara, looking at Chara worried. "Sweetie, we had to, the resets are too hard for a young girl to understand, that's why we didn't tell you." Chara explained.


	29. Nightmare on MT Ebott

(Q&AWTG)

Zach and the others meet up to discuss recent events. "... as I'm sure a couple of you know by now, Chara had to reset the other night. The reason was that someone snuck into our house... and murdered the kids. The same night in the other universe, someone killed their Chara, they reset too. All we have to go on is this." Zach explained, showing everyone the knife pendant. It was at their old, adbandoned ask house where they had their meeting.

"Oh, so that's why the reset took place." Everyone who remembered the resets asked at the same time, except for Utf, who chased down the answer the previous day.

"The only question is...Who would DARE torture my child, let alone my grandkids?" Toriel growled.

"Hey, I may have killed out of boredom, and because of lack of a soul, but just targeting a bloodline, is downright despicable!" Flowey spat.

"I say, anyone, be it human or monster, shall be treated as a threat if we do not know them." Asgore stated. "What!? It's all I could come up with! At least it's better then sentencing innocent children to death." Asgore exclaimed. Everyone laughed at his expense.

"Typical Asgore, unorigonal as always." Mettaton hummed. Everyone laughed yet again at Asgore's expense.

Zach brought the attention back towards the mysterious assasin. "Zara's also started having nightmares, I thought spending time with the other toddlers would help. So... any questions?" Zach asked.

"Hmm, What about?" Frisk asked

"Apparently, she's been hearing voices in her head telling her that she's a demon and she is just gonna end up killing everyone someday." Chara explained.

"S-someone k-killed Zara and the triplets? Why would someone kill babies?" Emma asked, overhearing the conversation between the adults. "I'm gonna go investigate, cover for me while I'm gone." Emma asked, after seeing the picture of the pendant. Emma kissed Sorial, before heading into a nearby mirror.

In the meantime, Ink, Error, PaperJam and Core were looking into different timelines, The four of them have found that multiple Chara's have been dissapearing and/or being found dead. "hmmm, interesting some fiend is targeting only the chara bloodline." Ink stated.

"dirty glitches is what they are." Error exclaimed.

"They seem to be hiding in a post genocide timeline." Core added. "One of the Aftertale universes." They added.

"hey dad, didn't they attack chara, zara and the triplets in the universe i grew up in?" PaperJam asked.

"That and the alternate timeline to that Universe." Core added.

"luckily, at least some charas are capable of resetting" Ink stated. "speaking of which, let's see how they're doing in that timeline." Ink said.

(AOTPT)

Everyone was discussing the exact same thing. It figured Zach would send an E-mail, instead of visiting. The e-mail said 'We're gonna stay here today, let the others know what's going on. Stay safe Chara.

P.S. On a happier note, how'd that cake work out for you?'

"Thank's for your support!" Chara exclaimed.

"We don't quite know yet, Utf has been checking for signs of a new soul once a day." Martin explained.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Hannah wondered. Nobody had seen her as of late.

(Later, Q&AWTG)

"Hey Chara, what was that you got from Utf yesterday?" Zach asked, whispering to Chara.

"Nothing really, she had some stuff for the other universe, to put into place whilst she was there." Chara whispered back.

Emma came back from the mirror with some juicy gossip. "Hey, apparently it's not just us. A bunch of Charas are disappearing or having bad things happen to them. That symbol seems to appear at a lot of the incidents. Rumor has it that they're hiding in a post genocide timeline." Emma explained to everyone.

"And how would you have found that out? You're supposed to be grounded." Toriel asked.

"I know... but this is important! I had to do something!" Emma exclaimed.

"so, hiding in a post genocide timeline huh? should we tell geno.? Sans asked, it was a good idea.

Later, when it got close to nightime, Zach put Zara to bed with all the other kids. "Alright little ones, I was gonna wait for this, but I feel like I should give you these now to be safe." Zach said, giving a pendant to each of the triplets. Angel's glowed purple (Keeps trying to play with shocker), Maicoh's red(First out of the three to talk) and Felan's green(Thought he accidentally broke his brother). "Oh yeah, I forgot, we haven't given you guys a soul check up yet. Hey Chara look at this. We can tell what kind of souls they have now. Also makes it easier to tell the boys apart." Zach exclaimed, chuckling.

"Haha, yeah, so one of the triplets is the same as me, and the other is the same as you." Chara exclaimed.

"Zara, make sure you keep your pendant on, remember it has protection magic on it to help keep you safe." Zach instructed, as Zara looked at her pendant, which glowed orange.

Zara had a nightmare again, as she fell asleep. "Hi there little demon.~ Oh, what? You didn't think it was gonna stop did you? Aww, the poor little demon wolf, sad that they're gonna kill everyone they care about eventually, hell you've already almost gotten people killed haven't you?" The demon taunted.

"It's not true, please, just go away! I'd never hurt a fly." Zara cried as images flashed by her of people dying by her hand.

"It's not your choice, it's just who you are, demon." The voice taunted, turning into Zara. "You will hurt people you care about..." They continued, doing the creepy face. "They will die." They said, getting closer. "And it will be. All. Your. Fault." They stated.

Zara got angry and slashed at the figure with wolf claws. "Zara...that hurt...you woke us up with your thhrashing." Finn stated, holding his cheek, wet with blood. "Was it that bad?" Finn asked, lowering his hand to comfort Zara.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..." Zara gaped, seeing the three gashes across the cheek of the boy she was chasing. Ashamed she ran away.

A hooded figure appeared by Zara. Zara could not feel any danger coming from them, so thought they were okay. "Hello child, are you lost?" The hooded figure asked.

"I'm a demon, I hurt my best friend, I'm running away so I don't hurt anyone else." Zara explained.

"Hmm, runaway huh? How about you come with me, I think I know a place for you." The figure said, taking them to MT Ebott, where, many years ago was the home of monsters, but the barrier has been broken for nearly thirty years and monsters live on the surface now. "Mount Ebbot, lots of kids who wanted to disappear came here." The figure said, once they got to the mountain. The figure opened a flask, pouring some tea into a mug. "Here, it will help." The figure gave Zara the tea.

Zara drank the tea, and then started to look sleepy after the nightmare. Zara then let fatigue wash over her as she collapsed backwards into the same hole that her mother fell into, the same one that Frisk fell into long after. "If the fall doesn't do it... the buttercup tea should." The figure said, leaving.

In the meantime, Zach woke up to find Zara missing. Upon seeing the gashes in Finn's face, he began to panic."Are you ok?! What happened?!" Zach asked.

"Zara attacked me in her sleep, she was having a nightmare I guess, I tried to comfort her after she woke, but she bolted." Finn explained. Zach ran in the same direction Zara did in wolf form, out looking for her.


	30. Deathrow

(Q&AWTG)

Zara laid unconsious, where her aunt Frisk fell and her mother before her. Having flipped over as she fell, she was face first into the flowers, drooling out the tea she held in her mouth. As she fell asleep, her instincts kicked in, activating the feather falling, cushioning her fall. The voice came back in her sleep, not leaving Zara alone. "See? What did I tell you? It's not your choice, you hurt people by nature." The voice asked.

"I-...It was an accident, it was your fault." Zara stated.

"Did you see what you did to his face? Maybe these will get infected and he'll get really sick. Nah, people there will keep that from happening." The voice said, turning into Finn, showing Zara the gashes, how deep they went. They then walked up to Zara, noses touching. "He probably just hates you now." The voice taunted.

"He will understand, you're the real demon here." Zara spat.

"If you really care... just let it end. Just give in... it'll be over soon enough demon. Then all of them will be safe and get to be happy." The voice stated, turning into a more demonic version of Zara. "The world will live in peace. And you'll be burning in hell where you belong." The voice stated, dissapearing

In the meantime, Zach was still Searching for Zara. Zach started panicking when he detected someone else's scent. "Someone was with her. I don't recognize the scent but it definitely goes the same way." He said to himself, giving the others time to catch up. "Oh no... No no no no..." Zach stated as he followed the scent to the hole in the cave. He sniffed the area. Something was wrong. "... C-Chara... whatever was spilled here smells like buttercups." Zach muttered.

"Oh Shite, this is anything but good. Little me didn't last a day before coming to their demise, and they were over twice Zara's age!" Chara exclaimed as Zach grabbed her hand and jumped in. Zach began featherfalling near the bottom. The two of them saw Zara shivering. They run over to check on her.

"Zara! Zara, can you hear us sweetie?" Zach and Chara shouted, shaking Zara.

"M not a demon stwp sayn that." Zara mumbled, passed out in an awkward position. Zara's skin was clammy as.

"She's not waking up... We need to get her to a hospital, now! Sans, take us there ASAP!" Zach shouted. Sans teleported down the hole and teleported the trio out.

"kid doesn't look too good, did her attacker poison her?" Sans asked as he teleported the trio to the local monster infirmitary. Chara confirmed it with a nod.

"We need help! We think our daughter's been poisoned, buttercups probably. Please, help her!" Zach shouts, grabbing the attention of the same nurse who treated his bullet wound.

Meanwhile, Emma watched as Toriel healed up Finn's face from when Zara accidentally hit him. "So Zara did this during a nightmare? That's really bad, she's been having nightmares telling her that she's a demon who will hurt people she cares about. If she woke up from that to see that she tore up your face... no wonder she ran. She thinks she's gonna hurt you." She told Finn.

"I really like her, but she never seemed to like me, and now she probably hates me." Finn stated.

"Look, Finn... she cares about you alot, I know you don't really get it yet... but it'd really help her if you showed her that you care..." Emma replied, consoling the human.

"She does? But how do I show her I care?" Finn asked.

A while later, everyone had shown up in the waiting room with Zach, Chara and Zara. "Zara? Can you hear us? Please wake up... Please..." Zach said, silently crying.

"Dr Matthews would like to see you now." Georgia, a skeleton nurse stated, leading Zach, Chara and Zara to the poisons control unit.

DR Matthews checked Zara's vital signs and hooked Zara up to a soul monitor as well as a magic drip to flush out the toxins that Zara didn't already drool out. "She has a slim chance of surviving, it depends on the conertration of buttercups your daughter consumed." DR Matthews stated.

Back in the waiting room, Emma returned with snacks and drinks. "Alright, I went back to the house and got snacks and drinks for all of you" Emma stated, handing them out. Zara didn't realised that the bottle with Finn's name on it was spiked with the Aphrodaisics.

(Later, AOTPT)

Chara heard a kid screaming for help outside of Asgore's house, they had only just arrived there for the week. Chara went outside to see a girl in tattered clothes and bad shape. Chara immediately noticed danger in front of them, a teenage boy who was chasing after the frightened little girl. Chara grabbed her knife and fended the boy off.

"Are you okay, where are your parents?" Chara asked, trying to heal the girl.

"...t-they're d-dead... a- a d-demon killed them." The girl said. Chara convulesed. They looked over their shoulder and pulled out a tranquilliser dart from between their shoulder blades."I-I don't want anyone else to lose their family like that..." The girl stated.

"There may be...more than...you...think..." Chara stated, before they passed out.

Chara woke up in a strange room, they felt dizzy, seeing themself everywhere. Frightened, Chara tried resseting. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't bring up their save file. "It won't work." A voice next to them said. Chara looked up to see a ghost version of themself.

"H-how do you know!?" Chara exclaimed.

"Something keeps everyone from resetting in this timeline... I think someone here has a higher determination than us." Ghost Chara explained.

"Where are we?" Chara asked, looking around the room.

"If we're being honest, death row."Ghost stated. Charra's vision cleared and they could see many different Charas in many different shapes and sizes. "Meet the other us's. The lovebirds are PB and J boy and girl respectively, that's Mirror, they're a swap Chara, that's Smol, and that's Karma, because they can be a real bitch. I'm Ghost, we can't all be Chara, so we have nicknames, so might as well pick one... not that it tends to matter for long... Mirror's the only safe one. They don't know whether to kill the swap Charas or Frisks... So until they decide, they're safe." Ghost explained, pointing to all the Chara's.

"Wow, that's a lot of AU's." Chara exclaimed, noticing Smol looked like a toddler version of them (Littletale) and Karma was dressed in red and black (Underfell). "What's going on here?" Chara asked.

"... like I said, death row." Ghost explained. They heard kicking and screaming coming from a Chara who had fluffy hair and was about the same age as them. "... I'll be back." Ghost said as they faded out and followed the guards. Ghost came back a few minutes later. "... they took her to Grillby's." Ghost stated.

"What's so bad about going to Grillby's?" Chara asked.

"... it's run by some Horrortale monsters they brought in to help get rid of us. Chara's get put in cells out back, get taken in screaming one at a time, then it stops. All that ever comes out is bloody sweaters and bones. It's probably the worst way to go here... I try to comfort them before it happens... someone has to be there for them." Ghost explained. The two of them heard footsteps. "We'll talk tomorrow, try to stay alive." Ghost said, staying alive.

A robot clad in black and purple, with black hair, red eyes and messy raven black hair walked in, assesing which Chara is next. The robot woman appeared to be scanning the souls, looking for those with the highest LOVE first. Chara was unsure at first, but they swore they saw the hands turn into four bladed fans, with an image of a soul broken in half on each of the blades. the metal the robot was made of was the darkest black Chara had ever seen.

(Meanwhile, back in Q&AWTG)

Zara finally woke up from her slumber."D-daddy?" She groaned."I don't feel very well." She stated, holding her head.

"Thank goodness you're ok. P-please don't do that again, we were so worried. We love you, I don't care what any fu- what any voice in your head tells you..." Zach rambeled on as he and Chara hugged Zara tightly.

Utf burst in to the room with news from the other universe. "GUYS! The little Chara is missing somewhere." Utf shouted.

"Oh no... If they got them... We need to find out how to find them... if anyone comes back to attack us, we need to get info out of them." Zach stated.

"I might be able to help, I was looking into other AU's for more info and I saw a room full of Charas, including little Chara and Underswap Chara. You would not believe it, but I also saw a dark and despicable version of myself guarding the place, checking the stats of each Chara." Utf exclaimed.


	31. Investigation

A/N Sorry for the late update, internet problems.

Chara woke up to see smol right in their face. "Gweetings, I am Chawa. Well, they say I'm Smol Chawa. Why're you eaws pointy?" Smol, the littletale Chara asked.

"I'm an elf, I'm not like the other Charas." Chara explained.

"You'we an elf? Can you do magic? Can I see, pwease?" Smol asked exitedly."

"SURE! Here, I'll show you-" Chara stated.

"Alright, leave them be kid... they're probably still adjusting." PB said, as he ruffled the toddler's hair.

"Awww... ok..." Smol said as they went back to the corner to play with some junk.

"So did Ghost introduce us? Yeah... they have a soft spot for new Chara's... they were a narrator who got ripped out of their Frisk, they got away though... but they can't find a way back to their timeline." J explained as she held onto PB. A door creaked open and footsteps were heard, making the other Chara's nervous.

Chara was about to respond, saying that they too, were a narrator for their Frisk, saving and loading for them, until they got ahold of a soul, but they were interrupted by PB "Stay quiet, and don't stand out-" He stated.

Karma, AKA fell Chara pulled Chara behind their back, protecting them. A Gaster, whose face was glitched out came in with a Chara with name plates drilled into their hands. Handplates Chara got locked in a cell. The Gaster pointed toward a Chara, taking them kicking and screaming into a room. Nobody moved until the door shut.

"Whoa, thanks Karma, for protecting me, but I can handle myself." Chara stated bluntly.

"I'm not saving your ass again, I only helped this time because you didn't know what was going on... and Smol likes you." Karma stated bluntly.

" Tsundere" J coughed, as PB giggled.

"Figures you would be that way, seeing as the world you come in is 'kill or be killed.' Besides, I know what it's like to have to look out for a crybaby of a brother, as many of you, except mirror would." Chara explained.

"Go fuck yourselves." Karma grunted, walking away.

Ghost came in smirking. "What do you think they do after you and Smol fall asleep?" Ghost chuckled. PB&J blushed lightly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! That's so wrong in so many ways!" Karma shouted, as they galered and blushed a little.

"I ship it!" Mirror exclaimed, spending too much time watching Anime with doctor Undyne.

"Don't encourage them! What about when those fuckers find out? The first thing they'll do is take one in front of the other and-" Karma ranted, until they noticed smol crying. "Fine, whatever." They sigh, defeated and went back to sulking in the corner.

"So, what are your Frisk's like?" Chara asked. The responses ranged between hot, cute, wuss and alright. Mirror's response was the least surprising as their Frisk was just like Chara.

In the meantime, Zara had been okayed to go back home. "Seriously, WHAT do these people want with you?" DR Mitchells asked.

"That's what I want to know." Chara stated. They had just been talking about Zara's poisoning and Charas being taken and/ or killed.

Once back at the mansion, Zach put Zara in her old bedroom, with a TV set up, books to read and her stuffed wolf on her bed. "Alright sweetie, remember you need to rest. We're gonna stay here with the others until this problem's solved, ok?" Zach stated.

"But what happened to the other Charas, you were talking with mom about other versions of her dissapearing?" Zara asked.

"We're gonna do our best to find a way to get them back... we're actually going to talk about that right now, so stay here and yell if there's danger." Zach replied. He went out of the room and nearly bumped into Finn. "Oh, hey Finn, do you mind keeping Zara company for a bit, we need to discus grown-up things." Zach requested.

"Zara! Zara! I was worried about you and see, I'm better now, I know it wansn't your fault, I want to keep being your friend." Finn exclaimed. He entered the room where Zara was.

"Gran is good at healing, I'm sorry I hurt you" Zara stated, she began coughing, her throat feeling itchy.

In the meantime, Emma was in the OTP universe, looking for clues. She had gotten permission from Toriel to go with the other kids to look for clues. "Alright, so this was the last place Chara was seen. Everyone spread out and look for clues!" Emma said, as they appeared in Asgore's house. Emma put on a sherlock holmes hat and began searching for clues.

"Hmm, Nobody out of the ordinary seem to have been here." Allie stated, looking for soul signatures. "Only Asgore, Chara and Asriel seem to be living here, which means Everyone lives in separate houses. Imma going to go outside." She continued.

"Hmm... clues, clues, clu- Hmm... So they left the house on their own, but why?" Emma stated, noticing that Chara's shoes are missing from the shoe rack.

"You might wanna take a glimpse at this." Allie stated, the kids ran outside, to see what she saw. Blood, and a tranquliser dart.

"... I don't think it's Chara's blood, they put on their shoes before disappearing, so maybe someone else was hurt and they came to help, then got taken?" Emma confirmed. Roland came out, holding the knife pendant.

"I found this in a room that appeares to be shared between Chara and Asriel, for some reason, it is covered in dust, monster dust." Roland explained.

"We should bring that back and tell the others." Emma stated, as they went back.

Later in the Q&AWTG universe, the adults were discussing what to do about the situation. "Alright, so what do we know for sure so far? They want Chara's and their children dead for one." Zach explained.

"We also know that they're being held in some sort of building and that an evil version of me is working with them. Also, I find it weird that they're capturing the Chara-cter, instead of the Chara personas. For example, they have Underswap Chara, instead of Frisk." Utf explained.

"They obviously cannot reset, otherwise they would be safe and able to prevent it before it happens." Frisk stated the obvious.

"Now, if we do find a way to get there... who goes? I'll go, I'm a good tracker, fast, good at taking care of scared kids, and they might not know who I am... they haven't come after me yet at all. Who else?" Zach asked.

"We're in, after all it's our Chara who's missing." Abigail spoke for everyone; Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Utf, Frisk, Asriel and all those other capable of fighting.

"I think the majority of us are in!" Winged Utf spoke for all those capable of fighting.

"I'm in too." Chara defiantly stated. "I will do anything to save another me." She said.

"I-is that really a good idea? This group's whole deal is wanting YOU dead... If you do come, be careful. Please, If not for me then for the kids... they need their mother." Zach hesitated.

In the meantime a red fire elemental came in through a portal to the triplets' room. "All right, just quick in and OWWWWWWW!" The fire elemental hissed in pain, their shin doused as the triplets were playing catch. Maicoh had thrown the ball to Angel, who didn't catch it, but the ball turned to water before it hit them.

Roland used his training to turn the fire elemental's soul green, thus trapping them. The skeletwins restrained him "...Dammit! Let me go you fiends!" The hooded fire elmental shouted.

"Not until you tell us where the other Charas are." Sariel hissed.

"You'll never get me to talk! Never!" The fire elemental shouted.

"That's a double negative, meaning you will talk, so how do we get to the AU where the other Charas are being held?" Sariel sassed.

"Ha! You can't get me to talk! Even if I did, you don't have a pendant to-... oh poop." The fire elemental said defiantly.

"What? You mean this pendant?" Roland asked.

Zach ran in as soon as he could."What the- So how's it feel to be defeated by a baby who can't even walk or talk yet?" Zach taunted, chuckling. He hugged Maicoh close. "So... the pendant's important to get there... But little Chara had it. Wait!" Zach said, looking for a knife pendant, which the fire elemental was conveiniently wearing.

Later, where all the Charas were kept, food was brought out for them. Chara was given a nice looking hamburger. "Ooh, this reminds me of when Frisk ordered the burger from Grillby's and all the ketchup spilled on it!" Chara exclaimed, she was about to greedily devour it.

" Wait don't do it!" Ghost shouted, stopping Chara.

"What? Is it poisoned?" Chara asked, putting the burger down.

"... I wish that were the case." Ghost said, solemly. Chara then looked around, all the other Chara's stared at it knowingly, with a look of sadness, disgust or fear.

"... which one?" Karma asked.

" ... Fluffy hair." Ghost responded. Chara now understood why all the others looked like they were never fed.

At sunset, Evil Utf came back with some others, including some post genocide Sanses, other genocide survivors and a mob of humans and monsters with torches and pitchforks. "Alright, listen up demons, I don't have time to waste, so cause a scene and you will end up like your fluffy haired friend! However, if you behave, do not step out of line, we will give you, the peaceful, painful way out, only to burn in hell where. You. Belong." Etf Explained, as she ordered the sanses to grab a Chara. Chara instinctively turned invisible before they were spotted. "Hmm, what do you think Afterfell? I think this little invisible one should be sent in to watch their AU counterparts die." Ftf exclaimed, looking directly at Chara.

"aye aye, captain!" Afterfell said, grabbing the invisible Chara with magic, causing them to become visible.

"They're taking them to the judgement hall... well more like executioner's hall now. It's not to judge if you're innocent, it's to decide how they kill you... some are hanged, some thrown of a bridge in Hotland, drowned in Waterfall, tied up to a tree in Snowdin naked and left to freeze... and those are some of the nicer ones. They once made two with kids fight to the death and said the loser's kid would be force fed buttercups. Once it was done they killed the winner too, saying that their prize was that they didn't have to watch their kid die... this place is Hell." Ghost whispered to Chara as they were taken to watch a few other Charas suffer, giving them a heads up.


	32. Rescue mission pt1

The Charas were taken down to the judgemet hall, across a river. Chara looked up to see other Charas to see who had been hung. Other Charas are being slowly and painfully executed; either by being impaled on sharp bones, one of the disbelief genocide survivors always carrys, starved or just plain brutality. Afterfell set Chara down "hey, cap, this one's been quiet, what should we do to them." He asked as the other Charas were being set in a line.

"There's something diferent about that demon, I say we mentally torture them, then I will grant their last wish and kill them peacefully. Little shits should have stayed dead!" Etf exclaimed. Chara let out a sigh of relief. Etf then blindfolded the Charas, giving them a knife to throw at a spinning wheel.

"So, how do you all want to die today darlings?~ Horrortale Mettaton sang as he spun the wheel. The first one threw the knife."Well darlings, isn't this exiting? Beheaded it is!" HT Mettaton exclaimed.

"heh, one head dog, comin right up." HT Sans said as he brought the axe down on the teen Chara's neck. The first blow, Teen screamed, the second blow, blood pooled out of them. The third blow cut off their head and they went limp.

A five year old Chara threw the knife next. "And here we have...Eyes gouged out!" HT Mettaton stated, as the child screamed, their eyes left as eye sockets, hollow and empty. The next Chara smelled of beer, they were an alcaholic. "My sweet darlings, they say Alcahol brings you closer to death, so we'll literally bring death to you" He hummed, taking the knife, from the image of the scythe.

"man, tori's not going to let me forget this. at least i'll now live up to my title as god of painful death." Reaper muttered, reluctantly raising his scythe. If he had a choice, he would quit his job, but as the god of painful deaths, he had to be where murders were taking place. "sorry." Reaper muttered, bringing the scythe down.

"Whoo, goodbye cruel world" The alcaholic slurred as his final words.

There were two more Charas, who would be slaughtered. It seemed that only five Charras at a time were tortured/ killed. "Noooooo Letmego!" The seven year old Chara screamed as she was dragged

The little girl missed. "Aww, you missed, just like people will miss you when you're gone." Etf cooed. A stone golem took this as their cue, they were trained to play the cup song, using a Chara as a cup if those words were ever said.

"I got my ticket for the long way round

Two bottles of whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" The golem sang as it played out the rythim 'da da duhdada da duhda dadadadadadada' The girl was left broken, bleeding and bruised.

"Ah, music to my ears." Etf stated, humming the tune. The last Chara Had their skin peeled off by a sadistic murderer, who wasn't even from the Undertale universe. He had a bald, scarred head.

"Let us hear the melody of this little bird." The man said, showing fangs, revealing to be a vampire. He pulled his sword and peeled the flesh off the Chara in question. The Chara writhed and screamed in agony. After their skin was peeled off, the vampire tore their heart out, draining the blood directly from the heart. (Fifty points if you can guess who this character is and where he's from.

Chara and the two younger kids were then taken back to their cell. There was bread and water waiting for them."You with the kiniitng, can you please create a blindfold for that one?" Ghost said, pointing to the five year old Chara.

"M'kay" The knitter responded, tying a green and yellow blindfold around their face.

"There you go, you look really cool now. We could train you with a sword to make you really awesome. Hey, you ok?" Ghost stated, before they noticed that Chara was rocking back and forth in the cell.

"No, how do you all cope, knowing that you're about to die.? Normally, I'd say something like 'Knowing that this is the end for you, it fills you with Determination.' It does nothing to help." Chara explained.

"...everyone has their ways of coping. PB&J look to each other for comfort... and sex. Lots of sex. Smol just goes into their own little happy place. Karma refuses to give up out of pure spite. Mirror has that Frisk-level optimism. I... I just try to think, 'What would my Frisk do?'... so I try to comfort the ones who need it. " Ghost explained.

All the other Charas had woken up "... Hey, if we get out of here, what would you do?" Mirror asked.

" ... find a nice place with J to start a family." PB Stated.

"Same" J added, putting a hand on her belly.

"... tell my mommy that I bwoke the TV and not Azzy. And tell him Sowwy for calling him a cwybaby." Smol confessed.

"... Hug my Frisk back for once... And hug my Asriel." Karma grunted.

"Try to get my Frisk a body and soul back." Mirror stated.

"That's cool, but what about your Temmie? Will you give her a soul so she turns into Monster kid?" Chara wondered.

"... t-... Tell my Frisk I-love them. I miss them soooo much." Ghost started crying. Smol tried to hug them, but failed, seeing as they're incoporeal and all.

"Maybe we will all get out of here. Then, I can tell my Asriel I love him, I will hang out with Frisk, mom, dad...despite the two being divorced. Heck, I'll even try to get along with that smiley trashba- Sans, I'll try to see what mom sees in him." Chara explained.

(Meanwhile, Q&AWTG)

"Hey Finn, you really want to show Zara that you care?" Emma asked. Finn silently nodded. "Well then... hold her hand, give her hugs, tell her she's pretty, save a cookie for her, give her a kiss, any of these would work. She's head over heels for you! There is no way you can't know this." She explained.

"I know but..." Finn trailed off, going to Zara's room to hang with her. "I got you a lolly to help with the coughing." Finn offered.

"Thanks Finn -" Zara said, she began coughing again. Zara sucked on the throat lolly, soothing her sore throat. Zara didn't notice that in that small amount of time, Finn had placed his hand over hers.

A little while later, Emma messed around with the pendant, putting it on. "Huh... kinda comfy for a genocidal symbol... Maybe I should check in their family, make sure they're all right." She said as she went through the mirror. The pendant seemed to glow and pull her toward the universe where the Charas were held.

"Okay, some of you had it lucky last night..." Etf trailed off, lecturing the Charas.

"What the where-?" Emma sputtered. Etf heard her, Emma went to go and hide, being careful to not make a sound. Emma let out a sigh of relief as soon as Etf was out of earshot. "If that's the evil one they talked about, then...We found it!" She exclaimed as she went back through the mirror. "Guys! I found it! If you use a portal while wearing a pendant, it sends you to the universe that Chara's in!" Emma explained, as she was running up to where everyone was.

"REALLy!?" They all exclaimed.

"So we got a way in? Thanks Emma, we owe you one" Zach said, commending the kid.

"Thanks, old friend, we at least have two, so we will go in two groups; this one, and the one from the fire elemental." Winged Utf said.

"Sorry for interrupting, but why 'old friend?' Emma is just a kid?" Utf asked her winged counterpart.

"Because, we go way back, they actually use magic to change gender and age at will. First time I saw them, they were a hooded figure, an adult, with a cheshire cat grin, hence the nickname Sorial has for them, KitKat. I caught them playing pranks on us. Why they chose to stay as a young girl is beyond me." Winged Utf explained.

Everyone went to get prepared for the rescue mission. Chara came in to change. "So you're sure about this?" Zach confirmed.

"Yes. There are other versions of me in there, including one who's good friends with Riley AKA Blueberry AKA Underswap Sans..." Chara rambled on, equipping her locket as well as her protective pendant.

"Well, I know better than to try and stop you when you're determined to do something." Zach said, smirking. He stared at her as she changed. "Have I told you I love you?" He asked as he began kissing her neck.

"Zach, stop, that tickles, don't forget, we need to rescue the Charas and kick their captors butts." Chara giggled, as she slapped Zach with a pillow.

"Right, rescue Charas first, do favorite Chara after." Zach said. He kissed her again, pinching her butt, before leaving her to get changed.

Chara noticed that while she was getting dressed, the peope from the Ask universe were being properly to their counterparts and their counterparts' children.


	33. Rescue mission pt2

A/N Sorry for not posting, besides being at mum's for the wkend, I was also having internet problems, this would be a two parter.

Part one: Group one AKA Q&AWTG group's side of the story.

Guards came in the shed. Not one, but many groups of Charas were taken in all different directions. Chara was taken to the judgement hall with the others to watch more executions. "That's not good... they're killing even more now, but why?" Ghost wondered.

Ten minutes later, the first group appeared in Snowdin. Zach had lead them through the portal, wearing the pendant."Alright, ready to go? We're gonna search Snowdin first. Our main goal is save the Chara's first, if it comes to either save a Chara or catch an assassin, save the Chara. Alright, let's go." He instructed. Zach sniffed the air for a scent trail and stopped short.

"why'd ya stop?" Sans asked curiously.

"AND WHY GRILLBY'S OF ALL PLACES?" Papyrus wondered.

"Guys, I smell blood. A lot of it." Zach stated. The group went to the back of the bar, hearing crying. Zach was the first to see many Charas out the back, in cages, all crying. They reel back, scared, when Zach approached. "Shhh... It's ok, we're here to save you. Someone get them back to the mansion while we check inside for any others." He instructed, Utf made the portal back and got the Caras through safely.

"T-there's m-more in t-there..." One of the bruised Charas stated, pointing to the bar.

Zach peeked his head in to find Horrortale Grillby butchering a Chara on a meat hook while an alive one is hanging naked upside down about to have their throat slit. Zach froze in horror for a second, the rest of the group had the same reaction as they came in. "W-what the fuck is this place?! Get her down and out of here, quick!" Zach shouted.

Toriel got them off the hook as Zach threw her a towel to wrap the kid in. "My child, are you all right?" Toriel asked, whilst wrapping the kid.

"T-thanks...mom" The scared kid said, hugging Toriel, before being lead to the portal.

"... why would someone do this? This is fucked up!" Zach stated as he went with Chara to look for the other Chara's.

"okay, either you can burn in hell, or you can die at the bottom of the ocean, your choice grillbz." Sans stated.

"Just...let me ...die" HT Grillbz stated.

"k buddy, if it's what ya want." Sans said, taking HT Grillby to Waterfall, on the bridge where Undyne chased Frisk, with blue bones preventing his escape.

In the meantime, Zach and Chara heard noises coming from the 'doghouse' as Sans would call it. "Really? They're in here?" Zach wondered. The two went in.

"Hey, doesn't the floor sound a little hollow to you?" Chara asked, already going to get the others, expecting there to be guards.

What they found was many other Charas. Zach unlocked the cells and tried to make a portal but failed. "Huh? They must have something that keeps portals from working here, alright Charas, this is a jailbreak! Everyone follow one of us out, no one goes alone." Zach instructed, Everyone lead one or two Charas out.

"R-really? You're here to save us?" Smol asked exitedly.

Karma put smol behind them, protecting them from the group. "And how do we know this isn't some fucked up trick? Because they've done worse." Karma explained

"Would you trust a fellow Chara? Littletale me already does." Chara explained, which was enough to make Karma reluctantly agree.

"Wait... Don't I know you?" Mirror wondered.

"Yeah, you came to our universe once with your Sans and Papyrus, the Sans who we once knew as Riley." Frisk exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Wait! We need to save the others, and the ones Gaster has!" Mirror said, remembering. Ghost flinched at the mention of Gaster.

"... I'll help you get to Gaster's lab... I have unfinished business there." Ghost stated, leading a few people off.

Zach noticed the blindfolded Chara stumbling around...blindly and lifted the blindfold. "Hey kiddo maybe if you could see- Guys, some of them are badly injured, they'll need help." Zach stated after seeing the kid's eye sockets, replacing the blindfold with sympathy.

Utf and Toriel rushed over to heal the battered and bruised Charas. "There there, all better now? How's that?" Utf asked, carresing the Charas with a wing as she healed them.

"Your wings are soft, for someone made of metal." The bruised alcaholic teen stated, who needed both the healers to completely heal.

"Ok, listen very carefully, are there any more Charas that might still be alive that we can help?" Zach asked.

"A lot of us were taken to be executed, the elf is forced to watch." One of the Charas replied.

"Ok, call the other group, let them know to keep an eye out. Chara?" Zach said.

"Yes, what do you want?" All the other Chara's said at once.

"MY Chara? Let's search Snowdin forest first since we're here. Everyone else, get the Chara's out of here and back to the mansion, then try to find the missing ones." Zach established.

"Actually, the other group is searching the other end of the Underground." Chara stated as Zach carried the blind Chara to the portal and went with the others to search Snowdin Forrest.

Zach heard a cry for help. "Quick, it's coming from this way!" Zach said, a few of the people came across some Charas hanging from trees, naked and left to freeze to death.

Chara cut them free with her knife, and the bald vampire came up behind her. "Hey, little bird~" He purred. "Seems like someone's letting these ones go, and I haven't heard them sing yet. Why don't you sing for me, whilst I rip out your heart and enjoy it's delectible taste." The vampire said, licking Chara's face.

"I'm sorry..." Zach said, knocking the vampire through the air with a blast of magic. "That already belongs to me. Chara, get them out of here, I'll keep him busy." Zach said.

"I can help, it'll be better if we fight him together." Chara bravely stated.

"I don't plan on dying on you, it be a bit hypocritical after worrying about you. Go. Now." Zach stated as the Charas made their escape.

"You remind me of someone, someone who's song was truly majestic." The vampire said, drawing his blade. Zach, in the meantime, grew bigger and hairier, transforming into a warewolf.

"So, you wanna answer the age old question of who wins in a fight, a vampire or a werewolf?" Zach asked, in full wolf form. The vampire bared his fangs.

In the meantime, after helping the other Charas escape, Karma was carrying Smol to the portal, but one of the guards was patrolling and shot Karma in the arm. "Shit! Fuck! Smol, Run!" Karma shouted.

Smol wouldn't budge. "B-but you're hurt!" They cried.

"I SAID FUCKING RUN!" Karma shouted, pushing Smol to the portal. They then grabbed a knife that was laying about. "Alright fuckers, you realize where I'm from?! There it's kill or be killed!" They said, slashing and stabbing at the guards. Karma took another shot, thi time, to the chest. As Karma got up, the guards fell down. Razor sharp feathers stuck out of their chest.

"Get to the portal, fell Chara, quick, the feathers will lose effect" Utf stated, closing the portal temporarily behind Chara and a few others wrapped in blankets.

Back at the mansion, PB and J, who were each carrying a baby, the look of relief on their face. " ... we... We made it! We actually did it!" PB exclaimed, kissing J happily.

"I-I never thought... I love you, so much!" J squealed.

"I love you too." PB stated. He looked around to see the other Charas getting checked over. "... There's still more in there. J, get yourself checked up, I'm going to help run more to here" He stated, before the portal was closed.

"W-what?! Why you?! I'm coming too!" J exclaimed.

" I'm one of the only ones strong enough to carry other Charas, and you know why you can't come!" PB shouted, going to leave, glancing down at her. "I'll be back. The scary part's done, just get yourself checked by a doctor, ok? " PB stated.

J hugged and kissed her boyfriend. "O-ok, after the injured ones are done... just come back alive please? For me- ... us?" J pleaded.

"Always" PB replied, leaving to get the last few Charas out.

J got some scans done by one of the nurses who'd come over from the monster infirmitary. What surprised J was the fact that PB was right, because if she had come, she would not be endangering one life but two.

(TBC the other group will be rescuing the Charas from Hotland onwards.)


	34. Rescue mission pt3

A/N This starts about ten minutes after the previous chapter started.

Group two: AOTP Group/kids from both universes/Ink, Error and Core.

Core lead them all to the other universe, wearing the pendant to do so. Ink and Error refused to go near it. Emma was looking into a mirror, giving recon data. "Alright, it looks like the guards are taking Charas away to do stuff with them, probably not good. You may need to split up to save them all." Emma mentioned.

"Rodget that." The skeletwins stated, following Emma's orders.

Emma looked into the mirrors, her face growing pale. "... you guys have to go to the true lab. There's Charas there and they REALLY need help." Emma stated.

"T-the true l-lab...?" Alphys wondered

"heh, i wonder what's so bad about it." Sans shrugged.

The group ran into Ghost on the way. "Chara! ... why are you a ghost again?" Frisk asked.

"Greetings, I am Chara. Don't worry, not your Chara, they're probably still alive... they've been being forced to watch everything. They're probably at the judgement hall. Your friends are getting most of them out and are saving the Chara's in Snowdin and Waterfall, so we need to save the ones in Hotland and the judgement hall... a-and G-Gaster's lab... I'm here to lead you guys through it and save the ones there... I'm the only one who's been inside and isn't broken... So... umm... Split up? Who's going to the lab?" Ghost asked.

"Wait... Gaster's lab!?" They all said at the same time. Error, Sans, Alphys, Abigail and a few others went to the true lab with ghost and the rest followed Asgore to the judgement hall.

"... stay quiet, and don't open the cell doors without the codes... it gasses whoever is in the cell and kills them. We need to find the disarm code." Ghost whispered to their companions. They passed a cell with windows, seeing a few Charas, and even Frisks. "... he never put the Frisks back... he ripped us out of them and didn't even put them back home?! Fucking bastard... wait, then that means-" They said, coming up to a Frisk who looked much like them and around the same age. "Frisk... Damn ghost proof walls! I swear if they did anything to you... I'll be back for you." Ghost cried. The group came across a room, with some entries written in wingdings. "Hey, can one of you read wing dings? See if the code's in there." Ghost explained.

"sure, me and 'error' me can read wingdings it's in our bones." Sans explained. The two of them started reading.

A loud and distant roar was heard from the other side of the True lab. "AMAZOOOOOON!" A loud and demonic voice shouted. A large shockwave appeared in the sky and a strange creature, which had, a yellow horn, red eyes, a strange belt with eyes and two red handles, most interesting feature was that it looked entirely like a armoured humanoid green lizard, crashed in through the celing of the True Lab, where Gaster was. "What are you doing!? Plaese get out!" HP Gaster said in wingdings.

" Grr... YOU! Don't think I will show you ANY MERCY!" The demonic voice groweled at the HP Gaster, along with some other bad Gasters. The creature slashed at everything mercilessly, dealing lots of damage. However, the Gasters had high LOVE and wouldn't back down without a fight. " GET OUT OF HERE NOW CHARAS!" The creature shouted. The Charas who were being experimented on fled in a haste.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't really care about Charas getting out when we ca just capture them again." One of the other evil gasters said. Gaster Blasters surrounded the creature, who didn't even take any damage.

" I AM IMMORTAL!" The creature shouted, slashing the Gasters into a pile. "YOU THINK THEY ARE YOUR TOYS? NO! YOU ARE JUST A BUNCH OF PSYCHOPATHS THAT NEEDS TO BE BROUGHT DOWN!" They shouted, grabbing their belt.

"VIOLENT PUNISH!" Their belt shouted. The creature's right arm is charged, doing immense amounts of damage to the Gasters, some of which turned to dust.

" I AM OMEGA! " Omega, the creature shouted, jumping through the lab, making it to Hotland. " I AM OMEGA! " They shouted.

In the meantime, the other group arrived in the Judgement hall. Asriel and Frisk found Chara first. "WHAT is the meaning of THIS!" Etf turned from torturing the Chara, hearing the others approach. "HUH!? Another me!? Well then, if it's a FIGHT to the DEATH you want, then a FIGHT to the Death you'll get." She said, engaging in battle with Utf.

"Well, seeing as we're here... It's a Utf-ul day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like this ... robots like you ... **Should be scraped and thrown in the tip!** " Utf taunted as the two robots, equally powerful fought.

With Etf distracted, the others easily fought off the other Sanses and rescuing the Charas. Core, not being a fighter, created a portal for the Charas to escape to the mansion in the Q&AWTG universe. Neither Undertale fannnnnnn was giving up so easily "Just GO! Don't wait up!" Utf shouted.

"Screw this! Just because I hate you, doesn't mean I want you dead!" Mettaton said, joining the fight.

"Well, unlike a robotic poser, I can actually be rebuilt, soul and all. You can be rebuilt, but your soul cannot." Utf shouted back.

A little while later, Zach had begun his fight with the psycho vamp. "Oh, so we're using weapons? Hold on just a sec..." Zach said as he broke off a tree branch, whilst whistling. "Alrighty then, ready to go. So go on three or- Whoa!" Zach said, the Vampire charged, with inhuman speed.

"You know, I've been waiting centuries for a fight with your kind." The vampire purred.

Zach dodget the first strike and chuckled. "That was a bit unsporting, don't you think?" He asked as the two engaged in a swordfight. "So I'm curious, how many of the old legends are true when it comes to vampire weaknesses?" Zach wondered.

"All the goodies, as if I'd tell you." The vampire curiously stated.

Zach dodged after another swipe, equally as fast as the vampire. "How about... THE SUN! Haha!" Zach said, opening a portal to the surface, but only finding darkness. "Huh? Why is there no- Dammit." Zach said when he realised the sun still hadn't risen yet, which meant Zach had to stay alive untill dawn. Zach closed the portal, running into the woods on all fours. He threw a rock to distract the vampire, quickly biting his hand, making the vampire drop the sword, which Zach picked up. Zach slashed at the Vampire with the sword, but he dodged and kicked Zach, causing the sword to be knocked out of Zach's hand.

Now the vampire had the upper hand, slashing at Zach who tried his best to dodge the attacks. "HOW the FUCK are you still ALIVE!?" The vampire shouted, slashing Zach with all his might.

Zach chuckled, taking out his pendant. "I am a lucky sonofabitch. I won the heart of the girl I married against a goat, I got shot only for them to barely miss my heart, I made 3 babies in one go, and a Vampire decides to pick a fight with me in a place surrounded by the easiest way to kill him in combat, wood!" Zach taunted as he snapped the stick in two. Zach headbutted the vampire, sweeping the guy off his feet. Zach stabbed the Vampire's hand to the ground, and held the other over his heart with a sharp toothed grin. "Probably not a good plan, eh buddy? Lucky for you, I'm nice, so sorry bout this." Zach said as he slashed the vampire's already scarred face. "That's for what you guys did to my daughter." He said as he stabbed the other hand to the ground, the cut on the face already healed."That's for what you guys did to my babies before the reset." He said as he growled in his face. "And I am the ONLY one who gets to lick Chara." He stated, making a trap out of the rope and some sticks that would stab his heart if he tried to get up.

"One last thing, little bird, a wooden stake to the heart will only send us into hibernation at best, so, you just wasted your time, I will find you and I will kill you. The Vampire said, as Zach walked off.

A while later and Error and Sans had only just finished reading the entries, which said 'Experiment C-12: Given exclusively Grillby's food to eat to determine the physical and psychological effects of prolonged cannibalism.

Day 1-2: C-12 not told about their food, eats normally, mild stomachache after 3 meals.

Day 3: C-12 is told about the source of their food and shown pictures of which ones the meat came from. Shows visible distress and denial, 1 hour later induces vomiting in their toilet and spends the night crying and apologizing to the ones who they ate. Doesn't eat.

Day 4-5: Refuses to eat, throws food at the window.

Day 6: Shows signs of fatigue, still refuses to eat.

Day 7: Has lost weight, still refuses food.

Day 10: Stares at food and goes to take a bite, then screams and flushes it down toilet. Refuses to eat.

Day 15: Eats. Cries the entire time.

Day 16: doesn't eat, wakes up with night terrors and talks to the ones they ate.

Day 18: Found trying to hang themselves with their gown. Put into straight jacket for remainder of experiment.

Day 20: Eats, apologizing while doing so.

Experiment C-46: Given no contact to any living creature to test the effects of isolation in early childhood.

Day 1: Spends most of the day knocking on the door calling for someone

Day 2-3: Has taken to hiding in a corner, huddled in a blanket most of the day, occasionally calling out for someone.

Day 5: Has made a friend out of a sock stuffed with pillow stuffing and small strips of pillowcase fabric for arms and legs tied to the appropriate spots. Has a smiling face drawn in their own blood. They call it Fluffball.

Day 6: Has visibly improved, talking to Fluffball as if they were alive and talking back.

Day 8: Fluffball is taken from the room while they sleep, they tear the room apart in the morning and cry most of the day.

Day 10: Fluffball is returned, Refuses to ever put it down now.

Day 15: Is given a lighter and told if they burn Fluffball, they can leave. They break the lighter saying they can't kill him, that he's all they have left.

Experiment CF-62: Testing the effects of emotional trauma on determination levels.

Day 1-5: Nothing added, determination levels read.

Day 6: F-62 is told in private to force himself onto C-62, refuses and told if he doesn't, some one else will be brought in to do it while he watches every day for a week, then C-62 will be euthanized. He is told if he tells her about it, it will be done anyway.

Day 7: F-62 kisses C-62 and tells her he's sorry, she stops fighting after a few minutes of intercourse. They both finish after about 10 minutes.

Day 8: Both refuse to talk, they both sit on their beds silently. determination levels have dropped below even physical torture levels. '

"uh, I think these numbers are the cell numbers or somethin" Sans said

" **it could be the code.** " Error said gruffly. They went to the cells with the experiment numbers on them, one which had a starving 10 year old Chara in a straight jacket, a 4 year old with a sock toy and a cell with a 13 and 14 year old Frisk and Chara respectively.

Ghost happily reunited with Frisk, wishing they had a corporeal form. They also meet up with several other ghost Charas and a ghost Frisk. The Ghost Frisk was presumably Mirror's Frisk. Error made the portal back to the mansion and everyone ushered the Charas out of the lab.

Back at the mansion, Emma helped bring snacks and drinks to the rescued Charas."Alright, I got sandwiches, chips, juice boxes, and I even found some choc-" Emma was dogpiled by all the chocolate from the Charas hearing the name of their favorite food. "Ahhhhhhh! Calm down I have enough for all of you!" Emma said, giving each Chara a chocolate. The girl crawled out of the massacre barely. "Wow... those are some hungry Charas... did I hear right that one is pregnant? Like with a boy Chara's kid? Wonder what that baby will be like?" Emma wondered.

"They will probably be a Chara, seeing as the parents are both Charas. Like how PaperJam is a Sans, being the son of two Sanses." Toriel exclaimed, whilst everyone deadpanned.

"sup, i heard my name mentioned." PJ stated the obvius.

Zach hugged and kissed his Chara upon returning "See? I'm fine, and can say I beat a vampire now. The other you's ok?" He saked.

"They're fine! Wait...Oh no...Emma's handing them Chocolate!" Chara exclaimed, giggling and kissing her husband back.

A/N PT 4 ...Maybe...TBC anyway.


	35. A Massacre of Charas

A/N Finale, hopefully.

The assasin with the scar approached the vampire, helping him out of the trap. "So... the fuck happened here?" The assasin asked

"Fought a feisty one, bit me on my pride he did." The vampire stated. "I'll get him back for what he did!" The vampire shouted.

"Yes, yes. Revenge and heart drinking and all that. But we need to escape first, gather as much of the guards you can, we need a new base." The assasin said, not listening to a word the vampire said.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that warewolf, you hear me!" The vampire shouted.

"Another day blood breath. Escape and live to fight another day." The assasin said.

"Sorry, little bird, I don't work for anyone, I just enjoy a good bloodbath." The vampire said as he bit the assasin's neck and drained their blood before she could gather her supporters and go through the portal.

In the meantime, whilst Utf was fighting Etf, Omega crashed through the judgement hall. He slashed at ETF, barely dodging her attack.

"This is my fight! Why doesn't anyone listen!?" Utf growled.

"Cuz nobody likes you.~" Mettaton taunted, being interrupted by Omega reverting back to a human male, known as Sin Hunter.

"Dammit, not now." Sin growled. Etf charged at him.

"You will die first, I know what you did to the Gasters." Etf exclaimed. A metiorite struck in between the two. The meteorite is revealed to be an armband with blue eyes of sorts, a Big piece of meat, and a new belt which is red and has the shape of a lizard's head.

"That's!" Sin exclaimed, as he put on the armband and ate the meat. " Time to end you." He added, as he grabbed the belt, inserting a weird syringe into it.

" NEW OMEGA." The belt shouted.

"AMAZON!" Sin shouted as he turned into the same creature as before, with the addition of an armband, half of his side being metallic, a white eye, and two new claws.

"GROOOOAAAAH! I WILL KILL YOU ETF!" New Omega shouted, slashing vicously.

"And you say I'm the enemy, when you're the ones outnumbering me, the logic is a bit backwards if you ask me." Etf taunted, dodging the slashes, whilst trying to get a read of his soul.

"Time for the finisher." New Omega shouted as he grabbed the holder of his belt, pushing it down before it retracted.

"AMAZON SLASH! " The belt shouted, doing massive amounts of damage to Etf.

"GROOOOOOAAAAAH!" New Omega shouted. He then heard a bloodcurdling scream from the distance."Hmph." He grunted, dissapearing into a portal.

"Well, that was interesting..." Utf shrugged. The robot walked over to Etf who had minimal HP left, holding a fan blade to her chest with a symbol of a monster soul on it. "Now, tell us what your aim is, by eradicating Charas?" She asked.

"I'll never tell you what our REAL aim is." Etf spat.

"So be it." Utf said, pushing the fan blade to Etf's chest, absorbing her soul. "I'll just keep your soul for awhile m'kay?" Utf said, imprisoning the soul as Etf was left lifeless.

Back at the mansion, Zach has gotten the magically added rooms ready for the Charas to sleep in. He tucked in the younger Charas, and went to talk to the older Charas. "Alright, we're gonna get Core Frisk to get your families to come get you tomorrow... are you guys ok? I... I saw what happened at Grillby's. I imagine lots of other bad things happened too... just, if you need to talk or a hug or anything, just let us know. Zach explained. He only later saw Zara and Finn looking at the other versions of Zara's mother, some were even pinching Zara's cheeks."Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" Zach asked.

"I'm better, the nightmares have stopped and Finn gave me a HUGE lolly pop See!" Zara exclaimed, shoving the lollypop in Zach's face. "I feel dizzy seeing all these versions of my mom." Zara exclaimed, coughing again.

"That was nice of him." Zach exclaimed, Finn was blushing like mad out of the corner of his eye. Zach looked at Finn sucpicously. " "Alright, well it's pretty late, you should go to bed, finish healing up." Zach instructed. He watched how Finn went into her room to say goodnight.".. I have very conflicted feelings right now." Zach muttered, turning to his Chara.

"Hmm, he is only six and Emma confessed earlier that She gave Zara a love potion to give to Finn, hopefully it wears off soon." Chara explained.

"Yeah, well... still." Zach responded as the two saw Finn walk out of the room, still intensely blushing. "... I'm not sure I'm ready for this to be a thing. Remind me to apologize to your mom for putting her through this. Zach explained, eyeing Finn sucpicously. Chara calmed him down by kissing him passionately.

A little while later, Ghost's Frisk just woke up from a nightmare. "Frisk?! You ok?" they asked.

"J-just a bad d-dream..." G's Frisk explained.

Ghost reached a hand out and froze when they realised that they didn't phase through Frisk. "I-I can touch you?" Ghost asked. Ghost and Frisk hugged each other, crying. " I-I missed you so much!" Ghost cried.

" I did too... I t-thought you were gone forever." G's Frisk exclaimed happily.

Ghost looked deeply into Frisk's expressionless horizontal eyes. "Frisk? I promised I'd tell you if we ever got back... I-I... " Ghost explained as they Blushed and kissed Frisk. Frisk kissed back.

" I love you too Chara." Frisk sighed. The two cuddled up together and went to sleep.

PB finally came back with the rest of the small Charas. J tackled him with a hug and a kiss. "Thank goodness you're ok! You were right! We're having a baby!" J happily exclaimed.

"Told you so~ ... Holy crap... I'm gonna be a dad... I love you." PB happily exclaimed as he picked J up bridal style, kissing her and bolted the door to their bedroom to do some naughty stuff with her.

"heh, at least we know what their child will look like, no matter the gender." Q&AWTG Sans chuckled.

" their child will probably be named chara and given sandwich as a nickname" AOTP Sans added.


	36. Charas go home

A/N Sorry for not updating, I kinda didn't feel like it, seeing as most of the stuff is just fluff and roleplay.

A human woman, who was known a CC had just come back from touring the AU's with her husband, Gaster!Sans and daughter, Lucida. CC was wearing her usual echotale Frisk cosplay, when the family appeared in Zach and Chara's house. "Hey Guys! Guess who's back? Hey! Don't ignore you guys ignore me! I know you can hear me with those ears of yours!" She shouted into the empty house. The family searched the house, finding it empty. "Huh, guess they're out... Let's try Toriel and Sans' house." CC muttered. GSans teleported them to Sans and Toriel's house. "Are you sure we're in the right universe honey?" CC asked.

"Trust me, Gloomy, I'm as positive as an atom that has lost an electron, we're in the right place. What do you think, Luci?" GSans explained, looking down at the stroller to his Zombie baby. (Part human part skeleton.)

After visiting everyone else's houses, they try the only place they haven't looked, the mansion. "FINALLY! We've been looking every- Zach... what did you do?" CC exclaimed, giving her best friend a curious glance after seeing the Charas.

"Why are you assuming I did this?!" Zach asked in mock disbelief.

" Because you either somehow had like 20 babies that look like Chara since I left, or you gathered a bunch, because you would do that. Actually... there's an opportunity here for you two... have you guys ever wanted a threeway?" CC mischeiviously suggested.

"CC!" Zach huffed.

"Think about it, watching a Chara make out with your Chara naked, then they both come to you and start riding your-" CC trailed off, not realising some of the Charas, including Mirror and Smol were staring.

"CC! KIDS IN THE ROOM!" Zach growled, blushing beet red.

"I'm just saying~ So where did they come from?" CC giggled mischevoiusly. With everyone talking at the same time, it was hard to keep track, but CC caught up in the end. "I- Oh... Well then. Umm... I guess I can talk to the kid ones to try to help? Play nice. No eating Luci, ok?" CC exclaimed as she put Lucida from the stroller into the playpeen with the other infants.

"AUNT CC's BACK!" Mirror shoutes louder than their Sans. The swap Chara hugged CC as she engaged in 'guidance councellor mode.'

Zach was still beet red as his Chara approached him. "So, what's this I hear about a threeway?" Chara asked.

"Umm... Would you be interested in that?" Zach hesitantly asked.

"Sorry, my body is for VIP's only, too bad only one person has that VIP pass.~" Chara teased, kissing Zach passionately.

Ghost was chatting to their Frisk "Frisk... are you sure Mom's ready to see me? W-what if she" Ghost trailed off.

"Shhh... It'll be ok." Their Frisk comforted. They hugged and kissed. A few moments later, Core lead their Toriel through a portal. "H-hi mom." G's Frisk cried.

"My chi- Chara...is...is that really you!?" Their Toriel exclaimed, Hugging Ghost and Frisk. "Come, my children, we were so worried about you." Toriel exclaimed, taking the two home.

In the meantime Sin Hunter appeared behind Utf, scaring her a little. "Well, seems like a happy ending." He said.

Utf whirled on him. "What do you want!? Are you going to kill me too?" Utf asked, pinning him to the ground.

"Relax, I'm not your enemy. Oh, and something to warn people about. That vampire thing is going after Zach, along with revenge to spare. So here." Sin said, Utf let him up as he tossed her two pachets of medicie. A large jar for the Charas and another jar with syringes in it. " The medicine for the Charas' are to help them. It heals their sanity, so let them take it for a few days. Speaking of which, inject the other medicine into the evil soul, it keeps it dormant." He explained as he hopped onto a motorcycle that looked like a red lizard.

"Thanks, but you've helped enough. Utf stated, handing the medicine back. "By the way, who or what exactly are you? Evil me was at least at LV 23, and being a robot meant she would of had crazy high DEF and HP." Utf asked.

"You may call me Takeo, and I am neither Human nor Monster." Sin stated as he rode away on his motorcycle.

"He seems like a douche." Mettaton said, coming up behind Utf.

"Takes one to know one." Utf retorted.

"Hey...um about earlier-" Mettaton trailed off.

"Can it! I didn't need your help nor wanted it." Utf screeched, stalking off.

"Fine, be that way, it's not like I'm...I'm" Mettaton grumbled to himself, not finding the right words.

Toriels, Asgores and Asriels were all picking up their Charas. Karma was looking on when suddenly their Frisk violently tackle huged them. " Frisk! What're you-" They exclaimed.

"I-I missed you! I didn't know where you went! Azzy, Toriel and Asgore were so worried about you!" Fell Frisk exclaimed, crying.

" W-wait ... They were worried?" Karma asked.

" Yeah, Asgore kept going out to look for you, Toriel was threatening to bake someone into a pie if a single hair on your head was hurt, and Azzy cried all night the night after you were gone!" Fell Frisk exclaimed. The fell dreemurrs hugged Karma, who looked at Frisk and hugged back lightly.

"You're hugging back!" FFrisk exclaimed, as they gasped and smiled brightly.

Karma continued hugging and blushed a little. "Yeah, don't get too used to it, I made a promise to someone.. so are you guys gonna hug too or are you too much of babies to do it?" Karma teased. The fell Dreemurrs had one bug tsundre group hug.

"yeesh will ya hurry up already!? boss is already goin off at me for being late!" Fell Sans growled, impatiently waiting to be their escort.

There was however, a slight problem. That is, smol wouldn't stop hugging Karma's leg. "W-will you visit me?" Smol asked, sniffling.

"Yeah yeah, I guess I can make time... If I have to." Karma stated, hugging smol.

Soon after a Gaster, with a toddler aged Sans and Papyrus clinging to him came to get Smol. "Yay, that was fun Dad, let's do that again." toddler Sans and Papyrus stated simutaniously.

"You will on the way home!" Their dadster stated.

"WOWIE, THERE ARE SO MANY CHARA CLONES THAT ARE BIGGER THAN OUR CHARA!" LT Papyrus exclaimed. Smol went with them back to the littletale universe. (I'm pretty sure Gaster is the only adult in Littletale.)

PB and J have their respective Asriels Pick them up. "Azzy! Exiting News! I can't wait to tell mom and dad when we get home, you'll never believe this, but you'll be an uncle!" PB and J squealed in unison.

"Wait...WHAT!? you dissapear for a couple of weeks, worrying, mom, dad, duncle Sans and even me and now you're telling me this!" the Asriels shouted in unison. "I'm the happiest big brother ever! I gotta tell Frisk!" Both Asriels exclaimed. PB and J kissed passionately before being taken to their respective universes.

A while later, and with half the Charas gone, CC noticed that Finn was seriously crushing on Zara, but to a lesser extent than yesterday. "Zaaaaaaaaccccchhhh! Fara! So much cute! Much ship!" CC squealed, running to Zach and Chara.

"... how many children at school do you ship?" Zach asked curiously.

"That's not the point, and you do it too mister 'I've assigned you partners for this parenting project' Besides, this is your kid! It's sooooo cute!" CC scolded.

"Ok, I may have done that... I don't know how I feel about this whole thing... Funny thing is I don't think she's noticed the change yet, or at least doesn't realize what it means." Zach admitted.

"And when she does, grand babies! What do you think, Fara for a girl, Zinn for a boy?" CC fangirled.

" Don't talk about this stuff at least until she's old enough for it to happen! I'm not ready to think about this yet..." Zach sighed, picking up Angel and flopping on the couch, whilst CC went off to watch the other kids to see if anything will happen. "Please don't start liking boys as early as your sister, Angel." Zach pleaded. He saw her trying to play with shocker, who only hissed and spit fire back. "... that is NOT what I meant! It's gonna be a long 18 years... minimum... hopefully there will be a break before any more come." Zach sighed as he turned to Chara, Angel cuddling him. "Right?" He sucpicously asked.

"Actualy, I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you...especially seeing as I started baking again." Chara admitted, looking down at her abdominal region.

"... Really? That...that's actually great. I suppose I really shouldn't be that surprised given our... Um recent activities." Zach exclaimed as he looked down at Angel, smiling, before he hugged and kissed Chara. (Sorry, it's kinda a running gag and it's so cliche in warewolf circumstances. Zach, take it as my thanks to you for being one very loyal reviewer.)

Later that night, Emma, Sorial, Sariel and Roland were on a double date to the cinema. Emma had the potion ready. "Alright, these should last about 6 hours and boost us a few years... Well, bottoms up!" Emma said after they'd all changed into baggy clothes. The four of them all drank the potion and grew older in a matter of seconds. "Wait, am I... Haha! Yes I'm a little talle- Oh come on! That's not fair! You and your freaking bigger horns and growth spurt a-and" Emma whined, seeing the skeletwins now taller than Sans and taller than her. Roland was still taller than them by a long shot. "W-we should get going before we're late." Emma explained, staring at Sorial and blushing.

"Hey Emma, something just occured to me. You were able to change your age at will before you met us, so why did you need the potion?" Roland asked in a considerably deeper voice that made Sariel blush. They then went on to the cinema to watch the movie.


	37. One love dies, another blooms

(Q&AWTG)

"To answer your question Roland, this way is safer... I'm trying to alter myself as little as possible with my powers right now so I grow and age normally and alongside you guys." Emma explained as they went into the cinema, sitting in the back row.

"Makes sense" Roland stated.

After the movie, they split up into their respective pairs to do some teen stuff before they turned back into children. "Sorial? Are you ok? You look a bit blue." Emma teased.

" **Well uh... I'm having some uh... wierd urges?** " Sorial responded, blushing deeper.

"Yeah, now you know how I feel, I just want you to go for it, just take me and-" Emma was cut off by Sorial, who kissed her passionately. She let out a low moan as sorial started kissing her neck. "Y-yeah... Like t-that. God I can't wait to be this age for real, I'll show you a bit more then." Emma moaned a bit more as Sorial bit her neck.

In the meantime, Sariel was having the opposite time. Sariel tried everything to seduce Roland, but he was more ignorant than what Finn was to Zara before the potion. "I-i'm uh...I'm sorry, I c-can't do this anymore. I ... I know I expected my hormones to go out of whack...b-but I don't feel any enjoyment. I-I hope y-you understand." Roland stuttered.

"No...It's alright, I understand...it's not going to work out it it?" Sariel asked, on the verge of tears. Roland held her in a tight hug, carressing her skull. Emma and the Skeletwins went to their house, whilst Roland also went home.

In the morning, CC met up with Zara when she was alone."Zara, normally I'd let you figure it out yourself, but you're running out of time. That potion worked, Finn like-likes you, you need to do something before it wears off, maybe it'll keep it from fully fading. I know it's the wrong time of year but here!" She said, giving Zara some misletoe. "Go for it Zara! Kiss the boy!" CC instructed, leaving to look after Lucida. "Hey baby girl, you hungry?" CC asked her daughter, whilst preparing a bottle.

"Hey CC, what're you up to-" Zach asked, as he was cut off by CC shushing him. CC pointed to Zara and Finn. "Wait what's going on?" Zach asked. Zara and Finn were awkwardly playing with the misletoe."CC! Stop trying to mess with this, if it happens it happens. Leave it be." Zach scolded his best friend.

"Like how you and Utf set me up?" CC challenged, which was true, the two of them did try to set CC up with a partner last year.

"... Fair enough, but she's four, not 23." Zach stated.

(Meanwhile, AOTP)

The group got an E-mail from Zach with questions. 'Hey, how did you guys do during the rescue? Is your Chara coping ok? Did we tell the families of the Chara's that didn't make it what happened?' The E-mail said.

"I'mfineI'mfineI'mfine" Chara ranted, hugging their knees and rocking back and forth.

"Not well, they won't go near half of us, they're traumatised, the poor child." Toriel explained.

"whatever they did to them, chara hates me being with tori again. matter of fact, the kid's only comfortable around the dreemurrs, frisk's family and mk's family, including alph." Sans explained.

"The rescue went well, you probably know by now, I have taken the soul of the evil version of me" Utf explained.

"Though it is sad that none of us know what Charas didn't make it, so well, the guilt claws at all of us." Frisk explained.

"another e-mail, from an anon" Abi exclaimed. The e-mail said 'No disrespect but what are Frisk and Chara's biological genders? Like if they were having a baby would they get someone else pregnant or be pregnant?Sans, what is your favorite joke?Papyrus, what is your least favorite joke?Toriel, can you tell me a snail fact?Undyne, how far can you throw a Temmie?Temmie, hOi!'

"I try not to discuss it, but I am biologically a girl" Frisk stated.

"I'mfineI'mfineI'mfine." Chara rambled, distraught.

"I believe, last I checked, Chara is also a girl, sorry, but my child has a bit of PTSD it seems, after dying, resetting and watching other versions of themself die." Toriel explained.

"eh, my favorite ok, i could tell you a dirty joke but i don't want to soil anyone's innocence, besides, i'm too manure to stoop so low to be lying in the dirt." Sans punned.

"UGH, THAT'S MY LEAST FAVORITE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Papyrus yelled.

"it's my favorite because you hate it." Sans explained.

"A snail fact? Did you know that snails...sometimes flip their digestive systems?" Toriel sated.

"I'm allergic to Temmies." Undyne admitted.

"HoI Im TEM!111!" Temmie was vibrating intensely.

(Meanwhile, Back in Q&AWTG)

Zach was talking to Angel and Chara. "So, any bets on gender and number this time around?" Zach asked.

"Hmm, first one, then three, is it just me, or do I have the feeling that the next lot will be five?" Chara joked. "Though tibia honest, I don't think any of our skeleton friends will be happy with the news." Chara joked.

"Guess we'll find out, you get to be a big sis soon Angel, how does that sound?" Zach responded. Angel gave an enthusiastic squeal. "Hey, what was that potion you got from Utf a while ago, really? So, we're gonna need to work on more rooms then. Well at least there's happy news" Zach exclaimed.

"Uh..." Chara stated.

"Actually, you might as well know. The potion was for the other me, it was truth serum... with a hint of something more~" Utf explained as she took the two of them to a separate room, putting a tape in the VCR player.

The video was from when Chara reset, in the AOTP Universe. AOTP Utf and Mettaton were transported into a magic proof room an unusual voice boomed overhead. "Now, until you are 100% honest with each other, neither of you will leave"

"OK then...um...where to begin?" Mettaton asked.

"Well, the full story, on why I hate you..." Utf explained.

"Go on." Mettaton stated, listening.

"Okay, you know how Abi's father, my adoptive father is the leader of the Elf tribe right? Well, as daughters of a leader, our marriages are pre-arranged once we have our bicentennial birthday. Abi's is coming up on the end of this month, whilst mine is at the start of next year." Utf explained.

"How does that make you hate me?" Mettaton questioned.

"Because, to ensure a successfull relationship, we are paired with closest to the same species, you with a robotic appearance are the most suitable, and with you acting like one, all the more suitable you will be. I don't want that. I want to chose who I end up with." Utf continued.

"So that's why...you told me it was because I was trying to be something I wasn't." Mettaton explained.

"Yes, perhaps if father knew you were what you have always been, a ghost, he would scout for someone else, but seeing as you always act as a robot, father sees you as one." Utf gave further explanation, her eyes were now downcast.

"But, If I refus-" Mettaton was cut off and had a confused look on his face.

"Don't you know what Elves with yellow magic are capable of!? That's why they're in control! Apart from mind reading, they can also manipulate minds. If you refuse..." Utf trailed off.

"Damn, when Alphys first made my robot body for me , she made me act as if I was a robot, to sell the fact that she'd accomplished somethig. It's been so long, I don't think I can act like a ghost anymore, that's why I still act as a robot, even though everyone knows the truth." Mettaton admitted.

"Oh, one more thing, you tell nobody I told you this got it." Utf instructed. That is when the recording ended.

Utf popped out the tape. "Wow, didn't see that coming, so none of you can speak a word, otherwise, the other me will know someone was watching. Or even worse... She could accuse the other Mettaton of blurting it to everyone."

"Elves almost seem crueller than humanity, or just as cruel." Chara added. The three of them were very surprised at the realisation.

Whilst they were watching the tape, a guy with ginger hair, blue eyes and an Irish accent came in through a portal and gathered all the babies in one room. "I bet no one's asked you questions yet, luckily I speak baby! Ahem- agooo(I am here to ask questions)" The Irishman, who went by 'Will' stated as he continued to make baby noises, which translated into. (Tell me about yourselves. Angel, why do you like Shocker? Shocker, can you just play with her please? She won't hurt you. Luci, who's your favorite to play with?Actually, same question for all of you)

"ababbbbbbbbbb (Hi, I'm Angel, you smell weird! Also, I'm part canine, I have a natural interest in cats, and Shocker is so warm!)" Angel babbled.

"Hissssssssssbababa (Angel is scary! I would NEVER play with her! Hang on, I need a bathe myself.)" Shocker babbled as he began licking his firey paws, washing his face.

"Agoobagoo (I'd rather Lucida, only mommy and daddy can call me Luci. The wolves keep trying to chew on my exposed bones, the other skeletons and Shocker all keep burning me, so I only really play with the other humans.)" Lucida babbled, scowling.

"BLAABLOO(I MAINLY PLAY WITH FIXYS!)" Impact babbled.

"Bliblabloo(I mainly play with Impact!)" Fixydysys babbled, crawling on his twin's skull.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHH(FIXYS GET OFF, DAD! FIXYS WON'T GET OFF ME!)" Impact babbled.

"Well, that's all I needed for now, I'll be back with more questions for you later." Will said as he turned to leave. He accidentally knocked Patricia over, catching her in a dip position. "Sorry about that, you ok Miss...?" Will asked.

"Oh, my name is Patricia, but you can call me Patty." Patricia, who was a lean blonde teen, with deep blue eyes, wearing a white tank top, a light blue hoodie around the waist and brown cargo pants, with black and white hightops. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a faded red ribbon and her childhood toy, the toy knife was sticking out of one of her pockets.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl, I like it. My name's Will, nice to meet you." Will said as he picked her up, bridal style and carried her over to the couch. "There you go, good as new. I'll see you around I hope." He said, winking at her before leaving through a portal.

"So, was he hot or what!? Though I can't talk, seeing as I'm married and all." Sam inquired, seeing her best friend blush.

"VERY!" Patricia stated enthusiastically.

"If ya want, I could loan you my ballet skirt, and Frisk could teach you flirting 101, as if she never taught us when she was your age and we were kids." Sam offered.

"Actually, I would love your help, Samantha!" Patty exclaimed.


	38. The news

Will sat with the babies, watching them interact with one another, listening in on their ironically grown up conversations. Patricia came and sat next to him. "Well, my day just got brighter. How's it going Patty?" He asked her.

"Watcha up to?" Patty asked curiously.

"Oh just watching the babies and listening to what they have to say. It pretty fun sometimes. Want me to translate for you?" Will offered.

"Sure!" Patty said as she sat down as Will translated for her. "Hey~do you have A library card, cuz I'm checkin you out!~" Patty teased.

"Oh, so now you want to tease too? How about a little bet? First one who reacts to flirting has to do something for the winner, so first one to swoon, get flustered, kiss the other, any response of acceptance other than flirting back, loses. You interested? Just know, I won't go easy on you just because your cute. How about we continue this tomorrow on a date?" Will asked.

"Really? Is it hot in here or is it just you?~" Patricia teased again, having learnt the subtle flirting trick from Frisk years ago.

Zach watched them, eyeing Will sucpicously until he left, he then approached Patty. "So, who was that?" He asked, surprising the Patient human.

"Oh, just some guy, his name is Will and he's gorgeous. He can also talk to the babies, understand what they're saying." Patty rambled, blushing.

"Will huh? Well just so you know, if he hurts you, we hurt him. That's how family works." Zach stated, giving Patty a hug.

"Thanks Zach!" Patty exclaimed, returning the hug.

In the meantime, at Sans and Toriel's house, Emma was comforting Sariel after she broke up with Roland the other night. "t'll be ok Sari, there are plenty of fish in the sea. Honestly from what you've told me it sounds like he may be gay or asexual... I can't change someone's orientation. Look at it this way, you went through all last year not even thinking about the boys in our school, this year I'm sure there's a few who would love to have you, and if you're not ready, that's ok too, there's no rush." Emma stated, hugging Sariel and patting her head, even giving her fluffy ears a little scratch.

"I-I know...i-it's just we had been going out for a little over a year, y'know?" Sariel stated. "Hey Em, can you please bring me some butts pie, if Sorial hasn't had all the leftovers yet?" Sariel requested, wanting to stay in her room. She hadn't even told her brother about it. Emma only found out because they share a room and she saw her crying.

Emma sent a text to Allie, telling her the news. 'Hey, Sariel and Roland broke up last night... you might want to talk to her about it if you get the chance.'

Emma got a reply almost instantly. 'That is sad, but a perfect opportunity to try my deep fried ice-cream recipie!' Allie sent. She then sent a text to Sariel. 'Hey, don't be upsetti, have some spaghetti! You wanna hear something? It will work itself out, trust me!'

Sariel responded by texting 'how do you know?'

The response came lighning fast. 'Cus, girl, I know rejection like the back of my hand, whenever I ask a guy out, they reject me and whenever a guy asks me out, they end up being such a dweeb,I end up rejecting them. Donut worry, school goes back next monday, and all the boys will be begging to be yours.'

Sariel texted back 'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'You have standards low enough to date your best friend.' Allie replied.

'And WHO was the one who had standards low enough to have a crush on their cousin?' Sariel responded.

It took a few minutes before Allie responded. 'Touch'e'

(Later, AOTPT)

"Hey guys how's-" Zach asked when he came in with Chara, he saw Chara in a fetal position, muttering 'I'mfine' over and over. Zach went up to them, using a calming mind spell. "Shhh... you're ok, it'll be ok, you're safe now." Zach said as Chara fell asleep. He took them to the guest bedroom. "They'll be ok, what set them off?" Zach asked as he came back out.

"Grillby brought food over for lunch, everytime I tried to get close enough to calm them down, they flailed at me." Frisk explained.

"Oh... Oooooohhhhhh. That'd probably do it. Umm... kids? And Papyrus, could you leave the room for a bit?" Zach asked as Asriel, Frisk, MK and Papyrus left the room, waiting in the guest room with Chara, Frisk used magic to calm them whenever they stirred.

"... you may want to avoid taking them to Grillby's or bringing food home from there for a bit... the Grillby's where they were being held, Charas were being butchered and served as food there. I- ... I saw it happening... we saved a few but... we were too late for the one... 10 minutes earlier and they'd be alive... but yeah, they probably know what was happening there." Zach explained softly.

Everyones' faces were a look of horror "grillbz, please don't be offended if i don't come as regularly anymore." Sans stated, the lights gone from his eyesockets.

"...Agreed." Grillby stated, his flame turning yellow.

Zach then went to talk to Frisk's parents. "So... you guys need more cake or...?" Zach asked.

"Well, what do YOU think!? everytime I moved, the other day, I felt like throwing up! And to top it all off, I skipped a bloody frikin' period!" Hannah shouted, using the word 'bloody' ironically.

"And not to mention the mood swings." Markus added.

"That's great, and umm... just between us for now, your baby might have a friend or few coming too. We're telling everyone the news later today." Zach stated, glancing at big Chara.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm so happy for you two!" Hannah happily exclaimed.

Soon after, a strange noise was heard through the kitchen. Toriel, upon hearing the noise went to investigate and saw Takeo trying to open the back door. "Come on Budge!" He groaned, pushing and pulling the door with all his weight.

Toriel giggled at the sight of an immortal creature, with a superhigh? ATK and DEF strugglng with the door. "What exactly are you doing, young man?" Toriel asked.

" Oh hey! Umm... I just got lost, and was looking for a map, also the back door is jammed." Takeo explained.

"Oh, is that all? The door is not jammed, it is locked, here, I'll unlock it for you." Toriel stated, grabbing the key off the hook and unlocking the door.

"Thanks. Takeo said, going out the door.

Zach grabbed hi arm before he could leave. "Hey, let your buddies know you're all welcome to visit and hang out any time!" He happily stated, letting the man go.

Abigail and Utf had just come back from what appeared to be a party, Abi had her hands in the pockets of her dress jeans. "Hey Abigail, I'm curious, do you have a someone special? If not, maybe we could help you find one?" Zach asked as he saw her.

"Hello, Zach, wow, not even a' hey, happy bicentennial' that's quite rude. In fact, father threw me a party, but only members of the tribe were invited. You do not need to worry about finding me someone special, that I can do on my own." Abigail explained.

"I dunno, our childhood friend kept giving ya suggestive looks~" Utf teased, which made Abi give her a playful shove.

(Later, Q&AWTG)

Zara raced over to hug her mom and dad as soon as they came home. Everyone was about to go back to their own homes, now that the Charas returned safely, however Frisk and Spike had opted to look after the kids with their daughter, Blanch. "Hey Zara, we're back. We need to talk to you alone for a minute. Zach said as he took Zara to her room with Chara. "So... we have something to tell you. You're going to have at least one new brother or sister, your Mom's pregnant!" Zach exclaimed.

"Another one? I think three siblings is enough. So, can I name them?" Zara asked.

"So, you wanna help us tell the others in a bit?" Zach asked, and Zara nodded. Zach was busy looking for Angel, so that they could meet everyone in the house before they left. "Now where did she get to?" He huffed. He then saw her laying in the garden, in a pile of catnip to be exact. "There you are Angel!" He exclaimed as he picked Angel up, who woke up and giggled immediately. "Silly little pup, sleeping in the garden. Let's get you inside" Zach said, ruffling her hair. He then put Angel with the other babies.

Chara set up the skype for the few families who had gone back home, namely Asgore and the plants on one laptop, Alphys, Undyne and Roland on the computer and Sans and co. on another laptop. "Hello everyone, there is something I want to talk to you about-" She stated.

"My mom is pregnant!" Zara shouted.

"That's right, I'm having another baby." Chara admitted. There were cheers and congratulations and whatnot from all around the room.

"So, if history's any indication, does anyone else have some news?" Zach asked.

"MAYBE THE FACT THAT YOU SHOULD'VE AT LEAST CHECKED WITH US SKELETONS FIRST!" Papyrus shouted, showing his bite marks from the other four teething on him.

"bro's right, you need to tell us these things in advance." Sans nodded.


	39. Flirting Contest

A/N sorry for not updating, I have the flu, whic prevented me from writing for a while.

"Sans and Papyrus, that was your early warning about there being a new baby coming, we didn't exactly plan to have another yet, it just kinda happened. We're still happy about it though, besides you have until they're born and grow teeth for them to be a danger to your arms and legs, just wear some long, thick sleeves and gloves around them." Zach explained.

"you do realise that by the time the triplets of yours ALONE start growing teeth, there are gonna be at least eight...no nine skeletons in this universe alone who we interact with on a daily basis. Not to mention, at least three other skeletons...that I'm aware of~ in the other universe that you frequent." Sans explained.

"NOT TO MENTION A COUPLE OF SAID SKELETONS ARE YOUNGER THAN THE TRIPLETS!" Papyrus shouted.

"Hey sweetie, we need to go school shopping today, so get ready." Zach stated as Zara came in when Zach finished the skype call.

In the meantime, on Sans's end of the line, Sariel still hadn't come out of her room " **Hey, Kit, why isn't Sari coming out of your room?** " Sorial asked, only ever seeing Emma come out.

"Umm... You'll have to ask her, sworn to secrecy and all that. Here, take this to her, see if you can help at all." Emma stated

" **Sure!** " Sorial said, heading into his sisters' room after kissing Emma on the cheek. " **So, here, Kit got this for ya, so, sis, what's botherig you? I haven't seen you since last night?** " Sorial questioned.

It took a while before Sariel mumbled. "Scales and I broke up"

" **Oh... here, you need this, I 'borrowed' some of dad's ketchup, but don't tell him about it. It tastes horrible, but it makes you feel the opposite** " Sorial explainrd as he handed his sister the pie and the red bottle. In the meanwhile, Emma was training Nicidemus, the mouse to steal stationary.

Whilst Zara was getting ready, Zach sent an E-mail to the AOTP universe and to the Utf of this universe. The e-mails said 'So Abigail, who's this childhood friend of yours?Also I didn't know it was you bicentennial, so happy late bicentennial!' And 'Did you ever check up on Heather, Brendan, Ash, and Sam after the camping trip?' respectively.

'Oh, my childhood friend, his name is Daniel, Utf and I have known him since we were babies. Father would always set up playdates for us. It'd be no surprise that we're bound by fate for eternity.' Abigail replied.

'According to my scans, it appears that Harrison will have a new half-sibling and Shaunua will also have a new sibling.' Utf confirmed.

Zach then arrived at the shops with Zara. "Alright, we both need pencils, you'll need some crayons, I think you could use a new backpack too, so go pick one out." Zach stated. Zara came back a few moments later with a Monster High themed backpack.

"This one!" She exitedly stated. "Dad, do I have to go to school? The bullies will just keep picking on me." Zara pouted.

"Nice choice..." Zach exclaimed when he saw the backpack. "Don't worry, kindergarten's just about learning the basics, like your abc's or basing adding and subtracting. And honestly you can read as well if not better than most of the second graders I teach." Zach explained.

"Then why can't I be put in second grade? Then no-one will pick on me?" Zara whined.

Zach knelt down to her level. "You know, I got picked on when I was a kid too, I know it hurts. But that's what having friends is for, you have Finn, Blanch, Angiel, Silver, and the rest of us too. And you know what? You'll be able to meet new kids who will want to be friends with you. And I'll be at school too, so if anything really bad happens I can help... and I don't care what they call you, you're not a demon. Your my sweet, kind, brave little girl, and I love you. So does your mom, and the babies, and your friends, we all do, just remember that." Zach explained as hugged Zara, the two of them continued shopping.

In the meantime, in the Underground of the AOTP universe, Takeo headed towards Alphys's old lab. "Well here we are. HEY! ANYONE HERE?!" He said as he went into the true laborotory and 'here we are' began playing.

A strange, hooded figure appeared and spoke in an eerily distorted voice. "Perhaps you should be careful next time Hunter." The hooded figure stated.

"Yeah, but I can't just sit around, I need to find a way to defeat Unknown!" Takeo shouted, grabbing all the various notes on Determination and soul power.

"Still, you should consider that the others are worried about you. After all, this timeline is extremely unstable, even though M sent you to help everyone." The figure stated as he flipped his hood down to reveal a Gaster from another timeline.

"I need to help them. After all, I am an Amazon remember. True Gaster." Takeo stated as he grabbed vials and various experiments.

"Heh, call me Gaster or T Gaster. Please protect another timeline alright Takeo?" T Gaster stated as he put a hand on Takeo.

"Humph, alright. " Takeo stated as he continued on his work, locking the doors.

A while later, back at the Q&AWTG universe, Zach had just got home with Zara from the shops. "'m gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha! Gotcha!" Zach said as he tickled Maicoh. Felan and Angel both come to save their brother."h no! The tables have turned! Noooo Looks like you win-" Zach said as he flopped onto the carpet in an overly dramatic fashion. Zach then smelled catnip on Angel. "Man that catnip smell is really sticking to you isn't it Angel? I thought we got it out yesterday at bath time... Oh well, it's not a bad smell at least. Hi Zara,Hi Chara, I've been defeated by a pack of vicious werewolves. " Zach dramatically stated as the triplets babbled and looked cute.

"Zach dearest, look at them, they look like adorable cinnamon rolls!" Chara gushed

"So you wanted to name the new baby, Zara? Well what names were you thinking before we decide?" Zach asked.

"I think ... Kaynin for a boy and... Connie for a girl." Zara exclaimed. (Cuz they sound like canine if you say it a particular way)

"Hmm... We'll think about it. How about you three, any suggestions?" Zach asked, listening to the baby babble. "Hmm... How do you spell that?" Zach joked.

"Chocho!" Felan shouted.

"Heh, we don't want you guys to eat the baby do we?" Zach joked.

Later in the evening, Will came over to Zach and Chara's house to pick up Patricia for their date." Hey hot stuff, ready to go?" Will stated as he opened up a portal to Paris."Welcome to Paris, city of love! Seems like a great place to take a beauty like you." He stated as he took her by the hand to a cafe. "Hey, do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes~" The flirting contest had begun.

"I lost my phone number, can I have yours~" Patricia replied with.

"Not bad, but I'll still make you fall first." Will stated, smirking.

"Well, wanting to win this flirt off fills me with Patience ... and determination ... but mostly Patience!" Patty shouted.

After eating, they sit on a bridge to watch the sunset together. "Hey, did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you have a pretty sweet ass~" He stated as he pinched her butt, giving her a devillish look as he did so.

"Well, if looks could kill, you would be the main sucpect in a mass murder~" Patty flirted back, not going down without a fight.

"I'm gonna make you fall harder than you when you fell into the underground." Will flirted, intensifying the flirt war.

"You're like my homework, I wanna alam you on my desk and do you all night." Patricia flirted back suggestively.

"That outfit looks great on you, but it'd look better in a heap on my bedroom floor tomorrow morning. " Will flirted back, intensifying the flirt war.

"If you were an ant, I'd certainly enjoy you in my pants." Patricia flirted back.

"Are you an orphanage? Because I think I may want to give you some kids." Will flirted, getting closer.

"Baby, I'm no Fred Flintstone, but I can make your Bedrock!" Patricia flirted, cosing the gap.

"Your lips seem lonely, would they like to meet mine?" Will flirted as the two of them stared at each other for a few moments before they kissed each other extremely passionately. "Well I guess we both lose... So we each have to do something the other says~ Hey I just realized, French kiss. If you want I'll give you an Australian kiss later, it's like a French one, but down under." Will joked as the two made out. (That is actually a really good joke.)

(Later, AOTPT)

A voice interrupted Chara's dream, the same one that interrupted Zara's dream. "Hello demon. You know you can't escape. I can feel your guilt. You think, 'Why me? Why do I deserve to be alive and the others don't?' The answer is you don't." The voice said as images of Charas being dragged to Grillby's and being made into hotdogs and hamburgers, whilst crying and screaming. The images didn't affect Chara that much, not because they'd seen it all before, but also because, they couldn't be any more tormented.

"They weren't any different, just other demons destined to destroy all they were close to... And you will be haunted by your fate until the day you die." The voice stated, appearing as a Chara with the meltey - creepy faace. "But then again, you know all about that don't you? Dying, not hurting people anymore, being able to rest as the world moves on, better off without you... wouldn't be the first time you tried it... Maybe it'll work this time. You'll be at peace, your friends and family will be safe, their sadness will fade over time and they'll find they're better off. All it takes is a second, a sudden jump, a handful of pills, a short drop and a sudden stop, they aren't all as bad as your first choice... But will get the same result, you at peace, and your loved ones safe." The voice explained as it faded away.

"You idiots, I jumped because I hated humanity, I poisoned myself because I wanted Azzy to take my soul and six other souls from the humans on the surface to set monsters free. I was never a demon. Not when Frisk, my reincarnated self brought me back. Not. Ever." Chara stated as they cried into a pillow.

"Chara ... bad dream... huh? Here, this ought to comfort you." Asriel said as he crawled from his bed into Chara's, the two of them falling asleep.

A/N: Tomorrow AKA Sun, 3rd of September is when Australia celebrates Father's day, so I will be doing a father's day special ... hopefully.


	40. Father's day

A/N As I promised, a father's day special! ENJOY! (Also, sorry, I haven't updated cuz I was booked yesterday. I didn't expect such a rush!)

(Q&AWTG)

"Sariel how you fee-" Emma asked, seeing Sariel with blacked out eye sockets and drool escaping from her teeth. Emma also saw a ketchup bottle in her hand. "Uh-oh. How you doing Sari?" Emma asked curiously.

"I *hic* feel finnne, though you *hic* you don'tuhhhh look too good. W-why are there two of you?" Sariel slurred, whilst summoning a flame "Em, look, this flame...isn't it so *URF* so cool." Sariel slurred, making a spewburp.

"Ok Sari, time for bed, we need to be up early for Fathers Day. We're gonna make Dad breakfast and give him the card we made and it would be nice if you aren't hungover for it. Here drink this. Now, sleep time. "Emma said, giving Sariel a potion.

"Wait! Hungover! But this is Just Ketchup!" Sariel shouted before passing out.

Early in the morning, Will threw pebbles at Patricia's window from a nearby tree. Patricia went to oen the window, letting Will in. "Hey Patty, how's it going? Oh hey, there's two beautiful girls in here, look." Will said, pointing to a mirror."So, I'm curious about something." Will stated.

"Trying to figure out what I look like without this on?" Patricia asked seductively, tugging at her nightgown.

"Two things. But the other I'll find out about soon enough, just say the word. But anyway, who do you consider your father? I'd figure if anyone it'd be either Asgore or Sans because of their relationships to your goatmom, or I guess Zach, since you seem to live with him and he seems protective of you too. Just curious what you're doing for Father's Day."

"I don't consider anyone a dad, Asgore was always too scary looking, especially to the six year old that I was at the time and the fact that I was the first soul needed to break the barrier doesn't help, Sans is more of a Puncle and I see Zach as a technically older, brother, as I see the fellow people who fell down MT Ebott as my siblings. So I don't really see anyone as my father." Patricia explained

"Well, if you like, you could call me 'daddy'" Will replied, kissing Patricia's neck seductively. "Well, I should get going, let you have your holiday. Only way I apply to that is if you help me become a father, but we should probably hold off on that for now." He explained as he pecked her on the lips before going out the window.

Will appeared in the triplets' bedroom downstairs. "Abababaaa (its Father's Day just so you know, so you should do something nice for your daddy today)" Will said to the triplets before leaving.

Zach woke up a little while later. "Mornin' Honey, mornin' sweetie." Zach said as he sat down.

"Morning dear, the little one in my belly says hello as well." Chara stated as she kissed Zach quickly before resuming her cooking.

"Happy Father's day dad!" Zara exclaimed, crawling up on Zach's lap. The babies babbled randomly.

"Morning to you too, little ones. So what do we have for breakfast?" Zach asked hungrily. Chara brought out some bacon, eggs, sausages, tomatos, mushrooms and toast for Zach. Chara had made chocolate pancakes for her and Zara and the triplets already had their bloody milk!

"Have whatever you're hungry for sweetie, Zara helped me!" Chara exclaimed, pointing to that one plate of food that was sloppier than the rest.

"Did you help your mom make breakfast Zara? Well let's try it out!" Zach exclaimed. He took a bite, the flavour was worse than when Papyrus was being taught by Undyne, but Zach still smiled, making Zara happy.

"Is it youm!?" Zara exclaimed.

"So, Asgore's for lunch today and Sans and Toriel's for dinner, right?" Zach asked.

(Meanwhile, AOTP)

"hello father." Abigail stated, when she and Utf reached their childhood home in the tribal village.

"Happy father's day." Utf bluntly stated, earning a heel to her foot. The two girls presented their father with a gift that followed tradition, after the firstborn came of age, a pendant with the symbol of the firstborn's magic type. For Abigail, it was a small circle and a large circle joined by a line in a circle. The symbol of a shapeshifter. They were taken into the mess hall where all celebrations were held.

Abigail's eyes were covered by tanned hands "Guess who?" A male voice said. Abigail turned to see a young healer elf with one leaf green eye and the other emerald. He was a little taller than Abi and he had strawberry blond hair, he was wearing a red and black plaid shirt and black torn jeans.

"Danny!" Abigail and Utf squelaed in unison.

"Hey Utf, Abi, long time no see amirite?" Daniel joked. The trio were dissolved in conversation and meeting up with other friends.

(Later, back in Q&AWTG)

Zach and Co arrived at Asgore's apartment. It was quite crowded with Flowey, Biollante and Buttercup, as well as Asriel, Angelica, Angiel and Asrelic. "Happy father's day, dad!" Chara exclaimed, giving Asgore some gardening tools.

"Keep those the frick away from me!" Flowey shouted.

"At least it's better than giving dad golden flower tea!" Asriel exclaimed. "To be honest, Angiel was so cute, how he gave me some flowers from the garden, though the breakfast cooked with fire magic made up for it." Asriel chuckled.

"I swear your garden get bigger every time I see it Asgore." Zach stated.

"Why thank you Zach, I have indeed planted more plants They are quite marvellous." Asgore stated

"Oh, hey Flowey. How's your Father's Day going?" Zach asked.

"Oh, It's been going swell, even when I StILl hAvE TO rEMiNd PeOPlE to KEeP OfF thE GArdEn BEdS!" Flowey screeched. "As a matter of fact, B'cup learned to go Photoshop when she took over for her old flower.

"That's right, and I waited until y'all came to demonstrate!" Buttercup exclaimed. "At first I could only do it when angry, now I can do it any time!" She stated as they all went out back to see the red buttercup grow thorny vines, multiple sets of eyes, a venus flyrtap mouth and a girly looking TV face. Everyone gasped and clapped in astonishment as Buttercup turned back into a regular flower with sharp teeth and bowed.

In the meantime, CC gave Lucida a present to give to GSans when he awoke from his overly long sleep in. "Hey babe, Happy Father's Day!~" CC said as Lucida handed the present and CC gave him a kiss.

"Oh, mornin Gloomy, what time is it?" GSans asked, when he looked at his watch, he realised the time was 11:30.

"I think Luci has something for you. I have something planned for you too, but later.~"

"Oh, what's this? Huh? Some fingerless gloves and some bedsocks, Cool, Thanks Luci!" GSans responded, giving CC a Kiss.

"And you can make requests too, it's your day after all, just remember it when Mother's Day rolls around.~" CC whispered.

(Meanwhile, true lab of AOTP)

Takeo and True Gaster are working, undisturbed. "How's the work going?" True Gaster asked.

"Good I guess... Hey Gaster, what were your sons' like on Father's Day." Takeo responded.

"They were some of the kindest kids anyone could ever have. They were always giving me presents, helping out with my experiments, and often always there by my side. " True Gaster explained as he sobbed into his hands, which really didn't do anything. Takeo patted his back and hugged him.

Takeo handed True Gaster a photo of Sans and Papyrus spending the day with their Gaster, framed and giftwrapped. behind the photograph was a drawing of Sans, Papyrus and Gaster, with the words 'don't forget'. "Happy Father's Day." Takeo said, still hugging True Gaster.

(Later, back in Q&AWTG)

Zach and the family arrived at Sans and Toriel's house for dinner. Sans and Papyrus had gone out earlier with their families to Gaster's house for lunch. The skeletwins had and interesting time trying to teach their cousins, who were also twins, magic. "Hey Sans, how's your Father's Day going?" Zach asked.

"pretty chill, according to tori, the kiddos tried making me breakfast" Sans explained. Early this morning, Emma, Sorial and Sariel tried to make Sans breakfast in bed.

"No, I don't think you're supposed to put ketchup in the eggs until you cook them... And I think we over cooked the French toast..." Emma said.

"And how much experience do you have weilding fire magic? None that I know of." Sariel scoffed.

" **Kit, just worry about what you're doing okay, we've got this, mom doesn't give us cooking lessons for nothing.** " Sorial added, who was doing the ketchup and eggs.

All three of them turn their attention to Toriel "Morning my children, you are cooking breakfast for your father, are you not?" Toriel asked.

"Hi mom... Can you help us with breakfast for dad?" Emma asked.

"Heehee, sure thing, my children." Toriel giggled as she fixed up break fast. "Do not worry, you will get the hang of your fire magic soon enough." Toriel said to the skeletwins.

In the meantime, the three of them made a card that had 'Thanks for going father than needed when it comes to dad jokes. We love you' written inside it. They put the card on the tray alongside the plate of food and a fresh bottle of ketchup.

"Happy Father's Day!" The three kids shout as they hand the breakfast to Sans as he woke up.

"heh, thanks...i'm guessing tori helped...pbftttttttt" Sasn said as he opened the card, 'Sans' started playing, and when the card closed, it activated the whoopie cushion.

"aww kiddos, knock knock"

"Who's there?" The three asked.

"olive" Sans said.

"Olive who?" They all asked.

"olive you all too, kiddos, though tibia honest, I coulda gone to grillbz." Sans stated.

Back at the present, Sans had just finished explaining this to everyone else, which consisted of the fallen humans and their families, Asriel's family and Papyrus and his hubby, Welder and twin children. Zach and his family went home after dinner and everyone telling stories of how their day panned out.

As soon as they got home, Zara came up to Zach, with a present. "Oh? For me?

Woah, that's cool looking. Where'd you get this?" Zach exclaimed as he opened up the present to find a mossy stone wolf statue with glowing green eyes

"I made it myself, I found a stone and I tried a spell in the spellbook, I saw the picture of it but can't remember the name Transmorsomethingorrather" Zara exclaimed, beaming.

"Transmogrification? You made this by yourself? That's a pretty advanced spell, and most people can barely make a ball first try... this is amazing. Its good to see your lessons are working this well. Thank you, I love it." Zach exclaimed as he hugged Zara, making Zara beam brighter. The triplets come in with some random things from outside. "Aww, did you three get me presents too? Thank you too, little ones." Zach said as he picked them up and hugged them.

"Here, you go, sweetie, and there's another present after the kids go to bed~" Chara teased as she handed him a personalised mug that had a picture of willy wonka. The top text said 'so your mug has world's gratest dad' on it.' And the bottom text had 'Tell me again the names of your four children, not including the one or more on the way' They then put the kids to bed and Chara gave Zach the more personal gift.

(Later, AOTP)

The voice entered Chara's dreamscape again, and after a wonderful day out with Asgore, whilst everyone else was with their fathers. "Do you ever wonder about your birth parents demon? What your life would be like if they hadn't killed your daddy and taken you from your mommy? Do you think they'd love you? Be proud of you? ... Probably not. They'd find out about what you did and give you away again anyway. It's probably better they murdered him." The voice taunted.

"Yeah, and that still doesn't mean that I wish for it to be any different." Chara stated as they saw their biological dad get his head cut off. "I never knew that dad, and I never will" Chara bluntly explained.

"It's not like he'd be happy about the kid he got. And your Mommy went the rest of her life never knowing she had you, she probably had other kids she called her babies. Children she loved and cared for instead of you. Maybe they didn't even have to force her to give you up, maybe she just gave you away because she didn't want you?" The voice continued to taunt.

"You know, I used to be a lot like you, a negative voice inside Frisk's head, that is, only after I got tired of their continuous Pacificim. Which, have you know, I was curious to see if both Azzy and myself could be brought back, So I know all your mind games" Chara defiantly stated.

"Not like either would want a demon child anyway... Oh well, sweet dreams demon." The voice stated as Chara slept on. And sweet dreams Chara had.


	41. Back to school

Will snuck in through Patricia's window early in the morning to see her before school. "Good morning sunshine.~ Just wanted to stop in before school to get my fill of you so I don't lose it during class." Will flirted.

Patricia smiled. "Are you sure you have time for EVERYTHING~" She responded.

"Please, I'm not starting with a quickie. What kind of first impression is that? I'm gonna go nice and slow until you beg for it. I want to hear you moan my name.~" He seductively whispered into her ear. He then started kissing and lightly biting her neck.

"Will- ... I need to get ready." Patricia stated.

"Alright, I'll let you get to it then." Will stated, about to leave.

"Why don't you stay~" Patricia said, seductively getting changed in front of him.

Will started going a little red and obviously turned on. "All I'm gonna think about today is you at this rate. With it being the easy first day, I'm gonna be the hardest thing in there.~" Will half flirted, half joked. "I'll text you later. And maybe pay a little visit late tonight while everyone's asleep.~" He suggested.

Zach woke up a little bit later to make cinnamon rolls for school. Patricia was already downstairs and dressed. "Morning Patty, ready for school? What grade are you in now? Fourth? Fifth?" Zach joked.

"Zach, I'm seventeen and you know it!" Patricia stated, playfully punching Zach.

"Nope, you're still 6 years old. You aren't old enough to drive and make babies, and I refuse to believe otherwise." Zach teased, refering to how old she was when he revived her as he smiled and hugged her. "Now then, you want a cinnamon roll?" He asked as Patricia took one.

"Thanks Zach." Patricia said as Zara came downstairs with Chara and the triplets.

"Speaking of cinnamon rolls, morning!" Zach said as he kissed Chara and hugged the kids. "Ready for school sweetie?" He asked.

"I got everything but I don't really want it to be school." Zara explained.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Now then, time for breakfast." Zach said, gesturing to the bowl of cocoa puffs, before realising the time. "I gotta get going to set up the classroom before the kids arrive. I'll see you there Zara." He said as he hugged Zara and Kissed Chara, grabbing a cinnamon roll on the way out.

Meanwhile, Emma and the others groggily got up for school. "Ughh... school. Nooooooooo..." Emma groaned as she and Sariel got dressed for school.

"What, why, it took me all Summer to perfect my magic pranks." Sariel explained.

They then met up with Sorial at breakfast, after Emma gathered the prank supplies and Nicodemus. "So, you guys ready for school? By which I mean us causing chaos all year?" Emma asked.

"Heck yeah!" The twins both exclaimed, the group doing a high five.

"Well, you better hurry, your bus will be here any minute, I have to go now, I will see you at school." Toriel explained, leaving to get to school early.

A few moments later, Zach arrived at constanoupe elementary school, dropping the present for Zara in her classroom, along with a family picture before heading to the teacher's lounge. "Mornin'. Finally, I can drink hot chocolate again. I don't like coffee and every time I make it at home, Chara seduces me to get to it, Zara either acts cute or sneaks in and drinks it or one of the babies tries to drink it and spills it all over. So, ready for class? You actually have my daughter this year, so be nice." Zach explained to a woman who was always caked in makeup, had blonde hair, blue eyes and always talked like she had a blocked nose.

"Well, I hope your daughter is better than those repulsive children I had to put up with last year." The woman ranted as she bit into a lemon square.

"Just know, I'm not kidding about my family and chocolate, if you have it, she will smell it." Zach stated sincerely.

A few moments later at , kids come into Zach's classroom and sit at desks. "Good morning class, welcome to second grade. My name is Mr. Benson, and I will be your teacher this year." Zach explained as the second graders greeted him in a grogggy ' Good morning Mr Benson.'.

Meanwhile in Hills Village Middle school, the trio arrive at their first class for today after puting their stuff in their lockers. There were already names at the desks of the English class in alphabetical surname order, Emma, Sorial and Sariel all were seated in the second row. "Sweet! We get to sit together!" Emma exclaimed as she sat down. A large whoopie cushion blared from Underneath the trio. "... Who dares prank us first?!" She exclaimed in a Brittish monarch accent.

The teacher came in, giggling, which surprised the trio. " **Not funny.** " Sorial said as he placed all the whoopie cushions on the seats behind them.

"No way... There's no way..." Emma said in disbelief.

"Heheh, I do believe I am new here and have heard quite the rumour that you like to pull pranks. I thought I'd get you first. When I heard that you were the children of the Sans the Skeleton, who does his comedy routines in various pubs and resturaunts, even at birthday parties, I was that more determined to match you Prank for prank." The teacher explained.

"Hooooollllly cow! This teacher is a fan of our dad!" Sariel exclaimed.

"... Is this real life. Wait, I don't care! I will not take this challenge lying down! You are on Teach!" Emma exclaimed.

(Later, true lab, AOTP)

Takeo and True Gaster were still in the lab, working on what seemed to be a blue formula. "Well the formula's working, think it'll stop the Charas' dreams being invaded?" Takeo asked. as True Gaster grabbed a sprayer of some kind.

" I do believe so. Even if we have to fight back, we will end Unknown." True Gaster stated as he put the formula into the spraybottle.

"Yeah!" Takeo explained as the two of them worked in silence for a while.

"Takeo. Please promise me this." True Gaster said as he whispered something into Takeo's ear.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Takeo shouted.

"Please..." True Gaster begged.

" Alright, but I'm not taking any chances. Think we can open the portal?" Takeo sighed as he got on with his work.

"Wouldn't hurt to try." True Gaster said, finally smiling for a bit before heading to the portal.

(Late at night, Q&AWTG)

Will texted Patricia. 'So how was your day?' The text read.

Patricia smiled, 'It was boring, though at least I'm finally a senior' She texted back.

'Mine was long and hard, and not because of class. ;)' Will texted back.

Patricia snapped a photo of herself in her nightgown with one of the straps lowered and sent it to Will 'I think I know a way to help with that~' Was what accompanied the photo.

'Maaaaaybe. ;)' Will replied.

'Why don't you come over and I can show you more~' Patricia texted back.

'Look outside.' Will texted. Patricia saw him waving from the tree outside her window and went to let him in.

"Come in and stop being a goddam perert." Patricia teased.

"If you insist.~" Will said as he started kissing her hard and laid her on her bed. Clothes come off here and there as Will slid under the covers. Patricia started to moan as Will gave her an 'Australian kiss'. With each moan, Patricia got louder and louder, not realising she had woken Zara up.

"Are you okay, aunt Pattie, You sounded like you were hurt and so I went to check on you." Zara explained as Will hid under the bedcoveres. "And tell the man under your sheets he needs a bath." Zara said, holding her overly sensitive nose.

Will came out from under the sheets. "Umm, hey there lassie, what're you doing up?" Will asked.

"Why are you in Patty's bedroom?" Zara asked curiously.

"Well, you see ummm..." Will awkwardly tried to explain.

"You see, Zara, he is a good friend of mine and he wanted to sleep over, but it was too much late notice to let your dad know." Patricia explained, twisting the truth.

Will turned to Patricia as soon as Zara left. "... well that kinda killed the mood." He bluntly stated.

A/N Please movve the focous back to the AOTP universe and not the Q&AWTG universe as it wuld be greatly appreciated.


	42. Bad dreams

A/N to be fair, I will make this Linda caniophobic :) Also, I may introduce Hell-en and Diana in the other schools. Also, sorry for not updating, I had problems with internet.

Will woke up early in the morning in Patricia's bed. "Mornin' beautiful~ Sorry about last night, I couldn't finish knowing a little girl was awake and could hear us." Will stated as he kissed her. "Later, we'll find a better spot without small innocent ears to hear you moan.~ Then, I'll be sure to finish you off." He stated, getting out of bed, before realising he was still naked. "Should probably put on pants." He stated, grabbing his clothes from the previous night.

"I'd better get dressed and head downstairs." Patricia explained as she got dressed.

Patricia met up with the others at the breakfast table. "Where's your friend, the one who slept over last night?" Zara casually asked. Zach choked on his drink for a second, before Zara went to finish getting ready after finishing her breakfast.

There was an awkward silence before Zach started talking. "... So I guess you know why our room is on the other side of the hall from Zara's now... So, dare I ask what exactly she walked in on?" He asked

"Will was hiding under the covers, neither of us exactly had clothes on, I told Zara he was sleeping over for the night." Patricia explained.

"Consider it payback for when you'd interrupt us when you were little. If you need to, get creative about location, treehouse, laundry room, kitchen table right where you're eating" Zach chuckled as grabbed her bowl and stood up to eat.

"Unneccasary info!" Patricia explained.

"What? We're married. We can do it wherever we want, however often we want, whenever we want." Zach explained, he went in to kiss Chara passionately, but he saw that it was time to go. "Well, as long as I don't work. I'll meet you in the other universe after school, I hope you will survive without me to pleasure your-" Zach said, halting as Zara came in. "Well, time to go! Bye little ones, bye Chara, bye future baby or babies, bye Bug!" Zach said as he took Zara and Patty to school.

A little while later, Zach greeted his class. "Good morning class! So, since most of yesterday was spend going over how this class will go, so today we will start with a getting to know you game, everyone will take turns saying they're name and something about themselves. So who wants to go first?" Zach asked.

A boy with sandy brown hair and bright green eyes raised his hand eagerly. "My Name's Zach Cheran, and my mom's the first grade teacher and I like animals!" The kid Zach exclaimed.

"Oh, your Sarah's son! That's my first name too by the way." Zach explained.

"Cool! So do I pick who goes next?" Kid Zach asked.

"Sure" Zach said as Kid Zach pointed to a girl with white blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

The girl looked around nervously. "M-my n-name is Soairse, I just m-moved here this summer from Ireland" Soairse said in an Irish accent.

"Well welcome to America Saorise. Hope you end up liking it here." Zach said.

A girl with pale skin, rosy cheeks and long brown hair in a braid went next. "Hi, I'm Charlotte, I love fish, including dolphins and turtles!" Charlotte said as she tugged on the sleeves of her sweater.

A girl who looked just like Charlotte, except for the tan skin and darker hair went next "I'm uh...Francis and I like to watch cartoons

A boy with golden hair and blue eyes and freckled skin went next" Heya, I'm Samuel and my younger brother, Paedro is in Kindergarden this year!" Samuel exclaimed, before yawning. Zach then went through the rest of the class.

Meanwhile, in Hills village middle school, the trio were defeated again by their teacher. "I swear, he is going down." Emma stated.

"Put it this way, if we hurry, we can torture Hell-en with our pranks in math." Sariel stated as the trio looked at their prank supplies.

In the meantime, in West LA middle school, Utf was talking to her eighth grade drama students. "Now that we got to know each other yesterday, I will take the time with you to go over class content for the first semester, any questions?" She asked.

"Uuh, yes, if there's this girl you like, you want to ask her out, but so far everyone who's tried has been rejected. How do you go about it?" A monster boy asked, blushing slightly.

"It would depend on who it is, also, just be yourself. Now, class, before I give you these handouts, I would like you to know that later on in the term, a professional actor will come to give a talk to all of you, so please show him your best manners." Utf said, handing out the course outline.

(Lunchtime)

'Hey, meet me out behind the school. I'll give you a preview of what we're gonna do later' Will texted Patricia, who arrived a few minutes later. He pushed her up the wall and began kissing her passionately. He then put his hand up her skirt, only to find something missing. "Looks like someone was eager today~" Will said as he started teasing with his fingers, holding a hand over her mouth when she started to moan. "Shh... Don't want to get caught before you finish do you? Then again it doesn't sound like you need much longer.~ " Will whispered seductively as he bit at her neck and took his hand away to kiss her. "How was that? Think you'll last until tonight?" Will seductively aked before leaving.

At the end of the school day, Zach put up a flyer for a magic club, before going to pick up Zara. "Hey Zara, how was your day sweetie?" He asked, ruffling her hair in pigtails.

Zara was grinning from ear to ear, she had her wolf ears and tail out. "Ms Linda was very mean. She doesn't let us have playtime or naptime! She also got everyone in the class to talk about themselves and we had to keep going until five minutes. The best part is Ms Linda went first, telling us about her irrational fear of dogs, and so when my turn came, I did a little show and tell to get back at her for being mean. Ms Linda is now the nicest person you can imagine!" Zara explained.

"That's great, see I told you that you'd be fine." Zach stated.

(Later, AOTP)

Ghost arrived with Their Frisk to check on Chara. "Hey Chara, how're you coping?" Ghost asked.

"I'm fine but I've been recently having nightmares." Chara stated.

"Yeah... I think we all have those to some degree... I just wanted to check on you, make sure you didn't try to do anything... cowardly... a couple of the other survivors couldn't take it... most were stopped but... anyway, on to happier news, PB and J are living together in J's universe, they visit PB's a few times a week. She's starting to show. Smol misses you... actually they miss everyone, Karma visits them but is still Karma, Mirror seems fine, just a little shaken up. And I seem to be corporeal as long as I'm near Frisk." Ghost stated.

"What about the Charas that didn't make it? Have their families been told?" Chara asked.

"... look, I won't lie to you, it fucking sucks... Trust me... Who do you think has had to tell their families?" Ghost stated.

"Language Ghost!" Toriel stated.

"Yeaaaahhhh, that's 10g in the swear jar missy ... or mr, either way." Utf said, making them put money in the swear jar.

"Tell me, who had to tell their families?" Chara asked.

"It had to be me, I'm the only one who kept track of them... B-but it's hard. It's fucking hard to tell someone their sibling, best friend, their child, their spouse, they're dead. And guess what? We don't have all their bodies either. How do you tell someone that their kid was chopped up into burgers and fed to other kids or eaten by evil versions of your friends?! A-and and-" Ghost said breaking down.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but bad language is nnot tolerated here, so that will be another 10g in the swear jar. You're just lucky Z-" Utf stated as Zach and Zara came in through a portal. Chara and the triplets came in a few moments later.

" Chara..." G's Frisk stated, giving Ghost a comforting hug

"O-ok... I'm better... Sorry you had to see that. We're going to therapy for it, it might be s good idea for you too." Ghost stated, as tears welled up in their eyes.

"Hey guys, how was the kids' first days back to school?" Zach asked, walking in on the action.

"Hey Zach, how was your day teaching and how was your first day, Zara?" Chara asked as she kissed Zach and hugged Chara. The two told her how their days were. "Is that so?" Chara asked.

"Yo, being back at school was the best!" MK Exclaimed.

"Chara and I were held back a year to catch up on what we missed, therefore Chara is in Frisk's yeargroup and I'm in the year above." Asriel stated.

Over in the corner, Daniel and Abigail were having a private discussion. "Hey, I don't think we've met, I'm Zach. And you are?" Zhach asked.

"Oh, I'm Daniel, nice to meet you." Daniel said as he shook Zach's hand.

"Nice to meet you, good to see Abi's found herself a nice boy." Zach said, laughing when Abi went red in the face.

"It is not LIKE that! We're just FRIENDS!" Abigail shouted, overly embarrassed.

"Why don't you tell them?" Daniel asked.

"tell us what?" Sans asked, overhearing.

"...my father has arranged our betrothal, we will be spending every minute together for the next two months." Abigail explained, finally taking her hand out of her hoodie pocket to reveal a silver and diamond ring on the ring finger of her left hand. There were looks of shock and awe, and even exitemet.

"Wait...so Utf, will he do the same thing for you when the time comes?" Frisk enquired.

"...I don't want to discuss it." Utf said solemly, she then went off to her room in silence.

"Hey Chara, you feeling any better?" Zach asked.

"As I said, if you would have gotten here earlier, I have recently started having nightmares." Chara stated.

"... You're getting them now? Ok, just last one more night, I'll bring something that may help tomorrow, also magic class will resume then too." Zach said, which cheered the kids up.

Chara then asked if they could accompany Ghost to Littletale to visit Smol. "Okay, be safe, my child" Toriel stated, knowing that Ghost wouldn't dare use profanity in front of a toddler.

(Later in Littletale)

"Wooow, everyone is so tiny!" Chara exclaimed. They then found Smol Playing with their Frisk and Asriel. "Smol!" Chara exclaimed.

"Chara you came!" Soml shouted, hugging Chara.

"So, how did everyone react to your homecoming?" Chara asked.

Smol gave a recount of what happened a week or so ago. When Smol returned with Gaster and his sons, the first person to greet them was Asriel. "Chara, you're back, what happened, did you die!?" Asriel exclaimed.

"Asriel, I'm fine!" Chara stated. Asriel seemed to never let go of his best friend.

"Chara and Asriel, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Frisk and Alphys sung.

"SHUT up!" Chara explained.

"Yeah, they're my sibling, that would be gross." Asriel stated. Everyone else then greeted Chara, asking if they're okay, if they died and how they came back.

"That's about it." Smol stated, back in the present.

"That's amazing!"Chara shouted.

Nighttime came. The weird creature ented Chara's dream again. "... You DARE act like you know me?! What I've been through? What I've lost? Fuck you Demon! I won't stop until all you demons are gone... It's the only way to be sure it will never happen again." The voice said, turning into a thirteen year old girl with a scar across her neck before fading out. Chara then felt sorry for the girl.

In their own headspace, the Voice was left with their thoughts. "... I can't do much as long as they're staying positive, I can only do damage through fears, past traumas, guilt, anxiety, insecurities... I'll just wait until they weaken... until then, the wolf demon seems to have gotten Linda of the PTA as a teacher. That'll work." They think.

They then went into Zara's dream, where she was abbout to kiss Dream Finn. The voice then entered as Finn, whilst they pushed her down, laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that! Why would I ever want to kiss a demon? I like my soul where it is, thank you." The voice said.

"You're not Finn, he would never say that, so what do you want!?" Zara said, figuring them out.

"Oh? You think that I'm lying? How about your teacher? You've known teachers all your life, your dad, your grandma, they know what they're talking about right? Well of course, that's what teachers do... So just wait, your new teacher will teach you what you are, demon." The voice said, before fading out.

"Now where was I, Oh, yes, Finn dearest, you wanted to kiss me." Zara said, resuming her dream.

In the meantime, Takeo and true Gaster went to the childrens' room in Toriel's house, spraying the formula on Chara. They then went to Zach's house in the Q&AWTG universe and sprayed the formula on Zara. "There, now the dreams are protected." Takeo stated.

"Hopefully" True Gaster added as he faded out through the wall. Takeo jumped through the window, Papyrus style as he heard the door open. It was just Patricia making sure Zara was truly asleep before meeting up with Will. She saw the broken window and duct taped some cardboard to it, preventing a draft from coming in.

Patricia then met up with Will. They walk in the woods together to have some fun. "You look beautiful..." He said as he saw her skin glowing in the moonlight. They then went to finish what was started the previous night.

A little while latter, in a different True lab, in a different Universe, "Unknown has gone to far with the revenge plan, we need to do something." Takeo stated.

" Agreed. Your DNA can work!" True Gaster said as he realised something importat.

"You mean entering the dreamscape, to defeat unknown?" Takeo asked.

"Yes" True Gaster responded.

" Ok, well let's get to work." Takeo stated as he entered Unknown's dreamscape. The note said 'Dear Unknown, this is Takeo.

You can often say about your revenge plan, although you want to rid the world of Genociders, you must be really desperate to decide to harm a baby, even though that place is already an area you can't harm anyone. Must this grudge come forth? Well then, if you prefer to kill a demon this is a message from the real demon. I am from hell, oh and by the way I was sent for a reason. I choose to, why? Because I believe that you have a family, friends, even you entire group you care about. As for me, I already lost everything, even my own humanity. So the only hero... No the only Kamen rider this world needs is me.

Signed:

Takeo: ATK INFINITE DEF INFINITE

L.V: 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ps: suck my balls unknown.'

Upon reading this, Unknown left a note on the table of the lab Takeo was at in response to what he said. 'It's adorable that you think our little dreamwalker is the only one left who wants the demons dead, she's just the only one acting out now. I'd be careful if I were you, we may not be able to take you in a fight, but there are other ways to break you if we need to.

I don't think either of us wants that, do we?

Sincerely, the Unknown.'

Attatched to the note is an image of Daiki, Kenji's baby in his crib. (Why do I get the feeling that another ask is going to cross over with this one?)

A/N From now on, I will only be 2-3 times a week to make time for me to write my other fanfics


	43. Breakdown

Zach was wathcing the students play at recess. He looked over to the kindergarteners to see Zara palying with her classmates. As a wolf. Everyone seemed to like Zara's wolf form and that seemed to work for her. Zach then heard a commotion. Saoirse was crying and kid Zach was fighting another boy. "Zach! Cameron! Break it up!" Zach shouted, separating the two with magic. "Ok, you three need to come with me to get this sorted out." He said, levitating the boys in front of Saoirse.

The boys started explaining things at the same time, making it hard for Zach to understand. "Boys! Hold off until we get you patched up. Then you can explain what happened." Zach said as he took the boys to the nurse to get them patched up, with Saoirse following behind, loking worriedly at kid Zach. "Alright, what happened?" Zach asked.

"He was being mean to Saoirse and pushed her down, I told him to stop and he said she deserved it because she won't talk normal, s-so I got mad and pushed him down and he got up and we started fighting." Kid Zach explained.

"Well she does talk weird! If she'd just talk like a normal person, this wouldn't have happened! This is America, she should speak English or go back where she came from!" Cameron commented.

"Cameron, she is speaking English. People from different places talk differently, it's called an accent. You'd sound weird to people in Ireland too. Now then, I'm going to send you to the principal's office, so head on down there with this note." Zach said, as he lead Cameron down the hall.

"As for you, I am going to have to tell your mom about this. I'll let her decide if you're in trouble or not ... for what it's worth, I think you did the right thing standing up for her, but try not to lose your temper next time" Zach said

Kid Zach responded with a simple "Ok"

Saoirse stared at him worried. "A-are you okay? You looked hurt..." she asked.

"I'm okay, just a loose tooth!" Kid Zach exclaimed.

"...you didn't have to h-help me..." Saoirse responded.

"But I wanted to! I don't want to see you get hurt!" Kid Zach reasoned.

"T-thanks Z-zach" Saoirse said as she blushed lightly.

"No problem. Do you want to come over to play after school? Kid Zach asked.

"I-i ... Umm, s-sure! T-that sounds fun!" Saoirse explained as she followed kid Zach like a lost puppy the rest of the day.

Back in the playground, Francis was sitting alone, too shy to talk to anyone and Charlotte was playing chase, doing the chasing with a plastic knife she had for her kiwi fruit. Samuel went over to takl to Francis. "Heya, Francis, why are you so alone? See that boy, the one playing with the young wolf? That's Paedro, why don't we say hi?" Samuel offered.

Francis went with Samuel to where Paedro was playing with Zara and her new friends. "Samuel! Guess what! My new Friend, Zara is a warewolf! Zara, meet Samuel, my brother! He's in second grade." Paedro explained.

"Oh, Hi, you must be in the class my dad teaches, Zara Riley Benson, nice to meet you!" Zara exclaimed. Francis still hadn't talked to any of her new friends, she was too shy to.

A few hours later, Will went to visit all the toddlers who were getting a younger sibling "Blaaabbbappppffff( So how do you guys feel about your mommies and daddies having a new baby coming?)" He asked.

The triplets all baby babbled at the same time, which translated somewhat into. (Being triplets, neither of us is the centre of attention, well at least we will be able to boss them around when we're older)

"WAAAAHHHH (Nuu, I wanna be the centre of attention!)" Harrison, Sam's son babbled and Shaunua, the daughter of Brendan and Heather babbled at the same time.

Will then went to the AOTP universe. "Excuse me, but may I try an experiment?" He asked as he arrived at Frisk's home.

"Sure, why not, come on in!" Hannah stated, gesturing the teen in.

"Aaaadddadabooo. (Can anyone hear me in there?)" Will asked, listening for a response, but there was no response. "Huh, guess it's to early to get a response. I'll have to try again later." He stated, leaving.

Whilst Zach and his family visited the others in the AOTP universe, Will visited Patricia, who had the house to herself. "Hey babe, last night was great, huh?" He asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"I had fun last night, thanks, and I plan on having just as much fun as time goes on~" Patricia said seductively as she kissed him passionately.

"Well... we do have some time alone in the house. How about a little Netflix and chill?" He asked.

"Sounds great!" Patricia exclaimed as she set up the netflix. After an intense netflix and chill, both of them were breathing heavily, both naked. (Soz I didn't add all the details, Imma too innocent for dis) Will safely discards the condom and cuddles up to Patricia, falling asleep.

(Meanwhile, AOTP)

Zach annd his family came to the ask, Zach gave Chara a dreamcatcher. "Here you go! It's a dreamcatcher, an old Native American craft that catches and stops bad dreams, you hang it on the wall above where you sleep. I enchanted it to be sure it'd work, I put one in Zara's room too, just in case." Zach stated.

"Thanks Zach..." Chara stated, trailing off, as they seemed to remember something. "Hooly guacamole! I forgot my own birthday! It was on the 9th of September and it's the 11th today! I only just remembered noowww" Chara cried, starting to get better at coping with the traumatic experience.

"It is too...wait...I'm a worse person, I thought my birthday was later! Zach, honey, why didn't you tell me! You're my husband, you're supposed to remember my birthday for me!" Big Chara comically and dramatically whined.

"Hey, why don't we celebrate it tomorrow!?" Frisk exclaimed.

"Hey Abigail, I know you're a bit bummed about the arranged marriage thing, but at least it's to a childhood friend instead of a stranger... maybe give him a chance? Maybe he liked you when you were kids and deserves a chance now to win you over? Because the friendzone sucks." Zach explained.

Abigail pulled on Zach's ear. "don't mention it around Utf, it is a sore subject for her. i don't know why though, it's not like father would know any- oh crud..." Abigail hissed. "Oh, I'm a terrible older sister, how could I not see this coming. Ugh, how can I be so stupid! I am totally the worst, I am trash, if I could shapeshift into innatimate objects, I would transform into a trashcan, I would even transform into turd. Uhh ... please excuse me whilst I stick my foot in my mouth." Abigail comically whined, literally going and putting her foot in her mouth.

After a few moments, Abigail returned. "it's not that i'm bummed about being forced to marry my best friend, i'm more nervous than anything and that's why i sounded blunt the other day." Abigail explained in a whisper.

(Later, Q&AWTG)

Emma and the skeletwins skyped the other kids after the homework was done. "o how's school going for you guys? Because we're in a freaking prank war with our TEACHER!" Emma exclaimed. Both Allie and Roland thought itt was funny.

"Hahah, sorry, that was just too hilarious. Who woulda thought that the prankers would become prankees on the very first day" Roland giggled, wiping a tear away with his finger.

"Not funny in the slightest!" Sariel said, bluntly.

"Look, I know you've been hurting since our breakup, but don't take it out on me okay, I'll still be there for you, just let me know." Roland said calmly.

"Well, I don't know about you, but you should see how strict my English teacher, Ms Carion, the Dianasaur is, though I think mom may have used her faux threats on her." Allie explained.

" **Why?** " Sorial asked " **Well, whatever the reason, we take our anger out by pranking our math teacher, the living Hell-en, heck, we even modified her name plate, seeing as it's written in Arial anyway**."Sorial joked.

"Well, the Dianasaur seems to be afraid of me, being less strict on me than the others, excetera excetera... Still single" Aluminia exclaimed.

"Ok Al, here's the deal. I dare you to accept the next boy to nut up and ask you out, and give him a chance. Two reasons, one because the boy who's brave enough to ask you with your reputation at this point deserves a chance, because he has some brass balls. Two, you're gonna be single forever if you don't give anyone a chance if they aren't perfect. Seriously you asked out a high schooler you thought was cute, did you really think that would work?" Emma reasoned.

"Em, you can't really tell Allie off for wanting to date a highschooler, when I just broke up with one, the same age as the rest of us, but still a highschooler." Sariel reasoned.

"Oh, that reminds me, I couldn't decide between the varsity academics team or varsity football, so I tried out for, and got into both!" Roland exclaimed. They ended the skype call there.

(Later)

The Unknown saw the dreamcatcher in Chara and Asriel's room at Toriel's house."Come on, really? You think that That'll wot-" They say as they try to enter Charas dream, but they get blocked by the potion and tangled in the dreamcatcher. "Fuck!" They exclaimed. "Screw this, I'll go torment the wolf instead." They said, struggling to get out of the dreamcatcher.

Unknown then went to Zach's house, into Zara's bedroom, only to see another dreamatcher. "NOPE! Not again. Hmmm..." They hum as they jump into the dreams of one of the triplets. "Hello baby demon. I hear your Mommy is replacing you with a new baby demon. I guess she doesn't love you anymore and wants a new one instead. Maybe you should just disappear!" They said, before fading out and jumpscaring the Felan, who not understanding what was happening, woke up to annoy his parents as usual by crying in the middle of the freaking night.


	44. Chara's birthday

A/N Undertale's second anniversary is rounding the corner, so I want to do a special chapter to celebrate next chapter. Also, I now have a Tumblr account, my account name is Utf287 and I have an askblog up and running.

(Middle of the night.)

Zach got up to wake Felan, who was crying for no reason whatsoever. "Hey, hey it's ok, you're ok... You're not wet... you have a bad dream? You wanna come sleep with me and mommy?" Zach asked as he checked the infant's diaper.

"Dada" Felan babbled.

"Alrighty then, come on Felan." Zach said as he picked up the baby, taking him to his room, into bed with Chara, so that the baby could sleep soundly.

Zach got up early to make a late birthday breakfast for Chara. He left Felan in bed as a prank to make Chara think he'd turned into a baby. Zara came downstairs a little while later. "Morning sweetie, wanna help me with mom's breakfast?" Zach asked.

"Uh huh" Zara responded as Zach let her flip triple choc pancakes. The pancakes end up not looking much like pancakes.

"Chara~ Happy late birthday!" Zach said as he and Zara went upstairs to give Chara breakfast in bed, which consisted of the pancakes, bacon, eggs and hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top.

"Thanks sweetie~ For a second there, I thought your hair turned reddish brown and you turned into a baby" Chara giggled as Felan sat up.

"I made this for you, happy late birthday, mom!" Zara exclaimed as she handed Chara a wraped gift.

" figured you'd like to have some cooked meat before the cravings start kicking in again. Oh Zara helped me make the pancakes." Zach said. He then gave Chara a kiss.

"Heh, figured." Chara laughed as Zach was ruffling Zara's hair.

"You know, there's a couple kids in my class that remind me of you and Frisk, I think you met them right Zara? By the way. How's class going? Making new friends?" Zach said.

"Yes, one of them is Charlotte and reminds me of you, and the other is Francis and reminds me of Aunt Frisk! There is even a kid in my class that has blond hair and orange eyes, who is a really cool best friend! His name is Paedro!" Zara exclaimed.

(Meanwhile, AOTP)

"Happy Late birthday Chara!" Asriel exclaimed as he woke his sibling. "Look, I made you your favorite Pie! Mom didn't even need to give me a hand this time! Of course, there is no way to accidentally put buttercups in a triple choc pie though!" Asriel exclaimed.

"Thanks Azzy, heh, I guess I was a bigger crybaby than you yesterday!" Chara exclaimed, giving Asriel a hug.

"Good morning my child, happy late birthday! did you sleep well?" Toriel asked as she brought in a bowl of cocoa puffs and a chocolate milkshake for Chara.

"Thanks mom, hey, will you be taking us to school?" Chara asked.

"No, I would say not, Hannah and Martin will be picking you up on the way and dropping you off with Frisk, I will have to leave now, you will only be alone for a few moments." Toriel explained as she left.

(Later, back in Q&AWTG)

Zach greeted his class "Alright, before we start, anyone interested in magic club needs to get a note from your parents or guardians saying you can come with to learn. Now then, let's get out the math homework and get it over with so we can move on to the more fun stuff!" He then gave out the permission slips to his students as they were getting their homework out to be marked. The monster students in the class saw the magic club for those who lacked certain magical talents. The human students, however, all got exited about learning magic.

Will came to the school at recess. "Well if it isn't the wee little shite who picked on a girl because she had an Irish accent. I don't much appreciate you hurting my little cousin's feelings, but since she said another boy defended her and fought you, I'll let it pass this once." He warned young Cameron as he knelt to his level, glaring at him in the eye.

"Y-yes s-sir!" Cameron stuttered, intimidated by the glare.

"But if you hurt her again, it's my turn, got it" Will warned, talking about Saoirse.

A while later, Will gathered all the infants for an experiment. "Giiiiiiiiii! (Look at this!)" He exclaimed as he dangled his car keys in front of the babies.

"bababa (It opens doors!)" A few of the babies babbled.

"Agaaaaaa (Papa has one of those he says it will melt if one of us touches it!)" Fixys babbled

(You see what I did there eh? Change the 'a' in 'Papa' to a 'y' and you get 'Papy' LOL)

"Agoogoogooogoo( It's nawt a chew tawyyy)" Maicoh whined, remembering how Chara's keys hurt his mouth.

"Bababababa(What's the earliest thing you guys remember?)" Will asked. The babies had to think long and hard, none could come up with an answer. Will then covered his face and none of the babies recognised him. "Peek-a-boo!" He said as he uncovered his face, making all the infants laugh. Will smeared Angel in catnip a little while later and put her near Shocker.

Shocker smelled the catnip on Angel and warily came closer to her, before he managed to get a whiff of her warewolf scent and quickly went away.

(Later, AOTP)

Zach and Zara met up with theeir Chara and the triplets at the ask. "Happy birthday smaller Chara! Here's your present. Zach exclaimed as he gave them the present and two tickets to Hershey's park.

"Ohmigod! Azzy, you HAVE to take me to Hershey's Park!" Little Chara said as they opened up the present. It was a similar green and yellow scarf and beanie to the one Zach gave Chara when she was her age. "Thanks! Now I can have a matching scarf and hat to go with my sweater!" Chara ecxlaimed.

"heya kiddo, happy birthday" Sans said as he teleported his gift into Chara's hands. Frisk and Daniel used their healing magic to keep Chara from having a panic attack whilst she opened the present.

"Uhh, ketchup, are you for real!?" Chara exclaimed as she opened the package, only to find a ketcchup bottle.

"look what's inside." Sans explained

"Wait ... is this ... no, it can't be! CHOCOLTE SAUCE!111!" Chara exclaimed.

"makes for a good prank on your pals at school, if they ask you for ketchup, they will be surprised to find chocolate on their grub" Sans explained. Chara ran up to tackle hug Sans, before remembering his low DEF and going for a regular hug instead.

"THAT IS NOWHERE NEAR THE BRILLIANCE OF WHAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE PREPARED FOR YOU!" Papyrus exclaimed as the tall skeleton paused for effect. "CHOCOLATE SPAGHETTI NYEH HEH HEH." The others gave Chara their gifts, whilst Chara admired each and every one of them. The child even got a pair of pink MTT brand high heel boots from Mettaton.

"Now you can have chocolate and look fabulous~!" Mettaton exclaimed.

"Aww, thanks you guys, and Angry dummy, are you sure I can use you as target practice with the knives you gave me?" Chara asked.

"Imbocile IMBOCILE IMBOCILE! Why do you thinK I said FEEL FREE to try it on ME!" Angry Dummy shouted, getting um ... Angry. Chara also got a pile of Temmie flakes from Tem and a dozen spider donuts from Muffet.

Zach then started with the magic lesson. "Alright, so first, we may get a few new students soon based on who signs up at school, I may have you guys teach them a bit of what you know to start. Now then, what to learn today..." Zach said as he flipped through the spell book, finding a suitable spell. "Hmm... I guess let's try portals. Sans! Can you help me as backup to make sure no one gets lost in the ether? Alright, just focus on somewhere familiar and direct your magic where you want the portal to go, like this." Zach explained.

"kay, uh, so making portals that lead to AU's is sorta like teleporting, only teleporting can only take you within the confines of that universe, in a 10KM radius." Sans explained. "i could learn a thing or two from this. i'll go first, to experience it ... for scientific purposes" Sans sais as he opened up a portal, focousing on the Ask house in the Q&AWTG universe, but somehow ended up in Zach's house

Will was in Patricia's bedroom at the time. "Hey, you want to play a game?~" Will asked, giving a devillish smirk as the two played twister, only as a fun twist, they played it naked. Patricia won every time by teasing Will untill he slipped.

"I'm getting good at this, let's play another game~" Patricia stated the 'game' they played left a few more coloured spots? on the carpet in the process. They were exhausted after the 'game' ended.

"That wa... Was gr-great." Will panted as he discarded the condom in the rubbish bin.

Whilst the others were waiting for Sans to return, Zach demonstrated by opening up a portal next to big Chara, giving her a kiss, then closing the portal. "Oh, so it's like how Hoopa makes it's hyperspace hole attack!" Frisk exclaimed.

"What? I can't use magic to woo my wife?" Zach chuckled.

Chara opened a portal into one of the guest rooms in the mansion, only to see some 'adult fun', before closing the portal and muttering "Nope, not again!"

Frisk, however, made a portal that lead to the inside of the fridge. They decided to stay there for a while and scare whoever opened up the fridge. Zach made sure the two hadn't gotten lost. "Good work! Now then, let's get some cake!" Zach exclaimed, eating a piece of cake with the others.

Sans came back through the portal, after what seemed like an eternity, his eyesockets pitch black. "now i know how chara felt when they walked in on t-" Sans was about to finish that sentence, but saw that everyone could hear him and started mysteriously blushing.

"Hey Daniel, how do you like this arranged marriage situation? Abi's just kinda nervous about it, what about you?" Zach asked.

Daniel's cheeks went red. "W-what do you mean!? I uh ... can't say for certain hehe" He stammered, going redder.

"Well, I think you should try being romantic and get her more used to the idea of being your wife... You have time, two months even. Besides I think you two are cute together." Zach explained.

"Yeah uh ... that's what Alphys said ... that we look cute together. You really think I should do that?" Daniel asked, going redder. "You know who I think look cute together~ ... them two ..." He said, smirking as he pointed to a robot in particular and a particular ghost in a robot body, who were standing at the opposite room. " I ship a lot of things, it doesn't matter gay or no. For example, I thought Toriel and Asgore were a thing, as well as Frisk and Chara, and Sans and Papyrus, heck, even I thought Utf had found herself a robot when I first arrived here. That was, until I learned that Toriel and Asgore were divorced, Frisk and Chara both liked someone else, Sans and Papyrus were brothers and Utf and Mettaton hated each other." Daniel chuckled.

A little while later, Zach gave Chara his present when they got home. "Hey Chara, I got you something.~ That's not all either, follow me." Zach said as he gave her a high quality European chocolate bar and lead her outside to a tree that wasn't there before. "You know what this is? It's a cocoa tree! I used magic to make it able to survive here, you'll be able to make your own chocolate!" He exclaimed as he hugged and kissed her.

"Wow, thank's Zach! Now instead of making chocolate at the factory, I can make some here!" Chara exclaimed.

"If there's anything else you'd want for your birthday before bed, I'm all yours.~ Your wish is my command.~" Zach seductively whispered.

In the meantime, Zara came downstairs holding the used condom she found in Patricia's bedroom. "What is this, Aunt Patty had it in the trashcan of her room. It's gross, wet and reeks of Patty's friend." Zara asked. None of them knew how to handle this, so Zara was instructed to throw it in the bin.

A while later,a hooded figure sent a little girl to give a note and a burger to Takeo. "Much too young to be without a mother or father..." They sighed as she left. The note said 'Dearest Takeo, we would like to apologize if we seemed too threatening before, as we do not wish to have to harm a baby if we can avoid it. It was simply to get you to think about if it's worth you getting involved in our war on genocidal demons. We give you this burger as a peace offering, we believe it will be to... your particular tastes. There will be more if you join us in saving universes from destruction, you see, we have no family or friends left, the demons saw to that. We simply want to prevent this fate from taking place anywhere else.

Sincerely, the Unknown.'


	45. Undertale 2nd anniversary

"What are you doing there, babe?" Chara asked as she noticed Zach flicking through his spellbook. "I'm seriously considering using a memory spell on Zara to erase the condom incident and then wiping my mind of my sweet, innocent, 4 year old daughter holding a used condom." Zach explained

"Are you really sure that's a good idea, Zach?" Chara enquired, giving him a puzzling glance.

"... probably not. Guess we just have to hope she doesn't remember this when she learns what condoms are." Zach sighed as both of them got ready for bed.

The next day, at school, Zach greeted his class with enthusiasim as it was the 20th anniversary of monsters being freed from the Underground. "Good morning class! Today we will be having a special lesson. You were born after this, but today is the anniversary of monsters being freed from the underground, thanks to the efforts of Frisk Dreemurr. So today we have a guest speaker to answer questions, my sister-in-law, Frisk Dreemurr!"

"Why is she a fire elemental?" One of the students asked.

"Yeah, why isn't she a human?" another student asked.

"Well you see, humans can become monsters sometimes if they are exposed to magic on a regular basis, not all of them do but it happens. This is actually how I became a werewolf." Zach explained.

"Yes, you see my Determination was literally burning strongly at the time. Zach has told me about magic club and did you know, all of you have magic in side of you, for example, those who have a red soul are able to save, load and freely move..." Frisk went on to explain what all the soul traits do and she showed everyone the trailer for the game Undertale.

In the meantime, Emma arrived with the twins at their middle school. Emma was giggling for no apparent reason. " **Sup, miss giggles?** " Sorial asked

"Oh, I think I've got him this time. I filled his car with squirrels and like 50 walnuts. Even if he gets the squirrels out he'll be cleaning up walnut shells forever. I can't wait to see the footage when he- AAAHH!" Emma said, opening up her desk, only to find a bunch of squirrels running amok through hr the squirrels leave with walnuts they find in her pockets. "What the heck was tha-?!" she exclaimed, only to find her teacher laughing on the other side of the camera. "HOW!? HOW DID YOU FILL MY POCKETS WITH NUTS?!" She exclaimed. After the school day, she grumbled to the twins "hat's it! I am putting cake in his house and seeing what happens! It's the only way I can get him without getting him fired or me expelled!" She huffed.

Emma later texted Aluminia Hey, you get yourself a date yet? I need new couples to write about'

It tool a while for the robot girl to respond. 'Maaaaaayyyyyybbeeeee ;}'

In the meantime at West LA middle school, Utf also had a special guest speaker for her drama students. "Okay, so today, as you all may know is the twentieth anniversary of the monsters being freed from the Underground. " Utf explained. "So, seeing as this is a drama class, I will bring in a well known actor, who rose to stardom in the Underground, giving hope to all monsters, I give you the one, the only Mettaton!" Utf exclaimed as the eighth graders clapped and cheered for said celebrity.

"Why thank you for the intro darling!" Mettaton exclaimed. "Goodday beauties and gentlebeauties! I am Mettaton, but as minors, you will call me Mr Blook, any questions" Mettaton greeted the crowd.

"Wait, are you two ... siblings?" One of the students asked

"No, we most certainly are not." Utf giggled. "That is my husband silly!" She exclaimed.

Later in the day, Zach set up the PC version of Undertale in one room and the PS4 version in another. "Okay, anyone who wants to play has to at least go a run, where they kill absolutely everyone." Utf stated.

Seeing as everyone was curious, they all wanted to play. "This seems rather familiar." Chara said when they took their turn, they soon realised, that the game was actually how they saw it unfold, down to the last detail.

When Undyne got to the battle against herself in the genocide run she had to do, she was surprisedd at how easy it was up until that point. What she was more surprised at was how she began to dust from one hit. However, after getting past her own undying form, she was releived that she didn't have to fight Alphys.

Asriel, Chara , Sans and Frisk were the only ones who didn't fall for the 'friendliness pellets' Mettaton in the meantime kept on dying repeatedly. "And then you'll die a lot" He quoted, telling that to himself. "WHAT, that is meant to be my strongest form!" He shouted as he fought himself in the NEO form.

Sans straight up refused to continue the genocide when the first boss fight came. "no, i can't, i won't kill you tori." Sans said.

"Sans, just get it over with, I don't think this will affect our memories of what happened to us in the Underground" Frisk stated. "I'm a pacifist and played all the way through to the end. I won't give spoilers, but I now understand why people have certain views.

"okay" Sans shrugged as he one ko-ed Toriel and tried not to watch himself one hit KO Papyrus. Undyne the undying was tough though, making Sans wish that Frisk was able to teleport. He then laughed at the one hit KO on Mettaton and proceeded to the judgement hall. Seeing as he knew all his attack patterns by heart, he had no trouble in the battle against himself. Frisk was right, the ending was truly eye opening. Seeing Chara actually acting like a demon chilled him to the bone. He then understood why the Unknown treated Chara as a demon, because that's how they viewed Chara.

After all the genocides everyone decided to do the pacifist run, seeing what they could get away with, but still get the pacifist ending. "Hey Sans, when I threaten the lives of every monster, you dunk me time and time again, but when Flowey threatened to take all your souls to become Asriel, you gave up? Why?" Frisk asked. Sans did not have an answer.

The Twins and Emma all got permission to go to the ask. They took turns playing Undertale. "Aww, look how cute tiny Frisk is! Why is Uncle Pap trying to date a child? Should we be concerned?" Emma asked, when the fight with Papyrus came up.

"Well, we did the agreed upon Geno run first, and let me just say... dad is frigging tough. Even without all that extra HP and DT from when we were all captured." Sariel explained.

" **Yeah, we are going to try out all the endings before going for pacifist. I really want to see how well mom and everyone else fights without them dying in one hit.** "

A VHS appeared at the door of the ask. Frisk was the first to grab it and put it in the VHS player. The screen flickered to life, showing a metallic gate. Lights around the gate flickered before a vortex-like gate opened, After a few seconds, a not-so known figure steps through the portal. He wore a dark-blue cloak with the hood on, and you could see a strand of black hair poking from his face. He stared at the camera with deep-brown eyes for a second, then he started to...pose(!?). "You thought it was another random reader, but it was me, MrFiretank! And I am here to raid this ask!" The guy, who called himself 'Mr Firetank' stated as he posed dramatically.

"Wow, This guy has style!" Mettaton commented.

A voice could be heard, coming from the other side of the portal "You're not a villain, Fire! AND STOP USING JOJO QUOTES, IT'S ANNOYING!"

"I say when it's enough 'G'!" Fire shouted back into the portal. "Can't even enjoy my own bad jokes for a minute, sheesh..." He grumbled. "Well, anyway! Hello Zach, Chara, Zara, Asriel, Toriel and basically ANYONE ELSE THAT SEES THIS! I'm shortening the intro here, since I'm on a budget. And yes, I have a budget for these short messages, since my addiction to cola is horrible and expensive..." Fire said as he perked up.

"Nice to meet you!" A few of the people who weren't playing Undertale said.

"Now, to a few I might be known already. If so, nice to see you again! If not, let me 'formally' introduce myself." Fire said as he took a bow "I am the part-time writer MrFiretank that works together with the chairman of heaven 'G' (or God, your pick) and his quirky partner to visit other asks and help them out...of sorts. The whole heaven-thing though...I'll explain that on a later date." He added.

"seems to me, you're coming off pretty hotheaded" Sans joked.

"Today, I'm here for 3 things! First off-" Fire said, thowing a party hat "I'm here to celebrate the second anniversary of Undertale with you, when it's time! I'll be personally here when that happens, but for now only VHS. Also here!" He said as he handed Zach and Chara four tickets to a swordplay"I tried to give them to you on another ask, but you never really received them, so here you go! Also, there a batch of Swiss, grade-A chocolate for everyone on the way. It should appear..." He said as a box spawned in "...right now."

"Cool, hey there's 4... maybe Zara can invite Finn or we can give them to small Chara and Azzy. What do you think Chara? Chara?" Zach said looking for where Char had gotten to.

Big and Little Chara were the first to the box, along with Zara, who didn't look like they were ready to share. "Well, thank you, Mr Firetank!" Big Chara exclaimed.

"Second point, the questions! This is a ask after all...more or less. First of, I'm kind of late here... so, anyone free to tell me since when Zach and Chara GOT A DAUGHTER!? Also, Daniel, you should really try to get together with Alphys. You'd really make a good couple! Plus, what are your favorite drinks?" He asked, opening a can of coke.

Big Chara pinched her nose and took a deep breath. "We're actually from an older ask, written by the same author, who made it come to an end, but decided to have that Ask sorta crossover and entwine with this one. You probably haven't heard of it, but it's called Q&A with the Gang or Q&AWTG for short." Big Chara explained in as much detail as possible. "Oh, and not just a daughter, but triplets and a baby or babies on the way" She chuckled.

"April Fools Day 5 years ago." Zach stated.

At the same time, Zara explained that her birthday is in early January and Chara explained how she and Zach met. "Wait...early January ... when?" Utf asked.

"The fifth, why?" Zara asked.

"THAT"S WHEN MY BIRTHDAY IS!" Utf shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Zara exclaimed, suddenly remembering.

"It depends on when you qualify 'getting' a daughter. Also, daughters. And sons. And future baby/ babies." Zach explained.

"Have you not noticed that one, I am ENGAGED already to Abigail nonetheless" Daniel said, his face reddening. "And anyway, Alphys is dating Undyne, I think it's cute." Daniel exclaimed. Alphys is the only one who favours soda as a drink, Chara favours chocolate milk (no surprise there) Sans favours ketchup, Undyne, Asgore and Toriel all favour tea, Frisk enjoys spider cider, but can never afford Muffet's high prices and Zach favours Root beer, saying that it was 'very tasty'. Nobody else really has a favorite drink.

"And lastly...I need help. Zach, you yourself said that you ship a lot of things...point is...I want to get together with Muffet, and I need help.I think she's really cute and that she does the best pastries around, but I'm not sure how to tell her that...maybe you could help me out a bit? I want to propose to her, but I'm nervous about it" He explained, blushing lightly.

"I'm assuming you mean the Muffet from the other ask I've heard mentioned. I'd say be yourself and that you just have to be brave enough to ask for a minute. That's all it takes." Zach explained as he held Chara's hand.

"Ahuhu~ I think that you are cute. And someone who appreciates my pastriees is a worthy keeper in my books ahuhuhu~" Muffet giggled. "You are free to come around any time deary~" Muffet said, sounding more seductive than usual.

"Well, I think they would be really cute together" Daniel stated.

"I-i'm uh... I h-have already started writing a fanfiction about the two of them." Alphys stated, frantically typing on her phone.

"Say Alphys, what other fanfics have you written about some of the couples here~" Undyne said, kissing her cheek, causing the lizard to drop her phone. The VHS-video starts to fade black, but it flickers for the tiny fraction of a second until it completely cuts off. It almost looked like...a message?" Nobody paid much attention to it so they decided nt to rewind it.


	46. Magic club

A/N For those of you who know, the game, Hive Swap, set in the Homestuck universe, which Toby Fox did the music for, was released on the 14th of september, the day before the anniversary of Undertale. And as Bernie from The Incredibles stated 'Coincidince? I think NOT!' Also, if you haven't seen the trailer, don't you find it odd that the little white dog resembles the Annoying dog? Please leave a review on your thoughts.

That night, the unknown visited Sans's dreamscape, which he was not happy about. "... so now do you understand? Why the demons need to be stopped? If they get power, they kill everyone. Not just you, but everyone they can find. People just living their lives, families... children. They stop caring and then they murder everyone. Either for power, or revenge, or because you're human, or because it's just fun... You couldn't even watch a fake game version of your brother being killed... I had to watch one kill my baby brother while I bled out on the floor... and we're the bad guys? Think about it..." They said as they changed form into the girl with the slit across her neck.

"go on, i'm listening..." Sans replied.

"Most of us were picked up and saved by the Unknown, it all we have. Not even everyone there fights, there are orphans, people just trying to recover too... are their lives worth less than the lives of Charas who snap and murder everyone?" The Unknown explained

"welp, is someone really a demon for what another version of them did? in the past? is it really worth avenging your familly, by killing other versions of that demon, who have not gained any LOVE? all i have to say is are you sure you're doing the right thing by killing innocent versions of chara? if you think that than... **You're the real demon.** " Sans explained.

On monday, at school, Zach picked up the permission slips for magic club. Some people's siblings also signed up, however , some children looked sad as their parents wouldn't sign the form and some of the monster children looked embarrased as they handed their signed forms in.

After school, Will came into Patricia's room. "Hey beautiful, how's it going?" He asked.

"OH, you know, the usual, it's not like Zara found your condom in the trash or anything." Patricia rambled.

"Oh sweet Jesus... I'm going to Hell aren't I? Well, at least I'll have some good company until then." Will said, going a little red. Patricia calmed him down by kissing him. "I'm gonna go get a snack you want anything?" He asked.

"You~ ... actually the prom is coming up would you come with me?" Patricia asked. (A/N IRL I'm having my graduation ball at the end of the week, same day I finish school Whoo!)

Will went downstairs to grab a snack. "Abababallll? (How are you three doing?)" Will asked the triplets.

"babababababa( Someone wierd entered my dream, it made me sad)" Felan babbled.

"Waaaaffffff (sorry to hear that, what was it about?)" Will asked.

"Hey will, what ARE you doing with the babies, I'm just curious." Chara asked quizzically.

Will shuffled awkwardly. "Umm... hi. I'd like to apologize for what your daughter umm... found? So... yeah. I'm gonna go upstairs now." Will nervously stated. he went back upstairs and was silent for a couplle of minutes. Both he and Patricia sat in awkward silence. "So study time?" He asked.

"Yeah, study time, I have an exam at the end of the week." Patricia explained. The two of them worked on homework and studying for exams for what seemed like half an hour.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about every time I get a question right, you take something off, and vice versa?" Will asked

"And everytime we get something wrong, we put clothes back on" Patricia added. "Sounds good to me?" She exclaimed. Soon after, they both rewarded themselves for a good job studying, as they were both sitting on the neck, naked, and having some adult fun.

(Meanwhile, AOTP)

Zach arrived with Zara for magic club preparation. "So, we are going to have a practice day, so that you'll be able to teach magic to the others." Zach explained. "Oh and Chara, what exactly did you walk in on during the portals lesson?" He asked.

"Oh, you just HAD to bring that up! I left before I could get a good glimpse, I learned my lesson after last time. All I saw was the room in a mess and something moving under the bedsheets."

After an hour or so, Zach left through a portal to meet up with the kids for magic club. He came back a few moments later with the kids. The kids consisted of kid Zach, Saoirse, Samuel, Paedro, Charlotte, Francis, a few monster children and Cameron, who promised to be nice. "Welcome to magic class! First rule of magic club: You don't talk about magic club" Zach said, holding a serious face for a few moments before breaking into laughter. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Now then, first thing you should know, anyone is capable of learning magic with the right teaching and practice. It just takes time and patience sometimes. Now then, each of you go to either me and Zara, or Frisk and Chara to learn the basics."

"But before you start, I will introduce myself. My name is Utf and I will be checking on your soul and your stats." Utf checked each of the children's souls.

'(Saoirse: Integrity soul. Lv 1 Atk: 3 Def: 1 Shy, new kid at school. Currently having new confusing feeling about the boy next to them.)' "Nice to meet you, Saorise." Utf said as she checked her flipped soul characteristics and saw a faerie symbol (old Irish fairies). Saoirse headed over to Zach and Zara.

'(Zach: Kindness soul. Lv 1 Atk:1 Def:7 Oddly well adjusted considering their past. Friendly, Papyrus level optimism and belief in people, and apparently oblivious to certain things.)' "Well, you and your teacher share one thing in common ... okay maybe two." Utf stated as she checked his flipped soul characteristics and saw a nature magic symbol. The kid went to Zach and Zara.

'(Charlotte: Determination soul. Lv 3 Atk: 3 Def: 6 Is willing to hurt people if they endanger her or her friends. Many view as creepy)' Utf had no words, she checked the flipped soul and saw that she would be a vampie, well, she already looked gothic with the pale skin. Chrlotte made her way over to Chara and Frisk

'(Francis: Determination soul. Lv 1 Atk:0 Def:2 Can make friends, but decides not to. Is a loner by choice and likes it better that way. Is a selective mute.)' "Well, I won't force you to speak, just hold still a little more." Utf stated as she checked the flipped soul characteristics and saw that she would be a voodoo doll. Francis then went to Frisk and Chara.

'(Paedro: Bravery soul. Lv 1 Atk: 2 Def: 1 Is highly optimistic, a little on the nai've side. If he has sugar, he will be off the walls with the amount of energy he's got.)' Utf stared at the young boy wide - eyed as she checked his flipped soul and saw that he would be a skeleton. Paedro then went to Zach and Zara.

'(Samuel: Patience soul. Lv 1 Atk:0 Def: 0 Very chill to the bone. Loves to annoy people. Course, who wouldn't love an annoying older brother?)' "I uh, don't think I read that right." Utf stated as she checked his flipped soul, she saw that like his brother, he would be a skeleton. "You know, you kinda remind me of someone." Utf said as samuel went over to Frisk and Chara.

'(Cameron: Percerverance soul. Lv 3 Atk: 6 Def: 3 Doesn't appear to like anything different. Would rather be here than home, where he is constantly abused.)' "I am sorry to hear that Cameron." Utf said solemly as she checked his flipped soul characteristics. "Hey, Abi, come here. Look at this boy's flipped soul charecteristics." Utf said. Abigail came over right away. Utf pointed out his shapeshifter elf symbol.

"crikey! well kiddo, i will teach you magic separately, cause you see, i am a shapeshifting elf and that is the magic you will be best at. the name's Abigail." Abigail said as she introduced herself.

"I'm Cameron, I'm also very thirsty!" Cameron said rudely.

The monster children were consisted of a dragon named Triton, twin nekos named Felix (Male) and Caterine (Female) and an insect like monster named Hive. The four of them were split up between Frisk/Chara and Zach/Zara. Each of the tuting teams had five members. "Alright, feel this. That is magic, you have it in you too, you just have to pull it from your soul. Now try it yourselves." Zach said as he, Zara, Frisk and Chara let magic flow into their pupils.

In the meantime, CC was in the Underswap universe, talking to Mirror. "So how are you feeling about what happened?" She asked.

"I still feel like someone's watching me, also like things are moving around the house Frisk sits awake, making sure to wake me up if anything bad happens. Dad and Toriel still can't see them, only I can. Temmie... she is another story. I know Kid is in there somewhere, because Temmie will give 'Tem flakes' to anyone who dares enter unnanounced." Chara explained.

"It's ok to feel scared, it's natural. If you start having another panic attack, just focus on this. It can help to just touch and focus on something familiar during an attack. Don't worry, you'll get better." CC said as she gave the child a necklace and a hug. "Now then, let's talk about happier things... Do you have a crush on anybody?" CC asked.

"... I-i'm not sure who i have a crush on." Chara said, though CC had a guess out of three potential sucpects, due to what was around the room. Fires of all, the room was centred around the colour blue. They had a blue scarf signed 'THE MAGNIFICENT SANS' on a chair. And a poster for a concert signed 'To my rad friend, Chara. - NTT, Awesome DJ.' Another clue was that there was a splash of purple here and there.


	47. More Chara-cters

A/N AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA as today is my last day of highschool, we were signing each other's school shirts and i didn't even think to bombard peoople with Undertale quotes! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

That afternoon, Zach gave the kids their first lesson. "Alrighty kids, today we're learning the barrier spell, it basically creates a magic shield, you want to focus your magic to your hands, it is best learned through reflex. Frisk, Chara I believe you remember how we do this." Zach confirmed.

The two kids nodded and went with their group of Charlotte, Francis, Samuel, Felix and Caterina. "Barrriers are pretty easy all you have to do is..." Frisk said.

"... is focous your magic into your hand and..." Zach continued, giving the same instructions at the same time. (Sorry, I needed to take control of your character for this little spiel)

"...will the barrier to come." Abi finished, at the same time as the others, "don't worry, Cam, everyone is capable of this. Most of the magic I will teach you is similar to what the others are learning, but I will also teach you elf-specific magic." She explained. All eleven of the students practiced at the same time.

The humans took longer than Felix, Caterine, Hive and Triton. One ball headed for Saorise and kid Zach deflected it. "T-thanks Zach." Saoirse stammered.

"No problem, I couldn't just let you get hit." Kid Zach said heroically.

Saoirse blushed lightly and gave a small smile. The two of them soon practiced until they would, eventually get the hang of it.

Paedro, however, treated it like a game of catch. Zara got frustrated and turned one of the tennis balls into a non-lethal fireball. Scared out of his wits, the little boy blocked the ball. "That was mean! But cool! But still mean!" Paedro exclaimed.

"This. Is. Not. Catch. Once I was almost shot and dad almost died trying to save me. If I would've known the spell you're learning back then, I would've been safe." Zara said solemly.

Francis and Charlotte were the first and most Determinned to learn. Samuel, however, cowered away, whenever a ball came near. "Come on! You're throwing them too fast!" He explained.

"Come on, it's easy!" Chara taunted. Frisk demonstrated yet again by throwing a tennis ball. Chara summoned a green knife, and put up a blockade. The nekos had a similar thing going, but summoning a ball of green yarn to make a barrier.

Just then, the door was shattered by a small blast. t. While the dust was setteling, a unknown figure walked into the room, sporting short, stwarberry-blond hair, a white silk dress and a golden rope on her waist-line. She had her hand extended before her, smoke emitting from it. The figures stats read. Hana: Bravery Soul / Kindness Soul. Lv ? Atk: 50 Def: 20 / A very blunt and rude guardian angel, who works under the hands of 'G' in heaven. Is very loyal and protective of her friends, but might attack you should you mistreat her loved ones.)'

"heh, that's some high stats for someone with a heroisim soul. and might i add, hana, what makes you need to hide your LOVE? " Sans asked curiously, reading her stats.

"Huh! That's what 'Urto' was for! I should probably-" Hana said as she dodged Sans's attck. He had already grown weary."HEY! STOP!" She shouted as he kept on attacking her. She caught Sans with speed and pinned him to the ground. ""Okay, TIMEOUT! I'm sorry for barging into here...okay, actually I'm not, but I'm here by the wish of MrFiretank, jeez!" Hana stood up and dusted herself off, before introducing herself properly. "Sup. The name's Hana! I'm the co-worker of 'G' that Fire might have mentioned. And today (since this club is all about magic), I'm here to show you something awesome! Now, before we start, can someone tell me if they heard of the resetting of timelines before AND know how it's done?"She asked.

"Oh, resetting, that's easy, anyone who has enough DT can do it!" Chara exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "But if someoune with natural determination is stronger than someone else with Determination that is not theirs, then the person with the natural Determination will be able to reset, but not the one with artificial DT" Chara went on to give further explanation. "It explains why I was able to reset, I had Frisk's Determination on top of my own. Hence why Asriel stopped being able to reset when Frisk entered the Underground, Frisk had natural DT, Asriel didn't." Everyone stared at Chara curiously as they finished up.

"Nice! Well, since I'm basically from another timeline, there's another way to do this on a much, MUCH smaller scale than the usual reset for us. To demonstrate that, I'll need a volunteer! But to make sure that no one gets hurt, 'G' actually decided to help us out today!" Hana was left with silence, she then whispered to the door "That's your moment!"

"Sorry, I busy with writing out a check to cover the damages so far done...and those in advance." Another person with pure white hair in his late 40's came into the room, wearing a white tuxedo with grey shoes and tie. He smiled politely to the audiece before-... {WHAM} the man smacked Hana over the head.

"OW! What was that for!?" Hana shouted, rubbing her sore head.

"Oh, I dunno...maybe DESTROYING SOMEONE'S PROPERTY!?" the man shouted. Utf curiously checked his stats. ''('G' [Real name: ?]: Patience Soul. Lv ? Atk: ? Def: ?. A secluded individual, working as the chairman of heaven and protector of his workers. Has a undeniable love for sweets and enjoys playing chess. Is said to have the power to destroy any timeline on a whim.)'

"Wow, For some reason, I can't get a read on your stats?" Utf curiously stated.

"Sheesh, boss! Relax..." Hana said, turning to the audience "Now, back to the spell! Today, we're going to show you our favorite one, 'Diavolo'! The name sounds kinda wierd, yes, but it's actually pretty fun to use! To show you what it does, let me give you an example with 'G'!" "'Diavolo'." She shouted as she punched G in the chest. or a few seconds, 'G' toppled over, but suddenly the scene changed. Now Hana was lying on the ground, holding her own chest in pain while 'G' was smirking, looking perfectly fine.

"The spell 'Diavolo' does the following things: First it resets time for a few seconds, reversing any event that happend during that time-period. Our current maxmimum for that rewind is close to 5 seconds. Then the timeline resumes again, but the events play out like before for everyone, except the caster, allowing him to change things like he wishes to do so. Lastly, when the moment resumes where this ability was cast, any events during that spell get erased from time completely, only leaving the new result." Hana was standing up again, still heaving a bit due to the shock. "But there is a rule to remember with this. Anything that occured before the spell that gets effected, will occur NO. MATTER. WHAT. Imagine it like a bucket-list: I (for example) break something, a person trips and someone else cries out. 'Diavolo' allows you to change your position to not be hit by those events, BUT they will occur regardless, and if won't be affected once 'Diavolo' ends, someone else will, guaranteed. This is why I'm holding my chest from pain. 'G' actually moved out of the way when I tried to punch him during 'Diavolo'."

The audience applauded with oohs and aahs.'G' speaks up again. "And since Hana was the only person within the punches current range, the results changed, leading to her getting hit. So be careful, everyone. The spell could save you your life on occasion, but might backfire due to wrong execution."

Hana started to walk to the destroyed door while speaking up. "So yeah, that's our little demonstration for today! If anyone is interested on how to learn this one, just sign the confirmation list on the table, and the next time I visit we can go through the steps together! Now, Abi." Hana turned towards Utf.

"AHem, if you want Abi, she is over there, this is Utf you are talking to." Utf corrected her.

"Fire said that he wanted to visit Muffet in a few days, so expect him to crash a room here in AOTP. Other than that, I might appear with him as well, so that I can finally hang out with the others-" Hana explained before getting dragged by the collar.

Utf was about to respond, but was interrupted. "AFTER you finished your paperwork, Hana." 'G' started to drag her out of the door, a portal appearing in the process.

"NO, NO, NO! IT'S SO MUCH TO WRITE THAT MY FINGERS WILL CRAMP UNTIL NEXT YEAR!" Hana shouted, trying to restrain.

"Have a good day, everyone." G said, stepping into the portal.

Hana only managed a short 'NOOOOO' Before being dragged by the collar through the portal.

"Umm... That seems a bit extreme to teach a bunch of second graders. I don't want you guys messing with this unless it's life or death, ok?" Zach told all the students. "So, Charlotte has Vampire magic huh? Actually that reminds me... Doesn't that one vampire still want me dead?" He said to himself, before turning to big Chara.

"He did, but he hasn't made good on his promise so far. Ink has tried extending his magic to look into alternate dimensions, Error and Paperjam are helping any way they can." big Chara explained.

"Don't worry, I've got a couple tricks up my sleeve if he wants round two." Zach responded. "So Abi, how's Cameron's training going?" He asked, as he made his way over to where Abigail was trying to teach Cameron barriers.

"Come ON it's the most basic spell, anyone can learn it!" Abigail exclaimed.

"Maybe it's because your a woman, and women are stupid. All they CAN do is cook food that tase worse than takeout!" Cameron exclaimed rudeley.

"Well that's a bit rude, don't you think? Howabout a bet, if I manage to teach you one spell, you have to admit that not all women are bad and you have to be respeectful and call me Miss Ranya, like all other kids your age, and if I can't, then you can have the rest of your lessons with Zach." Abigail wagered, beforenoticing Zach. "Uh Zach, quick question, is Zach always this rude?" She asked.

Zach was about to respond, when Daniel interrupted "Hey~ soon it's going to be Mrs Taronem~" Daniel said, kissing Abi's neck, then her cheek.

"... I'll leave you two be for now." Zach mused as he walked away, smirking.

In the mean time, the burger sat in the true lab, untouched and the note left on the ground. There was nobody there. However, there was a still active portal in another room. The portal leads to the Unknown AU, in a large forrest, there appears to be a Chara, who is running from some sort of robot. " TARGET LOCKED." The robot stated.

The Chara who was running from it seemed to be crying. "Please ... don't hurt me! Just leave me be!" They shouted back, cowering in fear. A gaster blaster sound echoed through the forest, killing the robot. "A Gaster with Purple outlines, blue and orange eyes, a robe with coloured purple and black patterns, and a gentleman voice approached the good Chara.

"Well then madam, perhaps you should consider when it's good to be in the forest?" Gaster said, helping them up.

Takeo came up behind him in his Amazon form. "We need to get out of here, who knows what will hap-" Takeo's sentence was cut off from a knife slash sound. Takeo grabbed it.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." A genocide version of Chara approached, piloting a giant mech with knives and a large sword.

"Get going, NOW!" Gaster shouted as he summoned Gaster blasters which have machine gun gattlers on them. Along with spears, bones, and lasers." He aimed them at the genocide Chara as Takeo took the good Chara.

" Got It! I'll get you to safety." Takeo said as he lead them towards the portal.

"T-thanks for saving me." The good Chara sniffled into their sleeve.

True Gaster Gaster blasted the shite out of the Geno Chara until thhe mecha exploded. "Where's the BODY?!" True gaster asked, looking for the Geno Chara, who had caught up with Takkeo.

"You are quite interesting. But you time's up." Geno Chara said as they prepared to kill Takeo.

The two halted when they heard a gaster blaster charging energy in the distance. Geno Chara exclaimed as she was hit by the beam, tumbling down. "heh, seems you kids were feeling bonely there. " A cool, low pitched male voice punned, the person that voice belonged to was a Sans with, blue Gaster blaster gauntlets, a jacket with blue outlines, and being covered in blue outlines. A notable distinction is that he has two blue and yellow eyes.

"SANS?!" Takeo exclaimed, not believing his eyes.

"heh, call me true sans or first." True Sans punned again.

"SANS!" A noticiably higher and louder, more energetic voice shouted. The voice belonging to Papyrus arrives being in more stronger body armor, with it having orange outlines, a bone sword colored blue and orange, and Gaster blaster shoulder pads. "I HEARD A PUN." He houted.

"NO way!" Takeo exclaimed, seeing Geno Chara trying to get up, before being knocked back down by another gaster blaster shot. "They're still alive!"

" eat that kid." True Sans stated.

"WE SHOULD GO" True Papyrus shouted. They opened a portal, wrapping the Geno Chara in chains and entering the true lab.

Gaster had a ... flabbergastered look on his face when he saw true Sans and Papyrus "Sans? Papyrus?" Gaster got really teary eye-socketed,

"hey dad.. i...i..." True Sans tried to explain in between sobs as he and his brother had a ... True family reunion with true Gaster.

"Heh. well, we should get you to Utf." Takeo said, giving Good Chara some room. Takeo keeps the chained, unconsious, probably in a coma geno Chara close to him as he tookthe good Chara to AOTPT.

Much later, an Unknown entity enters the dream of one of the other Unknown entities and looks at theem, torn up. "... a-are... are we the bad guys? Are we... demons?" The dreamwalker Unknown asked.

"What makes you say that?" The dreeaming Unknown asked.

"There's a Sans who said so when I tried to win him over to our side." The dreamwalker stated.

"You remember last time we listened to them defending a Chara. They snapped and destroyed that universe, it's not their fault. They're demons, it's what they do, whether they want to or not... take a break, we'll handle this one." The dreaming Unknown reminded the Dreamwalker.

"O-ok..." The dreamwalker said, fading away to think about things.

(The next day, Q&AWTG)

Early in the morning, Chara woke up to find a pair of panties that were too small to be hers on Zach's side of the bed. What she didn't know was that the panties were left to mess with her by a hooded figure. "ZACH BENSON! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE IN FIVE MINUTES OR ELSE I"LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Chara shouted in pure anger.


	48. CHEATING?

"Chara? What's wrong?" Zach said as he walked upstairs to his and Chara's bedroom.

"WhAT's WroNG!? YoU TElL ME!" Chara shouted, her eye twitching. She then held up the lace panties she found. "Care to explain THIS?! Or would you rather DIE! **Cause that can be arranged, dear.** " Chara said, making a much creepier face that Zach hadn't seen before, blood foaming from the eyes and mouth, a red glow envoloping her, her hair spiking up into knife shaped patterns. If she were to attack right now, she wouldn't hold back.

Zach had a look on his face that was half confused and half terrified. "Wait, what?! I don't know who's they are or how they got there! Maybe they got stuck to me while I did laundry... or rolled around in clean laundry. The point is, I am not cheating on you! I love you and only you..." Zach explained, offering a hug.

" **DoNT LIe tO ME! You Know VERY WElL, these are too small to be mine and Patty's ALLERGIC to lace!** " Chara shouted in her rage form. She summoned crimson knives by her side to strike if she saw reason.

"... ok... I'll... I'll just go to work then..." Zach stammered, before leaving.

" **GoOD CHoiCe!** " Chara said as Zach left, dissipating the knives.

"Dad I'm scared, mom sounded really different, and she was yelling a lot. What happened?" Zara asked.

"Oh, hi sweetie... Your mom is a bit mad at me, she found something that looks bad and makes it look like I was with another girl. I wasn't, but it looks like it. I'll talk to her about it later. It'll be ok, we'll figure this out." Zach said, hugging Zara.

Patricia heard the whole commotion from her bedroom, well mainly Chara shouting, she only heard Chara speak like that when Patty herself was just a Patience soul and a ghostly image appeared in front of Frisk " **SInCe WheN WerE YoU thE One In COntROl**!?" She remembered Chara screeching. It was at that moment Will entered through her bedroom window with a hand behind his back. "I thought I'd do this the proper way." He explained, in his now outstretched hand was a boque of flowers. "Would you go to the prom with me?" Will asked.

"But of course~" Patricia said, accepting the flowers.

"Hey Patty, what was that yelling about earlier?" Will asked curiously. Patricia told him all of what she overheard. "... We never did it in their bed right? I'd hate to be the reason for this." Will wondered.

"Highly unlikley, I heard Chara say something about the panties being made of lace, which I'm highly allergic to." Patricia admitted.

In the meantime, Takeo and the Good Chara took a pitstop, so that Takeo could post something on the internet. "Whatcha doin?" Good Chara asked.

"Just a little something for the whole world to see, based on who Unknown is, and what they did." Takeo explained. He then sent the security footage of the previous night, untampered to Chara so she could see it. "Hopefully, they got it." Takeo said as they continued on, when a portal activated, taking him somewhere else.

A while later, Chara made her way out to cool down as she slowly turned back to her normal self. "Phew, that took a lot of energy ... it would be that much easier if Zach would just tell the goddam truth. I swear if he doesn't wanna be honnest, he should consider making the AOTP universe his new home, cause there is no way in the world I am letting a lying cheating bastard into my house." Chara growled, almost bumping into the Unknown, dressed as an employee of an institution.

"Morning miss, say are you ok? You look troubled." The disguised Unknown said.

"Oh it's nothing, just sucpicous about my husband's ... recent actions." Chara said, shrugging it off. "Ah forgetaboutit it doesn't really concern you anyway." She said.

"Huh... so do you think he did it?" The Unknown asked.

"What makes you think you can help?" Chara said, bitterly.

"Well... I know a guy who works as a private eye, does this kinda stuff all the time. He could help you figure out for sure. Here's his number and address." The Unknown said as he handed her a buisness card. "I hope it's nothing, have a nice day." They said.

"Thanks, but a friend of mine is coming over to check the surveillance footage." Chara said, and was on her way.

A few hours later, Utf finally arrived to check over the security footage. "Okay, so you're telling me that a mysterious pair of panties slid into Zach's side of bed, and you think he's being unfaithful?" She confirmed. Chara nodded in accepptance.

"I just don't understand why he'd do it!" Chara exclaimed as she started to cry "He's never looked at other women in a worrying way and now he- ... he's" Chara said in between sobs.

"Shh it's okay, it's okay..." Utf said, hugging Chara and stroking her head with her wingtips. "I'll look at the security footage "If ya want, I could send him to a magic proof room, you know, the one I put all of us in all those years ago, which helped us all get together." Utf joked, bringing up the security footage.

A hooded figure slunk into Chara and Zach's room, they waited and waited. When the opportunity came, they hid the lace panties in between the bedsheets. The hooded figure then made sure the coast was clear before leaving. However, Bug the pug tore at the cloak, a small portion came off, which bug dropped in his bed. "We have to find that article of clothing, honestly I don't know why I believed Zach would EVER ccheat on me, I guess I jumped the gun heheh" Chara stated.

"Hey besides looking for the cloth to send to Gaster or Alphys for analysis, do you want to fabricate this to make it look like you were doing what you thought he was doing with the hooded figure." Utf smirked as they headed down to the basement where Bug's bed was. It wasn't there, so they checked the kennel in the backyard and sure enough, it was there.

"Welp I'm off, I'll be seeing you and don't worry, Mettaton was more than happy to sub for me whilst I was helping you." Utf exclaimed, putting a piece of the cloth in one bag and another cloth piece in another and sent the cloth samples to Gaster and to Alphys to analyse.


	49. Confession anyone?

A/N Sorry I wasn't updating! Everything is fine! I was at my mum's over the week and so I had no Internet. Now, hopefully I can catch up, I have about six reviews to get through so, ENJOY!

The Unknown was in their base. "Hmm, so that plan didn't work. Uh-oh. Hope that doesn't bite me in the ass... ... Ok we're out of options. I'm sending Him in.." They muttered, as they noticed the huge hunk of cloth missinig from their cloak. They then walked into the basement and unlocked a cell door with a key, revealing a man eating popcorn on a couch while watching horror movies. "Jack" They called.

"Hmm? Oh hey there, come join me, we're getting to one of the best parts" Jack said, patting the seat next to him.

"I have something for you." The Unknown stated.

"Ooooo, a present?~ What is it?" Jack asked.

"A whole world to play your little game in. Even a nice little protagonist who can retry as many times as they need to win." The Unknown smirked.

"Oh? And no rules?" Jack smirked a devillish smirk.

"Just keep it in that universe and focus on that player." The Unknown stated.

" Alrighty then, time for a bit of fun." Jack stated as he got up from the couch, the credits starting to roll.

In the meantime, another figure entered the Underswap universe, back when Chara first fell down there, after the recent reset that Frisk caused. The figure blocked the ring of Tem Flakes before Asgore could defend Chara, who hastily 'fell' for Temmie's trick. "Hello Chara, I have a question for you. If you had to choose, would you give Frisk a body, or Temmie a soul? You may have one. You have 24 hours to choose." They said this before dissapearing, before Asgore showed up.

Later, Zach sat at a cafe with Zara, they were having dinner there, waiting Chara to cool down. Both of them are eating chicken fingers and fries. "So... how was class today?" Zach asked, as he couldn't think of anything else today.

"It was good, Paedro is wierd, he can't seem to look at me and he talks differently to me. Ms Linda also talks differently to me, she treats me better than the other kids." Zara explained.

"Good, good..." Zach responded.

"What about you? How was your day? Mom didn't sound the way Mom normally sounds when she yelled at you, it scared me." Zara asked.

"... Look, I'm not gonna lie to you, I have never seen your mother so angry in my life. And it kinda scares me. She was too angry to believe me that I wasn't cheating on her, which to be fair, most people who were would lie about it... I'm a little afraid to go back." Zach explained after a bit of a silence.

What Zach said made tears well up in the corners of Zara's eyes "A-are you g-getting a-a div-divorce? I-is it m-my fault?" Zara was curled into a ball on her seat as she started crying into her arms.

Zach looked at Zara with a concerned expression. "What? Oh, God no sweetie. Don't worry, it's just one fight over a misunderstanding... she'd probably kill me instead anyway if it were true. Are you ok Zara? You've seemed really worried about things lately... I heard you talking to Paedro about when I got shot."

Zara stopped crying but stayed curled into a ball. "It was all my fault you got hurt, things would have been better if I had known any better. Paedro needs to know that... because I couldn't save myself, you almost died trying to get me out of the way. Dad, why did you save me?" She stated, giving her dad a curious glance. "Uncle Flowey always said it was 'kill or be killed, even in this pacifist ending.' the bad people must have always said that as well." She added.

"... It wasn't your fault. You were a toddler on a battlefield, and I told you to protect Bug. I didn't teach you magic yet. And most importantly I'm your dad, even if you had the spell I'd of taken the bullet just to be sure you were safe. Because I love you, I'd have done the same for your mom or the babies. You don't have to worry so much, or at least know you can talk to us if you worry." Zach said as he hugged Zara.

"T-thanks dad." Zara said, wiping her nose on her sleeve, like all little kids do instead of using a tissue.

"Now then, let's finish up and go home, your mom's probably wondering where we went." Zach said as he went to pay the bill and leave a tip.

The two of them got home, Zach slowly peeked his head in. "Chara? You alright?" he asked.

As soon as Chara heard his voice, she ran over to give him a hug, sobbing in his shoulder." I thought you'd never come back! After I yelled at you like that ... Zach ... I'm so so sorry, I doubted you and I jumped to conclusions, which I never should have done because I love you, Zach, and I know you love me too I hope you forgive my poor judgement." She cried, her voice slightly muffled by Zach's shirt, which was now soaking wet.

Zach hugged her back. "... So I take it my innocence is proved? Good, I thought you might kill me there for a second. You didn't really think I'd ever cheat on you? I love you, made at least 5 babies with you, married you, you really think I'd throw that away so easy? Nope, you're stuck with me. So what proved I wasn't lying?" Zach exclaimed, as he smiled and kissed Chara.

"I called Utf over to look at the security footage and the footage showed that you were framed by a hooded figure, though Bug was a clever dog and took a portion of fabric, which Gaster is examining one half, and Alphys the other. Whichever sample comes back first, you can trace the scent." Chara explained.

"Oh yeah... I always forget about those. Hmmm... Hey I got an idea, those cameras record all the naughty things we do too, and we've had them since the old house... how about a little trip down memory lane tonight, start with the first time and watch the best from there, and maybe see if we can beat old records?" Zach asked as he kissed her passionately.

A little while later, Takeo appeared in Zach and Chara's bedroom as they were making up ... and making covered good Chara's eyes. "Whoops, sorry wrong place" He muttered before exiting, accidentally dropping a ray gun on the ground that clones people. The gun went off and ricoche'd off all the reflective surfaces, off the television and onto Zara, who was watching her favorite show.

A little while later, Zach went with the Clone Zara to the AOTP universe, As Zara was hding in her room, scared out of her wits that a mirror image of her suddenly appeared. The class was learning healing magic in magic club. Cameron was still falling behind in learning barriers, though Abigail helped with that, throwing things that were putting him in danger. The thing is, he was failing on purpose. "Y-you're really g-good at this!" Saoirse told kid Zach.

" Thanks!" Kid Zach exclaimed.

"Yeah green souls tend to have an easy time with healing, comes with the caring nature, makes it harder to learn offensive magic though. Ok your turn Saoirse." Zach said as he looked at his healed hand.

Saoirse tried her hardest, but nerves meant she failed every time. "I-I ... I " She stuttered.

"It's ok, you'll get it next time." Kid Zach exclaimed.

"Not everyone gets everything on the first try. Just need practice." Zach said. The young girl nodded slowly.

Despite having low stats, Samuel seemed to be good at magic, better than Paedro. Charlotte and Francis, however, had the Determination to get there in the end.

An e-mail had gotten through, which was weird, seeing as e-mails hadn't been coming for ages. This E-mail had come from someone by the name of Diana and it said. '( I'm not the PTA Diana don't worry) Hey Mettaton~ are you a keyboard cuz ur my type ~ did your core temperature just rise cuz ur hawt! You know what I am getting at doncha if at all ur interested would you like date me?'

"Uhm, Well, I'm flattered you think of me that way, but I uh ... don't actually want to date you ... you see, I barely know you and besides, I uhh" Mettaton paused for a moment before continuing. "I kinda have a ... crush... on somebody else. I am sorry to dissapoint you..." He whispered softly.

Everyone got a message from an anonymous source asking what everyone's fears are. "Don't remind me ... please don't." Chara said, curling into a fetal position.

"They're uh ... scared of literally the Unknown." Frisk explained. "As for me, I'm scared of waking up and I'm not myself...y'know. " They elaborated.

"I'm scared that I'll wake up one morning, as a flower, after everything I've worked so hard for." Asriel explained.

"knives ... definately knives ... not sure why though." Sans stated.

"Spiders. ... Uhh ... no offence Muffet." Utf explained. Everybody looked at her weirdly, so she elaborated. "Once, when I was young, a spider dripped it's venom on me, it was so acidic it burns through metal. It was so painful when it happened, I was easily repaired, but I was left with a dent. Luckily though magic spiders, like Muffet and her spiders aren't nearly as venomous as the Venom Dripper." She explained.

"you'd think being able to shapeshift would mean that im not afraid of much, but, my biggest fear is of falling. ironic, i know right?" Abi explained. everyone else explained their fears.

In the meantime, Emma and the skeletwins were texting Allie on the way to leave some cake on the teacher's doorstep. They left a little note on the doorstep, saying that the cake was from some new neighbours and it was signed with a fake name, Emma's nickname, used as a surname, Mr and Mrs KitKat. 'Ok Allie, spill! Who's your date? Tell us about them, are they cute?'

A text came right away. 'I never said yes or no, I just said maybe, but if you really want to know, her name is Makenzie and she is pretty cute, though, she seemed to be too much of a girly girl to be into girls, actually I was scared at first, asking girls out, but it was no drama in the end.'

Sariel took the phone next 'What do you mean by 'she''

Allie then replied after a while. 'Please don't laugh or judge, but I'm Bi, I only just figured it out.'

On the way home, Emma started chatting with Sariel. "Hey Sari, you feeling better about Roland? Because there is a dance coming up, I just need to know whether to encourage boys that like you or chase them off." She asked.

"I'm completely over it, besides, it felt weird dating a best friend, don't you get that with Sorial." Sariel explained.

The three of them got the text about the fear question. "Hmm... Well for me it's water, and you're afraid of heights Sariel. What about you Sorial?" Emma asked.

" **I'm scared of well ... thanks to our neices and nephews teething on us ... at the moment, dogs** " Sorial admitted.

Whilst all this was going on, Mirror finally made their desicion, they will give Temmie a soul so that she could redeem herself, They knew that Frisk didn't want a body, they were happy being a ghost. At that moment, Takeo appeared in Monster Kid's old room, whilst Chara slept there. "Huh ... you're not the figure from before." Chara stated.

"The recent changes in the timeline confuses you, but also fills you with Determination." Frisk narrated.

"What's Up?" Takeo asked.

" I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Geno Chara shouted, finally waking up.

"Hold her still please." Takeo stated, putting Geno Chara wrapped in chains. He then grabbed two objects out, A monster soul in a Jar for Temmie, who should be nearby and Frisk's body, which had been restored.

Frisk floated over to their newly restored body possesing it once more. They then stretched awake, getting used to having a body again. "This is nothing like possesing your body, Chara." Frisk wheezed, smiling their signature smile. "Go to dad and ask to leave like normal, you and I both know Temmie will meet us before leaving to Snowdin, I will come with, but, I'm not ready for Dad to see me just yet." They explained.

Chara did as they were expected, and fought with Asgore, it was alright that they didn't have Frisk, cause they didn't need them. Chara then walked down the long corridor to where Temmie would greet them. "Clevr Very Clevr yu-" Temmie was interrupted as Chara brought out the soul in a jar. They gave it to Temmie.

Temmie transformed into Monster Kid in her royal robes. "I...I can ... feel again ... I'm no longer a dog cat thing!" She exclaimed. As soon as the barrier broke in Underswap, everyone's memories changed. Papyrus forgave Frisk for the genocide runs and Kid for their merciless resets and previous killings, even when 'the pest' killed Sans so many times. When Toriel heard the news, she told Alphys to call back the royal guards.

At nightime, Emma snuck into Sorial's room and snuggled into bed with him. "Em~" Sorial stirred, talking in Arial instead of his usual Arial bold.

"Shh. Come here.~" Emma responded, punning Sorial to the bed and kissing him. She pulled away, seeing Sorial's skull blue. "You're so cute when you blush. Hmm... you have a cute girl in your room, I wonder what you'll do?~" She said, leaning in close.

Sorial messed with her, falling asleep on cue. He then started snoring loudly.


	50. dirtiest chapter

A/N Sorry for the long wait, I was super busy and I will be busy the whole of the next weekend volunteering at a lego convention, but still post reviews as normal. Just to clear things up, I only technically have one active ask on this website, I ended Q&A With the Gang a while ago. I have a started ask, on wattpad, but that ain't getting anything. Also, I am doing a webcomic version of this ask on Tumblr, though I have only posted the first chapter, I still have 48 to go, which reminds me, happy 50th chapter!

Zach picked up and held Angel in the morning. "Hello Smol daughter baby, how're you this morning?" He aasked

"Ababababa ... A-Dada!" Angel replied.

"Oh really? That's interesting." Zach said, tossing Angel in the air and catching her. Maicoh and Felan came over seeming to want to get in on the action. "Aww, you want up too?" Zach asked, picking them up. "There, all better. We're gonna need more arms..." He exclaimed, looking at Chara's belly. So, let's see, Zara has my hair and your eyes, Angel looks like you, Maicoh and Felan look like me, what other combos can we get?" Zach wondered.

"Well... Blonde hair and red eyes has been used, brown hair and red eyes also. Blonde hair and green eyes has also been used, so the only other combination is brown hair and green eyes." Chara stated.

Zach patted Chara's belly and kissed her. "So, are you three ready to be big brothers and sister?" He asked the triplets.

Maicoh and Angel responded with "Dada", whilst Felan responded with "Chocho"

Zara came downstairs after waking up at the same time Clone Zara went to get some cerial." Uhhhhhhhhhh... you saw that right Chara?" Zach asked, clearly confused.

"Yep, I saw that, you're not getting old, Zach, still young, sprightly and something else that can't be said in front of the kids." Chara teased.

"Morning mom, morning dad. I was watching TV the other day and this person that looks exactly like me and talks exactly like me appeared next to me. I was scared that another me appeared from the time mom reset." Zara explained.

"How the heck did...? I wonder if Takeo dropped this when he walked in on us while we were-" Zach trailed off, noticing one of the triplets were playing with the cloning gun, and all children, now including the clone were within earshot. "Umm... Hanging out?" He finished.

"Hey Zach, you know how Zara is named after a combination of our names? Well, until we know how we can sort this out, we name the clone Zara after a combination of our names. If anyone askes, we could say she's Zara's twin." Chara offered. I think Zacha (pronounced Sasha) is the only other suitable name combination." She elaborated.

In the meantime, Emma snuggled closer to Sorial as he woke up. Sorial blushed as she pressed her chest close. "Made you blush~" She smirked as she kissed him and went to get ready for school. On the way to English class, the two girls were talking. "So, see anyone you like? There's gotta be a few good choices around, maybe you could go for a human this time if you're into that?" Emma asked.

"Maybe..." Sariel shrugged her shoulders. "The fact is ... it would be awkward dating another friend. I could go for Josh, but he is way out of my leauge. Connor is pretty nice, but he is ugly as! Matt is cute, but he acts like a total slob, I mean who leaves dirty laundry in their locker!" Sariel exclaimed, rambling on about boys. Emma went to each boy to see if they were interested.

The trio were the first to arrive in English "Hey there you three! I got this cake from my new neighbour, though I'm not sure what flavour it is and I have allergies." Their teacher explained. Sariel turned the slice from human food to monster food and they each took an equal portion. What the teacher didn't know is that Sariel also used magic to remove the Aphrodaisics from the slice.

"Mmm Chocolate, whoever your neighbour is ... they're a good cook!" Sariel exclaimed convincingly. The teacher shared the rest of the cake, which was still spiked, with his colleauges at lunch.

Later in the AOTP universe, Diana e-mailed her response. 'Oh that's fine so tell me who do u crush on -threatens him- tell me or I would assume ur crush based on my ship 4u and tell everyone that is who u like' The e-mail said.

"Well, Diana, to quote Bender the bending robot 'Bite my shiny metal a- butt'" Mettaton exclaimed. " I am not telling anyone anything!" He added, folding his arms. "You will just have to look for the subtle clues yourself!" He finished.

The two familiar figures step out of the portal, set there was...something different about them " "It's just Fire being lovestruck again...and that bouquet of flowers..." Hana deadpanned.

"Hello everyone! Hi, Muffet!" Fire greeted everyone. Everyone greeted Fire back. "Well, I'm finally here to visit you all for a few days...and to apologize to Zach for Hana's 'teaching lesson'." He elaborated.

"Seriously!? 'G' already mentioned that 'Diavolo' should only be used in emergencies!" Hana groaned.

"Still, what you did was...kinda irrational, so yeah." Fire mentioned.

"...Alright, fine." Hana huffed.

"Cool. So, uhm, Muffet...would you like to go on the date soon? I would just need to find a proper living place in AOTP soon, and until then I'll just take one of the guestrooms." Fire asked.

"~Ahuhu I would love to go on a date with you, but who will look after my pet? Not to mention all the spiders?" Muffet sounded concerned.

"I'll go, I need to get over my fear sooner or-" Utf was interrupted.

"No, I'll go" Mettaton interjected before a long pause "... I know what to do if anything goes wrong... what I mean is I'll go as well in case something goes wrong.

"Ahuhu, thank you, Mettaton and Utf~ I guess I can go on that date with you, Fire." Muffet said.

"Nice, well...I'll get set up. See you all later! And Hana-" Fire replied.

"What NOW!?" Hana angrily asked.

"...Just have fun." Fire requested as he showed Muffet the bouqe and lead her out the door.

"Either he had too much cola again or this whole love-story plays out in my favor." Hana grinned, baffled."Either way, I'll comply to his request, since I brought THIS!" She said as a black stage appeared in the living room, with a mic set up and everything. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WELCOME TO OUR 1ST ANNUAL PUN COMPETITION. I AM YOUR HOST / JUDGE HANA AND TODAY YOU'LL HAVE THE CHANCE TO LET THOSE CRINGE-WORTHY PUNS FLY!" Hana shouted, sitting on one of the chairs, the other was left for Sans. "The rules are simple. Every one gets one try, step onto the stage and tell us your pun. They'll be rated by 'Originality', 'Creativity' and 'Entertainment value' by me and Sans. The winner recieves a special grand prize. And with that: MAY THE BEST PUN WIN!" She elaborated, Sans taking his place, by teleporting and plopping into the chair.

Those who were confident performing went first, all recieving cheers and hoots and jeers. After getting annoyed at the multitude of puns, Papyrus took his turn. "UGH! WILL EVERYONE PLEASE STOP TELLING CORNY JOKES! BECAUSE CORN, IS FOR EATING! REALLY, WHY CAN'T THESE PUNS BE MADE OF PAPER INSTEAD OF CORN, THEN IT WOULD MAKE SENSE, BECAUSE THESE PUNS ARE TEAR-IBLE! I HAVE HADE ENOUGH! CORN IS EVEN COMING OUT OF MY NONEXISTENT EARS"

Everyone laughed, but Sans laughed the hardest. "i'm proud of you bro!" he exclaimed.

After a few more, Toriel took her turn. " Oh, how can I keep up with puns so Sans-ational, I swear, one of them hit my funny bone so hard it was a real rib tickler! I think I may have accidentally punted the person in front of me as I died with laughter I have just goat to keep it contained inside me! Though tibia honest, I am a pretty humerus mom-edian!" Toriel was on a roll, she had everyone laughing.

"i'm proud of you too, babe" Sans was dying of laughter (Pun intended) After the judges chatted for a while, they had the victors. Chara came in third with their narration puns and knife puns, in second was Papyrus, which everyone linked it to favoritism, the winner was Toriel, which was also linked to favoritism, but she seemed to be the crowd favorite, so the desicion was justified.

A little while later, Zach came with the magic cub. "Alright kids, today we're learning detect life. It basically allows you to sense living things and where they are. So I have given Chara, Frisk, and Zara each a baby and some boxes, you need to determine which box has the baby using magic." He explained. The two Zaras seemed to be explaining to Paedro at the same time, who needed help.

"H-how come there's two of you, I mean you don't need to be two, one is enough. " Paedro asked curiously, whilst looking away shyly.

Before Zara could respond, Clone Zara interjected. "I am her uh ... twin, yes twin ... and my name is...Zacha" She replied, remembering what she was told to say.

"Cool!" Paedro exclaimed. "I made two friends for the price of one!" He elaborated.

Zach adressed the class. "Alright kids, here's a second application for this spell, you can use it to tell if someone's going to have a baby." He said, bringing forward Hannah, his Chara, Sam and Heather. He also included a couple of volunteers who were not expecting.

"U-umm, Mr. Benson? This one feels... Different, l-like its stronger." Saoirse, who was checking over Chara explained (Epic troll face, wearing sunnoes, that's what I'm like now.)

"Really? Hey yeah, it does feel different" Kid Zach exclaimed, trying out the spell.

"You stink as a Teacher, woman" Cameron exclaimed as he kicked Abigail's leg.

"Actually, you can't detect life because I'm not expecting a child. Go and try the spell on Chara." Abigail exclaimed.

"Still can't feel anything!" Cameron stated, though his face said otherwise.

Zach then packed up, then took everyone home. Cameron took the spellbook and put it in his backpack. He opened it up when he got home, upside down. The pages glow a purplish blue color and the text glows, revealing the dark chapters of the book, including rituals for summoning demons, both friendly and not, voodoo, information about dangerous creatures including the wendigo story that was told before, necromancy, and other dangerous and dark topics. Cameron couldn't read the runes, but he made a guess as to what the pictures meant. "Cool!" Cameron exclaimed. He created a demon, but it turned on him and broke loose the second it saw the chance Cameron stayed huddled in his room frantically looking for a counterspell. Though he only ended up summoning another darker creature.

A while later, Will showed up at the doorstep, dressed in a suit and tie, with a corsage for Patty. Patricia came down later, wearing a light blue silk dress with matching shoes and a matching clutch. "Hey Patty, you look beautiful. Ready to go?"he asked.

"Sure, and I can say the same aabout you. Seeya everyone!" Patricia responded.

Will drove her to the dance, giving her some punch. "So, did they figure out where those panties came from?" he asked.

"Actually, yeah, a hooded figure tried to frame Zach to break Chara's heart." Patricia explained.

"Well, at least they aren't fighting anymore. So, care for a dance? You know, I think your eyes are deep enough blue that I could drown in them." He said as he took Patricia for a slow dance.

"Hehe... wanna hear a math equation? Take it to the power of two, subtract the clothes, add a bed, divide the legs and hope there's no multiplying~" Patricia flirted. "Actually, scrap that ... that's the worst math equation in the world! and inaccurate! It doesn't even follow the simple rules of BIMDAS, always multiply and/or divide before adding/subtracting!" She ranted.

Will stared back at her, checking her out. "You have no idea how much I want you right now." He stated before kissing her.

Later, back in the AOTP universe, someone named Beth the sinner gathered the adults after the kids went to bed. "Hey guys~ Soooooo... I have some less than clean things I'm curious about, so I figured we could make a game of it. Alright let's go! What age did everyone first... do the do?"

Everyone looked nervous. Zach and Chara sent in their answer from their home; 15 and 14 respectively. Mettaton was still Happstablook at the time, though he couldn't remember the exact age. Both Utf and Abi got laid during the prom after party, as did Daniel, though all with different people.

"I FIRST 'DID THE DEW' WHEN I WAS A BABYBONES! THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME I HAD IT." Papyrus innocently exclaimed, causing curious glances from everyone around the room. "WHAT!? I SERIOUSLY CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL WAITED UNTILL YOUR ADOESCENCE TO TRY MOUNTAIN DEW, YOU KNOW 'DO THE DEW'!" Papyrus shouted as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"bro, that's not what the asker meant, they meant ..." Sans whispered what was meant to Papyrus, who seemed to be grossed out.

"WHY WOULD ANYONE DARE ASK THAT!? WELL, IF THAT'S THE CASE, THEN I AM AS CLEAN AS THE DRIVEN SNOW, NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus proudly stated.

Toriel and Asgore both admitted to first doing it when the castle was on lockdown, Asgore's parents, the heads of the royal guard at the time had to leave Asgore with Toriel in her royal chamber, the two were curious, and ... Bob's ya uncle! Everyone else explained their mundane first time. "Has anyone here had a one night stand?" The asker asked.

All eyes turned towards Mettaton sucpicously. "What!, you think that just because I'm a celebrity, I have one night stands, cause I don't!" He shouted.

"BUT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE MANAGED TO STAND STILL FOR ONE WHOLE NIGHT, I DO IT ALL THE TIME!" Papyrus exclaimed innocently, everyone caught the giggles, so Sans decided to tell Papyrus about this as well.

"Who has peeped on someone while they were naked when you were younger?" Beth asked.

Zach admitted to it. "... Oh like you guys didn't try that when you were 13. And the first time was an accident..." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"...Well, when you are able to go through walls and fade out of view, it is impossible to resist..." Mettaton stated.

"...i have to...agree with...happstablook on this..." Napstablook admitted. Angry dummy agreed.

"Which kids were not planned?" Beth asked.

"Statistically speaking, around 90% of all monster children are not planned as the only contraceptive method that works for monsters is Abstinence." gaster explained.

"Has anyone caught you in the act?" Beth asked.

"Zara caught Patricia and Will in the act, if memory serves." Chara stated. "Mom caught me and Zach in the act once or twice." She elaborated.

"uhh... chara walked in on me and tori, poor child, they saw more than they could hand" Sans bravely stated. "though i wonder who they walked in on during their portal lesson" he wondered.

"That took a lot of ... guts... heheh" Toriel giggled, kissing the top of his blushing blue skull

"thanks tori..." Sans mumbled.

"What's the riskiest place you've done it?" Beth asked.

"Umm... Well we may have fooled around on the roof a few times." Zach admitted.

"But can you top in a tree?" Utf challenged.

"I can. In a tree, as a squirrel, with an actual squirrel." Abi challenged.

"...Workbench..." Gaster admitted with boredom

"U-uh..." Alphys was very hesitant.

"On top of a pillar of SPEARS!" Undyne shouted. (I'll skip the last few, as I can't really provide a funny enough answer.

A little while later, the prom finished. "So, you have a good time?" Will asked.

"Great time ... though I know how I can have an even better time, what do you say?" Patricia teased, making Will go red as a beet.

"...I love you " Will said as they went at it extra passionately, full throttle, in the car, on a hill overlooking the city, under a starry night sky. Neither one of them realised they forgot something that starts with a C and rhymes with fandom.

A little while later, the Unknown entered the dream of their current leader, looking quite angry. "What. Did. You. Just. DO!? We all agreed! We never let Jack out again! He was happy watching his movies and wasn't hurting anyone in there!" They shouted.

"We were out of options, these demons are persistent and refuse to die... So we need them to give up hope." The unknown leader reasoned.

"Jack will hurt anyone for the sake of his 'game' being interesting! We don't harm innocents! Just remove demons to save universes! Now he's not going to go back until he's had his fun! And that blood's on your hands... I'll have no part in this" The dreamwalker shouted angrily.

"Oh? And what? You think what the demons did was any better?" The leader tried reasoning again

"WE ARE NOT THEM!" The dreamwalker shouted. "...we are not them..." They said much quieter.

"There's something you'll have to accept Dawn... the only difference between us and the demons is we don't destroy timelines for fun, we kill to prevent it." The leader assured the dreamwalker, Dawn.

Dawn started to cry quietly. "... they're right... I'm the demon here... I'm just as b-bad as- I'm done. I'm leaving now... I'm going to make things right... if I can." They said, staring down their leader.

"Good luck getting them to listen, you gave the one's daughter night terrors and caused them to nearly kill themself." The leader said.

" ... I can try..." Dawn said, fading away.

In the meantime, in an alternate universe, An unknown creature which looks like a humanoid Insect fly with green wing, green eyes, sharp teeth, claws, and giant grasshopper legs, is on top of a building. Around the building are several corpses of humans, with their heads decapitated. " **I sense it, another prey.** " The creature stated. they then flew off. " **Where are~ you Unknown? Perhaps I should feast on your former follower, Dawn~? GRAHAHAHA!** "

In the meantime, in yet another AU, Takeo, Good Chara and Geno Chara were having dinner. " Tch, why should I eat here?" Geno Chara huffed.

" Well it's either you starving or Eating here Jen." Takeo stated.

"Jen?" Geno Chara questioned.

"Hey I can't keep calling you Chara all the time, it makes things weird, so I'll call you Jen, then the good you being Charie." Takeo explained.

"Why Charie?" Good Chara asked.

" Hey I ain't good at names." Takeo explained. he then heared a buzzing from his pocket. He grabbed out a tracking device. "What the? Hmm, uh oh." Takeo explained.

"Dreemurr" Jen coughed ath the same time Charie asked "What? Why uh oh?"

"Well... Someone who was previously from Unknown, is now being hunted by an Amazon, aka my kind of half breed genetically experimented humans." Takeo explained.

"And you're worried about that?" Jen asked. Takeo quickly paid the bill, and got the Charas onto the motorcycle.

"Why the rush, Mr Takeo?" Charie asked.

" I'm going to save that person, or more commonly known as Dawn" Takeo explained.

"Well, for your information, this 'Dawn'shouldn't be saved, after what they've done.?" Jen asked.

"Look, I get it that you hate the person. But, she (I presume it's a girl) ain't the only, so called demon." Takeo said as he drove off at max speed ' _I will save them, I won't be a beast again._ ' Takeo thought to himself.


	51. Sorry

Zach started making Breakfast early in the morning, with Chara, before the kids got up. "So Chara... should we keep Zacha as another daughter? I mean, unless we can fuse them back together, it'd feel wrong to get rid of her. What do you think?" He asked.

"I think it would be in Zacha's best intrest to keep her around, rather than fusing her and Zara back together." Chara replied, taking the bacon and sausages off way too early without realising.

"Besides, I think Paedro might be developing a crush... So It might work out to have two of them. I'd rather her not have to go through what you did with me and Azzy." Zach explained.

"True ... oops, the stuff's only half cooked, eh, it's not like it would do any of us harm... must be the cravings kicking in." Chara deadpanned.

"Morning mom, morning dad!" both Zara and Zacha said at the same time, thankfully not wearing the same clothes. The two were walking downstairs with the triplets.

"Hey girls, we need to talk to you. Would you two be ok with being sisters?" Zach asked the two identical girls.

"I'll be my own Sister! yeeeee!" Both exclaimed.

"We need to ... " Zara started.

" ... Work out how to talk separately" Zacha finished.

"Well either way... Maybe one of you should get a haircut or wear something to tell you apart... you two even smell the same at the moment." Zach stated.

"We've noticed." Both the Girls stated at the same time.

After school, Will took Patricia out for Nicecream. "Alright let's see, a 5 should cover it-" Will stopped cold in his tracks, his face went pale as he realised the condom that was intended for the other night was still in his pocket, next to his wallet. "U-umm here, keep the change." He told the person selling the nicecream. In the years of being introduced to Nicecream, the humans had adapted the art.

"Thanks!" The vendor exclaimed.

Will pulled Patricia away. "Patty... we fucked up." He stated as he pulled out the unopened condom packet.

"I totally forgot! Oh no! This is really bad!" Patricia started fretting.

"... I can't believe we both forgot..." Will stated.

"What are we going to do about it?" Patricia asked.

"I-I guess take a test first... I mean it's not guaranteed that you're preg-... Oh God I may be a father... I-... I guess we wait and see for now." Will said as he hugged her tight and kissed her."I still mean what I said, I love you... Zach's gonna kill me. Either him or goatmom." He murmured.

"Well, I'll think about telling Zach at least as he can use that spell to detect life. I never got the hang of it, but he's practically a master." Patricia explained.

During that time, Cameron had summoned a lovecraftian horror in his room, whilst the demon ran amok heard a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once, he just saw dark, eyes and something like tentacles, one reaching out to him, his sanity slowly leaving as he paniced, when suddenly, Zach appeared from a portal, along with Abigail "Cameron! Where's the book?!" Zach hesitantly shouted. Cameron hesitantly pointed toward the corner of the room, on the other side of the demons.

The demon lunged toward Cameron, but Abigail jumped in the way, hissing in pain as the claws ripped through hoodie and flesh. The demon lunged again, but a barrier prevented it from getting further. The barrier was provided by none other than Cameron.

Zach got grabbed trying to get the book by the tenticles of the lovecraftian horror. Suddenly a crow with glowing green eyes appeared, swooping down on the beast, to retrieve the book, chanting a spell in an aincent dialect. A green aura swirled around the room, causing the horror to collapse on itself. In the mdst of things, Abigail managed to defeat the Demon and lock it away for good.

As soon as everything calmed down, the crow perched on Zach's shoulder and Zach gave Cameron a sideways glance. "Do I even need to say it? Never try to do magic you're unfamiliar with without someone skilled watching you to keep you safe. Ever. Now then, are you ok? Do you need to be healed anywhere?" Zach scolded.

"I don't, but I think Abi- miss Ranya ... neeeds healing ... What was that thing anyway?" Cameron asked.

"That was some form of eldrich horror... honestly it's kind of impressive you could even summon one, but you need to learn to control magic before you try high level spells. I'm gonna bet you didn't even put a salt circle down before summoning that demon did you?" Zach challenged. Cameron slowly shook his head.

"This is why we teach you guys, so you don't get hurt, and can be the best you can be. Also give Abi some respect, she cares about you and wants you to succeed, what's the first thing she did when she got here? She went to protect you, and defeated a demon. I know you've had a troubled life so far, but just try letting someone care about you for real?" Zach exhaled.

"I'm sorry, I was rude to you. I pretended that I couldn't learn magic with you as a teacher, but really, I could, I just didn't show you." Cameron apologised.

"Thank you Cam, just don't forget, Elves always look out for one another." Abigail hissed through clenched teeth. Abigail pulled her hand from her middle to check the extent of the wounds. Her hand came away caked with dust. Whilst this was occurring, Zach went to check on the rest of the house.

"Miss Rayna ... why does your body become really dusty after being hurt, rather than bleeding?"

"That is easy, monsters don't have blood like humans do, they have magic and dust is all the dead magic particles, so when a monster dies, so does their magic and that's why monsters turn to dust when they die." Abigail said, realising Cameron had used magic to at least ease the pain. "It's okay, I'll get daniel to heal the rest." She stated.

(Later, AOTP)

The group got an e-mail from Diana, which said. 'Ooh so that's how u want 2 play it -smirks devishally- Well then I won't tell everyone ur crushing on Muffet. 2 bad she taken now.'

"Two words ... Nice. Try." Mettaton said.

Zach then appeared with magic club and a wounded Abigail. "Abi, What's wrong?" Daniel asked, seeing her gashes. "Here, I'll heal you, plus an extra incentive for going private" Daniel smirked.

"Alright class, today we're learning beastspeak, it lets you talk to animals, so I've gathered a few volunteers for this." Zach said. The two groups split off, Frisk and Chara's group had a crow, Bug the pug and a friendly bear.

Samuel surrisingly opted to go first, with Bug. "Bwoof( Hey, whoever Francis talks to, can you tell them to pass on a message...)" Samuel passed on the message, making sure to whisper Francis then went next to get it over and done with.

In Zach's group, the kids had a couple of questions. "Wait, we can really talk to animals?!" Kid Zach asked as he pulled his pet frog out of his pocket. "Ribbit Ribbit. (Hi Jason! Is this working? Can you understand me?)" Kid Zach said.

"Ribbit(Yep, how's it going?)" Jason the frog replied, making kid Zach squeal in exitement.

Saoirse then decided to try it out on a stray cat."umm... Meow? (H-hi there?)" She said.

"Meow (You seem nervous, you ok?)" The cat responded.

" Meeeow... (Y-yeah, sorry just shy is all...)" Saoirse responded.

"Meow (Don't worry, I don't bite nice girls)" The cat purred, allowing Saoirse to pet him.

"Aww, that's toatally, like the cutest thing I've ever heard." Catty exclaimed as she listened to the conversation

Abigail came downstairs a little while later with Daniel. "So how's your pupil doing today?" He asked.

"He wanted a break from magic, so I let him have the day off. I will teach him beastspeak tomorrow." Abigail said, thouroughly refreshed.

"Huh... oh by the way I have a question. You did it with a squirrel? Was that just a one time thing on a lonely day or have you experimented with others? No judgement, I've wondered myself what a dog or wolf would be like, but I was with Chara since I got the shape shifting, so I've never tried it." Zach asked.

Abigail let out a chuckle. "AH... Utf and I were just messing with you. The Elvish tribes live in trees, so in fact, doing it in trees is normal and not at all risky for us. I was kidding about the squirrel part, though now that you mention it ... " She explained, laughing her head off.

A while later, Zach and Chara put the younglings to bed. "Ok, so you can say Dada, can you say Mama? Mama?" He asked.

"amamamam- A-MAMA" All three replied with, at the same time.

"Night night babies." Zach said, all the while, smiling at Chara's face.

Zach and Chara were about to head back downstairs, when they came across Patricia in her room, pacing back and forth. "Patty? You ok? What's wrong?" Zach asked.

"You seem distressed ... if you keep pacing like that, you'll make a hole in the floor." Chara said as she sat down on Patricia's bed with Zach.

"I umm ... I have something to tellyou..." Patricia mumbled. "A couple of nights ago, Will and I sorta ... went at it..." She added. "Though... we forgot to use protection and ... I'm worried I'll get pregnant or an STI or something..." Patricia finished.

"... Oh... do you know for sure either way yet?" Zach asked. Patricia sadly shook her head. "Then just relax for now. Not every time results in getting pregnant... and even if you are we'll all help you, you're family." Zach reassured, hugging her.

"Will didn't mean to, you promise not to hurt him? Please, it was just one silly little mistake?" Patricia was practically begging.

"... I won't have to if he does the right thing, what the right thing is depends on you. But if he hurts you ... **He's a dead man.** " Zach said, as he showed sharp teeth.


	52. Random events

Patricia came downstairs after getting hardly any sleep last night from worrying about recent events. She saw lots of pumpkins being carved a few weeks early. Angel was in the biggest pumkin, with her head poking out the top zara and Zacha were drawing designs on thier pumpkins then rubbing it out. Over and over. Chara was carving one of her own, whilst Maicoh and Felan were playing in the carcasses of the pumpkin. "Hey Patty! It's Halloween time!" Zach exclaimed.

"Uh Zach ... won't the pumpkins go off by the time Haloween comes? It's like ... three weeks away." Patricia mentioned.

"Hey! It's never too early for Halloween! Now do you want to join us?" Zach offered Patricia a pumpkin.

"Allright ... but you know I'm a terrible artist, if you remember my elementary school and middle school art grades ... never above a d-" Patricia explained. She started carving a random face into a pumpkin.

"So what do you kids think you wanna be for Halloween? You have an opportunity to do a double costume this year too, if you don't have any ideas I'll help you come up with something. CC can help make a costume if we ask her nicely." Zach asked.

Zara and Zacha had already decided on different costumes, both Monster High characters. The triplets could only babble.

"I'll probably annoy all skeletons, by wearing a skeleton onsie with nothing over the top, though if I remember correctly, Sans, AKA, mr Lazybones went as a skeleton last year which defeats the purpose of dressing up." Patricia joked. "Or I could mock ghosts by wearing a sheet with holes cut for eyes." She joked again. "Honestly, I don't know what I'll go as." Patricia admitted.

"I should come up with my costume too... I think Pap is still mad about a couple years ago when I dressed up as a sheep and called myself a wolf in sheep's clothing." Zach stated. At the same time, 'Wolf in sheep's clothing' by Set It off began playing. Patricia turned off the speakers before the swearwords started showing up.

A little while later, Emma and Sariel were in their room, talking about boys."Hmm... Well let's see, you know just because someone's not attractive in middle school, doesn't mean they'll be like that forever, puberty does some crazy things. On the other hand, boys will change for a girl more than you think. And don't be afraid to try for a boy out of your league. But I guess the choice is up to you. Go for it, see if one really likes you." Emma stated.

"I uh... guess so do you think we should hang out at the park near the school?" Sariel asked.

In the meantime, in the AOTP universe, the group got an e-mail from Diana. The e-mail said 'Hey Toriel has Sans told u about how he failed 2 protect Frisk'

"Saaannnnsss?" Toriel asked, giving a curious glance in Sans's direction.

"uhh ... tori, it's not what you think, i swear..." Sans said, starting to sweat.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Sans" Toriel asked.

"uhh, i may have been sleeping on the job." Sans braced himself for something, anything ... except for a concerned look.

"What's done is done, and thankfully Frisk is safe." Toriel said. " So please elaborate what you mean by sleeping on the job?" Toriel asked in an angrier tone.

"uhh, well according to undyne, i was asleep at my first hotland station, she and frisk ran past, other than that, i did help." Sans explained.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Toriel cocked an eyebrow.

"i told frisk about blue atttacks-" Sans was interrupted.

"Yeah, after I learned the hard way from Doggo." Frisk explained.

"i helped frisk jump over an impossibly big bone." Sans explained.

"WAIT, THAT WAS YOU ALL ALONG?! AND HERE I THOUGHT HUMANS COULD FLY!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"It did feel like I was flying!" Frisk added.

"i was the only monster in the underground that didn't want to capture them or take their soul" Sans explained.

"Well it didn't stop you from taking the indigo soul, when you were in the guard." Undyne explained.

"i resigned shortly after, besides, i was the one who convinced you to make it a fair figt by giving them one of your spears to use in green soul mode" Sans explained.

"Good point!" Undyne stated.

"i even discouraged frisk from going past hotland. i also tried to guilt trip frisk into staying by judging their LV" Sans explained. "i gave them the key to my room after their ability to reset was proven. i pranked them through time and space to try and keep them there, but paps had to turn on the lights and ruin the fun." Sans explained

"hey, that reminds me ... Sans, you have a scandalous sock collection and so does Toriel. Chara said so." Frisk explained, making Sans and Toriel lush at each other.

Later, in the true lab, an unknown figure was talking to true Gaster. "Yeah, I got it... Jeez, ok I get it." They said.

In the meantime, Takeo arrived at the ask with the two Charas. Takeo's stats were brought up. 'Takeo: Desire Soul [Rainbow Soul, can alter reality to limitless potential] LV: Unlimited ATK: 999999999 DEF: 999999999 A man who was experimented into a mindless weapon, not actually Immortal.' This was very concerning and not at the same time, high LOVE can lead to killing any moving object without a second thought, but Takeo seemed to have some level of control. "Take care of the kids." Takeo said, handing the Charas over to Utf. he then went deeper into the mansion, looking for something.

"May I ... help you?" Utf offered. " With what you're looking for ..." She added.

" I need to fight the monster" Takeo said as he grabbed something from the bookshelf in the reading room, which was a safe, with a bottle in it. "Never thought I would return to my normal form. " Takeo stated, drinking the bottle and clutching his head in agony.

"Are you alright, do you need help?" Utf asked, concerned for the man.

" It's ok... 'm alright." Takeo said, his hair changed to brown, his eyes blue and his skin pale. His stats had also changed 'Takeo: Desire Soul LV: ? ATK: ? DEF: ? He seemed to have changed from an experiment, to half human and monster.' Takeo went outside, only to find his motorcycle destroyed. "Eh... It's ok. I have a spare." Takeo said before whistling, causing a bike to appear out of nowhere. A good guess would be that it came from his inventory. The bike was designed as a Harley Davidson bike. Having more vampiric features, with red wings, and chains all over the bike. There seemed to be a small mechanical like cute yellow bat perched on the bike. "Let's go Kivat." Takeo stated.

"Wait ...Kivat?" Utf asked.

"You got it!" Kivat said as they both drove off.

Takeo returned only a frw seconds later. "Ugh... Nevermind, if you kids want to come you can." He said. Charie was tired and so they decided to stay, but Jen was ... and always be a badass, so they decided to go with Takeo.

Takeo, Jen and Kivat drove past Sariel, Sorial and Emma in the Q&AWTG universe at the park, they seemed to be on the lookout for something. A young boy, who was carrying an armful of books bumped into Sariel, not being able to see where he was walking. He ended up dropping the books."Excuse me! Sorry! " The boy said as he bent to pick up the books. The boy looked up, seeing Sariel helping him, Sorial and Emma were also helping, but he only really noticed Sariel. "Umm... " The boy said as he grabbed the books from the trio, using them to hide his blushing, whilst he ran away shyly.

" **Duude, sis, did ya see that way that guy looked at you, he barely looked at me or Kit!C'mon, Kit, you havta agree with me! My sister has an admirer!** " Sorial exclaimed.

Emma smiled devishally," I HAVE to write a dirty fanfic about that, Allie is sure to like it!" She exclaimed. (Sorry, I had to use her to wrap it up nicely).

A/N IRL I will be going as a skeleton this year, though after being a part of the Undertale fandom for about a year, I will probably wear something over the top of my morph suit, like ... black shorts, slippers and a blue hoodie OwO. hey, I could go as Papyrus, but one, no red boots, two, no red gloves, three, no blue short shorts, four, no white crop top. All I would be capable of is the red scarf XD. It would be an amatuer cosplay, but I will look half the part.


	53. What a relief

A/N Sorry for the delay, this seems like it's gonna be a long chapter! And please reviev ASAP as someone has something planned for tomorrow.

All the students in the class exitedly ran over to the babies in the playpen, they were twelve babies in all, three of which were Zach and Chara's triplets. Zach had Felan in his arms. "Mornin' class! Today we will be doing something a little different. This, is a baby. Any questions so far?" He asked as all 23 hands went up. Any questions that aren't where they come from? Because that's a question for your parents." Zach explained, all 23 hands went down. "Alrighty then. Today, you will be learning to take care of babies. This will teach you child care skills, teamwork, responsibility, and patience. So, everyone find a partner and line up to pick a baby." Zach instructed.

Saoirse glanced at Kid Zach, getting all flustred. " C'mon, let's go get a baby! Hey, you ok" Kid Zach asked.

Saoirse was nervous with her response. "Y-you want m-me to b-be your p-partner for taking care of a b-baby?!"

Kid Zach, however, was quite oblivious. " Yeah, why not? We're partners for the rest of our projects, why wouldn't I want my best friend to be my partner for this one"

Saoirse looked down shyly, looking a little flustred. "O-ok, let's go get a b-baby!" She said, the two of them went down to the playpen.

"So which one should we pick?" Kid Zach asked curiously, the two scanned their eyes over the babies.

Angel cutely stared up at Saoirse, grabbing Saoirse's finger and cutely babbling being cute. "This one. This is our baby now." Saoirse confidently stated.

The neko twins paired up, grabbing Shocker, they were surprised that the fur was not that hot, despite being made of fire. "Wow! It's so warm!" Felix purred.

"Yeah, it IS really warm!" Caterina exclaimed, cuddling Shocker.

Cameron waned a tough looking one, and so did Charlotte, so they paired up. They scanned the babies, before they came across the ghostrider twins. I guess you could say ... one of them made more of an Impact on them than the other. Cameron said so, by saying " Hey, this one looks cool, heh, guess you've made quite the Impact on us..." Cameron made the pun, reading the name on the nametag.

There were only a few people left and Francis was standing off to the side. "Hey, Fran ... you don't want to miss out, do you?" Samuel came running up to her. "Come on, be my partner!" He exclaimed. Samuel and Francis looked over the remaining babies and settled on Lucida, the only baby that was half human, half monster.

"Aww so cute!" Francis exclaimed, hugging the baby.

Zach then instructed the others on how to feed them, all the bottles were labelled by name."Alright, everyone have a baby? So first we'll learn how to feed a baby a bottle." Zach stated as he demonstrated with Felan, using the leftover student as his assistant. "So you hold them like this and hold the bottle for them to drink like this." Zach explained as he demonstrated by giving Felan Chocolate milk. "Now you try. You all have bottles with the appropriate drinks for your baby." Zach instructed.

Saoirse and Kid Zach took turns feeding Angel Chocolate milk. The neko twins fed Shocker milk. Cameron and Charlotte fed Impact ... Bolegnaise sauce? Seriously ... this kid is going to grow up, like Sans, only drinking ketchup. Well at least there was Cheese mixed in with the sauce, as the bones need calcium. Francis and Samuel fed the baby milk, as any Zombie needs. "Alright now you burp them, put them up to your shoulder and pat their back until they burp." Zach instructed, all the babies burped, with Angel's being the loudest. "Also, this is how you change a diaper." Zach demonstrated.

Really, monster babies didn't need a diaper as the food always magically dissolved, but this was for the class to learn. "Now then, just take care of the babies for the rest of class. I'll be here if anyone needs help or has a question." Zach instructed.

Angel, like all other babies, grew sleepy, so Saoirse sang her an Irish lullaby. Kid Zach was mesmirised at the singing. "Wow, you have a pretty singing voice, you should really sing more." Kid Zach stated.

"T-thanks" Saoirse went bright red.

Impact Burped up fire on Cameron, causing him to freak out "Fuckin Shit!" He exclaimed.

"What does that mean? Charlotte asked as she patted down the flames, which weren't too hot.

"Oh, my parent's say that whenever something like tis happens, so I think it means something bad's happened." (Sorry, I just think it's funny, hearing a little kid casually swearing like that and thought it suited Cameron, due to his messed up home life.)

Francis held Lucida as she sang her a lullabye, Samuel looked at Her, going a bit red in the face, Awestruck at her melodic voice. " Heh, you have a good voice. You should use it more often, forget the name Francis, the name Melody suits you better." Samuel stated.

A little while later, Emma looked over the photo of Sariel's admirer "I wonder if he's new? I don't really recognize him, but DANG Sis, you got yourself a cute boy who likes you, we just need some luck to run into him again, then you talk to him. Let him know he has a chance, I'll stop a him from running if I have to" She exclaimed, nudging Sariel. Emma then texted Allie. 'How's it going over in your neck of the woods? We found a boy for Sari btw' Attatched to the message was an image of the boy.

'That's cool, Mac's a total fashionista, like me ... sort of, but don't get on her bad side or she'll give you a big mac attack.' Allie texted back, the girls laughed at the well crafted pun. Neither the skeletwins or Emma realised the intense flirting and seduction all their teachers were doing the past week, not only that, but their teachers were so distracted, they weren't assigned homework.

After school, Emma was hanging out with Sorial alone, watching TV. They were eating snacks and were down to the last one. "... MINE!" They both shout, wrestling for the snack, until it ends up down the front of Emma's hoodie. "Haha! It's all mine now! And there's nothing you can do about- Eep" Emma squeked, flustered when Sorial boldly put his hand down there and putting the chip in his mouth. Emma had a look of Determination on her face as she passionately kissed Sorial, stealing the chip in the process.

Sans walked by, he took a photo and mumbled "you kids having fun?" Causing the two to jump. When the two were facing Sans he continued. "y'know, i thought you two would be a bit older, before you started doing that, now i'm worried..."

" **Wait ... dad, you knew!? ... does mom know!? Are we grounded!?** " Sorial hesitantly asked, pushing Emma off him and onto the floor.

"yup, i could see it when you two would cuddle up for movie night, the same way sari did with scales." Sans explained.

In the meantime, Zach and Chara went to see Alphys for a checkup. "Alright, so what's the news Alphys?" Zach asked.

" There appears to be two ... though utf will be more accurate" Alphys explained.

"So twins? After the trio, that shouldn't be too hard." Zach asked. In the background, Roland was playing a videogame, he seemed to be in a compeditive tournament.

In the meantime, Will sat with Patricia, stroking her hair and cuddling up to her. "... So if you are pregnant, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, I'm not ready to be a mother, it's not the right timing either, with me in my senior year." Patricia explained.

"Oh, and don't worry about getting an STI, you're the only one I've done it unprotected with... For what it's worth, that was the best I've ever had." Will replied, kissing her gently.

Will saw the pumpkin that Patricia had started carving. "Hey, is this one Zara's or Zacha's?" He asked.

"Neither ... it's actually mine. " Patricia explained.

Will stared for a moment, holding back a laugh. "Oh? It looks really... Unique?" He stated.

"Yeah right, I can't make art to save my life!" Patricia explained

"Alright, alright. Hey I don't love you based on your ability to carve pumpkins." Will laughd as he huggd her.

Later, Zach and Chara arrived home, Will had arrived for the verdict, waiting and fiddling with something in his pocket. Sam was also here as she had gone through the same thing before. Patricia sat in her bedroom, with the pregnancy test in her hand, having just been to the bathroom. "So, it's been about lomg enough that we should be able to tell, you ready?" Zach asked.

"I have done the test, which has come back negative." Patricia said as she showed everyone in the room the stick with only one line on the display.

Zach breathed a sigh of relief. "Looks like you dodged a bullet Patty, I'm not feeling anything" He then hugged her. "Hopefully the next time I do this is when you try to have a baby." He said.

Will stood up, as Patricia finally came out of her room. "Good news, I'm not pregnant, which means I don't have to be thrown into motherhood" Patricia explained, kissing Will long and slow.

"Jesus, that was the most scared I've been in my life. I mean... I wouldn't have left you with a baby I'd put in you, but I'm glad it not quite yet." Will kissed Patricia passionately.

A little while later, Zach, Zara, Zacha and the rest of magic club came to the AOTP universe. "Alrighty kids, we're learning telekinesis today, well, basic telekinesis. We will be lifting small objects, like apples." Zach explained.

"well, it's a good thing we took a break yesterday? you will find beastspeak a lot easier than telikinesis, so to practice beastspeak, we will be chatting in different animal languages, and I will test you, at the end of the lesson" Abigail mentioned.

"Zara, Zacha, Frisk and Chara will be learning with you today since they haven't learned this one yet, I also have a guest teacher today, Sans!" Zach exclaimed as he pointed to Sans, who was asleep on the couch. Zach levitated an apple toward Sans, and dropped it on his head. Sans woke up and dodged before it actually hit to prevent injury. "Hey! Sir Issac Newton, wake up and get to teaching!" Zach shouted.

Sans looked at the apple that almost hit him. "heh, good one, zach, though newton's third law states that any action has an equal and opposite reaction." Sans got Zach back, by dropping an apple on Zach's head as soon as he finished his spiel. Zach took a bite out of the apple with a defiant smirk. "welp kiddos, telikinesis aint easy, but here goes nothing. you neeed to concerntrate all your energy to the apple and will it to move. a more advanced version of the spell is gravity magic, it basically turns the soul into an inanimate object, causing it to fall to the floor, which it can then be manouvred with telikinesis." Sans demonstrated by turning Frisk's soul indigo, then switching to telikinesis. "it is very advanced and the only known monsters to wield this magic are skeletons and gravity altering elves apparently. so no, i will not teach you." Sans explained.

All the kids tried it, minus Cameron, who was learning beastspeak. After a while, Kid Zach managed to move apples easily, as easy as Frisk and Chara, whose eyes flashed indigo as they did it. "Alright I think I've got this... I bet I can lift something bigger too!" He tried to lift a chair, but he slipped and it landed on him, creating a bruise. "Owowowowow!" He cried.

"ZACH! A-are you o-ok?! L-let me see." Saoirse said as she tuched the bruise, accidentally healing it.

" Huh? Hey, you did it! You can heal!" Kid Zach exclaimed.

"W-why did it work this time?" Saoirse wondered.

"Because you cared more" Zach smirked.

"I-I, u-umm..." Saoirse covered her reddening face.

"Yeah, that makes sense! We're best friends, so of course you care about it!" Kid Zach exclaimed.

Zach laughed at his obliviousness."Yeah, exactly... "

In the meantime, in an Unknown Universe, Jack giggled as he crossed off a day on the calender. "Almost time for fun!" He murmured, looking at the circled Oct Friday the 13th.

A little while later, Takeo rode with Jen howling in the wind on his motorcycle. "Oi, Oi, Takeo." The mechanical bat spoke up.

"What Kivat? " Takeo asked as the bat flew up and hovered.

"You think Patty is pregnant or not?" Kivat asked.

"Nah, she ain't. I sensed it that there wasn't another soul developing" Takeo explained.

"Thank goodness." The bat started flying off at light speed toward Zach's house.

Takeo stopped Kivat in it's tracks. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To check on Charie for you!" Kivat lied.

"But Charie is safe, aren't they." Jen stated.

"Hey I care about you kids." Takeo stated.

In the meantime, Kivat appeared at Zach's house, just before Zach, Zara and Zacha got back from AOTPT. " OI! ZACH!" Kivat shouted.

"Huh? A bat?" Zach wondered.

"Yeah, I'm a bat, and Patty ain't pregnant!" Kivat stated.

"Oh, I know. I checked her like an hour ago" Zach explained.

"...oh no. Not this again." Kivat exclaimed, trying to dodge the kids, trying to grab it.

"Careful little ones! Don't want to hurt him." Zach instructed.

Kivat grabbed a large, aincent book from the shelf. "Here, this is for you."

"Hmm? What's this?" Zach said, flipping through the book.

" It, contains the history of your clan. An the ancient alpha of Werewolves. The... Garulu." Kivat explained.

"My clan? Well I wasn't always one, but who knows? Maybe I am descended from them, just super diluted bloodline?" Zach wondered as he read the book curiously.

" Can't tell you much about them, but they have navy blue fur, are very ferocious, and now extinct, for unknown reasons. Later "Kivat explained as it flew off.

In the meantime, the same boy, with white hair, navy eyes, and a handsome face, was carrying a backpack through the park again where Emma and Sariel were planning a stakeout. "Man, that girl though" He muttered to himself before he noticed Sariel. "Umm... Hi there," He stated.

"Oh, hello, I think I saw you yesterday, my name is Sariel Marrow Font... well, my full name, that is, Just Sariel would be fine." Sariel exclaimed.

"my name's Steven, and it's a pleasure to meet you madam." Steven said, as he shook Sariel's hand and got quite the shock from a joybuzzer going off.

"Hehe, sorry, I just had to, nice accent by the way, if you're wondering about my accent, us skeletons talk through fonts, mine is the Arial narrow font, which, as you can tell, I was named after." Sariel explained.

"Oh, I'm from England. And new here, to study how to be a butler for a noble." Steven stated.

"That's cool ... Sariel and Steven had a deep conversation, mainly about how skeletons are named after fonts and boss monsters are named after a combination of the parents' names and about being half of each, her name is both a combination and a font.

Emma eventually butted in to the conversation. "Hi! I'm Sari's adopted sis, Emma. So you want to be a butler for a noble? Well you may be in luck because our mother happens to be the former queen of monsters, making Sariel here a princess of the royal family. Just a thought.~" Emma stated, before going to work on her dirty fanfics.

Sariel blushed lightly. "Yeah, my mom was the queen of monsters, but I try not to dwell on the fact that myself, my bro, and other half sibblings are all royalty. Mom and Asgore were divorced a really long time ago, their son, Asriel, is a full prince, Chara being their adopted daughter is technically a princess, so, yeah, we can totally help you study!" Sariel exclaimed.

In the meantime, Emma was busy with her dirty fanfic. 'Steven stared flustered and awestruck at the princess as she walked up to him seductively,

"My lady, we can't! I'm a commoner and you-"

"I am a girl who loves you and wants you to do naughty things with me."

The princess said as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He stood there stunned before kissing back, as the princess pulls him to her bed as she slowly removed her-' Was all Emma got written before Sariel walked in, causing Emma to have to stop writing for now. "So? What do you think of Steven?~ I mean, did you hear that accent? So cute." Emma gushed

"Well, he is nice, but I think mentioning our close ties to royalty might've madehim a bit more nervous around him. Remember when everyone found out that Allie was the daughter of a celebrity? She didn't like all that attention. Imagine the attention we'd get if people found out that we were moster royalty?" Sariel exclaimed.


	54. Horror movie

A/N I don't watch horror films, so sorry in advance if the scenes aren't accurate. I could only write about Scream as I got the basic gist of thet scene from watching Scary Movie and from the movie trailers combined.

(Before the resets and circular narrative.)

An e-mail arrived for the folks at the AOTP Mansion, at the same time Zach arrived with magic club. 'I'm back, sorry though. Hey Alphys, what did u mean by 'Oh Toriel, you have no idea' When u responded 2 her saying 'I don't know why anyone would like to flirt with an old person like me.'?' Diana asked.

"Oh, heh, that's easy, you see ... you know how t-there's a camera hidden in the bushes that i-is right next to the door to Snowdin? Well it was er on...? And well, I w-was curious so y-you know? A-and well... SanswouldspoutpickuplinesbeforeTorielwouldcometothedoor " Alphys spluttered, making Sans go bright blue and Toriel go red faced.

"you uhh ... you saw that ... you were watching?" Sans asked, who was now hiding in his hooded jacket, Sans's skull was really blue.

"Alright kids, today's lesson is-" Zach was about to introduce his lesson, when the ground started shaking

'AAHHHHHHH is MT Ebott on a fault line or something? Oh no, what should we do!? Well, I mean what should u do, considering i'm on the other side of the 4th wall, safe from the danger!' The rest of the e-mail stated. The Earthquake intensified, causing bits of rubble to fall.

"Holy Crap! Alright, everyone remember barrier? We're gonna do that but bigger, everyone join hands, arms, anything as long as you're touching!" Zach shouted. All the kids from the magic club, along with Frisk, both Charas, Zach, Zara, Zacha, Abigail, Daniel, Undertale fannnnnnn and the rest of the Undertale crew. Mettaton hesitarted, before brushing it off and joining hands with Utf first, then muffet on the other side. They did this until the earthquake stopped "I think it's over... be ready in case there's an aftershock... You kids did very well." Zach congratulated all of the students.

Saoirse only just realised she was still holding kid Zach's hand and letting go, going bright red. "U-umm.." She stammered.

" OH! Sorry, guess I don't need to keep holding your hand do I?" Kid Zach said, before Saoirse could make an excuse. Kid Zach then went to grab a snack as did a few other kids.

"B-but I w-want you to.." Saoirse said under her breath, which only Zach could really hear.

In the background, barely visible if they were in a movie (Or a webcomic) Utf cradled her hand, as if someone had squeezed it very hard." Heh, the grip was a real metal crusher" Utf muttred with a very, Very, VERY slight bronze-ish tinge on the cheeks. Everyone else was wondering who named a song to make a song play from the speakers.

A while later, back in the Q&AWTG universe, Chara was preparing dinner, whilst Zara was playing in the living room. A floating red baloon caught Zara's eye, so she followed it outside. Chara followed behind her daughter. The baloon lead Zara to a sewer drain, where a clown suddenly appeared. "Hello Kiddo! What's your name?" The clown stated

"I'm Zara, what's your name." Zara asked, only knowing clowns as silly people, who always did something funny, she did not know of any evil clowns.

"Zara? That's a great name! Hey, how about you come on in here? We got a little circus set up, we got balloons and corn dogs and chocolate and even an elephant!" The clown stated.

Zara cheered as she attemped an elephant noise. "That sounds like fun, but I don't have money to pay for tickets." Zara responded.

"See? Now, just come on down and we'll have some fun, what do you say?" The clown smiled eerily.

The creepy smile made the hairs at the nape of Zara's neck stand on end. Sensing danger, she ran away. "MOM! HELP ME" Zara shouted as the clown grabbed her ancles, dragging her into the sewer drain.

"Zara! Mom's coming!" Alarmed, Chara ran to grab onto Zara's wrists. Zara screamed as the clown bit one of her ankles off. Eventually, Chara could not hold on much longer and she looked on in horror as Zara was pulled under. She heard a chomp, a scream and then nothing at all.

Chara was frozen in place, when she saw the clown, fresh dust splattered across him, Zara's dust. "Hello Chara, don't worry about her, she'll float. Do you wanna float to?" The clown hummed as he went to grab Chara, who feantically brought up the reset button and smacked her palm on it.

(Reset one, Chara and Zach's)

Chara woke up with a start. The room was still, except for a man in the room, with a happy grin, this man was Jack. "So they were telling the truth! Oh this is gonna be FUN!" He smirked.

"Who are you and what do you want with me!?" Chara growled.

"Oh, sorry where are my manners? I'm Jack, and I have a little game for you Chara. All you have to do is survive until the sun comes up tomorrow, then everything will go back to normal and I'll leave you be... Well almost everything. Injuries, memories of the current reset, and death will remain. Take as many tries as you want, I always love it when horror movie protagonists are smart. Well, have fun! I know I will.~" Jack stated as he fizzled out like TV static.

Chara frantically shook Zach awake, who was groggy in doing so. "Chara? What's wrong?" Zach asked. Chara began frantically explaining the recent reset to him. "Whoa, whoa, Chara, calm down... now are you sure this wasn't just a nightmare? I know your thing with clowns and I remember when we watched It when we were younger, you started having nightmares, and you just described the sewer scene with Zara in it..." Zach explained, trying to get back to sleep. After all, it was the first day of fall break.

"Zach, I swear, it was a reset, it occurred 3pm on the 13th of October!, today is ... 6:05 am on the 13th of OCTOBER!" Chara exclaimed.

"Alright, I believe you. Now what do we do about it?" Zach asked

"We wait for the others who remember the resets to show, so we can discuss it.

(Meanwhile, Sans and Tori's)

The three kids got up, only to see Sans up unusually early. "Dad? Where you going?" Emma asked.

"there was a reset, so i'm seeing if chara is alright, as she caused the last reset." Sans explained as he went to teleport to Zach's house.

"Oh... Well let me know if we can help... I know I don't say it enough, but love you dad." Emma explained as she hugged Sans.

Sans chuckled. "what? so your feelings for sorial are more than love? if that's the case, then i think you love sorial more than me." Sans wiped an imaginary tear as Emma went beet red. Sorial overheard and he went bright blue.

Sariel got a text from Allie 'Hey, apparently there was a reset, mom is going out to investigate'

'We know...' Sariel responded.

'Hey, Mac's cousin is coming to visit, his family just moved from England, you've probably seen him as his family lives around the corner from your house, she said his name was Steven.

...wait ...I haven't shown you a picture of Mackenzie yet.' Allie attatched a photo to the message. Mackenzie had long, platnium blonde hair tied in a ponytail and rich blue eyes.

'Wait ... Steven said he had a cousin called Kenzie, but he nicknamed her Kengsington and she looks just like the photo Steven had of her... so that means ...' Sariel texted.

'... that we're cousins and the people we're dating are also cousins!' Allie responded.

(Later)

Everyone who remembered the resets arrived at Zach and Chara's house. This consisted of; Frisk, Sans, Winged Utf, Ink, Error, CORE and Flowey was last to show up, popping out of the ground. "Oh, hey guys, I take it you're here about the reset? I'll get breakfast going while Chara fills you in." Zach explained. That, which Chara did. The only ones, besides Zach who did not remember resets were Patricia and Will who were 'Celebrating' Patricia not being pregnant.

"so, this unknown is really out for your guts?" Sans asked.

"UGH! Who CARES! " Flowey shouted, rolling his eyes.

"I care, dumb weed! We all do!" Frisk snapped as she slapped Flowey with some fire magic.

" **Whoever is doing this is a dirty GLITCH!** " Error stated.

"So ... any leads?" Ink asked.

"Well the person playing this 'game', his name is Jack, he told me just as I reset. As for whoever is working with him, we have the name of who this belongs to, all we need now is the location, and that's where Zach comes in." Chara explained.

"We should look for this clown, comb the streets!" Utf exclaimed.

They looked for the clown AND combed the streets. For hours. As soon as they come back to the house, Chara was bludgeoned over the head. As soon as she came to, she found herself tied to a chair, with people in masks made out of skin, eating a disturbing looking feast. Suddenly, Jack phased in with a TV like static. "Ok, so if you haven't caught on yet, each reset's going to be a different movie theme, First was It, this is Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Oh and before you ask, you're the only one who can see or hear me, makes it simpler." Jack explained. Chara then warily looked at the food. "Yeah, I had to alter the rules of the universe a bit to make this work, so monsters will have dead bodies instead of turning to dust until the game is done. Gotta give these guys creativity, I didn't think they'd find a good way to eat Sans, but they used his bones and made soup broth. And it looks like... Yep that appears to be Herbs made from Flowey in there. I think they made Frisk into seasoning... Must be on the Angel nuggets." Jack explained.

In anger, Chara Projectile vomited fire onto Jack, whilst she brought up the reset button.

(Reset two.)

Everyone who was at the house the past reset were somehow brought back here. "Well then. I'll leave you to it then. Oh by the way, they won't always be at your house, You may be somewhere else for the plot to work. Good luck!" Jack explained

Someone then teleported into the house, having black hair, brown eyes, and wearing jeans with a black shirt, a man named Souji. "Gotta help them, Gotta help them, Gotta-" Souji only just noticed that his teleporting caused the earthquake. "Oops. Thankfully this works." He said, getting out an Ultimatrix.

Nothing appeared, until it was night time. That was when the phone rang. "Chara Benson ... what is your favorite type of horror film? A creepy voice asked.

"Uhh, why do you want to know?" Chara asked.

"Open the front door, Chara, I have the popcorn here with me!" The voice exclaimed.

Chara curiously opened the door. A hooded figure in a theatre like mask stepped in the room. He held Chara down and literally staabbed her in the back. Before the world turned to black.

(Reset three)

Everyone woke up on a boat, in army uniforms with rifles, including Zara, Zacha and the babies, Chara questioned Jack about this. "What? Never heard the phrase 'the horrors of war'? Ok I know it's a stretch, but just roll with it. Oh and you may want to get ready to run." Jack stated.

"... Wait, this is D-Day, were invading the beaches of Normandy." The Monsters, Paricia and Chara (Due to being nonexistent in that time period. If you read Q&AWTG You would know that Chara was taken from the past, along with Asriel to when the ask took place.) "... We're in one of the bloodiest wars in human history. Once we hit the beaches the Germans will be shooting at us, and we need to find cover." Zach explained.

"Oh come on, I'm Irish, we weren't involved in this shite..." Will whined

"You're Irish, I was dead long before the wars started. And Poor Chara had to skip all those events." Patricia explained.

Souji transformed into "CANNONBOLT! Gotta go ultimate! " Cannonbolt the pressed the big 'go ultimate' button "ULTIMATE CANNONBOLT!" He shouted as he obliterated the war zone. As the boat arrived on land, the adults prepared to shoot any german they saw, either with magic bullets or actual bullets. The triplets were making it difficult, though, by playing with the guns. Nobody noticed a gun going off, or the fact that Sans was hit, eeryone just thought a German soldier decided to act like a stormtrooper.

"Oh-OH" Angel said as she was the first to notice Sans slowly crumbling to dust. When the first person noticed, it was too late, all that was left was a pile of dust. Chara instantly pressed that orange rectangular reset button, right next to the orange rectangular continue button, on the other side of the yellow four pointed star.

(Reset four)

Everyone woke up in hotel, on a mountaintop, with a maze out the back. Zach started twitching and laughing maniacly. everyone tried the front door, but it wouldn't budge, Which meant ... everyone had to escape through the Maze. Even Sans saw teleporting useless and nobody managed a portal. "All work and no play makes Zach a dull boy... You know, I think this place may be haunted... Let's join them shall we?" He said as he grabbed an axe. "C'mon guys, I want to Ax you a question!" Zach said slashing at the others. Winged Utf kept the door closed for as long as she could, but Zach broke out, nearly slicing Utf's wing off. "Heeeeeeeeeres Zachy!" Zach ssaid as he broke through.

"Zach, this isn't you..." Utf tried holding him in place, but it seemed no magic could work here.

"Sans! Hold still!" Zach said as he tried toslice the skeleton.

"didja think i was just gonna stand there and take it? nope" Sans sated.

After Zach sliced through Sans, he went after Chara. Utf saw this as an opportunity to fly ahead and look for the exit. However, Zach managed to knock her out from the sky. "Chara dearest~ where are you?~" Zach hummed. he then switched tactics. "Zara, sweetie? Daddy want to talk to you!" Zach said.

Souji was looking for a way out for everyone, when he saw a dead end. Zach was approaching. Fast. " Oh no! God dammit I'm gonna Die!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, the creature that was after Dawn crash landed on Zach. after that, Takeo and Jen made it a pile, landing in the exact same spot, followed by Steven, making a cherry on top.

"What I'd miss?" Takeo asked. His question was answered quickly, when Chara came across the piles of dust, and reset.

(After many more resets.)

Everyone looked outside to see an onslaught of Zombies coming toward the house. Everyone who came in the previous reset, was caught up on what they missed"eh, it's just zombies, which are actually man-skeleton halfbreeds, we should be able to talk to them." Sans said as he went outside. but these creatures did not follow the Undertale lore, they followed the same lore as 'Night of the living dead.

"Time to go A-" Souji was interrupted by True Gaster, who was dressed as Micheal Jackson.

"UGH, more people trapped in this Thriller." Flowey, being a smart cookie knew what true Gaster was up to, as Thriller started playing. True Gaster did the Thriller dance, with the Zombies joining in. This lasted until Sunrise, meaning everyone was free to go home.

"I'll go and punish Jack, right now!" Souji ecxlaimed, as he teleported to where Jack was.

The man used Pixie dust on him "Nighty Night. " The Pixie dust stated. Souji then teleported back to the house, where another Earthquake hit. everyone looked at him angrily.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed as everyone who wasn't still shaken chased after him.

A/N for those who want to know, time has been going on as usual for the AOTP universe, so whilst it has only been a long day for these people, the people in AOTP have gone through two weeeks, so Charie would be worried about Jen, and Frisk and Chara would wonder what's happened to magic club.


	55. 4th wall is broken

Early in the morning, Jack fizzled in to see Chara, laughing his ass off. "Holy fucking shit, I'm weak! You stopped zombies with the Thriller dance! Fucking brilliant! Ok, you win! I'll leave you be. No more death, no more carnage. I got what I wanted." Jack wiped away a tear with one hand, whilst handing Chara a few DVD's with the other. The DVD's were all the attempts edited into movies. "Here you go, your copy. It's indestructible so don't bother. Just be glad I didn't stick to the book for It... I don't want to watch kids have sex in the sewer. Well on that fucked up note, I bid you farewell, Chara Benson." Jack smiled eerily as he phased out.

"I better make sure to keep this locked up ... It's better that those who don't remember the resets never know about this ..." Chara muttered to herself.

A few moments later, Zach woke up. He went to go check on Chara who was already up. "Chara? You ok? I know there had to be quite a few resets and I don't remember what happened during them... but I'm here if you need to talk." Zach explained. He then hugged and kissed her.

"I'm fine... all you remember is the Zombies, who were easily hypnotised by a little bit of Michael Jackson... there were worse things during the resets that I'm glad you or the kids won't be able to remember." Chara explained.

".. That bad huh? Hey I have an idea, how about we take the kids on a trip today, invite Zara's friends and cousins, and go to a farm? Lots of fall stuff to do, animals to pet, good food to eat, what do you say?" Zach offered.

"Yeah, that's great honey, you do that, I have something else I need to do." Chara explained as she went to lock up the DVD's, where nobody could find them.

"Alright, I'll call up the others." Zach stated. He invited everyone with little kids and babies to the farm.

As she was returning, Zara and Zacha came downstairs. "Morning mom ..." Zara said.

"... Hey, we were wondering ..." Zacha continued.

"... Can we invite the Zombies over for another dance party! Please Please Pleeeaaaasssseeee?" They both finished, giving Chara huge puppy dog eyes. Both of them were oblivious about the resets.

"Actually, I am going to set out some clothes for you, we are going out today, you can watch television." Chara said as she went upstairs to set out a couple of plaid blouses, jeans and cowgirl boots for the girls, she then made breakfast for them.

Meanwhile, Emma and Sariel were talking, waiting for the others to get up. "Wait a minute... Did you say the people you're DATING are cousins Sariel? Did Steven ask you out?! Or you ask him?!" Emma was shocked.

"Uhh, We're just friends, but tibia honest, he is really cute, though I don't know why, but I get the feeling that there's something he's not telling me." Sariel replied.

A while later, everyone arrived, except for Flowey and Buttercup, who, for them, being around so many herbivores was like being in a real life version of Jurrasic Park. "Well, Aluminia don't know what she misssin' out on." Winged Utf put on a western accent, whilst Mettaton was holding Silver, AKA the star in the next movie that involves humanoid robots or humanoid creatures made out of metal. Utf then went over to Zach. "Hey, thanks for inviting us down ... by the way, I'm glad you don't remember resets, because there's one that you're better off not knowing about." She explained.

Finn and his brother, Jake were invited by Zara, whilst Paedro was invited by Zacha. They all played together nicely and got along fine.

Frisk put Blanch on Spike's head to talk to Chara. "How are you faring?" She asked.

"A little tormented, otherwise okay... you?" Chara asked.

"Honestly, I still can't get that scene from 'Saving Private Ryan' out of my head. It's a good thing Emma didn't follow dad to where the resets were taking place. So. Much. Water. I'd never been more scared in my life." Frisk explained.

Most of the other parents were oblivious about the resets, however Chara got a phone call from Asgore, because Flowey wanted to talk to Chara. "Good thing, the scene from the movie 'Volcano didn't come up.' He exclaimed.

"Flowey... you know that isn't a horror movie..." Chara deadpanned.

"It is to me!" Flowey shouted.

"Alright kids, as long as at least two of you are together, you can wander around by yourselves if you want. Just don't leave the farm ok?" Zach instructed. Paedro went with Zacha, whilst Finn went off with Zara. Angiel went with Blanch and Silver to the petting Zoo.

Angiel was the first to spot a goat with her kids. "Heh, they look like you." Silver teased.

"Yeah... they do... only not all of them are completely white." Angiel shouted.

"Look, a lizard, it's so cute!" Blanch exclaimed.

Silver felt left out. "There's not any metal animals, not fair!" He exclaimed.

In the meantime, the adults watched the babies. What was surprising was that none of the infants could even walk, yet somehow, Shocker seemed to be able to crawl over to a small tree and climb up it, out of Angel's way. "Hey CC! Feels like it's been forever since we hung out." Zach exclaimed, turning to CC, who was watching Lucida along with GSans.

"Yeah, I've been so busy, it almost feels like someone forgot they were supposed to be writing for me..." CC Glared at the fourth wall, breaking it. "But yeah, the babies seem to like it here." She said as Lucida was happily playing in the hay.

"Mama ... dada..." Felan cried, pointing to the animals.

"Hey, what is it little one? You want to see the sheep?" Zach asked, lifting the infant up high enough, so that he could see the sheep. Felan started going estastic, making sheep noises, whilst petting the sheep. "Heh, I guess wolf instincts plus kindness soul equals love of sheep. You like the sheepy don't you?" Zach asked. An excited squeal came from Felan.

Maicoh was holding an apple, trying to make it fit in his mouth. "Having some trouble there Maicoh? Here, let's try this." Zach said as he got some apple sauce for Maicoh and some cider for himseelf and Chara. "Here you go buddy." Zach said. Maicoh ignored the plastic spoon that came with it and ate it with his hands. "... alrighty then. That yummy Maicoh?" Zach asked.

"Ya-yuh-yum!" Maicoh exclaimed, with his face covered in apple sauce.

"Hey Chara, look. He's getting his first tooth... looks sharp too." Zach exclaimed, noticing the tooth coming in.

"Yeah ... you're right..." Chara stated.

A little while later, the kids came back from their adventures in time for lunch. "Hey, you guys have a good time?" Zach asked.

"I saw lots of goats..." Angiel stated.

"Did any look like you?" Asriel aasked, ruffling his fur.

"Not really..." Angiel looked down sadly.

"There were lots of lizards, though they all had arms..." Blanch trailed off.

"Aww, that's fine, sweetie!" Spike said.

"Who needs arms anyway, with legs like these!?" Mettaton stated, to cheer Blanch up, which seemed to work. Everyone laughed at the well quoted line. Frisk remembered how he said that after she blew his arms off. "Say... Silver... how did you enjoy seeing the animals?" He asked.

"...Not at all..." Silver grumpily replied.

"What about some lunch?" Utf insisted.

"Don't want any!" Silver huffed.

"Okay, I guess you don't want apple pie for dessert later on then, which, might I add, is yur favorite." Utf stated.

"I'm not hungry." Silver stated.

"Don't eat then, you won't be getting anything till dinner." Utf warned.

Zara and Zacha spoke up next. "We loved seening the dogs rounding up the sheeep!" They both exclaimed. Finn was oblivious to Zara's flirting, which made Paedro a little jealous.

"WAIT A MINUTE! IF BOTH OF YOU ARE HERE, THEN WHO IS LOOKING AFTER ALLIE!? Papyrus fretted.

"Friend's house." Mettaton stated. Neither him, nor Utf wanted to notify everyone of Allie's girlfriend just yet.

"Hmm... Alrighty then, well let's get home, we still have magic club today." Zach stated as they all headed off, Zach bought souvineres for his kids, including a sheep plushie, made of real sheep wool for Felan.

A little while later, Emma and Sorial were hanging out, whilst Steven visited Sariel, who had introduced him to Sans, Toriel and Sorial. Hey Sariel- what's wrong?" Steven asked.

"Well, you never told me you had a cousin." Sariel responded

"Yeah... About that, I'm actually Adopted." Steven explained.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I only just learned from my cousin, who's dating Mac, that you two are cousins." Sariel mentioned.

"Probably should have mentioned that." Steven apologised. (Sorry, I need to borrow this OC) Steven looked up at the spelling for Sorial, early in the chapter, even earlier in the chapter at the spelling for Zacha, seeing as the 4th wall had been recently broken. "How do you pronounce these two?" He asked, writing down the names.

"Easy, Sorial is pronounced (soh-rye-al) and Zacha, though I haven't properly met Zara's 'twin' is pronounced (sasha)." Sariel explained.

Meanwhile, "So... I guess Mom and dad know now. So that's a thing..." Emma stated.

" **Nah, not mom, only dad, I talked to dad after he woke up and he said he didn't tell her.** " Sorial explained.

"Speaking of relationships, have you noticed our teachers? They all look like high schoolers before the prom, all flirty and stuff... I wonder if anything's happened yet?" Emma wondered.

(Later, AOTP)

Zach came in through the portal, with the class for magic club. "Hey guys, we're here for- WHOA!" Zach was interrupted by everyone.

"Where were you!? We all thought you bailed on us!" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, we thought you cancelled magic club and didn't tell us!" Chara exclaimed.

"yeah, what happened?" Abigail asked.

Zach was bombbarded with more questions of a similar caliber. The first thing Zach noticed was that Hannah was starting to show more than when he'd last seen her. "There's so much you need to catch up on after the last two weeks there's-" This time, Frisk was interrupted.

"Hang on, two weeks?! Oh, the resets... geez it didn't feel that long... There were issues in our universe that need resets to solve... Now stay calm Chara, I don't want to trigger you, but Unknown was involved. It's taken care of now though." Zach explained.

"Wait... resets? Unknown? ... Seems Legit..." Chara stated, trying not to get triggered.

"Alright, so we're going to learn calm mind today, you can use it to soothe someone's mind, like this." Zach demonstrated by using it on Chara to calm them down. "Now then, grab a partner and put you hand on their head, you can use a baby if you want to. Let the magic flow through your hand gently and think soothing thoughts, it only works if you stay calm." Zach instructed.

The Kids went into the two groups to practice. Cameron went with Abigail to try and learn telikinesis. As he was getting the hang of it, Caterina's skirt lifted up, the neko was frantically trying to hold it down. Zach chuckled as Abi came up behind him, with a stern look on her face. "and this is why i don't wear skirts..." She stated, making Cameron lose focous, dropping the skirt.

Whilst the kids were practicing, Abigail pulled the kids over. "it's lucky, you escaped the reset loop today, cuz the big day's tomorrow, y'know... also, don't tell anyone i said this, but Daniel organised where everyone is sitting and he likes to ... well ... ship certain people together, so guess who will get a nasty surprise, when they find out where they're sitting? (Basically only the people in the AOTP universe and Zach's family, seeing as he frequents the universe will be attending).

A little while later, all the other kids finished up. "Hey Cameron, if it's ok, we want you to stay for a bit for you to catch up to the rest of the class. That ok?" Zach asked.

"I'll be good! Promise!" Cameron said, making a halo with his hands above his head.

"Alright, Abi will teach you calm mind while I take the other kids home. I'll be back." Zach said.

Abigail just remembered something. "Oh, hey Zach, I almost forgot, following elf tradition, you need to wear the colour of your flipped soul, y'know, green for you, red for Chara, Orange for Zara and Zacha and so on, because with Elves, the colour of their soul if it would be flipped into a human soul correlates to the type of magic we have. For example, I am a shapeshifter, which correlates closely with the human trait of Percerverance." She explained as Zach went to take the kids home.

Abigail then turned to Cameron. "now, Cam, after today, i will be away on vacation for two weeks so, Utf here will be teaching in my place okay?"

"... Okay, but I don't promise I'll be nice." Cameron said.

"I will see how well you behave with her teaching you the calm mind spell." Abigail stated.

"Now, Cameron, first thing's first, you need to be calm, and also not afraid of what the person you are calming is being tormented by. Now When I make this sound, I need you to practice calming Chara down. This sound is the sound of one of the things Chara is scared of, but not overly terrified, they've even agreed to repeatedly hear the sound for you." Utf explained.

Chara tensed up at the sound of a Gaster Blaster charging. Cameron went over to try the spell. It took a lot of concerntration, but after a few minutes, Chara relaxed. " Hey, where did that sound actually come from?" Cameron asked. Utf made the sound again, as well as some other sound effects, as well as some different fart noises, because all seven year old boys like fart noises. "COOL, how did you do that" Cameron asked so exitedly, he forgot to enounciate a question mark and exclamation point.

"Easy, magic ... and the fact that I'm a robot...hey, I betcha you can use the calming magic to make Sans over there fall asleep, he's the one who taught you telikinesis." Utf ecplained. Cameron only had to place a hand on Sans's skull and the lazybones fell asleep. "Hey, you like pranks? Well, lets go and graffiti that skull of his." Utf said. Both her and Cameron got a washable marker and drew stuff on his face. They even did the classical mostache and monocle. In addition, Sans had lips drawn on, as well as eyelashes, a harry potter scar and a skull and crossbones on each cheekbone.

"So...what now?" Cameron asked. Abigail had already disappeared off somewhere.

"Hmm, the calming spell, I just taught you works better with an empathy spell, so I'll teach you a simple one. It helps the user understand what their target is feeling, like you for example, feel ... right at home here." Utf explained

Cameron tried the spell. It took a while, but he finally sensed an emotion. "Hmm you feel love for-" Cameron was interrupted.

"Good ... good, listen, try it on someone else, and tell NOBODY what you felt!" Utf explained

Zach came back a little while later, actually just in the nick of time to stop Cameron from being a snoop. "Hey, sorry that took a while. Let's go get some dinner in you before you go home." Zach stated. Abigail went with the two of them, showing them a nice place to eat. Abigail was a regular, and seeing as it was run by humans, she put her hood over her face. "Yeah, we can get you home after this." Zach explained.

Cameron looked down. "Yeah, OK, we can go after this." There was no emotion to his voice whatsoever.

"... Cam, what's your home life like? Do you have brothers or sisters?" Zach asked.

"...I'm an only child... mom and dad call me a mistake... it's quiet most of the time, whenever dad's angry, mom takes me out to the movies, whenever mom's angry, dad takes me bowling. ... The ting is ... when they're both angry at each other, they yell at me and hit me as if it's my fault. It's not like I can block it out, I'm not allowed to ask for anything, I'm not even allowed friends over. On rare occasions ... when the doors and windows aren't locked, I run over to a friend's house. They don't seem to notice ... or care that I'm gone...evryday, they come home, with some smelly drink in a bottle that they made me said it tasted good. I snuck some and it was as as disgusting as it smelled. Another thing they always do, which looks silly is they eat white powder with their nose..." Cameron explained.

"Cam... that is abuse and neglect. on the highest level... no child should ever be hit or yelled at. also, you having to run away from home means that something's not right. also, the stuff they're 'eating' with their nose is against the law, along with how they're treating you. It's a wonder you even manage to stay there." Abigail explained.

"... Cam, if you're ever in danger at home, I want you to call me. We have many places you could go where you'd be safe... Ok? Promise me you'll call?" Zach added.

"Okay, I promise, " Cameron agreed.

In the meantime, back in the Q&AWTG universe, Will gathered all the babies. "Baaabanaaab (Alright babies, time for questions. Which do you prefer, breast milk or formula?)" He asked. Most of the male babies babbled something that translated into 'booby milk', whilst a few preffered formula, including those who, never experienced breast milk.

"Chocho!" Maicoh and Felan both said, meaning they prefer chocolate milk.

"FAH ...FUH ... FARK! SH... SHI ...! ... FARKSHI!" Impact said, making Will stare at him curiosly. Impact learned that from when Cameron swore in class.

"Baa...baaa...baaaaaad" Asrelic bleated, though Will swore he could hear the infant boss monster say 'bad'.

"Falaaaababoo( Which of you are Mama's boys or Daddy's girls or the reverse gender versions?)" Will asked. All the babies looked on in confusion.

The only exception was the triplets all repeating 'Mama, dada'

"Gabbaaaa (Who is your best friend?)" Will asked. All the babies clung to their best friends. The triplets clung to each other, Angel tried to cling to shocker, but he crawled away, climbing the curtain. Lucida went over to the triplets to show that she was friends with them. The two human babies also clung to each other.

"ABAAAAAAABBB( EVERYONE!)" Impact and Fixydysys babbled loudly.

"Hey, look!" Will exclaimed as he turned the celing fan on. Shocker looked worried about coming down. "Alright, let's try this..." Will said as he turned the ceiling fan off and put the vaccum cleaner on, which frightened a few of the babies, Shocker scurried further up the curtain.

A little while later, Will was hanging out with Patricia "So I heard the others went to a farm today, and I got an idea... You ever wanted to try a 'roll in the hay'?" He asked.

"Sure... there's a barn not too far from here!" Patricia explained as they went to have adult fun in the hay bales.

Just after Will and Patty left, a beast, which looked like a humanoid cheetah with glass stained patterns, seemed to be stalking the house of Zach and Chara. "Heh, too easy. This will be a good feast for me." The beast was about to attack, but they were kicked in the side.

The beast was kicked by none other than Steven. " Going somewhere?" Steven asked.

"Heh, and what can a measly human such as you do?" The beast retorted. Steven seemed to be scratching at the ground as he transformed. "Your- YOUR!" The beast stammered, standing back in fear.

As the light faded, a blue warewolf stood in Steven's place and all that was left of the beast was shattered pieces of crystals. "Heh, that was quick." The Garulu warewolf stated, before turning back into Steven. "Hopefully no one saw me" Steven said as he ran off at twice the speed of light.

A bit of the noise woke Zach up. Zach got a whiff of a strange scent and decided to investigate in the morning, not seeing anyone and wanting to get back to sleep.


	56. The Wedding

Everyone was frantically getting redy for the big day, and were going with their partners. Sans rocked up at Toriel's house, wearing a yellow vest, over a light blue shirt and dress pants. The colours of Judgement, a mixture of Justice and Patience. "knock knock" Sans said as he knocked.

Toriel made her way over to the door in an emerald green dress, the colour of kindness, with matching shoes. "Who's there?" Toriel asked, prepared for the pun.

"shelly." Sans responded.

"Shelly who" Toriel giggled.

"shelly get going- you look go-gorgeous" Sans asid as toriel opened the door.

"Thanks Sans, and you look quite sharp in that suit yourself." Toriel giggled at the pun.

In the meantime, Alphys and Undyne met at the door, reeady to go out. "Hey, that dress really suits you, Alphy!" Undyne complemented the purple strappy, polka dot dress Alphys was wearing.

"T-thanks and uh... you look good a-as well!" Alphys took a quick look at Undyne, who had a red blouse over dress pants and a dress jacket over the top, her red hair came down in curls, some of it flopping over her left eye, replacing her eyepatch.

Frisk and Chara both dressed in a similar fashion, both of them, also decided to have their hair back behind their ears. They both had a red shirt tucked into their skinny jeans. Frisk's had two white stripes, whilst Chara's had one black stripe. Asriel, on the other hand had the colours of Kindness, mixed with Determination, due to the fact that he had Determination as Flowey.

In the meantime, Papyrus checked in the mirror, a skeleton, wearing a green shirt, with a purple bowtie and a reversible green and purple cape, representing a Mixture of the Percerverance and Kindness traits. As well as dress pants. (I chose these, as Papyrus would do whatever it takes to get into the royal guard, but he is too kind for Undyne to let him in.)Papyrus wondered what his partner would be wearing as he drove down to Grillby's.

(Meanwhile Q&AWTG)

Zach got up early as he went to the backyard, sniffing the area, he saw wolf pawprints and shattered crystal pieces." Hmmm... that's new." Zach said. He took some of the crystals for magic purposes, when someting caught his eye, a piece of blue fur, Zach looked at it closely.

"Zach, don't forget, you still need to get ready, we have to leave soon." Chara called. She poled her head out, wearing a red kimono.

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec." Zach responded as he put the materiials in a chest. Zara and Zacha were in matching orange dresses, though Chara had braided Zara's hair and put Zacha's hair in pigtails. (I forgot the flipped souls of the triplets, sorry.) Zach wore a green shirt and dress pants, before they all left for the AOTP universe.

"Hey guys, we're here! So where's the ceremony going to be held?" Zach said as they arrived at the ask house.

"You're just in time, Zach and the boys, you're riding with me, Chara and the girls will go with Abi and Utf. We don't want you getting lost, plus Zach'll get to know the groomsmen and Chara will get to know the bridesmaids." Daniel explained. Daniel was wearing a tux with a green shirt, green hankerchief and green tie.

"Hey Daniel, you nervous?" Zach asked.

"Heck yeah, in a few hours, my best friend will be my wife, of course I'm nervous. This is an arranged marriage after all." Daniel explained.

"Don't worry, every guy gets nervous before the wedding, I was a wreak. Then I saw her come down the aisle and all the worry melted away... it's a good feeling." Zach said as he patted Daniel's shoulder.

"Well, scuse me, but I need to get some water, hi Zach, Chara nd kids!" Utf rushed past in a green and purple patterned dress, her hair up in a bun.

A little while later, at the Elf village chapel, Daniel stood at the altar, with the groomsmen and the best man, who were all wearing the same green and purple patterned suits, except their handkerchiefs all matched their eye colour. They were all good friends of Daniel's.

As the music started playing, everyone stood up and looked to where the bride was making her enterance, Utf, being the maid of honour was out the front, followed by the bridesmaids, all wearing the same green and yellow patterned dress as Utf, holding boques of green and purple flowers. At the back, was the bride herself, Abigail in a poofy, light purple dress and matching gloves, only the veil was white. Her arm was entwined with her father's, the tribe's leader, who was wearing a yellow suit. Utf, Abi and the bridesmaids took their place.

"Aphrodite, the goddess of love has blessed this couple and joined them in the ceremony, created in her honour. What started out as friendship has only strengthened the bonds between Abigail and Daniel, Aphrodite's work has been recognised and in recognition, the vows are to be shared. And I ask the ring bearers to bring forth the rings that will unite this couple forever." The celebrant exclaimed as two boys, who were actually Finn and Paedro, came out, carrying a ring and giving the respective rings to Abigail and Daniel, both of whom, shot a knowing look toward Zach.

"I, Daniel Taronem, Take Abigail Ranya as my loving wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for all eternity, and I promise to support her through thick and through thin, for better or for worse. I will make the first step, by placing this ring on her finger." Daniel took the wedding ring that Paedro had given him and slid it onto the ring finger on Abigail's left hand.

"i, Abigail Rayna take Daniel Taronem as my loving husband. i will cherish him, love him and care for him for eternity. i will support him through thick and thin, for better or for worse and this ring that I bestow upon him will be proof of our everlasting love for each other." Abigail slid the ring that Finn had given her and slid it on the ring finger of Daniel's left hand.

"And who, gives this young woman away on this joyous occasian?" The celebrant asked.

"I, Jonathan Rayna give my daughter, Abigail Rayna away to be married today." The leader of the Tribe stated.

"Daniel, do you take Abigail to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The celebrant asked.

"I do" Daniel replied.

"Abigail, do you take Daniel to be your lawfullly wedded husband?" The celebrant asked.

"I do." Abigail responded.

"Then, by the power vested in me, with the blessing of Aphrodite, I now proclaim you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." The celebrant exclaimed, everyone cheered as Daniel dipped Abigail low as he kissed her passionately.

Later in the evening, in the Elvin ballroom, the reception took place. The bride and groom had a table to themselves, whilst everyone else were seated at other tables. Paedro and Finn were both seated at the same table as Zach and Chara. Mettaton was also on that table,wearing an indigo shirt and tie, along with indigo high heeled boots, slim fitting dress pants. Utf coincedentally filled the last spot Utf made a menntal note to get back at Daniel after he and Abigail returned from their honeymoon in Australia.

Zach saw the kids eyeing off the cake in the far corner of the room. "Don't even think about it, you gotta wait for the bride and groom to cut it first, right Chara? Chara?" Zach chuckled when he saw Chara, Charie, and big Chara staring at the cake as well. " Babies want some cake too?" Zach asked, looking at Chara's belly.

"I think so, all I want at the moment is chocolate." Big Chara ecxlaimed, glancing over to see Frisk's family, Kid's family, Sans, Toriel, Asriel and Chara on the table next to theirs. Undyne, Alphys, Fire, Muffet, Asgore, Charie, Papyrus, Grillby, Flare, Gaster and Riverperson were on a table on the other side of Chara and Zach's.

As soon as everyone found their seats, the music started playing, they had a DJ playing music. "How about I take your mind off the cake for a bit?" Zach asked as he lead Chara to the dancefloor, whilst everyone was waiting for the entree. Zach saw that the twins looked lonely, so he went over to Paedro and Finn and got them to ask the girls to dance. There was also a kareoke machine, which some people put in their song requests to sing.

Sans took this as an opportunity, he teleported, only to be wearing dress pants that were two sizes bigger than the previous pair, puddling around Sans's feet. He put in a song request for kareoke.

"tonight...i'm gonna have myself a real good time. i feel ali-i-ive ... and the world ... floating around... in extra cheese(The actual lyrics are ectasy, but Sans said the wrong lyric on purpose) so ... don't. stop. me. now..." Sans lifted up the legs of the dress pants to reveal a certain pair of pink high heeled boots that did not belong to him. "don't stop me cuz i'm havin a good time. havin a good time!" Sans continued singinng as Mettaton furiously chased him around the room. "i'm a shooting star, passing by , like a tiger ...defying the laws of grav-uh-ty!" Sans sung as he levitated his chair and rode it around the room. Sans continued singing 'Don't stop me now' by Queen.

Takeo, in the meantime let Jen meet up with Charie. "I haven't seen you in two weeks ... What happened?" Charie asked.

"...That bigger version of us was stuck in a boring reset loop and we had to stay and investigate." Jen admitted.

(Later)

"Hey Sariel, if you want I could give you two some cake and see what happens?" Emma was getting ready to crash the wedding. She entered through a mirror into the wedding reception in the AOTP universe.

"Yeah, maybe, This is going to be the last time I'll talk to him before he goes to stay at Mackenzie's for the week." Emma stated.

Emma then arrived at the wedding, putting a mild aphrodaisic spell on the cake, whilst a figure, hidden in the shadows giggled to themself. "Should I tell her someone did the exact same spell before she got here... nah... what could possibly go wrong with a heavily laced cake?" The figure brushed it off. Emma then hid in the shadows.

A little while later, Mettaton made his way to the dance floor after the main meals were finished." I see, how you were eyeing off the maid of honour... you want to dance with her, don't you. Too bad! She doesn't dance with anyone! Try your luck on some other girl, but if, by some miracle you get her to dance with you, then kudos to you!" The best man gave Mettaton the worst advice possible.

"It's okay, we're friends, she will ...platoically." Mettaton stated.

"I'm telling ya, she won't do platonic, or any dancing with anyone. Though, you can try, but it's your funeral." The best man grouched.

"hey, thanks for inviting us all down here." Mettaton stated.

"Sure, after all, we're all friends." Utf replied

"I never got a chance to say this but ... you look be- Utf-ul... Care for a dance?" Mettaton asked.

"Well, uh, okay..." Utf said as he lead her to the dance floor.

"And that best man said, I would have zero luck getting you to dance with me." Mettaton said.

"Jerome? He is a liar, I broke up with him because of him lying about getting to third base with me... and ever since, he's been lying to make sure no other guy would have the courage to speak to me..., but he is Daniel's best friend so..." Utf explained. A hooded figure was seen talking to the DJ. As soon as the current song ended, a slow song, causing Mettaton to grab Utf's waist, making her blush slightly at the closeeness and the touch. Utf held on to Mettaton's shoulders, making him blush a little.

The cake was dished out. " Heh, nice wedding right aibou?" Takeo asked, who was wearing a gentleman suit.

"Mhm! So I guess the two kids are happy right?" Kivat asked, who was wearing a mini bowtie. Kivat was snacking on some cake, which had been cleared of Aphrodaisics.

"I'm just glad that you all are safe!" Charie exclaimed.

After the cake was finished and the toast was done, Mettaton lead Utf out to dance again. A couple of songs in, the aphrodaisic started to take effect." You know, you are actually quite a good dancer." Mettaton complemented. He was blushing.

"I don't like showing it much..." Utf admitted. "wait... what are you-" Utf noticed Mettaton get closer, until his lips met hers and he kissed her passionately. Utf broke the kiss. "I-i had no idea you felt this way for me...I-i thought you hated me..." She then continued the passionate kissing.

"I thought the same... I guess this was quite the plot twist..." Mettaton stated.

Later, in the Q&AWTG universe, Emma walked in to her room to find Steven and Sariel kissing each other passionately, the piece of cake, gone. Emma smirked and left.


	57. Wierd oddities

In the morning, Zach was making breakfast for everyone. "So, you girls have fun at the wedding yesterday? I think that's the first one you've been to. And you even got to dance." He exclaimed, Chara was munching on some raw bacon and sausages, whilst waiting for her egg to cok.

"It was AMAZING, so much colour!" They both said at the same time.

"Hey, I realized something... you don't have a middle name Zacha. We should probably fix that... Any ideas Chara?" Zach asked.

"Well, Zara's middle name is the name everyone decided for the child that later turned out to be Underswap Sans, Riley, so howabout, Underswap Sans's other nickname, Blueberry, or Blue?" Chara offered.

Meanwhile, Emma woke Sariel up. "Soooo? How was he?" Emma asked.

"His teeth are sharper than they look, he told me not to tell anyone why they are sharp, so I can't tell you." Sariel explained. "Though, he seems to have quite the bit of practice for an eleven year old boy... which reminds me, our birthday is around aa month away and Steven could tooootally meet Roland, Jammy and Allie! Plus, Al could introduce us to Mac!" Sariell exclaimed.

"Oh this is going in the fanfic... just let me know if you need me to run interference for Mom and Dad if you guys want more alone time. ... wait. You do realize you just ate cake with a boy right? Luckily I've already made pictures of what a Lich/human hybrid would look like for my... Umm... Own purposes." Emma fangirled, blushing as she showed the pictures.

"Noiceeee" Sariel smirked, knowing what Emma didn't, that Steven was a Garulu Warewolf and not a human.

(LAter, AOTP)

The group got an early e-mail from Diana. 'So guys, how was the wedding, any hookuo, any kissing? U have 2 tell me! Oh and...what was the cake like ~'

There was an awkward silence... "None of us really remember much about what happened after the cake, though I'm surprised I managed to eat it. I had been feeling under the weather for the past week, though with the upcoming wedding, I did not want to worry anyone. " Toriel explained.

"heh, no wonder you didn't want to hear any knock knock jokes, welp, let me know when you feel up to it." Sans looked around, nervously blushing and fiddling with the contents of his pockets.

"NGAHHHHH all I remember after the cake, was Alphys red as a tomato and me saying 'Anime is Real!' Though I can't remember why." Undyne exclaimed.

Zach then arrieved for magic club. As soon as everyone was through the portal, he closed it and went over to Utf. "Hey Zach, did you sleep well?" Utf yawned loudly, still half asleep. "I just woke up ... I had to open up the ask, though I could barely open my eyes..." she yawned louder, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Now then, if I may... FINALLY! Jeez I've had to keep quiet about you and Mettaton since I met you... Chara asked me not to interfere. " Zach exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, because the us from the other universe are a thing, listen I don't remember much, so don't go asking for detals mmmkay?" Utf responded tiredly.

"I told ya so. Interfering would only take longer, actually it's a new record how quick they went from being haters, to the exact opposite." Chara exclaimed.

"So, how did last night go after we left?" Zach smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'd hate to quote Sans but ..." Utf said as she mimicked Sans, by shrugging her shoulders. "A bita this, bita that... Imma hit the hay ... again... didn't get an ounce of sleepcuz I hadta cleen..." {THUD} Utf had fallen asleep midsentence. Being in sleep mode, everyting shut off, including her balance motors, which will all come online when she wakes.

"Well, I know one thing for sure... somewhere in Australia, Abi and Daniel are probably doing some very naughty things that may result in elf babies." Zach chuckled to himself. "Hey Mettaton, welcome to the 'I got with the maid of honor' club. I managed to sneak off with my Frisk's maid of honor at her wedding... of course it was Chara, but I'm still proud of my accomplishment." Zach patterd Mettaton on the back.

"Uhh ... thanks... but weren't you already with Chara, by that time? Besides ... how can you remember the events of last night so clearly when nobody else can?" Mettaton asked.

Zach then got the magic lesson started. "

Ok class, today's lesson is basic botnomancy, in other words plant magic. Now this one can be tricky, so we're gonna start small. Here are some flowerpots and various kinds of seeds. I want you to pick one and try to use magic to help it grow. Let your magic flow into the plant and think about what you want it to do." He explained.

KidZach and Saoirse managed to get their plants sprouting qquickly. "Hey, I did it!" Kid Zach exclaimed.

"Mee too!" Saoirse sexclaimed.

"Wait really? Already? Huh... oh wait that's right both of you have heavily nature based magic, so this would be a strong suit for you. Well, keep going, see if you can get it to fully grow." Zach explained as he looked over at the plants. Cameron was not too far behind, though he needed to wait for Utf to wake up, who had been carried to her bedroom to sleep, for an explanation. After about a minute, a deeep blue rosebud grew from Saoirse's plant. "Huh... You managed to change it to your soul color too, impressive!" Zach excaimed.

Kid Zach took a few paces back. "Uhh, Mr Benson! I think I need a bigger pot!" He exclaimed.

Zach went over to look at the tree, which had it's strong roots breaking out of the pot. "Whoa. What kind of seed did you use?" he asked.

"An Acorn" Kid Zach responded.

"Alright, let's take yours and plant it outside." Zach said as he planted it in the ground.

Seeing one of the kids sprouting a buttercup, made Asriel curious, could he transform back and forth into his flower form and his normal form. "Heh, you know, it may be a little dark for you, but after I was killed, I was ressurected as a soulless flower, like that buttercup you have there!" He exclaimed. "I was then given a soul and became myself again." Asriel exclaimed. There was a burst of bright light and in Asriel's place, was Flowey. "Howdy, I'm flowey, Flowey the flower!" Flowey's voice was more high pitched and Sinister than Asriel's. "Maybe I could even..." Flowey was Asriel's weakest form, Asriel tried to become God of Hyperdeath, or even Omega Flowey, but he realised he needed at least six human souls.

The children all played together as soon as their plants were planted. "Uhh, Mr benson I'm scared, this one started moving." Cameron stated, moving away from his purple snapdragons.

"Hmm, it appears that Necromancy has been used, it is an involuntary resonse when someone gives something the will to live, if done right, it can even bring back the dead, it's the sort of magic a skeleton or a ghost or similar would use without realising it." Gaster explained, going into as little detail as possible. "Speaking of which, I have Toriel's diagnostics chart." Gaster handed Toriel a folded up piece of paper.

"Hey, why does Samuel act all weird around Francis? And Paedro with Zara?" Kid Zach wondered.

Ooh, they like them! What do you say, Felix? Felix?" Caterina gushed, she looked over to see her twin brother playing with some yarn. "Wait for me! Hey ... don't hog it all!" The two nekos fought over the wool.

"Really? Don't they notice that they act different around them? You'd think they'd notice something like that." Kid Zach pondered, whilst Saoirse was screaminng on the inside.

"Yeah, y-you'd think..." Saoirse stuttered.

"Like the way you act differently around Zach?" Charlotte asked Saoirse, causing her to blush. Kid Zach was oblivious to it all.

(A while later, Q&AWTG)

Zach and Chara met up with Frisk, Spike, Asriel and Angelica at Sans and Toriel's house for dinner. "Hey, I forgot to ask, how are Blanch and Angiel doing in kindergarten? I imagine Blanch has all the boys and some of the girls either running scared or wrapped around her finger... wait... You know what I mean!" Zach asked.

"Hehe, well, some people take the 'don't play with fire' thing literally with her, but they all gather around her during the winter. We don't get much rain where we are, which is a relief for myself and Blanch." Frisk explained "I had enough of water for a lifetime, during the reset loop." She admitted.

"Ah, who doesn't like a fluffy kid who closely resembles a goat... only he has no horns yet. Don't worry, Angiel, daddy didn't get his horns till he was fourteen. " Asriel exclaimed.

"Well, I know Zara and Zacha are getting attention whether they realize it or not." Zach exclaimed. A little while later, after dinner was finished, the kids were left to play quietly. Zach caught a strange whiff and he went upstairs, to the room Sariel and Emma shared. He then sniffed around the room.

"Bro, what are you doing? You can't just snoop in my room without my permission." Sariel stated.

"Sariel, why do you and your room smell different, like... musky? I Dunno how to describe it... I just smelled it in my yard yesterday and found some weird stuff..." Zach explained.

"Oh, yeah, my 'friend', Steven came over last night for some time efore he hhad to leave to stay with his cousin in L.A." Sariel explained.

"...friend huh? Is that why I smell him all over you. Don't worry, I won't rat you out." Zach smirked and chuckled as he went out of the room.

Sariel sighed in relief. "I knew I should have showered again before everyone came, no wonder a little red flag went up for Zach, he could smell another of his kind..." Sariel muttered.


	58. Threats

It was quite early in the morning, though the group was waiting on a promised video call from Abigail and Daniel, who arrived 9am GMT +8. They were staying at the Duxton hotel in Perth. (Actual place btw). Instead, they decided to answer a couple of e-mails. The first was from Diana.' I'm just curious, how would everyone pop the question 2 their sig other? I need ideas for a fanfic I'm working on.'

Everybody thought in silence. "Well, I would do it the old fashioned way, at a candlelit dinner, y'know..." Chara responded.

"I would flirt, and flirt my way into the question." Frsik responded, causing everyone to deadpan.

"I ... literally have no idea... after all, I grew up knowing that father would arrange my marriage." Utf explained.

"I-i... yknow that end scene in SAO... w-well everyone knows what Kirito was about to d-do a-and w-well, it would be a remake of that scene ... if there was no group photo interruption." Alphys stammered.

"NGAHHHHHHHHHH I would write the message in SPEARS! ... I havent't really thought of how though..." Undyne shouted.

"SPEARS, WHY SPEARS, OBVIOUSLY ALPHABETTI SPAGHETTI IS THE BEST WAY TO ASK A QUESTION OF THAT SORT. NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH." Papyrus proudly exclaimed. "SANS... WHAT WOULD YOU DO BROTHER? SANS...? ...SANS!?" Papyrus looked around, but his brother had dissapeared.

Sans came back a few seconds later, with Patricia's boyfriend, holding Sam's child. (Sorry, have to use him for this.) 'heh, i think a demonstration is better." Sans said. " tori, knock knock" he started off.

"Who is there..." Toriel said, she had an eerie feeling.

"william..." Sans answered.

"...William ...who?" Toriel asked, her face was a tomato.

"william, harry, me..." Sans pointed to Will and Harrison respectively, before getting down on one knee, holding a diamond ring. Sans was as blue as a blueberry.

Toriel was at a loss for words...everyone was. "...Oh my goodnes, Sans... what can I say except ...yes!" Toriel gave Sans a big, fat, passionate kiss on the teeth.

"heh, you don't wanna know how long i've been holding onto that...it seems i have diana to thank, though tibia honest, you were unwell for the past week and you didn't feel up to knock knock jokes." Sans explained.

"Sans...I actually have some-" Toriel was cut off, by the fact that they were recieving a video call.

"hey, guys, so how's it going back there, we just arrived this morning and are getting ready for bed." Abigail explained, she then noticed the ring on Toriel's finger. "congrats for you, Tori! So, when'd he ask the big Q?" Abigail asked.

"Oh, just a few seconds ago, we're all fine, I'm three weeks pregnant, Mettaton and Utf seem to only engage in awkward small talk, Cameron seemed to be able to make a plant a sentient being... just the usual..." Toriel rambled on

"just the usual huh...and Cam doing that is actually common woodland elf magic." Abigail explained.

"Wait ... WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"how long have you known?" Sans curiously asked.

"Wingdings examined me yesterday." Toriel explained.

"dad! why didn't you tell me ?" Sans asked.

"I was going to... but it was hard for me to grasp the fact that I'm going to be the grandfather of this child ...it makes me feel old." Gaster explained.

" oh god...i'm gonna be a father..." Sans paced around the room.

"THAT YOU ARE, BROTHER, AND I WILL BE THE GREATEST UNCLE!Papyrus exclaimed.

Chara was surprisingly content with the news" Aww, come on, Chara, cheer up, you are going to be a big sibling ... like Frisk!" Asriel exclaimed.

"I should have know, Azzy, Zach taught us to detect life, I had this weird feeling in my gut and I didn't investigate..." Chara said quietly.

After the video call ended, the group read out the next e-mail, whilst waiting for Magic clib to arrive, which was from someone named 'Justice Aberdeen.' 'oh mettatonYou need to get married already I mean I could even be the maid of honor And don't give me that 'well your not married so why should i' Crap cuz I won't buy it Besides I know that if you love me you will Oh and btw to everyone I missed y'all so much I love all of you bye'

Mettaton's face said it all, it was black as soot, with a red and black 9999 over his head. A few seconds later, stopped working. "Uhh, I'm sorry, are we supposed to know you? And why would Mettaton know that you're single?...Actually, I'm glad you're not 'one of those girls'" Utf asked. "...One of those girls , like me ... who can't help but be mesmirised by how hot and goddam sexy he is...which is because of Alphys... trying to hide the fact that I like him, by convicing myself that I hate him..." She ranted under her breath... so nobody else could hear.

A little while later, after rebooted, Zach came with the magic club. Toriel hid the ring, not wating them to know just yet. (Also, Zach wouldn't notice or react until next chapter.) "Hey Gaster, I have my suspicions, but what does Toriel's diagnosis say? Is she sick or something nicer?" Zach asked.

Everyone looked at Zach, a look that said 'if only you were here sooner.' They then looked at each other. Nobody really said anything. "Hey Frisk, how's your little sibling coming along? Ready to be the big sibling?" Zach asked.

"I am as ready as I'll ever be to be a big sibling...Though, I'm pretty sure Chara's not ready to be a big sibling, I don't know how neither of us managed to detect anything." Frisk explained, seeing a window of opportunity to tell them the news.

"To answer your question Mettaton, people have been using that cake trick on me and Chara since we were 13 and 12... I've kinda built up a bit of an immunity to the memory effects... plus werewolves have heat cycles we deal with that do something similar. Both at the same time though, total blackout. All I know about that time is what Chara told me, apparently it was a good time." Zach explained.

"Wait...what 'cake trick'?" Mettaton asked.

"I think I know what Zach's talking about...the cake being blessed with Aphrodite's gift. Someone laced the cake with Aphrodaisics, which, being a drug, and me, being a robot, I feel the effects very severely, but a strong tolerance builds the more I consume it...there's always someone at every elf wedding, and this time, two people tampered with the cake, which my resistance buillt up enough to have control over." Utf expained, her face was somewhat bronze though, having to awkwardly explain all that to Mettaton, whose cheeks still looked like they were covered in soot.

In the meantime, in the Q&AWTG universe, Emma was talking with Sariel. "Hey, did you realize you're birthday is suspiciously close to 9 months after Valentine's day Sariel? Hey Sariel? What should I get Sorial for his birthday? I have some ideas, but I wanna see what you come up with. Also, sharp teeth huh? I wonder how you found that out Sis?" Emma asked.

"Is it ... I never checked" Sariel said as she started counting the months backwards. "Let me see, we all celebrate it when we were due to be born, November 21st, even though, we were either born a week earlier, or a week later, you could probably guess who was born the earliest. Actually, we were born in this order; Scales on November 14th, PJ was a few days later, I was November 28th, before midnight and Sorial was after midnight, so the next morning, and Allie was on December the 1st. We only celebrate it all on the same day, because it is easier on everyone, we just throw a huge party." Sariel exclaimed, forgetting to answer the question.

Back at AOTP, Zach got the magic lesson started. "Alright kids, we're going to learn a pretty simple spell and take care of the plants so their ready for when we learn more botnomancy. Today we will learn a basic light spell, it will create an orb of light that will follow you, or you can cast it on something to make it glow." He explained, he went into a naturally dark room and blocked out any light source. Zach then made a green glowing orb. "The light tends to be you soul color, but with practice you can make it any color. Now you kids try." Zach explained.

Zara and Zacha got it right away, their orbs glowed orange, as did Frisk and Chara, their orbs glowing red. There was a mixture of the seven different human soul colours. "Chara, it's okay, neither of us detected it, though we should have..." Frisk explained, comforting Chara. "You know what's funny, You, me, Zara and Zacha are all getting a new sibling." Frisk exclaimed.

"Good job kids, feel free to practice and water your plants, other than that you guys can hang out and play today, just don't wander too far." Zach explained, after everyone got the hang of it. "Oh, Chara, I just remembered! The triplets' first birthday is almost here!" Zach turned to big Chara.

"That's right, it's their very first birthday as well, sppeaking of which, what are we getting the older kids for their birthday?" Chara asked.

In the meantime, a hooded figure looked into a basin, seeing the ask house. "...Dawn's a traitor, Jack's gone rogue... Again. I need a new pawn..." The hooded figure murmured. They then saw Cameron using magic on his plant, a puple orb following him. Cameron watered his plant, the now sentient snapdragon licked up the water as it poured down, it then growled, burped leaves and went to sleep.

Asriel had transformed into Flowey, cheekily swaping himself for the buttercup one of the kids grew, which happened to be Chara. He chuckled to himself at the prank, despite not liking his flower form. "Very funny, Asriel." Chara stated as they watered the buttercup behind Flowey. "Hey Frisk, wanna animate your flower?" Chara asked as they used the necromancy, just like Cameron the day before to make a copy of Flowey, only this Flowey couldn't speak, or use magic, or be evil, it could just move around and mmake sounds. Frisk decided to play along and animate their golden flower. (Somehow, I always end up having both Asriel and Flowey in these fics, like in Q&AWTG, Flowey was a Determined sentient flower, whose attitude and villany died down over the years, here, Asriel remembers being Flowey, but Flowey is an ordinary sentient buttercup.) "So, how do you like the name, Flowey?" Chara asked, the flower purred and nodded in delight.

Later, Cameron walked back home from magic club, hoping his parents weren't there. A gang of theives appear, kidnapping Cameron." Alright kid, give up the money!" The first theif shouted, gagging the kid.

"Uh dawn haf ane" Cameron replied, his voice muffled by the gag.

" Heh, You've got till" The second theif pointed a real loaded gun at Cameron. "OOF!" They exclaimed, getting punched. The person who punched the theif had black hair and wore a black leather jacket and black jeans. The man beat up all the theives.

All except one who had a gun pointed at the man. "D-Don't make me- " The theif exclaimed. The man took the gun and knocked out the last standing theif.

"You ok kid?" The man asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, how about you?" Cameron asked.

" Yeah, yeah, I'm ok." The man said as he turned to walk away.

"I'm Cameron, what's your name?" Cameron asked.

The man stopped to answer."The name's Reiki." He then walked away.

Cameron arrived home, breathing a sigh of relief, his parents weren't home, luckily the window was still unlocked from when he snuck out earlier, because the front door was locked. Cameron turned on the TV, being careful to not touch the remote or change the channel to cartoons. Last time he did that, his parents beat him up. Cameron remembered covering up his skin, even though it was spring, nearing Summer.

"News has reported that a woman in her mid to late twenties was murdered this afternoon, the killer on the run. Please, if you see a man of this description, don't foorget to call crime stoppers." The television never showed the victim's face, only the fact that there was a lot of blood. Cameron couldn't place his finger on it, but the witness description of the man seemed eerily farmiliar.

Later at night, a hooded figure appeared in Cameron's bedroom."Cameron, are you awake?" The figure asked in a soothing voice.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Cameron asked.

"It's ok child, I'm a friend. I've been watching you for a while and have seen how you suffer, and want to help in any way I can." The figure explained.

"How, you don't know me!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Well, anything you heart desires, I can give you. What would you like? A room full of candy? A puppy? Or maybe a kitten. Speaking of kittens, I saw you lifting that neko girl's skirt, if you wish I can bring you a girl, any kind you want if you ask, even a cat girl." The figure expained.

"Can that really be done?" Cameron asked. The figure knelt down and placed a hand on his cheek, removing the hood with the other, revealing herself to be a young woman with auburn hair. "Of course Cameron, you don't have to pick just one either, I can get you whatever you want. Do you want me to?" She offered.

"I w- I want to stay with Abi- miss Rayna I don't want to live here anymore, she is very caring and a very good teacher, I-i want her to be my mom." Cameron explained.

"Then It shall be done child, now sleep, sweet boy." She stated as she kissed his forehead in a motherly fashion, and tucked him in to bed, before leaving.

After laying awake for some time, Cameron finally figured out who was described as the killer. He rushed downstairs and dialled Zach.

In the meantime, Zach was staring at the blue fur. "What's so important about that? What even is it?" Chara asked.

"It's weird, this fur smells almost like werewolf fur, but not quite... I found it in our yard the day of the wedding, and smelled the same thing in Sariel's room too... and on her but that parts a secret. She said she had a friend over the day before, I'd like to meet him, ask a couple questions. I don't know... There's just something interesting about the scent." Zach explained.

Zach's phone rang and he answered it. "M-mr Benson I-i'm scared, mom is not home yet...there is a killer on the loose... a strange woman promised me whatever I wanted...and worst of all, I recognise the killer, that was on the news...it's my dad. I'm scared, what if he comes home...what if he comes after me next...what if..." The phone abruptly hung up.


	59. New home

Zach went pale as the phone hung up. "Chara, call anyone who can fight to back me up, Cameron might be in trouble. I'm going to go get him, I'll be back." Zach kissed Chara, before making a portal to Cameron's house.

"Argh, it's all your fault, you told her didn't you!? You told her and guess what? Mommy won't be coming anytime soon! Now... Tell me! Who were you talking to on the phone!?" Cameron's dad held the boy's throat in a tight grip.

"Put. Him. Down." Zach growled, stepping in the room.

"...And who the fuck do you think you are, you're not the boy's father, I am! You have no right to barge into my house, now get lost, before I fucking call the cops!" Cameron's father yelled.

Zach was literally growling. "Well you might know if you ever came to the parent teacher conferences... I'm Cam's teacher, and I will ask nicely one more time. Put him down, or I will put you down."

"Easier said than done!" Cameron's father dropped Cameron and took out the recently bloodstained knife. Camerron, in response, rubbed his sore neck. He then walked up to Zach

"Hey Cam, would you kindly demonstrate what you learned in class today?" Zach stated.

"Wow, the fucktard is going to do magic...ooh, I'm scAAAAAAAAAAAH" Cameron distracted his father with a bright orb of purple light. This distracted the man long enough for Zach to hide Cameron behind the couch and bite the man's leg.

In the meantime, Reiki was about to go home when he saw the news about what cameron's father had done. "Cameron... " Reiki dashed off to find him. He burst in through the door of Cameron's house, just as the man and Zach were battling it out. " Cameron! Are you ok?" he asked.

"I-i'm scared..." Cameron responded.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, I found out about you through talking with your friends." Reiki tried to calm Cameron down as best he could.

A few moments later, the cops showed up, tazering the man and putting him in handcuffs, throwing him in the back of the police car. Cameron seemed to calm down a little while after that. "Don't worry... say, the police will ask you many questions, and you don't seem to be much with your father." Reiki explained.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Cameron asked.

"The person who died was your mother, and your father killed her" Reiki explained.

Zach saw Reiki and stood on guard. "... Cam, do you know this guy?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, these robbers came, asking me to give them money, he beat them up." Cameron explained.

"Alright... wait... Who mugs a 7 year old?! How much money do they think they'd get?! $5 Anyway, you two come with me, we'll talk about what to do now at my place... Cam is there anything you want to bring? Alright, let's go." Zach said as he waited for Cameron to grab some clothes and a toy one of his friends gave him. The three oof them went to Zach's house. "... Cam, are you alright? I know it's a lot to take in... Do you have any family you could go to?" Zach asked.

"I don't have any family that I know..." Cameron admitted.

"Hey, if you want to come to my place for a while you can stay." Reiki offered.

"You could stay here too if you want, it's up to you." Zach offered.

"Can I stay with you Mr Benson, and then you could take me to the other universe?" Cameron asked.

"Alright, let's get you to bed then, you can sleep in the guest room, it's over this way." Zach lead Cameron to the guest bedroom, tucking him in. "You gonna be alright in here alone?" He asked, Cameron nodded. "It'll be ok kiddo... "

Zach turned to leave. "Mr Benson ...do you think Miss Rayna will like being my new mom?" Zach turned and went back to Cameron.

"Well... I guess you'll have to ask her when she and Daniel get back from the Honeymoon. Even if not, we'll figure something out. Night Cam..." Zach explained, hugging Cameron.

"Gnight..." Cameron replied as Chara kissed him on the forehead as she does with all her children.

"You know... I thought Abi might end up a mom after this week, but not like this." Zach stated, once he and Chara were out of earshot.

Early in the morning, in the AOTP universe, the group got an e-mail, directed at Sans. 'What can I say except ur welcome (cuz I'm actually the author of this fic) ur welcome,ur welcome and I am Popculturefan00. Who got u together, this gal, ur looking at her ~' The rest of the e-mail was the slightly modified version of 'you're welcome'

"author?" Sans asked curiously

"Who in the world is named 'Popculturefan00?" Chara wondered

"I like the creativity behind it though..." Toriel muttered.

Zach's class arrived early for magic club. "Alright class, today we are playing with fire." Almost all the kids were taught that playing with fire was bad. "Well, more specifically basic pyromancy. Now, it is extremely hard for non-elemental mages to create fire, but anyone can learn to control it with practice. Needless to say, this will be heavily supervised by people skilled at fire magic. You will just be learning how to safely control it today, Zara, Zacha would you demonstrate?" Zach asked.

"This is all we will be doing, normally, we throw something and change it to fire, but this is easy for everyone to master... and I'm sure we were all told to not throw things in the house." Zara and Zacha both demonstrated by making a small flame sit at the base of their hand. Chara and Frisk both shapeshifted into boss monsters to make it easier to learn.

"Alright, everyone will do this one on one with either me, Grillby, Flare, my Chara, Toriel or Asgore." Zach instructed. Charlotte was the only one having trouble, as fire can normally kill vampires.

Toriel helped her out, by creating a fireball. "Here, hold this, just bring your magic to your hands and grab it." Charlotte held it for a second, before it fizzled out.

After the kids got the hang of it, Asriel, Frisk and Chara supervised the practice, along with, Asgore, Grillby, Flare and big Chara. A few minutes later, a teenage woman popped in, carrying a laptop. "Wait ... who are you?" Utf curiously asked.

"Uh hi, the name's Diana, though all you may know me as Popculturefan00, I was reviewing undercover, using my real name to move the plot along, I asked some mindane things as a good cover. " I explained, turning to everyone.

"Really, Prove who you are!" Utf challenged.

I opened up my laptop and typed up something. "heh well tiba honest how do we know to believe her " Mettaton said, acting sucpicously like Sans.

I then typed something else up. "Just listen to yourself, Mettaton darling ~" Sans said, acting like Mettaton.

"The fact is, you are all acting out of character, not as yourself, that is me, deliberately writing you out of character." I explained as I left.

"Oh, by the way, congratulations on your engagement and pregnancy Toriel and Sans! I wonder if the kids will be different from my universe or not?" Zach wondered.

"Well thank you... Though we may need some ketcchup over here..." Toriel glanced at Sans as Grillby tossed a spare ketchup bottle toward Toriel, who drank it in one gulp. Sans looked dissapointed, thinking it was for him.

Zach then went over to Utf. "Hey Utf, I need to talk to you for a minute... Cam's father murdered his mother last night, and he's out of the picture now too. He has no one... I asked who he'd like to live with and he said he'd like Abi be his new mom... do you think she'd do it? You know her better than anyone..." he asked.

"Well, I'm sure Abigail would agree to be Cam's new mom, I will have to call her up though. Who knows, maybe Cam will get to be an older brother..." Utf explained, chuckling at her little joke.


	60. The first day of the rest of your life

Zach started off the day, by making breakfast for everyone. "Hey Cam, what do you like in your pancakes?" Zach asked.

"...Pancakes...?" Cameron asked, never actually having a cooked breakfast before.

"You know ... Pancakes... like a cake but flat" Zara explained.

"You've never had pancakes before?" Zacha asked. Cameron sadly shook his head. "Oh, dad, tht reminds me... why is Cameron staying here? Are his mom and dad alright with it?" She asked.

"...well, Cam doesn't have anywhere to go yet. We're going to talk to Abi about her being his new mom when she gets back." Zach explained.

"But...We thought Cam... why can't his mom and dad look after him?" Zara and Zacha asked.

"... Not everyone is lucky enough to have a mom and dad who love them and take care of them. Cam's parents weren't nice people, so we're gonna find him a new family to love and take care of him." Zach said, serving up the pancakes, giving Cameron some cream and syrup, not just because he never tried pancakes before, but also because, amongst the six chocolate lovers and with Chara eating for three, there was no more chocolate sauce left.

"Girls, I know you are a bit young, but Cameron's people are very mean. They're like ... what Flowey was like way before you were born...you remember how I told you how Flowey used to be...hurting everyone for fun...well Cameron's parents hurt people for fun..." Chara tried her best to explain.

(Later, AOTP)

"...So, we will be back in a few days to sort out Cam's living conditions." Abigail explained.

"Though, I have to admit...Chara will never want to leave this place...The chocolate here is Amazing! and not to mention the chocolate products...Chara, if you ever get the chance, you have to go to the Margaret River Chocolate Factory, Asriel, make sure to bring them here in the near future!" Daniel finished up the video call. They had started the second week in a resort down in Margaret River, where the scenery was Asriel as it gets.

A few moments later, Zach arrived with magic club. "Guess where Abi and Daniel have just been?" Little Chara asked big Chara, who had no clue. " A CHOCOLATE FACTORY SQUEEEEEEEEEE" Little Chara exitedly squealed. "They've also gotten us some chocolate souvineres!" They exclaimed.

"Sounds fascinating..." Big Chara responded.

"Alright kiddos, today we're learning divining. It basically gives you a glimpse into the future. Now, put your hands on the bowl and let some magic flow into it. Then gaze into the bowl and watch the vision. You can't control what you see, but sometimes it'll show you what you need to see, either to warn you or ease your mind of worries." Zach explained.

Frisk and Chara took their group to practice, whilst Zach's group began. Kid Zach looked into the bowl, seeing his mother carrying a small bundle in his arms, it moved before the vision faded. " ... Was that...? I saw my mom holding something... I think it might have been a baby! Does this mean I get to be a big brother soon? What do you see Saoirse?" Kid Zach excliamed.

Saoirse looked in confusion as she looked at her bowl. She saw what she thought was her mother on her wedding day. "You ready, Saoirse?" An unknown voice asked. It was only then, she reaised it was her wedding. Saoirse went red as she saw her future self walk down the aisle, she only saw the hair colour of the lucky man, before kid Zach looked over her shoulder, causing Saoirse to make the vision dissapear.

"N-nothing important! J-just a p-party I go to or s-something... " Saoirse's voice trailed off at the end.

"Ooookayyyy" Kid Zach replied.

"You think you're ready for whatever you see, Cam?" Utf asked.

"Uh huh..." Cam replied. Cameron looked into the bowl and saw the ask house, he heard crying and saw what looked like to be a skeleton version of a goat. he then heard an older version of himself say "...Cam's here to play with you..." But the baby kept crying. "oh, so you want Calibri instead?" His older self asked, which seemed to calm the baby. Cameron continued intently watching the vision

Charlotte, however, was scared, whoever she was seeing, this adolescent, had blood on her mouth, she didn't seem to have any morals, especially when it came to chasing down a pack of warewolves. "Mr Benson...mine was scary! I don't think it worked right!" she cried. Frisk and Chara ran over to Charlotte, using magic to calm her down. "T-thanks Frisk, Chara...that helped..." Charlotte said.

"No problem...happy to help..." Frisk explained.

In the meantime, Will and Patricia were spending time together, alone. Will had told Patricia all about why Sans needed him the other day. "Wow...go figure, the other Sans also did the good ol' knock knock joke that this Sans did with goatmomma" Patricia giggled.

"So what do you want to do today? Well besides me." Will asked, looking in the fridge for a snack. "Oooo, cake!" Will pulled out the leftover wedding cake and cut two slices. He gave one piece to Patricia and he ate the other piece.

"We could just hang out...watching telly..." Patricia responded.

"So you just wanna hang out here then? Works for me." Will turned on the telly. A little while later, with the help of teenage hormones and aphrodaisics, plain ol' Netflix soon turned into Netflix and chill.

Back in AOTP, kid Zach ran up, hugging Cameron. "I heard about what happened...my mom told me. It's ok... my old mommy and daddy weren't nice people either... They used to hit me and yell too. Then one day they brought me to a city bus stop and told me to wait there for them... and they never came back. Then my new mom and dad found me the next day and brought me home. It'll be ok... you just need to find your new mom and dad." Kid Zach gave Cameron a reassuring smile.

A little while later, Will and Patricia come to, both cuddled naked on the couch. "... what just happened?" Will asked.

"I don't remember much, but I'm sure we had a good time~" Patricia smiled, "Well, let's just say, it's a good thing I'm on the pill as a secondary defense..." Patricia added.

"Well, if that's the case, how about round two?" Will asked. He started kissing down her body, until the doorknob turned. Will and Patricia bolted to the bedroom.

Patricia felt something wet when she and Will got to the bedroom, so she went to the bathroom to check. In the moment of pleasure, Patricia forgot to check for her period as she was due to start this morning "Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea..." Patricia muttered.

Later at night, after Chara had a talk with Patricia about being more discreet about cretain things human women have to look out for, The figure who came to Cameron the last night sat in her room, thinking to herself, about what happened to Cameron. "He's just another pawn, not important... but it can wait until tomorrow" She muttered. The figure then had a nightmare about her father laying dead and covered in blood, her mother, who had the same auburn hair held a knife, dripping with blood in her hand. The figure woke up with a gasp as her mother turned to look at her. "I can't do it. I can't fucking do it..." The figure cried as she warped to Cameron's room. The figure placed baskets of goodies in his room, giving him a kiss on the forehead and stroking his hair. "...you don't deserve what's happened to you child. You suffer despite being an innocent soul with no guidance. But you are strong, never forget that... You can be better, better than you parents, better than me... Abi will be your mother, and you will get what I lost and never regained... a family who loves you..." They whispered before leaving.

The next morning, after breakfast, Reiki came to Zach's house. "Hey... Look Cameron, I'm willing to talk with you right now, but... If it's ok with your guardian Zach or Whoever it is to let me take Cameron to the park? " He asked.

"Yeah, sure, as long as you keep him safe." Chara responded.

The two of them arrived at the park. "Thank you. Cameron, no one should be treated like you did, you and everyone have infinite potential to become anything you want to." Reiki explained.

"Really ... you really think so? Why do you even want to help?" Cameron asked.

" I'm helping you because you reminded me of when I was a child, helpless and afraid. I want to give you a chance." Reiki explained.

"A chance at what ...?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I'll train you to fight, but non lethal." Reiki offered.

"I-i don't think I'll need it ... I Divinened myself being happy in my new home... besides ...I'm not used to this amount of attention...Yesterday morning ...I had flat cake with something tasty and sweet on top... this morning, I had some cooked meat and some eggs?" Cameron explained.

"Ok, bye." Reiki stated, bringing Cameron home. (Sorry, I just don't feel like writing another few paragraphs)


	61. Don'tcha worry child

Zach was making breakfast for everyone, he tried making sure Cameron tried a variety of new foods. "Alright Cam, these are Omelettes, it's kinda like an egg sandwich. So what stuff do you want to try in it?" Zach asked.

Cameron looked at all the toppings "... I'll have some cheese, ooh that looks like milk that is really cheap..." Cameron said, he tasted a bit of the sour cream. "This tases way better than cheap milk, what is this?" He asked.

"That is called sour cream!" Chara exclaimed.

"What about this...it tases like beef jerkey, only really soft!"

"That is called a chorizo" Chara explained. "I get it whwnever I'm craving meat!" She added.

"That'll be it, there's no other foods I recognise..." Cameron explained.

"Cam, I'm just happy you didn't put chocolate in it, unlike some people..." Zach chuckled.

"Chocolate happens to taste nice with everything!" Chara explained.

"I'm just saying, I like chocolate, but I don't want it in my eggs." Zach chuckled.

"Once... I ate some chocolate a friend gave me... and it made me feel sick...after that, I decided I didn't like chocolate." Cameron explained, unaware that he just dobbed a friend in for sharing food to his teacher, which is against the school rules.

In the meantime, The trio were talkng in a secluded area called...a bedroom, it's called a bedroom guys! "Hey sis, when's your boyfriend getting back? You seem a little stircrazy without him for this long..." Emma explained.

"He should be back soon, though it would be after Zara and Zacha's b'day party in a couple of days!" Sariel explained.

"Well hopefully he gets back soon... I need more fanfic material." Emma trailed off, looking for presents for the kids.

"That reminds me...bro, I won't tell you what I'm getting you, and I can't really get scales a romantic gift, PJ is easy, art supplies, that leavs Al, also easy, some deep fried stuff." Sariel explained.

(Later, AOTP)

Zach arrived with magic club. "Hey guys, how're Abi and Daniel doing on their honeymoon?" He asked.

"I'm green with ENVY!" They got to go not one, but two chocolate factories; one 'north of the Swan River' and the other in 'Margaret River!'" Chara whined.

"They'll be back tomorrow, actually, if Cam wants, he can stay here the night and come with me to pick them up from the airport!" Utf explained.

"Good, good... Hey Utf, can I talk to you quick?" Zach took Utf out of earshot of all the others. "So, is your tribe going to have a problem with Abi adopting a human child? They aren't exactly the biggest fans of humans. Also on a happier note, how're you and Mettaton doing?" Zach prodded.

Utf went still and bronze around the cheeks for a moment. "Umm, don't worry about Cam, his magic is processing at a steady rate... I noticed Cam is a fully transformed shapeshifter by the time Sans and Tori's child is born, during the divining lesson." Utf explained. As for the other question... it's quite awkward knowing the person you like feels the same about you...not only that but they know you like them, though neither of you are sure how to go about it..." She tried her best to explain.

Zach then left to start up magic club. "Hey Charlotte, about your vision... the future isn't set in stone. If you don't like what you see, you can try to stop it... It all comes down to you. You have vampire magic, you can use to hurt people and gain power, or you can work with it and find another way. Just remember, it's up to you, if you ever feel like it's too much, talk to us." Zach offered Charlotte a hug.

"B-but in the movie, Vampires and warewolves are only peaceful because of a pact they agreed upon, otherwise they'd be bitter enemies... though I am exited at being able to sparkle in the sunlight!" Charlotte just explained the lore of the film, Twighlight.

"Alright, now then... Featherfall. It's slows you down as you fall so you land safely. Now, Frisk and Chara will help with teaching you guys this. So, have fun!" Zach opened a portal to a cliffside, where Sans was waiting at the bottom.

" So... How do we do this?" Kid Zach asked.

"Okay, basically, this is instinct based magic...If Chara and I both managed to do this, without realising, when Chara fell and I jumped into MT Ebott, then it should be easy for you...then again, being elves, meant magic naturally came to us. Ready to do the honours, Chara?" Frisk explained the basic gist of it, whilst Chara pushed them over the edge.

The kids went down in twos. Frisk was supervising in hawk form. After a little while, kid Zach and Saoirse took their turn. "But how are we g-gonna- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Saoirse screamed as she and kid Zach were pushed, courtesey of Chara.

Kid Zach got the hang of it as he took Saoirse's hand to stop her panicking. "Hey, you're ok, I've got you... wait..." Kid Zach noticed Saoirse was getting the hang of it.

"H-hey I did it!" Saoirse giggled nervously as they landed safely. They then watch others fall down. Cameron had to be caught by Sans the first time. Cameron then went for a second go, he breathed in, closing his eyes, a tiny purple gleam caught in his eye as he was filled with Percerverance. Cameron had second thoughts half way down. Nobody knew how he did it, but he managed to get back on top of the cliff.

After the lesson was over, all the Charas came to visit elf Chara. "Elf Chara! I missed you!" Smol tackle hugged them.

"Yeah, we decided to get everyone together and catch up a bit. So how're things here?" Ghost explained.

"Oh, there is soo much to tell you!" Elf Chara gushed.

A lot of filling in later, the other Chara's seemed to know what's going on. "But...but...what about daddy? Isn't he meant to be with mommy?" Smol asked.

"Oh...yeah, that makes sense, cuz your Sans and Toriel had the same sort of friendship dad has with Papyrus, only dad and Papy don't like each other in that way" Mirror explained.

"So uh... what about you guys?" Elf Chara asked.

"Well, as you can see, the baby's coming sooner every day. Though, both our moms nearly fainted when we told them, but they've warmed up to the idea of being grandmothers." PB explained, J only just noticed the baby bump that was conciderably bigger, still around about the same size as Hannah's baby bump and Big Chara's baby bump.

"They won't tell me where it came from..." Smol looked dissapointed.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out one day. Do you wanna feel the baby kick?" J chuckled. Smol put their hand on J's belly, quicky removing their hand when they felt something.

"It felt weird..." Smol cried.

"You should've seen Karma when they felt the baby kick, they looked so excited." J explained.

"No I wasn't! I just was surprised was all!" Karma reasoned. "I can't believe Frisk started that smiling trashbag though! It's a good thing I was given a body to myself though!" Karma gagged.


	62. Halloween

Zach went with Chara to grab the triplets. "Happy Birthday little ones! Do you know what that means? You've been around for a whole year, and you get to have cake, and presents and go trick or treating!" Zach picked up the boys and Chara picked Angel up. All three of them made baby noises. They then go downstairs for breakfast.

After a couple of hours, the triplets were given a cupcake each with a little candle on it. Zara, Zacha, Chara and Zach all sang the happy birthday song. The three triplets tried to blow out the candles, but they kept re-lighting, so Chara threw an airball past the cupcakes, extinguishng the flames. "Happy birthday guys! I have a surprise for you in your room!" Chara mushed up the cakes so the babies could eat it, whilst Zach went upstairs to get dressed.

Zach came downstairs later in a team skull grunt costume. "Yo my homies! You ready to go get some candy?" He flailed randomly, completely in character.

"Dad! You look funny!" Zara and Zacha started laughing.

Chara joined in soon after. "Honey, you're embarrasing me!"

"Hey! I'm part of team skull... I'm supposed to be lame and silly." Zach explained.

Chara went upstairs to get the kids into their costumes and to get dressed herself. A little while later, there was a knock at the door." I'll get it! " Chara rushed downstairs. She opened the door to find Abi, Daniel, Utf and Cameron.

"Hey Chara, we figured Cam should get a chance to say goodbye to his friends, also, we need to get some papers from this universe to make the adoption official." Utf explained. The robot was dressed as Happy, the cat. "Whilst we're here, you don't mind a few extras at the haloween party?" She asked.

"and we just couldn't wait to give you the souvineres! Zach has some chocolate fragranced soaps and lotion. use it wisely~" Abigail, who was dressed as Virgo, the celestial maid gave the bag to Zach.

"Aye!" Utf added, to be in character.

"The kids all have chocolate drops, Chara has some chocolate and a shirt that says 'A balanced diet is chocolate in both hands.'"Daniel, who was dressed as Gray smiled (I thought to be funny)

Abi went bright red to see Daniel in black boxers, instantly covering Cameron's eyes, only then could everyone see the deep blue temporary Fairy Tail tattoo on the right side of his chest "Aaaaaaa Put some clothes on before any kids see! Princess wouldn't want me seeing that!" Abigail cried. Cameron was the only one not dressed as A Fairy Tail character, he was dressed as a mini darth vader.

"Thanks, I'll pass these on to the kids!" Chara, who was dressed as a Pirate. reesponded.

Will and Patricia then came downstairs, dressed as Wesley and Buttercup from the Princess Bride. "Agooabababa (so how does it feel to be one? Happy birthday by the way!)" Will greeted the babies.

The babies babbled with so much exitement that Will couldn't understand them.( Cuz I'm lazy)

In the meantime, Emma and the triplets were getting ready to meet up with Zach, Chara and the others. "Hey guys, you ready to go?" She asked, doing a twirl in her robin hood costume, with the hood up.

" **I thought you would be going as the cheshire cat, that's why I nicknamed you KitKat, cause you reminded me of said cat when we first met?** " Sorial asked. He was dressed as the Adventure time Billy/Litch.

"What is that outfit even anyway? Sariel asked. She was dressed as Connie from Steven Universe, the Ariel costume was on her bed. "I was going to go as the little mermaid, but only because 'Ariel' is one letter away from my name. Steven would probably find this hilarious ... if he's here." Sariel trailed off.

"I'm Robin Hood! You know, take from the rich and give to the poor?" Emma explained, though none of them had seen the origional cartoon movie, only the slapstick, comedia del arte style live action version.

"Oh..." Both said at the same time.

Later, all the kids were taken for haloween, the magic club kids cried as Cameron told them he was leaving. "Don't be wusses! You will seem me at magic club!" Cameron stated. All the kids came back with their baskets full. "Hey Paedro, you want a kiss~" Zacha asked. Paedro looked confused, Zacha gave him a hershey's kiss, making Paedro go bright red, the same was true for Francis when Samuel did the same to her. Saoirse tried the trick on kid Zach, but the reaction was not what was expected. Kid Zach happily accepted the chocolate, oblivious to the flirting.

Emma and the others spotted a kid trying to steal candy from one of the younger kids. Emma shot the bag to a nearby tree with an arrow. "So... You wanna do this the easy way or hard way?" She asked.

"Ooh, Robin Hood I'm scaaared..." The bully retorted.

"Hard way it is!" Emma stated as everyone, including Roland, who was dressed as Sharkboy(cause he loved the character, not cause he looked the part) got out slingshots and eggs.

"This is going tibia eggscellent!" Sariel and Sorial punned.

"Mooommmyyyy" The bully cried, running away.

The arrow was levitated and tossed away. Everyone looked to see Aluminia, who was dressed as a witch, her telikinesis helped her act the part. "Sorry, I'm late fellas!" She apologised as Emma handed the bag to the child from a tree in a heroic fashion. "ooops, I guess I need to introduce you ... guys, this is Mackenzie, Mac, these are my cousins; Sorial, Sariel and Emma and this is our friend, Roland." Allie introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Mackenzie said shyly, she was dressed as a neko. "I'm a total weeb ... as Yui can see." She ppunned.

"This is Mackenzie everyone, my Girlfriend!" Allie introduced.

"Nice to meet you, and don't worry, my mothers and I are all weebs...nice Anime pun by the way!" Roland shook her hand.

Papyrus overreacted a bit, seeing Zara and Zacha, who were tweedledum and tweedledee. "HELLO ZARA! ...WAIT! SINCE WHEN DID YOU CLONE YOURSELF?" Papyrus asked, he was dressed as... a knight.

"Actually, this 'Takeo' guy dropped his cloning gun, causing it to fire and... well... here I am! Zacha explained.

"WELL ZARA'S CLONE! ... OR ARE YOU ZARA? IT'S MUCH HARDER TO TELL YOU TWO APART... THEN AGAIN, YOU DON'T SPEAK IN FONTS LIKE MY TWINS...OR ANY OTHER SKELETON FOR THAT MATTER! ...I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WELCOME YOU TO THE RATHER LARGE FAMILY! ALL OF US ARE SOMEHOW RELATED!" Papyrus explained. (I just wanted to see Papyrus being right about two people looking alike being clones.)

A little while later, three boys, one of which was Steven unloaded some music equipment for the halloween party. "Well, seems this year I'll try for a vampire butler costume, what about you Frank?" Steven asked.

"Well... Probably Frankenstein." The boy, named Frank, who appeared to be 13 replied.

"I swear you dress up as your hidden self too often, you need to lay low. After all your my friend, and the last of the Dogga (Alpha clan) of the Frankensteins." Steven muttered under his breath.

In the meaantime, a cute, nine year old came out carrying some equipment. His name was Haru. "Hey Steven." He called.

"Yeah, merman?" Steven asked.

"What if I dress up as something creepy~?" Haru asked.

"Go ahead" Steven replied.

A while later, the triplets opened the presents before their party got started. From Zach, Chara, Zara and Zacha; Felan got a wool sheep hat, Maicoh a squeaky teddy bear, and Angel a stuffed kitty.

"S-so you like Anime?" Alphys asked Utf, Abigail and Daniel. Alphys was dressed as Lucy and Undyne as Erza. (I thought Erza was fitting for Undyne's personality)

"Aye!" Utf said

"Alphys showed us the first 18 episodes of Fairy Tail... our Alphys... a while back, though I'm gonna be out of character the whole night" Daniel admmitted. (Cuz I've only seen the first 18 episodes)

"i am at your service, princess..." Abigail explained, bowing. Alphys was surprised that they were in character, and that they happened to pick the same theme.

Soon Souji arrived with the others. "Look all I want to do is apologize for the earthquakes, no hard feelings right?" He asked, dressed as Slenderman.

"No hard feelings" Everyone said at the same time.

"Ok, I'll enjoy the party." Souji stated. Apart from Souji, True Gaster was dressed as Michael Jackson (No surprise there), True Sans was dressed as a skeleton and True Papyrus was dressed as an anime villan. Jen and Carie are both dressed as Demons. (Cause a certain someone sees them as such.)

CC came in dressed as a succubus, in somewhat suggestive clothes, but still appropriate enough for the children to see. "Hey guys~ Happy Halloween! And happy birthday to you three too!" She exclaimed, hugging the triplets. The triplets unwrapped cchew toys. "Oh guys! Look at Luci! She's a kitty! Alright birthday boys and girl, play nice with Luci." CC held up Lucida, who was dressed ass a black cat. She then went off to hang with the adults and flirt with GSans, who was dressed as a biker from a gang.

"Steven! I missed you!" Sariel ran up and hugged Steven in his vampire butler costume.

(I'll be borrowing your OC's for this chapter.) " Hey, Sariel, so why don't you introduce me to everyone?... Wait... Connie?...Oh I get it, very clever!" Steven laughed. "Well, these are my friends; Frank, dressed as Frankenstein's monster and Haru dressed as... actually, I don't know?" Steven admitted.

"Well, you know my bro, Sorial and sis, Emma, and this is my cousin, Allie and our friend, Roland, though we call him scales." Sariel stated.

"Steven! Fancy meeting you here! ...Haha...good one Frank! And look how big you're getting, haru!" Mackenzie gushed.

"Wait ... you know them?" Sariel asked.

"Yeah, he's my cousin." Mackenzie explained. "He's adopted..." She explained.

"You never really brought him over with you, but let me tell you, it may not look like it, but everyone here is related. Mom is dressed as a fallen angel, dad is a zombie, my little brother, Silver, is a transformer, I can't remember the name. Uncle Sans and uncle Pap are my dad's older half brothers, Frisk, Chara and Emma are all adpoted, That's Sariel and Sorial's older half brother, Asriel. Spike there is Frisk's husband and Alphys's nephew..." Aluminia went on explaining the weird family tree to Steven and Mackenzie. "The only one's we're not related to are the kids in Zach's magic club and the other version of my mom, along with Abigail and that other guy, who if I remember correctly, he said his name was Daniel. They're from an alternate universe." Allie explained.

In the meantime, Will watched as Patricia bobbed for Apples. Patricia came up with an apple at last. "I wonder what else you can do with just your mouth?" Will asked.

"Oh, I can do plenty things, most include touching certain areas of the body~" Patricia flirted. "Maybe later I can demonstrate." She added.

"As you wish." Will smirked and kissed her.

In the meantime, everyone who wasnn't endangered by water, lined up at the dunk tank to literally get dunked on by Sans who was a hotdog and True Sans, the two of them took turns to do the dunking. Both of them shouted 'geeeeeeeetttt dunked on!' as they threw a bone at the target.


	63. Dare day

A/N this chapter is going to be rather short.

The first e-mail from the requested dares only day was from an anonymous source. ':I dare the following; Utf and Mettaton to kiss ~after all the audience is dying for some romantic action ~ Undyne, drink this whole soda bottle. All Charas to give away your chocolate. Muffet-takes a breath- gimme money gimme money gimme money gimme money. Papyrus, suggest the punnyest name for your unborn niece/nephew. Frisk, flirt with everyone. I can't think of any more'

"Oh C'mon, I just started helping Abi and Danny with the paperwork and the first dare involves me!" Utf complained.

"You heard the anon, get over here." Mettaton dragged Utf out of the chair.

"Hey Mettaton! The tables have turned h-haven't they?" Alphys narrowed her eyes mischeiviously, remembering that Mettaton said those exact words getting Undyne and Alphys to 'just smooch already.'

"This I gotta see, you coming babe?" Daniel put down the pen and grabbed some popcorn.

A click could be heard as metal pressed against metal. It was meant to be a small kiss, to please the crowd, but it eventually deepened. "Alphys! I know you took a photo. Delete it! Now!" Mettaton growled in embarrasment.

"Hehe y-you see I alre- alredy posted it?" Alphys stammered uncertainly.

" Alphys, we've been friends for a long time and sometimes I wonder how you became the royal scientist. I. Am. A. Celebrity. Reporters pay through the nose for this type of gossip and here you are, posting it for everyone to see. I know it may seem like I'm being mean, but Alphys, it's the truth." Mettaton deadpanned at the logic.

Alphys hung her head in shame" S-sorry I-i just got caught ... got caught up in the m-moment... y-you're right, i d-don't deserve to be the r-royal scientist." The lizard woman turned away in shame.

A webbed hand came upon Alphys's hunched shoulders. "Hey Alph, to cheer you up, the next dare is for me. And guess what~? I have to drink all this soda. So whilst you're moping at least you'll have your girlfriend moping with you!" Undyne naturally bought a smile to Alphys's face. Undyne grabbed the two litre soda bottle and everyone chanted for her to finish it in one gulp. "URRRRRRPPPPPPPPP Whoo! Rotted teeth, rotted mind, rotted FIGHTING SPIRIT HERE I COME!" Despite hating soda with a passion, Undyne was surprisingly upbeat about it.

Chara cried reading the next dare. "... my chocolate..." They then handed out various chocolates from their stash to everyone. Big Chara was forwarded the dare, as well as Jen, Carie, Smol, Ghost, Karma, Mirror ect. Well, at least Big's children were happy.

"You can keep it..." Cameron stated when Chara gave some to him.

"But... it's chocolate, all kids like chocolate..." Chara reasoned.

"Then I'm not all kids..." Cameron responded. Chara then had to split Cameron's share for everyone else.

"Are you selling something, dearie?~" Muffet asked. "No? Then that is also my answer, but a compromise would be to let you pay with my pet for free~" Muffet answered her own question. "And no, even if it is a dare, I do not give money to rude people like you. If you want money, all you have to do is ask~." Muffet explained.

" PUNNY NAMES HMM? THE GREAT PAPYRUS ACCEPTS! MY PUNS ARE WELL ESTABLISHED AND NOT OVER USED OR GENERIC IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!" Papyrus narrowwed his eye-sockets, thinking of a name. "HMM ... WELL, IT NEEDS TO BE ARIAL-Y GOOD PUN THAT CAMBRIA GOOD NAME AS WELL. I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO FIXEDSYS ANY PROBLEMS, BUT THE NAME HAS TO MAKE A GOOD ENOUGH IMPACT. SANS! WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

Sans and Toriel were doubled over with laughter. "i'm proud of you bro, i promise to use a name you suggested for the child. onky?" Sans punned.

"Where to start?~" Frisk murmured to themself. "You'd better roll up those pants, I don't want you falling for anyone but me~. Did the sun come up, or did you just smile~? You are like my teeth, I can't smile without you~. Is your core temerature on the rise, cuz you're hot~! You know what's on the menu? Me-N-U~. I have a skeleton inside me, but I want another~. You must be a theif, cuz you just stole my heart~. You may be a fan of Undertale, but I'm a fan of you~. Is it hot in here? Oh! it's just you~! You're worth a million to me, so that's how much I'll give you~. If I could drink anything here, I'd drink you~." Frisk flirted with everyone.

The next e-mail was from KitKat. 'I dare Alphys to give a heroic anime speech in front of everyone. Papyrus, eat as much spaghetti as you can in one go. teM, vibrate in this Jello.'

"O-okay..." Alphys had luckily calmed down from earlier. (I don't know much anime, but here goes...) "Everyone, the world's not perfect, but it's there for us trying the best it can. That's what makes it so damn beautiful. Nothing's perfect, nothing ever will be, so stop worrying about getting hurt, because, pain is your friend, pain is your ally. Pain tells you when you have been wounded badly. But, you know what the best thing about pain is? It tells you that you are not dead yet. Trust me, I know. I have dealt with pain many different times, which I'm sure all of you have experiences as well. We may seem different on the outside, but we do have a lot in same earth, the same air, the same sky. Maybe if we started looking at what's the same instead of looking abbout what's different ... well, who knows?" Everyone was silently watching Alphy's well put speech.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GET STARTED RIGHT AWAY!" Papyrus went off to make spaghetti

"TeM maKe U proUDs!" Temmie then dove onto a convieniently placed plate of jello and vibrated.

(ONE HOUR LATER...)

"AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT FIT MORE THAN 12 PLATES OF MY ARTISIAN SPAGHETTI, BEFORE MY MAGIC STORES ARE FULL... AND THE SPAGHETTI GOES ... RIGHT THROUGH ... ME..." Ppyrus stated, grabbing Undyne. "UNDYNE, HOW ABOUT SOME TRAINING TO GET RID OF SOME EXCESS MAGIC!?" Papyrus and Undyne then went out back for some training.

"hey, this last e-mail is not a dare, but questions, i say we answer them, as it is still early." Abigail stated. 'Chara,Whta do you think about Little Chara? Kid,do you have...ROMANTIC feeling for Frisk?' These questions were from The477Crew.

"Hang on, I think they're referring to Big, in the first question." Chara forwarded the question to Big Chara.

"Well, little me, is a lot like me... except not as quick tempered. I always used to cause mischeif, it's only cause I have Zach here, that I am nice to everyone else, his kindness is contagious..." Big Chara explained.

"Mom, what does contagious mean?" Zara and Zacha asked at the same time.

"Well, sweeties, contagious means that if someone has something, then someone else could easily get it as well." Big explained.

"Yo, I love Frisk and that's that. They mean the world to me... Actually, we have been going out together for quite some time now." Kid explained, making Frisk blush.

"ok ... i know this is off topic, but is it just me, or has anyone noticed that Cam's ears look pointier than usual?" Abigail asked.


	64. Chocolate!

Utf got up early to make breakfast before everyone else arrived "Cam, you tried this before? it's called french toast?" Utf showed cameron the bread dipped in egg,

"I'll give it a go, Thanks!" Cameron seemed exited to try new things. Abigail never liked cooking, and whilst Daniel liked cooking, he wasn't very good at it, so Utf was the household cook. It was only just after everyone else arrived that the first E-mail came in.

The e-mail was from Aria Tavoosii 'Hey Sans have you heard of Monsieu Monsieur Alchemy? Four feet tall, has red eyes and a huge mouth in a perpetual smile, wears light blue robes and likes to say "Nyah hah hah."? He's wiped AUs for fun, butchered billions of monsters and has a deep hatred of all Sanses? The guy is bad news.'

Sans's eyesockets went completely dark. "if he dares touch me, or anyone i care about ... **He will regret the very day he came here!** " Sans was dead serious, no pun intended.

"NYEH! FOR ONCE, SANS IS RIGHT, A MAN TO STOOP SO LOW AS TO STEAL MY CATCHPHRASE IS THE LOWLIEST SCUM! I NORMALLY BELIEVE PEOPLE CAN BE A GOOD PERSON IF THEY TRY, BUT THIS PERSON IS NO EXCEPTION!" Papyrus even did his little foot stamping tantrum.

"bro, you would give him no mercy, just because he stole your catchphrase? i would say you have no ... phrase for that sort of behaviour?" Sans winked.

"EXACTLY, BROTHER!" Papyrus ignored the pun.

(Later, Q&AWTG)

Zach came home with some chocolate for Chara, because she had to give hers away the other day. "Hey, I'm back! Cravings not too bad?" Zach asked.

Chara's eyes widened at the sight of chocolate. "Chocolte... i've missed you...mmm, I love you soooo much...I promise to never let you go again!" Chara began tearing at the first bar.

"Oh hi dad! Mom's been like this for a while now, she ripped the house upside down, looking for some chocolate., she even did the whole creepy ' **No chocolate** ' thing." Zara explained, demonstrating the creepy face.

Just then, Maicoh began trying to pull himself up the chair, trying to get the chocolate from the kitchen table."Well look at that! You pulled yourself up all by yourself!" Zach picked up Maicoh, hugging him.

A while later, Everyone arrived at AOTP for magic club. "Alrighty then, today we are continuing with botnomancy, everyone get your plants for this. We are going to learn how to make them move. Now then, focus on what you want the plant to do and let your magic flow into it." Zach instructed.

"Ha! Nooooobsss! I've already mastered this ... on accident though..." Cameron proudly stated. Cameron then fed his pet snapdragon fertiliser. The snapdragon growled in delight

That's right, and because your apperance has started changing, I guess it can't hurt to teach you shapeshifting...now that I mention it, the run in with the demon probably accelerated your magic growth..." Abigail explained, pointing to the ears that have sprouted through the hair.

"The best thing is... we're gonna help teach you!" Frisk and Chara exclaimed.

"now you need to focous the macic pulsing from your soul, and let it flow all over your body, it takes a lot of magical energy for a human, which is why I waited till now , where your magical stamina is steadily growing. you need to make sure that you cover cvery crevice of your body. watch Chara and Frisk demonstrate." Abigail explained.

"For now, we will only demonstrate what will happen when you send magic out to every part of your body." Frisk explained as the two children engulfed themselves in magic, until their bodies emmited a reddish white glow.

"next, you will have to envision what you want to transform into, both physical and magical properties, you will also have to envision how it acts" Abigail explained. "first we will try animal..." Abigail transformed into a squirrel, whilst, Frisk's glowing form transformed into a rabbit and Chara's into a vulture. Cameron tried and successfully turned into a cat, he then quickly transformed back into himself.

Plants were next. Frisk turned into a replica of their golden flower and Chara turned into a replica of their buttercup. Cameron also managed to transform into a replica of his snapdragon.

"good, good, now try shapeshifting into a monster." Abigail demonstrated by turning into Blackladder the skeleton. Frisk turned into a lizard and Chara, a boss monster. " Oh, I forgot to introduce you to my skeleton alter - ego, Blackladder." Blackladder did a little twirl.

"aww cool, hey, my voice changed, why?" Cameron looked down to see that he was a skeleton from his vision.

"You seem to talk in the Calibri font, so that will be your skelly alter-ego name, as skeletons talk differently to other mosters." Blackladder explained, transforming back to Abigail

"My skeleton alter - ego is..." Frisk paused for dramatic effect, transforming into a skeleton. "Franklin Gothic Medium... or just Franklin is fine!" Franklin stated.

Chara then transformed into a skeleton. "Greetings, I am Chiller, the skeleton alter - ego to Chara." Chiller explained.

In the meantime, The kids at magic club were getting the hang of it. Saoirse managed to make her rose grow thorns and move where she pointed. "Hey, I-I did it! How's your plant going Z-zach?" She looked over to find Kid Zach in a tumble of leaves as his tree picked him up.

"Pretty good." Kid Zach explained, who was already up top. he directed the leaves in a whirlwind where he directed it to grow. Kid Zach then had a branch pick up Saoirse. Saoirse started to lose balance, when kid Zach grabbed ahold of her. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." However, Saoirse was too flustred to respond and so she just leaned into him, enjoying the moment.

A while after Magic club left, Emma left some chocolate on the end of a line at Zach and Chara's house. She reeled it in once the tugging started, "Whoa! Got a bite!" She exclaimed as she reeled in Zacha. "Hmm... you're just a small fry. I can't mount you on my wall as a trophy!" Emma giggled, sending the Zara clone back home with a chocolate bar. "Hey Sorial~" She purred.

Sorial came over and sat down next to Emma. " **So~ How'd fishing go, besides catching my attention?** " Sorial curiously asked.

Emma kissed him on the cheekbone as he asked. "Eh, no big ones today. Where'd everyone go?" she asked.

" **Eh... Sariel and Steve are on a double date with Mac and Al, dad's at Griilbs'nTabs and mom is taking a shower before the PTA meeting.** " Sorial stated.

"So what you're saying is... we're alone for a bit?~" Emma seductively pulled at Sorial's indigo delta rune shirt, which he was wearing over the top of a purple skivvy.

" **Aww, you scarred?** " Sorial teased, resulting in him being passionately kissed by Emma.

"What! is the meaning of this!?'" Toriel walked in wearing her purple bathrobe, causing the two to separate, blushing. "My children, I am quite dissapointed in you two, go to your rooms, I shall discuss how to best approach this situation with your father tonight.

Later tonight, in the AOTP universe, The Unknown figure appeared in Cameron's room. "Hello Cameron. How are you enjoying your new life?" She asked.

"Good, though I can't call Abigail 'mom' until her, Utf and Daniel make it officcial. I am allowed to get away with calling Daniel 'Dadiel' though!" Cameron exclaimed. "I can also get away with calling Utf 'Auntf as well, but that's it." he added.

"That's good, I see your ears are changing too." The Unknown put a hand on Cameron's face. "I want to ask you something... do any of your friends have something they want or need help with? I'd like to help them too." She continued.

" Umm well ... Charlotte keeps worrying about what she saw in the divining lesson and well Paedro keeps mixing up Zara and Zacha a-and I think Samuel is trying to get Francis more self confident..." Cameron rambled.

"I'll see what I can do. Sweet dreams child..." The Unknown said as she tucked Cameron into bed, kissing his forehead.

In the meantime back in the Q&AWTG universe, Sans and Toriel were having a talk in bed. "Sans... I'm worried about our children... all of them are dating already, two of which are in an incest relationship" Toriel stated.

Sans slid into bed next to her." nah don't worry about it it'll work itself out, tori." he explained as he kissed her cheek.

"Sans, my dear, you are not helping, I think it is time we give them 'the talk' , they can not go on for much longer with false knowlege about how babies are made." Toriel explained.

"sounds good to me..." Sans lazily replied.

"I'll call up the other parents so they can give their soon to be eleven year old children the talk as well ... goodnight, my dear." But Sans was already asleep, so Toriel planted a kiss on his skull.


	65. Doomsday

Soon after midnight, the Unknown appeared in Charlotte's room." Hello Charlotte. A little bird told me you've been having worries."

"Who are you, mom said I should never talk to strangers..." Charlotte said, she then slowly nodded her head.

"I'm here to help you, like I helped Cameron get a new mother. I can help your wishes come true too... I might need a little favor though, but we'll talk about that later. So what worries you child?" Unknown asked.

"I-i'm scared I'll turn into a demon and a-attack Mr B-benson... I h-have vampire magic a-and Mr Benson i-is a warewolf ... vampires and warewolves a-are meant to hate each other... b-but Mr Benson is the best teacher ever, I would never want to hurt him..." Charlotte started sobbing into her pillow.

"Hmm, so you think you'll lose control and hurt people you care about? Makes sense, it does happen to certain people... though maybe there's a way I can help you... But I'll need you to do something for me. I need your teacher's spellbook. You think you could bring me it? Say... Tomorrow? I'll need it to help you." The Unknown explained.

"I-I don't want to steal from Mr Benson b-but I don't want to become a demon e-either." Charlote cried.

Unknown pet her head gently "Well, I'll meet you in the park tomorrow evening..." She then smiled and left for Paedro's bedroom.

"Hello Paedro, I hear you have a problem you need help with? Maybe I can help you with it?" The Unknown asked.

"Zara and her twin look exactly the same ... they talk the same too... How can I tell them apart..." Paedro cried.

"Hmm... So you wanna tell the de- er, the twins apart? I wonder why? Could it be that somebody's in love?~" The unknown teased.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE! WHAT WOULD EVER MAKE YOU SAY THAT!?" Paedro stomped his foot on the ground, his face going beet red.

"Bro... could you yell a little louder please?...Some of us are trying to sleeep." Samuel groaned

"Sorry, it's nothing, go back to sleep, just a bad dream..." Paedro responded.

"Sure you don't want to sleep with mom and dad?" Samuel asked

"No, jjust go back to sleep..." Paedro stated.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get the girl.~ Well, at least tell the difference between the two... Good luck lover boy~" The unknown chuckled quietly.

A little while later, The Unknown appeared in Zara and Zacha's bedroom, snipping the latter's hair in her sleep. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zacha cried, when she woke up, sensing danger, Zara, also sensing danger woke up, but the unknown had already left.

"What is it now sweetie? Chara asked.

"AAAAAAAAAA Zara's a meanie, she cut my hair in my sleep! Look mom!" Zacha cried.

"It's not true! I woke up at the same time you did! I would never do that to you!" Zara cried.

"LIAR!" Zacha shouted, turning into a warewolf.

"ACCUSER!" Zara shoouted, turning into a warewolf herself.

"Both of you, STOP" Chara separated the two children. "Now do I have to separate you two, or will you both behave!?" Chara sternly asked.

"We'll behave..." Both aid in unison.

Early in the morning, Emma, Sorial and Sariel sat huddled under the blankets in Sariel and Emma's room."W-what I-if she makes us b-break up? What I-if she d-decides t-to not be m-my m-mom anymore? What I-if-" Emma started crying.

"Shhh, it won't be that bad, if anything it will only make mom more worrysome, besides, if dad is okay with it, then he will convince mom to be as well." Sariel interrupted, comforting her sister.

"... y-you think so?" Emma asked. A few moments later, the children were asked downstairs. "... t-to be fair, this whole thing started before I was adopted..." Emma atarted to explain, but Toriel cut her off.

"Do not be worried, my children, you are only going to be told the truth about where babies come from. Seeing as you are all in a committed relationship now, it is something you need to know. It is only fair that your father gives you the talk as I gave the talk to your three older siblings." Toriel explained.

"-oh... r-right... umm well I k-kinda know that cake doesn't really make babies... b-but I'm not sure on the specifics when it comes to monsters..." Emma blushed.

"WAIT... babies don't come from cake!" Both the skeletwins were just as shocked.

"no kiddos, they do not. we told you that because you lot sorta were the result of cake, but that's for another time..." Sans stated. "this brings back memories of when i had to tell this to your uncle pap... when two monsters love each other very much, they have intercourse. This is when the monsters do as much as rub their naked bodies together, as you may know, both male and female monsters can have babies. also, many monsters, such as myself do not have any genitals, monsters with genitals do it a little differently. bottom line is different monsters have different chances of their soul dropping a seed, which fuses with the seed that the partner's soul may or may not drop. the highest fertility rate amongst monsters is within the animal based monsters, such as zach. elementals are next, followed by amorphous or undead, then boss monsters and lastly artificial intelligence." Sans explained.

All three of the kids were blushing all the while. They then returned upstairs. "Umm... Sariel? Quick question for, ummm... science purposes?Umm, is down below... Skeleton or boss monster for you two?" Emma blushed and hid her face. "S-sorryIjust-" SHe stammered.

"Well, I have skeleton parts down there, but you'll have to find out for yourself with my bro~" Sariel teased.

"... thanks, I just wanted to know..." Emma responded.

In the meantime, the girls had just recovered from the overnight haircut. "Hey Chara, did you hear? Apparently the older kids are getting the 'talk' today." Zach stated.

"Yeah, reminds me of the good ol days when mom gave me and Azzy the 'talk', you remember?" Chara asked.

"Aww, not fair! Can we get the talk too please!?" Zara and Zacha pleaded.

"Umm, well you two will get it when you're older and it's relevant." Zach blushed a bit. "On a better topic, watch this! He can't walk on his own yet, but he's getting there. Zach held up Maicoh, helping him to walk. Angel and Felan looked on intently, they both tried to pull themselves up, using the furniture.

Later, in the AOTP Universe, Zach had arrived with Magic club, Emma and the skeletwins had permission to go the the ask as well, as they wanted to visit the younger versions of everyone they know. "Hey Abi, Daniel how's married life treating you? You have fun on your honeymoon? Also did you have 'fun' on your honeymoon? " Zach asked, giving a suggestive wink.

"Yes, we had a good time, the sights were amazing. The first half of our stay was in the city centre, but the locals reccomended we go down south for the second half. You should go downunder sometime!" Daniel explained.

"Alright class, today is ivisibility, just hold still and let the magic flow around you. Now remember, you can still be sensed if you aren't careful. I can hear your footsteps..." Zach explained. He put a hand on Felan's head, the neko then came back into view. "Or I can smell you too" Zach stated, looking at the ever so silent Francis. "You had pizza for lunch." Francis blushed in embarrasment. "So be careful what you try to use this for... I'm looking at you Mr. I wanna see under the neko girl's skirt." Zach smirked in Cameron's direction as Caterina shrieked, clinging to the curtain as she noticed Cameron materialise under her.

"What! I seriously didn't smell him! I have a blocked nose, you should know that!" Caterina meowed at her twin, who was rolling on the floor laughing.

A little while later, in the middle of nowhere, a white MotoGP Motorcycle was driven by a mysterious figure. In the meantime; Takeo, Kivat, Steven, Haru, Frank, Carie, and Jen come to visit the OTP house." Yo guys how's it going." Takeo asked.

Most of the responses were either okay or fine. "Steven! I didn't think to see you here." Sariel said, hugging Steven.

"Yeah, glad to see ya." Steven hugged Sariel back. Everyone was talking for a while, the motorcycle was getting closer. Steven heard it from far away, causing him to flinch for a second. "Hey, I heard that there's something cool going on upstairs, wanna check it out Sariel?" He asked.

"Wait... since when was there something other than bedrooms up- AAA" Sariel was cut off when she, Emma and Sorial were dragged upstairs unusually fast.

Takeo flinched, finally hearing the motorcycle get closer. " Hey guys, I think we have some company."

"Wait... what co-" Utf was cut off by the fact that the motorcycle appeared, it was blue, white and door to the house was blown up, as well as the entire front section.

"Well, well, well, seems I found the infestation." A man, who appeared to be an armoured knight figure that had a black belt that with a mechanism in the center that was decorated black and gold with a red stone center, as well a black and gold knuckle duster. He was in a black bodysuit and white armor with a silver chest plate that had a red sun symbol on the front. His shoulders were gold with rounded white armor, the face was covered with a white helmet and a silver mouth plate. A gold cross faceplate with a black slit for a visor which revealed red eyepieces. The faceplate had opened up in four sections with the lower one's going to his cheeks and the upper ones rising up just above the eyes said.

"You ought to pay for the destruction of private property!" Utf growled, turning her hands into fans.

"Time to end you monsters." The knight man said. He started shooting

"Get everyone out of here! " Takeo growled.

"Zach! Let everyone up into the tree, I gotta help the others! Here, he'll help keep you safe!" Zach shouted at kid Zach as he summoned a green eyed crow to watch the kids. "Chara! You ok?! Don't worry, the kids are outside!" Zach asked.

"I'm fine..." Chara stated. Zach pushed Chara out the way of the bullet, only to be grazed on the arm.

"Shi-... Mmmmmm... I'm ok. Apparently a bullet magnet though" Zach said, getting her to a safe place.

"Daniel, you go heal those who have been shot, I'll handle this!" Abigail shouted. Daniel healed any who were shot, whilst Abigail transformed into a fire elemental, so that bullets won't hurt her. "I'll make him PAY for destroying the front of our house.

In the meantime, the kids sat huddled in a tree."Don't worry, I think we're safe up here." Kid Zach stated.

Saoirse clung to him, scared. "I-I hope so..." Little did they know, but the crow seemed to understand them.

"Eat this!" Kivat tackled the knight, only to get swatted.

"Pathetic. " The Knight man said, tossing a grenade into the middle of the house, causing most of the house to be blown up. Everyone ended up on the floor, either wounded or passed out.

" Y-You... will... Pay." Takeo coughed up blood.

The knight was about to dish out the final blow to takeo, when Jen and Carie block the way." Go! NOW! Before we **Make your life hell.** " They both taunted, doing their creepy face

"go, before you have a **really bad time...** " Sans got up

"If you go, the least we will do is pay for damage repairs on our house, if you stay, you will pay with your life." Utf limped up, body dented and scratched.

" Don't think it's over monsters."The knight said, dissapearing in a flash bang.

"Damn... y-you... IXA..." Takeo struggled, before passing out.

"Need ...too ... heal...ugh" Daniel fell back down, wincing from the pain, eventually passing out.


	66. IXA warning

Zach and crawled out of the rock formation that Chara created to protect them from the explosion. "Nice save Honey. Now let's get everyone healed." Zach and Chara went to heal the others. Top priority was to heal the healers, that way they could help. "Welcome back. So... Anyone know why someone just tried to murder us all?!... again." Zach asked.

Daniel sat up, searching the room " I dunno, buddy, but I have to find Abigail, see if she's okay." He then got up, calling her name.

"Daniel?" Abigail got up from inside the tree. " thanks kiddos. It is a good thing you know healing magic." She stated.

"It's safe to come down now guys!" Zach shouted. Luckily Abigail was in the tree, as she helped them get down safely.

"W-what happened? Saoirse asked."

"We heard a bang" Samuel stated.

"Abigail crash landed in the tree after the BOOM! She was badly hurt." Cameron stated.

"Those of us who didn't mind seeing deep wounds and dust flaking everywhere pooled their magic."

"Thanks, kiddos, if it weren't for you, she would be in much worse of a condition." Daniel thanked each of them one by one.

"It's ok, he's gone now. Everyone is alive." Zach explained. The Crow then landed on Zach's shoulder, looking aat the kids.

"Umm... Mr. Benson? Why did you have a b-bird watch us?" Saoirse asked.

"... Well I was going to wait for a bit to tell you guys about these, but since circumstances have brought it up, we will talk about it. This is called a familiar. If you've ever heard of spirit animals, guardian angels, or patronuses if you've read Harry Potter, that's basically what they are. They protect and help you. Everybody is born with one, it's linked to your soul. They feel what you feel, sense your thoughts, and understand human speech." Zach explained.

"Wait... that thing that helped defeat the horror that day?" Cameron asked.

"How do we get ours?" Kid Zach asked.

"... soon. For now, be patient. Familiars are what you get when you graduate to the next level of magic class." Zach explained, making the kids exited.

Meanwhile, Upstairs, the three kids look at the missing front half of the house, Steven dissapeared somewhere. "So, I guess you guys know where babies come from now, I knew how human babies were made, I guess monsters are similar. Speaking of knowing things, Sari, how did Steven know to take us upstairs before that crazy guy got there?" Emma asked.

"Well, the good thing is that we're alive and mom will have more faith in us to visit here more often." Sariel dodged the question.

"Uh-huh, yeah sure... fine I won't make you tell." Emma stated.

A little while later, Takeo awakened, groggily. "Ugh... Everyone ok?" He then turned back to normal.

"He got away..." Carie said.

"The four of us agree that he can't get away with it, Sans and Carie were far away from the blast, though Jen and myself have high DEF, so whilst we were the only ones able to stand, we tried to help all the others the best we could." Utf explained.

Takeo slapped the four of them, though Sans dodged to avoid being KOed. " **WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!** " He shouted.

"and what... watch as he mercilessly destroys us, i'm sorry, but not happening, especially when there are at least three unborn children here, mine included." Sans explained.

"Not only that, but he can't get away with knocking us all out and destroying our property, with no further reason than his obvious hatred for monsters." Utf explained.

"I think I speak for all Charas, when I say, even though I wanted humanity to perish, I didn't force control over asriel's boddy to kill everyone standing in my way... too bad I only just started seeing the light in humanity again...until IXA showed his bloody face..." Jen explained.

" IXA is not someone to mess with." Takeo explained.

"But ... why..." Carie asked.

" Well... To explain I might as well backtrack through history. You see the monsters had existed for a long time, but there were the alphas of each species, being stronger than that Monseiur A guy. There were werewolves, Frankensteins, Mermen, and vampires. As such these alphas existed in those species, Garulus of the werewolves, Doggas of the Frankensteins, Basshaas of the mermaids, and Fangires of the Vampires. Humanity feared these monsters, so they developed the IXA system to k-... end them." Takeo explained.

"what ...you mean that was developed before the war... but ...gerson never tought us that in school..." Sans explained.

" Heh, well of course you haven't heard of them, the history is 6 millennia old. Anyways, the alphas weren't nice either, before the IXA was even thought of, Fangires were sucking up souls of humans for fun, just because they, wouldn't eat other souls." Takeo explained.

"And you know that...how exactly?" Utf asked.

"How do I know so much?...it's because I'm a Fangire, or in this case half. Steven's Garulu, Haru's Basshaa, and Frank's Dogga." Takeo explained.

"WAIT...Steven's a Garulu warewolf!?" The three kiddos, overheard, whilst making their way downstairs to the mirror in the hallway, where they came.

"I knew it..." Sariel responded. "So that's how he knew what was coming before everyone else... his hearing must be even sharper than Zach's." She muttered.

"Well, I say, it's either the IXA or us! So who's with me!" Utf shouted. Almost everyone raised their hand.

Takeo slammed the already crumbling wall in anger. " **DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! IXA IS A DESTROYER! THEY WILL END YOU WITHOUT EVEN TRYING! NOBODY CAN COMPARE TO THE GUY IN POWER! NOBODY**!" Takeo took a moment to calm down. "HE IS NOT SOMEONE LIKE UNKNOWN, OR EVEN ANYBODY YOU HAVE FACED, HE WILL KILL YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!" HE IS NOT SOMEONE LIKE UNKNOWN, OR EVEN ANYBODY YOU HAVE FACED, HE WILL KILL YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!" He then left.

"Sorry about Takeo, he doesn't want anybody in his fight. WAIT FOR ME!" Kivat flew after Takeo at high speed. In all that commotion, Charlotte took the chance to grab the spellbook before they all headed back.

The group got an e-mail from Monsieur A 'Monsters stronger than me? Tell it to my 1006000 HP and 3000 attack and defense, 9999 without a body holding my soul back. I've fought guys up to ten times stronger me and won, ripped the souls out of god monsters like Asriel and Sephiram Sans, permanently destroyed conceptual Charas, i'm not a destroyer of AUs for nothing you know. Some aincent magicbags won't beat me. I don't leave a spec of dust left in any universe unfortunate to get on my badside.

And i've been absorbed before. Due to the. . . abnormality of my soul, keeping my limbs and all, I have torn my way out of a monster.

I've been around for a millon years, few things can beat me and these alpha bozos ain't in that group. Unfortunetely for you, i'm not interested enough in this world to save it from IAX or whatever its name is. Tell him Alchemy said "hoi"

And if Aria comes back, tell that saiyan to stop warning people about me. I can't make a scary entrance if people already know who I am.' The Monsieur A then walked through a portal.

"eh i can't be bothered fighting ya, but if you're looking to harm us, then we won't go down without a fight..." Sans explained. "sides, i told paps that lots of people use that catchphrase, and he's calmed down now." He continued

"Also, we'll need our energy to fight IXA, we don't want to fight you too."Utf reasoned.

(Later, Q&AWTG)

Toriel must have been worried, she checked over her children for the umpteenth time, before sending them to their room to rest for a bit. Emma was hanging out in Sorial's room, trying to find out wether he has skeleton parts down there, or boss monster. " **Ugh, Kit, why do you insist on pulling my trousers down, I know you're my girl, but do you really have to go to extreme measures?** " Sorial asked.

"N-nothing! J-just u-umm..." Kitkat started kissing him to make him forget.

Sorial playfully pushed her off. " **Sorry, don't kiss perverts, I would rather show my goods when I'm good and ready.** " He punned, teasing Emma, his skull blue.

That night, the Unknown appeared in Samuel's bedroom. "Hello Samuel, so I hear you want to help Francis?" She asked.

"I may or may not be trying to boost her confidence..." he tried avoiding the question, but failed

"Alright I'll help, on one condition... tell me the truth, why do you want to do this?" The Unknown asked.

"I want to help a friend...?" Samuel tried responding, but that response got him nowhere. After many excuses, he finally gave in. "Okay Okay, so I have a tiiinnny crush on her, what is so wrong about having a crush on someone so sweet and innocent?" He sputtered.

"Good, now maybe try telling her. I'll go see what I can do for this ..." The Unknown then put a bit of alcahol in Francis's water bottle for school, before her mother came back to put the bottle in her bag, ready for tomorrow morning.

The next day, Charlotte wagged school, she met the Unknown at the park with the book. "Good child, now let's see here..." The unknown said, using a spell to awaken her vampirisim, and another to take control of her mind. The Unknown had her lure a boy over to drink his blood. "We need to have you become strong for our plan child... so drink up, don't drink it all though... Don't want to cause a panic yet." The Uknown put Charlotte to bed, easing the control.

Charlotte's parents came in with some soup for her. "Poor darling, has been sick in bed the whole day, it seems as her temparature's gone down though." Her mother shook Charlotte awake, so she could have her soup.

"How'd I get here, I'm sure I was at the park a minute ago...thanks mom!" Charlotte said.

"I don't think our little girl's better yet, she's confused between reality and dreamland..." Her father stated, kissing her forehed.

"...Dad...you smell...different?" Charlotte asked.

After school, CC came over to style Zacha's hair. "Alright, I think I've got it... Take a look at my masterpiece!" She said, holding up a mirror.

"It's AWESOME! Thanks aunt CC!" Zacha squealed.

"Well I think you look beautiful. You hair looks great at any length... you're welcome by the way." Zach ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks, dad, you're the best!" Zacha said.

"Seriously though, it looks cute. Don't worry, don't believe me? Ask Paedro." Zach stated.


	67. A new threat

Takeo parked his motorcycle at a gas station near the ask. "I don't get it... why would they get involved in something I have to deal with? Why?!"

"Because, they treat you as someone to help, and that they care." Kivat responded.

"Guess so..." Takeo contemplated this.

Reiki then appeared at the gas station. "What did y-"

Reiki was interrupted by Takeo grabbing him in a threatening manner. " WHY DID YOU ATTACK THEM?!" Takeo shouted.

Reiki pushed Takeo back " I WAS NOT IN THE IXA SUIT!"

"What? If you weren't then who was." Takeo asked.

"Who do you think? What race would want something that would allow them to gain an upper hand? What would want to ruin a reputation of a knight?" Reiki asked.

":...my race." Takeo realised.

In the meantime, somewhere else the IXA was seen bowing down to someone. "My lord... I have returned with the information of the reviewers, and their allies."

A figure appeared. " Good job". The figure in question was humanoid shape as it had a Horse head. On with blue body armour, its body armor consists of having shattered glass–like texture with multiple colors on it, a smooth shoulder pad and a buckler on both of the back of its right arm, wielding two large combat boots, had a spike on its knees and boots, and was blue entirely. "After all, I the Horse Fangire, the Kick of swift Hurricanes, will appease the royals." The horse stated.

"Don't you mean we?" The IXA corrected, before being removed of the belt and stabbed by the horse.

"No... Me." The horse corrected as the IXA died, the armour disintergrated, revealing a homeless man. "Now then who are the threats." The horse then checked over the list, laughing at the names. " Utf. weak, crew? Pathetic, Zach. an imitation, Unknown. not worth it, Ariia. A bug, Error404. a peice of dirt, hmm... Monseiur A. Can be quite entertaining... Before breaking of course,.." The horse then looked at the last name on the list. "Grrr... That traitor, he never had the guts to eat souls. With the power of Kiva on his side being our opposition, we will end him." The horse ripped the list, seeing Takeo's name on the list, laughing mainiaclly

A little while later, Takeo and Reiki enter the ask house. " As much as I hate this... You guys can help out."

Utf gave a small smile "We were going to help wether you like it or not."

"Yeah. let's get prepared!" Reiki said as he went to get prepareed along with Haru, Frank and Steve.

"Everyone, we will prepare, we will all perfect our strongest attacks. We won't be holding back against IXA!" Utf shouted. She the looked at Etf's soul. "I don't really want to go through with this, but it has to be done..." Utf squashed the soul in her hands, consuming it. The evil energy within the consumed soul made the robot's eyes turn red.

(Meanwhile, Q&AWTG)

The Unknown appeared in Saoirse's room. "Hello Saoirse. How are you?"

" H-How did you get in my room?!" Saoirse asked nervously.

"Well, I don't even have to ask what you want help with... I can't believe that he hasn't noticed yet. I suppose you're too shy to just nut up and kiss him?" The Unknown offered.

"...s-shut up..." Saoirse muttered, going bright red. "I-I can't do that! E-even if I c-could ki-, kis-You know! What if he didn't like it?!"

"Yeah, thought so. Well, I'll see what I can do, he does seem to care for you, just not in that way yet. If you want, I could try to make you braver so you can do something about it? So what do you say?" The Unknown stated.

"H-how?" Saoirse wondered.

"Here, if you press the button it will send you back a couple minutes, but it only works once, so choose wisely." The Unknown blalantly lied to the child.

"T-thanks..." Saoirse put the stopwatch in her pocket for later.

The Unknown then went off to put small amounts of blood in Charlotte's drink, controlling her during the night to hunt for blood, bringing her back before dawn.

Monsieur A then sent a letter to the horse. 'Take me off that threats list, I have no business in this AU. Can't freaking navigate through half of it. Do whatever the fuck you want Magicsacks. As long as you keep it contained to this AU then you're not worth my time. And that's a good thing, i'm far more than "entertaining". You do NOT want to know what I mean by that. It's preeeeeetty bad.'

The next day, at school, "Alright, so who can tell me where kangaroos live?" Zach asked his students. Lots of hands went up, surprisingly including Francis's. "Wait, really? Ok, Francis." Zach called on Francis.

Francis confidently stood up. "The kangaroo is a native animal of the Australia country. They can be found anywhere."

Samuel's eyes lit up in exitement. "Didn't know you had it in you..."

"Yes, that's correct. You seem different today, what brought this on?" Zach curiously asked.

"Nuhthing... Just my love for everything about animals..." Francis tried explaining.

Charlotte sniffed the air... "Is it just me or does something smell off?" She then shook the feeling. "Oh! I Just remembered, Mr Benson, I forgot to give this to you the other day... I would've given it to you yesterday, but I was sick..." It was a lie, of course, but Zach didn't need to know that.

In the meantime, Emma was twitching and looking out the window. "Hey, Em, whatcha looking at?" Sariel asked.

"I got this weird feeling that someone is doing my job and pranking people with supernatural nonsense... I must defend my honor." Emma got up and asked the math teacher for a bathroom pass, going through the bathroom mirrors. She put spiked cake in Blanch's school. She spiked Finn's drink with heavy Aphrodaisics and left him a portal gun to Zara's room. She then dressed Asrelic as Flowey and kept tapping Angiel on the shoulder. Lastly, she left some cake for Silver, which has drugs in it to make him superfast. "That should protect my rep for a bit."

Emma watched as Blanch started flirting like crazy, even Frisk, who worked there as the student counsillor got a bit more.. Frisky with everyone. She had to remind herself that she was married, and shouldn't be flirting. One of the kids surprisingly flirted back to Blanch. Emma watched as Finn was constantly blushing, and drawing loveheart pictures of Zara. Emma watched Asriel scolding what he thought was Flowey. "FLOWEY! What are you doing here! and WHERE is my son!" However, all that came was baby babble, followed by "Daaadooogooogoo". Emma then watched Silver, who was bouncing off the walls. "That should protect my rep for a bit." Emma exhaled.

"Oh, and Sorial? It's fine if you want to wait, curiosity just kinda ran wild there." Emma stated.

"I'm glad you understand... I wouldn't want to break with you, for being pushy... I really like you..." Sorial kissed Emma lightly.

Emma leaned in to whisper. "But just so you know, if you want, I'll show you something of mine first if you ask nicely when you're ready~" She then kissed him, before she walked away, blushing and giggling.

Zach then came to the AOTP universe with magic club."Alright kids, today is just a day to practice and hang out, I have an idea for a group project, so consider who you'd want to be in a group with. I'm willing to negotiate how many in a group." He explained. Zach then set the triplets up to walk. "Alright little ones, come to mommy and daddy!" The triplets kept falling at first, but soon got the hang of it. "Yay! You did it!" Zach hugged the babies.

Whilst Zach was distracted, Chara taught everyone something valuable. "Now , has anyone heard of saving and resetting?" Chara asked, when no hands, besides Frisk's went up, they continued. "This is called a save file, I have one, and so does Frisk. So do all of you." Chara showed their save file. "It's pretty easy, you just think of something that fills you with your most dominant trait. For example, learning this new magic fills you with Determination." Chara saw as a four pointed star showed up in front of those with the Determination trait. They then demonstrated by touching the star and hitting the save button.' Chara, Lv1, file saved.' they then said the same thing for all the different soul traits and kept repeating untill everyone got the hang of it.

A sound of a window breaking in another room could be heard, followed by a loud thud and a stomp. Then a teenage boy's voice yelled, "Shit!" was heard after a long period of silence.  
"Dammit, Kyle, if we're gonna commit robbery you could have just said so!" A female's voice said.  
"I wasn't gonna commit robbery-" The boy, Kyle, replied. "Well, yes, maybe. Just calm down, Kayla, a few lamps and we'll leave!"  
The girl, Kayla, sighed. "Ok."


	68. Attack on IXA

Kayla picked up a lamp from a bedroom nightstand, Kyle opened a bag to place the lamps in, they only needed 5 lamps and they'd leave. Kyle heard a door creak open behind him, he turned around to see Zach. "Uhhhhh Hi."

Kayla whipped her head around, "... 'Sup"

Zach gave a sharp toothed grin. "Umm, excuse me? Those aren't your lamps. I'd appreciate it if you didn't rob us."

The next day, Zach was making breakfast for everyone. "So what do you think, are the kids ready to move on to more advanced magic?"

Chara contemplated an answer. "I just don't think they're on the same level as Frisk and Little me yet, there are still a few self defense spells they need to be taught, then that shall do for the basics."

Zach thought about it. "Hmm... I think I'll test them to be sure..." The twins came downstairs with the younger triplets. "Mornin', who wants bacon and chocolate chip pancakes?" He asked.

The watery looks were enough convincing. "Ouf ravorite" The twins simutaneously said.

Zach appeared a little while later at the AOTP universe"Alright kids... It's time for the group thing I mentioned. You see, you will be tested on what you've learned so far by applying it to a practical situation. In other words... You get to go on a quest!" Murmurs of excitement filled the air. "I've already cleared it with your parents and they gave me anything of yours you may need, like jackets and blankets and whatnot. So, find a group to travel with. Try to keep it between 2 to 6 people per group."

All the kids started getting into groups." Hey! Anyone want to be on a team with me and Saoirse?" Kid Zach stated.

"Well... It doesn't matter who, but as long as my sister is with me." Felix stated

"Francis most likely won't come to anyone, so I'll come to her, as long as Paedro is also with me, so I can keep the rascall safe." Samuel stated.

"Felix, Cat, it alright if I team with you?" Cameron joined up with the neko twins. That just left Charlotte. "Char, what about you?" Cameron asked Charlotte.

"I guess I'll go with you lot, Cat and Felix are the only ones who don't smell weird." Charlotte's desicion left Saoirse blushing.

(Meanwhile, Q&AWTG)

"Ooooooooooo, did I start a tiny ship with Blanch?~ I must watch!" Emma started watching Blanch through a mirror. The fire lizard and young humanoid dragon were at a playdate with some of the other kids from Blanch's class. They seemed to be having a game of it.

Emma then watched Finn, who was now begging his mother to visit Zara. Emma then went and put whoopie cushions in Allie's room. "So Mac, why'd you want to come over again?" Allie asked. A loud fart echoed through the room as they entered. EMMA! I know you're there." Allie called out.

"I was going to show you something private, but I can tell someone else has been here... So we'll just have to gross her out untill she leaves" Mackenzie stated.

"Oh well, that girl does not get grossed out easily." Allie replied.

Whilst the conversation was going, Emma hid some non organic food in Roland's lunchbox.

A while later, back in the AOTP universe, Unknown appeared in Utf's bedroom, after she stopped adding blood to Charlotte's drinks. "So... You've been busy."

"Who are you and why are you here!" Utf prepared to fight the Unknown.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't, you don't want anything to happen to your baby boy do you? Well me either, so once our talk is done, I'll leave and he'll be safe." The Unknown stated.

"Baby boy... what do you mean by that? No... You're not a good person, I shouldn't believe what you said." Utf was utterly confused.

"Oh? I'm the bad one? Because I notice a slight shift in eye color... So you absorbed Etf's soul for power eh? Can you hear her? Sense what she wanted? She always was a sadist, so we decided to put it to good use. I just hope you have it under control, I'm sure she's not a fan of you or you friends and family... Wouldn't want mommy to snap and kill her babies? Would we?" Unknown asked.

"Wait... hang on... I think you may have me confused with the other me... the winged me. As for consuming Etf's soul, I have access to the same knowlege she had...Sherry... that's your real name? Right? (Roll with it...) Etf has no control over this body. She is long gone! Now leave, Sherry, before you see my true strength, which only the consumption of the evil essence can unlock.

"Just be careful, you know what happened when Chara and Asriel fought for control... just a pile of dust in a garden left..." The Unknown smiled and left.

A little while later, Zach arrived at the campsite with magic club. He then set up the tents and got a campfire going. "Alright kids, tomorrow your quests begin. Each group will be looking for an artifact in the area of magical origin. You will be watched over, but we won't interfere or help unless you are in serious danger. Does everyone understand?" He asked.

"We Understand!" the class chirrped

"Now, for now... S'mores!" Zach handed out the stuff to make s'mores so that everyone could make it

"Wait... you don't smell off anymore..." Charlotte whispered to herself.

A little while later, Takeo saw Kayla and Kyle. "What the Heck?! It's been so long! How've you guys been?!"

(I'll have to respond for Kayla) "We've been busy." Kayla admitted.

"Yeah...well pretty good. Kenji's um... Let's just say he can't enter this world." Takeo stated, Kayla looked sad.

Kivat cleared his throat."We still have Business to attend!"

"Oh right!" Takeo went to get everyone outside, when he noticed Utf's eyes changed colour. "Look... I think I know what you did and regret, so don't worry to much. I know it, because I regret some stuff to... So don't worry, because just have some confidence." Takeo remembered certain memories.

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern, I'll look out for myself." Utf calmly stated.

"Alright... We're going to stop them for what they did, so we need a ride." Takeo whistled and nothing happened. "Ummm" He whistled again and still nothing.

":...umm, let me try" Kivat gave a high pitched whistle that only warewolves could hear. A roar was heard from the difference.

"what was that?" Abigail asked.

"That's my home" Takeo stated suddenly, a huge purple and grey dragon whose body was in the shape of a castle that was at least three or four stories tall. Its neck and head were connected in the middle of one side of the wide castle with its tail on the opposite end which had a small tower on its tip, with short purple legs. "That's my friend Doran." Takeo stated

"A d-dragon..." Alphys asked.

"OH. MY. GOD. Anime is REAL!" Undyne exclaimed.

" Don't worry he'll help. Trust us." Kivat said as Doran shot an orange orb that put Kivat in it. The orb was flown into Doran's mouth and swallowed.

"OH MY GOD! THAT THING ATE KIVAT AND WE'RE NEXT!" Papyrus cried.

"Hey, it's the only way to get in. They're doing it to, you see!" Takeo pointed to Haru, Steven and Frank who were already going in. Everyone else followed suit, leaving Reiki behind.

"Just put the defense system, hopeful-... GOD DAMN IT THEY LEFT ME! " Reiki shouted, he then saw the blue and white motorcycle that IXA left."They better not forget me." Reiki drove after them.


	69. It begins

Zach appeared inside the dragon/ castle thingie. "Hey guys, so what'd I miss?"

"not much, exept for the fact that we're now hunting down IXA." Abigail replied

"Just a pre warning, don't get on my bad side, the evil energy from Etf's soul gives me a short fuse. Ask Abigail or Daniel, only they know what I'm like when I'm angry... I'm not violent, just scary as hell and... touching me will leave you with a severe burn." Utf explained.

"Excuse me Zach, but weren't you looking after the children?" Toriel guzzled a ketchup bottle, the cravings kicking in and started on some pie.

"They're being watched over, don't worry... I didn't want them getting involved or targeted with this going on, if they were to get hurt, or heaven forbid killed, I'd never forgive myself... So let me know how to help, and I'll be back to play my role. But I have to watch the kids too..." Zach explained.

"takeo knows where ixa is, he and kivat are taking us there."Sans explained.

"Alright, I'm gonna check the house and then head back to the kids." Zach stepped through a portal.

Kyle and Kayla came back the next day after Zach and Takeo found out they were robbing them, both had a vague memory of someone who looked just like Zach and someone named "Kenji"

"I'm telling you, Kyle, we've seen him before!" Kayla walked around the house to see if there were any opened, ground level, bedroom windows with lamps in it.

"Kayla, literally the only memory I have is just blankness." Kyle replied. He spotted a window that was opened and dashed towards it. "Remember? We woke up somewhere dark, no one was with us and the only thing we both had in our head was a mission."

"Yeah, our mission is to steal lamps from a oddly specific house. Seems legit." Kayla rolled her eyes and climbed into the room with the opened window, Kyle following behind her.

Zach then popped in, overhearing parts of the conversation. "Are you talking about me? I assume that there may be other me's In the multiverse floating around, maybe you met one? But more importantly... Again with the lamps? If you need them so badly just ask... We'd be happy to help."

Kyle turned around and saw Zach, he bit his bottom lip uneasily so Kayla took charge of explaining. "We don't remember meeting someone like you, we just had a sense of Deja Vu, but you seem to know us. Maybe we have a case of amneisa..."

Kayla then added, "We could have gone up and asked you guys but Kyle doesn't like greeting people."

Kyle got flustered and blushed red in embarrasment, "I'd rather get caught robbing someone red handed then greeting them an s." Kyle shivered at the last part.

"So you remember nothing? Do you have a place to sleep? You can stay here or at my house if you'd like... but I need to go check on my students for now." Zach turned and left.

Kayla hesitated before agreeing to Zach's offer, "Yeah ok, we only need the lamps, we don't have to bring it anywhere. Besides, we don't really have a home except a white void."

After a while, Kyle pulled Kayla to one side, "Kayla, remember the letter that was left in my jacket pocket when we first woke up?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Kayla looked at Kyle as he pulled out a slightly crumpled letter.

"Look at who it's adressed to." Kyle pointed at the neat handwritten words on the letter, it read: "To people who might recognize you but you don't remember of. Please don't actually open this Kayla and Kyle, it isn't meant for you."

Kayla finished reading it, she remembered how they woke up and had no memory except their name and what they are, nothing else. They walked around a bit before Kyle found the letter in his jacket pocket, they had tried to open it before but a it wouldn't open. They'd figure the person who wrote it cast a spell on it. "Where are you going with this?"

"He seem to know us, it's probably adressed to him. Besides, if we're wrong, the letter won't open." Kyle replied, Kayla thought for a moment before nodding.

"Worth a shot."

In the meantime, the kids woke up with their groups. Seeing as Asriel, Chara, Frisk and Kid knew the location of the legendary artifact, they left that for another group. The four of them, along with Zara and Zacha. They chose the staff of Cathir, found in the Ebott ruins, also known as newer home. "YOOO, I wonder where we can find it, it looks Sooooo cool!" Kid shouted.

Cameron, Charlotte and the nekos chose to find the the actual delta rune, and not just the symbol, the one that drew kids to the mounain with some sort of magic inside their soul. Cameron tripped over a rock, causing blood to well to the surface. Cameron started crying. "Shh, It'll be okay, here, let me try healing it." Charlotte soothed him.

Charlotte got close to the knee, about to heal it. "Eww, gross, what are you doing!?" Cameron wiped the saliva from his bleeding kneecap. "EWW now I'm gonna get cooties!"

"I-i'm sorry, I don't know what came over me... I just suddenly got curious about what blood tasted like... then I got the sudden urge to taste." Charlotte apologised, she then healed Cameron.

Francis, Samuel and Paedro were drawn to one of two left, the legendary artifact, but only because they were drawn to the location, which left Saoirse and kid Zach to find Gathul's gauntlet.

In the meantime, Utf felt a sudden wave of pain hit her in the head. "Urrrrk, what was that? It feels like my head is about to explode..." Her eyes shut and the world went back, she opened them to see Sherry. Sherry seemed to be picking up and hugging a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and is about 3 years old.

A little while later, Emma was debating on wether to spy on Aluminia or not. "What did she want to show Allie? I shouldn't look... Or assume. " Emma looked at the mirror, tempted. "No! Bad brain! Gotta distract myself... let's see... I think Zara's not home so Finn will have to wait a bit... Let's visit Blanch! Hey guys, I'm gonna visit Blanch, wanna come?" She asked.

The trio arrived at Blanch's house. A green fire elemental with a warm but blank expression opened the door. "Oh, come in, it sure is nice to see you!" Frisk smiled, letting the three of them in. "We are grateful that Emma didn't take you through one of her mirrors again." Frisk then lead her younger siblings inside.

"Hey Frisk! Hey Spike! It's been a while so we wanted to visit. How's it going?" Emma asked.

"Yo, you've gotten bigger, though I think Emma is now taller than you skeletwins." An armless lizard, known as Spike said.

"Sucks to be you, having dad's short gene, actually soon, he'll be looking up to you instead of the other way around..." Frisk sent the household in laughter. "I also heard that you lot were getting the talk, so did mom give it or dad?" Frisk asked.

"Dad..." All three replied

"Figures..." Frisk stated.

"Hey Blanch how's school, anything interesting happen lately?" Emma asked.

"I made a new friend, we're in a game to see who is the best flirter, though if you'd ask me, we make a pretty good couple, both scared of water, so that means we should date." Blanch flirted with Emma.

"BLANCH! That was uncalled for and you know it, now apologise to your Aunt." Frisk shouted.

"Sorry aunt Emma..." Blanch apologised.

"You'll have to introduce us!" Emma said, waving off the fact that her own neice tried to flirt with her.

"So, what do you want to drink Tea? Coffe? Soda? Water? Though if you want water, you'll have to get it yourself. Or maybe... you want me..." Frisk offered.

"Mom! You just told me off for flirting with Aunt Emma!" Blanch cried.

A while later, at night, Sherry was looking up Vampires in books in the AOTP universe. All of a sudden, the boy from the flashback came downstairs. " Mommy?" The boy asked.

"Hmm? What's wrong Danny?" Sherry asked.

" I had a nightmare..." Danny sniffled and hugged her.

"... Was it a before nightmare?" Sherry asked. Danny gave his mother a silent nod. "Well... I should be going to bed anyway. Come on, you can sleep with me." Sherry sighed. She then picked him up as he cuddled her as they went to bed.

A/N So I've been told it's American Thanksgiving on Thursday and ...*looks at calender* Holy SHIT! the 21st already!? So... next chapter will not only be thanksgiving, but also the big kids' birthday.


	70. Birthdays and Thanksgiving

After everyone got their bearings being inside the Doran, Takeo decided they needed to be shown around. " Meet my home, or in this case Doran inside."

" Yup! Don't worry about anything bad in here! " Kivat added.

"Uh... W-Won't the ... won't the Doran um d-digest us?" Alphys looked worried.

"Hey, don't worry we're not gonna get digested, besides Doran doesn't eat innocents. Anyways Doran has a pool, 50 five star bedrooms, banquet, music room, ball room, 5 kitchens, 40 bathrooms, private spa, sauna, labs, karaoke bar, hot springs-" Takeo drawled on.

" and the two doors!" Kivat added.

" DUDE! They're still in construction!" Takeo shouted.

"Yeah... But hey! The dimension door still works, long story short think of omega timeline. Think of this place, and you can enter it!" Kivat responded, deciding to just give the tour.

"Hey, a certain IXA destroyed our house, is it okay if we use this place for the ask until our house is rebuilt?" Utf asked.

In the meantime,Kyle brushed his hand against the envelope uneasily as he went to look for Zach, with Kayla, so he could ask him to open the letter.

"This place is big, he could be anywhere." Kayla said, tugging Kyle's sleeve to go a different direction.

"Eh, let's just try to find him." Kyle mumbled, changing direction when Kayla tugged his jacket sleeve.

Zach had a secret room set up for magic stuff. "Alright, let's see if this works like I think it does..." he pulled out the spellbook, doing a more advanced version of divining. The water started to ripple and an image of Kayla and Kyle's old universe appeared. "Alright so we have that... Oh! Yep, there we go." Zach watched the vision unfold. "Hmm... looks like this me was a teenager, which probably means... Yep. Still in love with Chara." Zach watched as memories entered his head. Someone lying and telling Toriel Chara's pregnant, the future babies being brought in, Kayla and Kenji shipping. Up until a point where it just... stopped. "... So that's why they recognize me... well, that should be enough to go on. Let's go find them."

Zach started to call out for them. "Hey, Kayla! Kyle! Where you at?! ... Well time for plan B" he grabbed the triplets, getting them to smell Kayla and Kyle's clothes. "Alright, go find them little ones!" he followed them to where the two were standing."Good work little ones! Now, what's up guys?" he asked.

"Um..." Kayla suddenly realised she didn't know he's name so she decided to call him Mr. "Sorry, Mr, but could you read this letter?

Kyle passed the letter to Zach, "We believe it might be addressed to you."

The envelope "recognised" Zach and allowed him to open it, there wasn't a need to tear it opened as it seemed the letter wasn't sealed shut so he could just open it with ease.

The letter read,

'Dear Friend,

This is Kayla, not the Kayla that handed you the letter, the Kayla you use to know. I'll explain why she doesn't remember you, but I'll have to start at the beginning.

After my Ask AU was closed down, it started to die bit by bit. Without recognition, the AU couldn't grow bigger. It started off with the swap and fell universe of my AU, it was first to die since it was a very small AU, then mine. Kyle and I aren't dead because we were still well known, thanks to you guys who remembered us. When our AU finally died, a white void was the left, Kyle and I decided to Forget the past.

So I used my powers, to erase our memories and leave the memories of who we are. Sounds stupid doesn't it? Also we don't actually need to steal lamps, I just wanted the Kayla and Kyle to have a reason to go to your AU. Don't tell them that though. Don't tell them any of these. Just pretend we just did a RESET. Remake better memories than before. But never forget the past ones.

Loved By All,

Kayla and Kyle.'

 _... so what happened to the other me? Or the other Chara? Or the baby... gotta look into that._ "Hmm, looks like you guys lost your memories in a reset a while back... We'll have to start fresh I guess... So let's start with this... Hi there, my name is Zach Benson. These are my babies, Maicoh, Felan and Angel. I'm married to this universe's Chara, and we have two twin daughters named Zara and Zacha... and another pair on the way. I'm also a werewolf. So let's go properly introduce you to the others... And have a nice thanksgiving dinner later." Zach explained, going off to cook the turkey.

A little while later, Utf found the two of them. "So... I've been speaking with Core and they told me a little about what happened to your AU. There was an alternate me and Abigail in that AU, as well as Swap and Fell versions of us. You probably don't even recognise me. Apparently, your world ended...and just as it was getting good too." Utf's eyes looked downcast. "Either way, I believe I should introduce myself. The name's Undertale fannnnnnn, but if that's a mouthful, you can always call me Utf. You came here for a reason, and I am offering my help..." Utf held out a hand for a handshake. _Man... no wonder, Justice seemed to know Mettaton, she was his sister in that AU._

A little while later, Zach started to prepare the turkey, he wanted to get it done before everyone arrived from Q&AWTG. "Alrighty, can't wait! Delicious Turkey legs with my daughter-" Zach turned and looked at Zara and Zacha, then back to the two legged bird. "... We may have a problem. Hmm... I wonder if I can create a turkey with more legs?"

"NO YOU WILL NOT, ZACH BENSON!" Chara shouted from across the hall.

"Huh? Why not?" Zach asked.

Chara, as well as everyone else who could remember resets remembered two resets ago. Zach burst into the house, chased by a creature that appeared to be part bug, part turkey, and very angry. "Chaaaaarrrraaaaaaa! Resetresetresetresetreset!" The next reset wasn't that good either, an abomination that was once a turkey and Zara started shambling in after him. "Chara! I fucked up! She walked into the circle, RESET!" However, Chara didn't tell him of the past two resets

"Just no alchemy, okay honey?" Chara sighed.

"... I guess I could just make two turkeys... I'll roast one and deep fry the other." Zach got to work, he roasted one over a fire Chara had created and put the other to deep-fry.

Because of the two resets, everyone actually came a while early. Everyone, except the birthday kids. The presents were put on the table, even a few of the magic club kids made last minute presents. "Wow! This place is HUGE! " A few of the younger kids said.

"Ah, it's like a trip down memory lane..." Winged Utf said with a smile. "Um... other me, is it just me or have your eyes changed colour?" She asked

"You remember evil us right? I consumed her soul, the evil essence made my eyes that way." Utf replied, pointing to her eyes. "Uhh, forgot to mention, but we're waging war against a thing called an IXA" She clarified.

"so uh ... what'd we miss?" Q&WTG Sans asked.

"well, i will be a married man before the new year, and a dad halfway through the next..." AOTP Sans explained

" I have decided to start training Alphys" AOTP Undyne shouted

"S-since when..." AOTP Alphys asked.

"Oh, you'll see~" Q&AWTG Alphys and Undyne smirked.

"Something smells deep-fried..." Everyone turned to see the birthday kids; Aluminia, Roland, Sorial, Sariel and Paperjam, closing the portal to the antivoid.

"Who knew, our birthday falls on Thanksgiving this year..." Roland smirked

Zach gave everyone their presents. Allie gets book of deep fryer recipies, the twins each get a gift card for the prank supplies store, PJ gets a set of magic paints that make moving paintings, and Roland a anime weapon replica, an exact replica of the 3D manouver gear, to be exact. "Happy birthdays guys!"

"Happy birthday guys!" Emma hugged the twins first, then Allie, Roland and PJ. "So, here's present one! " Emma gave the twins a bag full of magic pranks, including the potions from before. She Gave Allie a collection of some of her latest dirty fanfics. She gave Roland a magic snap cosplay maker, which gives you a cosplay outfit from mateials you own, just by taking a photo. She then gave PJ a magic paintbrush that could delete anything or make anything real. "Present two is each of you get one favor, no questions asked, to be cashed in at any time. Now let's go get some food!" Emma exclaimed.

Sorial was about to grab food, when he felt Emma yank at his hand. "You get a present three later when we're alone." Emma whispered, kissing his cheekbone. Sorial's skull went blue. Emma then went over to Allie. "Hey Allie, I've got to know, what kind of private thing were you shown by Mac? " She whispered.

"It's between me and her, she doesn't want anyone else to know..." A small blush found it's way onto Allie's cheeks.

"hey kiddos, i got a present for ya..." Q&AWTG Sans hid back a chuckle as he stacked hotdogs on their heads. The hotdogs fell off when they started moving. "happy birthday, legs eleven, the time to get dunked on, kiddos!" Q&AWTG Sans exclaimed.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddd, you do this EVERY year!" The twins exclaimed.

"Hate to break it to ya, but this joke's getting old, uncle Sans, just like you." Allie stated.

"BURN!" All the other kids cheered.

"Heh, well, if that's the way you think, then maybe I shouldn't give you my present... " Winged Utf teased.

"Mooooooommmmmmmm! Not fair! You're just getting back at me for snooping to see what you and dad got us!" Allie whined.

After all their presents were opened, all the birthday kids thanked whever gave them the specific present.

A little while later, Emma took Sorial to a spare room, locking the door behind them for safe measures. "Hey Sorial~ Happy birthday~" Emma said, getting under the bedcovers. She hid under the covers, lifting her top up and her training bra as small bumps had come in nicely. She looked up for Sorial's approval that he was ready. Sorial was getting anxious. Emma lowered the bedsheets, so that Sorial could see, causing, what could only be described as the skeleton version of a nosebleed. Both of them are blushing at Emma's small, normally hidden by hoodie lumps on her chest. The breasts had just started beginning to take shape. "Y-you can t-touch too if you want..."

Sorial wiped the magic from his snout, giving the breasts a curious poke. " **... Squishy...very squishy...** " The poking seemed to tickle Emma, as she was stiffling a giggle. (Yeah, I did this before thanksgiving dinner, so You could add stuff to do with said dinner as I have NO IDEA what you do during thanksgiving.)

In the meantime, Steven was baking a cake for Sariel. "Ok this might be- Crap!" The cake deflated like a baloon. He tried again. "Ok... Here we- Shit" That cake broke like glass. Three hours and multiple tries later, Steven still hadn't got it right. "... OH COME ON! IT CAN'T BE THAT HARD!" Steven said. Finally, by the zillionth time, he made a butterscotch cinnamon cake. " FINALLY! Umm... How long have you guys been standing there for?" Steven saw everyone looking at him.

"Uh...we would have gotten one of the Mettatons to help, seeing as they did a segment on making a cake with Frisk, but watching you the past hour, was quite entertaining with the older kids doing their thing and the rest of us bored as." Big Chara explained.

" Umm..." Steven teleported to where the kids were. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY Look... Probably should've explained about me being a werewolf, but I just didn't want to see you in danger.

"That's okay, it doesn't change the way I look at you, besides the fact, I can probably expect you to be like Zach's pack around me, which I am prepared for." Sariel responded.

"... No more secrets for now, if that's ok?" Steven asked.

"No more secrets." Sariel shook on it.

"Ok... Say... About that time with the wedding cake... do you want to do it again?" Steven was silent for some time.

"Why... Yeah we had fun and all, but why..?' Sariel asked.

"Just out curiosity! I-I mean, if you don't want to that's fine though, I mean-!" Steven blushed.

Sariel paused for a moment. "I-i'm curious too..."

" W-well... alright then"

"Not now though, the thanksgiving feast is about to start.


	71. Birthdays and Thanksgiving pt 2

When Utf offered her handshake, Kyle immediately stepped back behind Kayla and pushed her in front, telling her, "You shake her hand first, sis."

Kayla sighed and shook Utf's hand, "Uh, I don't understand what you just said about our AU or fell and swap version or something, but nice to meet you anyways. Also, I'm Kayla and the one hiding behind me like a wuss in my brother, Kyle."

Utf was about to respond, when Zach gestured to her to not go there. Luckily, Kayla and Kyle didn't catch what just happened. Kayla then asked, "Hey, does anyone else know us? I wanna try to get our memories back."

"Well, I'd talk to Takeo if you see him around, he's the most familiar with you, and don't be afraid to talk to the others. You can make new friends too." Zach explained. As soon as they left, he whispered to Utf. "Hey, that letter they had... it was from Kayla before the memory loss... they wanted to forget and start new... without the painful memories. We shouldn't tell them unless we have to. I'm looking into if anyone else survived or escaped before the universe collapsed, I've managed to aquire the other me's memories so I know them a bit better, and know what happened to a certain point. The spell only works on yourself or those in your bloodline, so I'd need you to figure out what happened to the other you. I'll let you know when I find out more."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know, though Core had told me everything I needed to know about the other me. Honestly, in my opinion, having the Q&AWTG ask universe here, and now the crossover with the universe, that Core described as 'Kayla's ask or dare'... I can't really imagine what ask universe will crossover next..." Utf explained.

A person, known as 'Justice Aberdeen' appeared out of nowhere. "Hey guys I'm back I guess I missed all of you and I hope your all doing semi ok uhh so yeah while I was I was thinking about all of you so I'm gonna give hugs to the people I know " She hugged Kayla first. "I really missed you." However, Kayla did not recognise Justice, so the moment was awkward. Justice hugged Haru next. "you've probably grown up"

Haru hugged back. "glad to see you too!"

Justice then hugged Utf "im going to tease you for the rest of your life"

Utf returned the hug, only to whisper "I'd like to see you try."

Justice then hugged Chara "heya chara "

"Sorry, I don't do hugs, only hugs for Azzie" Chara pushed Justice away.

"if I did misspell your name right then prepare to be called senior taco " Justice hugged Takeo.

"WTF?! SENOIR TACO?! No! DON'T TRY THAT AGAIN!" Takeo did the genocide Chara face, with fire and bats coming from the eyes.

"Pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Kivat was Rolling On the Floor Laughing.

"omgosh I missed you so so so much " Justice hugged Souji, who she thought was Kenji.

"Kenji? Whose that? * GH! ... Ow! " Souji got flashes of memories, which resulted in a headache and him falling to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Daniel used some magic to heal Souji

" I'm fine... maybe." Souji then went through a door.

"And last but not least ... I think I missed you the most I hope that didn't sound weird or creepy " Justice hugged a man named Mark.

Mark appeared from a portal "Glad to see you again!" He said before going back to finish story.

"Anyways yeah I missed all of you btw Utf marry Mtt plz. See ya later bye." Justice left to do something else.

Utf, in the meantime, buried her face in a pillow, blushing profusely. A muffled scream could be heard. "It's too soon...I mean we only just got together and it's way too soon, not to mention the fact that I'm not ready, also it's much to soon and yeah, maybe I'll be forced into marriage as soon as my bicentennial comes around, but did I mention it's too soon!" Utf mentally shut out everyone around her, rocking back and forth, face hidden in pillow. Luckily, someone managed to snap her out of it in time for dinner.

"Hmm... Well as always, I'm thankful for my friends and my rapidly growing family." Zach kissed big Chara. "Also turkey. Turkey is good." He added.

"Well, I'm thankful for the experiment that resulted in my creation was a success, otherwise, I'd have never met all of you." Utf stated.

"I think I speak for all monsters, when I say I am thankful for Frisk entering our lives. Without them, we wouldn't be here, I would probably be in isolation still, sharing bad jokes through the door with Sans, though I would not know his name. I am also thankful for being able to reunite with my children after hundreds of years had past, even with a new one on the way." AOTP Toriel stated.

"Here's to Frisk who brought me to the surface, despite my protests." AOTP Asriel stated.

"To Frisk, who gave me a piece of their soul so I could live again." Chara stated.

"To Frisk w-who helped me open uo to o-others a-and confess my feelings to U-undyne." AOTP Alphys stated.

"Here's to Frisk, who made me realise not all humans are bad" Undyne smiled.

"here's to frisk, who helped to bring dad back." Sans stated.

"To Frisk, who made us realise Mercy was an option" Asgore stated. Everyone chanted Frisk's name, they all had something to thank Frisk for.

"Aww, thanks you guys... I couldn't have done it without you..." Frisk stated.

"Thif ith delishiof..." Zach said, his mouthful of turkey leg. "So Sorial, how's that breast feel?"

Sorial's skull went blue. " **Uhhh ... what breast?** " Sorial nervously stated.

"The turkey breast, how is it? I tried tenderizing it a bit more this year and wanted to know how it worked." Zach asked.

" **Oh, haha, the one I'm eating... right... that one... yeah, it's a melt in your mouth grade of softness...** " Sorial responded, wiping the sweat from his skull.

Emma Froze and blushed at Zach's breas joke, before going back to eating stuffing.

Allie had a platefull of the deep fried turkey. "Mmm, this is delich. I wonder what you used for the batter this time, Zach?" Allie asked.

"Thank you for remembering to get free range turkeys, I appreciate it." Roland stated.

(Meanwhile, kid Zach's house.)

The doorbell rang as Saoirse and her parents showed up for Thanksgiving, seeing as they're immigrants and this is their first Thanksgiving. " Hello! Welcome, come in, come in. Dinner's almost ready." Kid Zach's mom stated.

"Thank you for having us, we weren't really sure how this worked, so it's nice have some help. My name's Rhona, and this is my husband Connor." Rhona, Saoirse's mom stated.

"Nice to meet you. Our daughter says nice things about here." Connor shook kid Zach's dad's hand.

"And our son says the same of you. My name's Yuki, and this is Sarah." Kid Zach's dad, whose name was Yuki stated. After a bit of talking and getting to know each other, the topic of conversation turned to the kids.

"So, I assume you've noticed how Saoirse looks at Zach right?" Sarah asked.

"Look at? She's head over heels for the boy, ever since she met him he's been on her mind. She came home from school asking about how to tell if you like someone." Rhona laughed

"... I was hoping to get a few more years before I had to worry, but the boy made a good first impression on us, apparently he stepped in and saved her from a bully. You two raised a good kid." Connor remarked.

"Oh, well we can't take all the credit, we've only had him for about 2 1/2 years. It's just is in his nature. Though, he is a bit oblivious towards Saoirse's feelings... it's getting harder to just let him figure it out and come to us." Sarah laughed. "Well, time for dinner. Kids! Food is ready!" Everyone ate and had a good time.

A little while later, back in the Doran, Justice popped in again. "So I really wanted to tell you everything that happened so here it is I am married? And don't ask how because I would like to know my self by the way Emma you could have just given sariel a blow job it would be a better b-day gift than whatever that was back there so yeah take the advice from a 14year old who knows it all anyways my friends told me I need to stop drooling over a guy I hadn't even really met and they found me a new guy who is literally not even a real person so you want to know where he comes from he comes from freaking sibling tale his nickname is flipping bro and he has to flipping siblings named Russ and serif but I am so mad so what if I haven't really met Mark face to face e that just means I can imagine how amazing he is but no my friends ruin everything anyways I love y'all bye." She popped out as fast as she popped in.

Emma went bright red at Justice's comment. W-what?! We're 11! Well... he's 11, I'll be 11 next month, but still! I-it's not like I wouldn't ever do it... but not before we're ready! ... also how do you know about that? And please don't tell... t-that was meant to be private..." Emma looked hesitant, Sorial also looked a little blue-skulled as well.

Later at night, Steven snuck off with Sariel and some cake. Emma decided to sneak away with Sorial to make out and Roland was watching Anime with the two Alphys' and two Undynes. PJ had already gone back home, so that left Allie and Mackenzie. "So Mac, everyone else is busy, so are you ready to show me you know what? This place has like a zillion rooms." Allie asked.

"Yeah maybe" Mackenzie lead Allie to a secluded room. "Consider this a birthday present..." She added. The girl took off her jacket, shoes and accesories, making sure there was nothing in her jeans pockets. "Stand back" She warned. Mackenzie was envoloped in light, before turning into an all to farmiliar form with golden fur. " Please don't tell anyone, I belong toa pack, where almost everyone was adopted at some point, taken off the streets. Mom's adoptive sister just happened to adopt the last Garulu in existence, Steven. That's how we know each other. Mom and dad found me bruised and battered in this form and took me in. I was separated from my real parents at birth, I never knew them." Mackenzie reverted to her human form.

"Ah... so that's what mom ment by 'your secret's safe with me' It's a good thing you don't see the point in writing in a diary, otherwise I would have found out myself and barraged you with questions..." Allie gave her a kiss on the cheek. the two of them then went to watch Anime with Roland.


	72. 3 Chapters till IXA

Emma woke up a little flustred after a naughty dream. "... dang it, why did Justice have to put thoughts in my head?!" Emma had a shower to wash the thoughts away. Sariel is up by the time she got back. "Hey Sari, how's it going? Have fun with Steven yesterday?~" Emma smirked.

"Yeah, what about you, I swear you were as pale as a ghost." Sariel responded.

"Well at least people aren't suggesting you do really dirty things with him yet... " Emma stated.

"Wow, did that actually happen or is your dirty mind playing tricks on you? " Sariel asked.

"Well at least people aren't suggesting you do really dirty things with him yet... " Emma was interrupted when they were called down for breakfast. "Oooo, food!" Emma ran downstairs to eat.

In the meantime, Zach got all the kids for their quests. "Alright kids, everyone have a good holiday?" Everyone had indeend a jolly good holiday. "Good! Now then, let's get you back on your quests!" Zach opened up portals to where everyone was at for their quests. he summoned the crow to keep an eye on them. "Alrighty then, that should do it. On to other business.." He went to see kayla and kyle.

Kayla tapped her foot on the ground slowly and bit the nail of her thumb, like she always did when she started thinking hard, before saying, "Yeah ok, who is he exactly?"

"Oh, Takeo? He used to go by Sin Hunter. He's the Vampire with the little clockwork bat buddy. "Zach described how Takeo looked like, Kayla nodded and realised that she and Kyle had met him before. "Oh him... Thank you!" Kayla said and walked off with Kyle, who was grabbing Kayla's arm tightly in case he bumped into someone and freaks out. If you are wondering why Kyle is so self conscious about shaking hands. Kyle has Haphephobia, the fear of physical contact. The only person he is ok with having physical contact with was Kayla, who he trusted.

Kayla thought for a moment. "Vampire? Like Twilight vampire or..." Kayla then shuddered, "Ew. Of all things to remember, why Twilight?"

Kyle nudged Kayla, to her "Stop sending your weird thoughts into my head, it's disgusting." Kayla laughed nervously.

"I am not a Vampire I am a Fangire FANGire. They might sound and act the same, but Fangires are stronger, faster, and deadlier. Also what is it you guys need?" Takeo responded.

Just then the triplets crawl over to Kyle and Kayla, wanting to meet new people. "Looks like you've got some want to hold one? " Zach picked up the babies.

Kayla picks up Angel. "Well aren't you an adorable one?" Kayla giggled and played with the baby. Kyle smiled and leaned over to look at the other 2 babies, when Felan suddenly poked Kyle's face.

"FFFFFFF-" Kyle jumped back, he wanted to swear but there were babies around and Zach might kill him if one of the babies started saying curse words so instead he said, "FLOWERS."

Kayla laughed and handed Angel back to Zach gingerly. Felan looked sad about it. "Shhhhh... It's ok, he's ok. See?" Felan calmed down, but only to a small degree. Suddenly, Zach got a whiff of Mackenzie from berore.

The group then got an e-mail from Justice Aberdeen 'I missed all of you guys so much Especially senior taco hehe But seriously I missed all of you and Mark Don't doubt yourself your awesome And literally everyone knows as for me If you wanna talk about a screw up then take a Good look at me anywho I love u Bye'

Senior Taco seemed to be triggered(Sorry Takeo, couldn't resist)" NO! NOT SENIOR TACO NO!"

Utf overheard. " Aww, that nickname suits you though Senior Taco!"

Kyle started to explain, "We have amnesia, I think, because most people claims that they know us but we don't remember them. We were hoping you might help."

"Okay, well from what I can tell you. * Takes a deep breath.* Your universe had people be shipped by reviewer OCs, they had children from the future, some battles, love triangles, and you...had a boyfriend who was called "Kenji." Though he actually used a fake name, his real name's... you know what I'm not telling the name." Takeo responded.

"Hang on... according to Core, the other me had quite the role in pushing some of the characters together." Utf explained.

Kayla tried to take that whole in but the massive splitting headache made it harder, Kyle had the same problem too. Kayla managed to ask, "Real name? What is it, can you tell us?"

"He might not appreciate it." Takeo muttred.

Kayla nodded understandingly.

After being shoved into Doran, Kyle and Kayla shared a chair, Kyle was sitting on the chair while Kayla was sitting on his lap, they wanted to grab hold of some of the things Takeo had told them but the harder they tried the more it faded.

"I don't understand, it seems something wants us to not remember our old memories." Kayla spoke in Kyle's head, it was their way of speaking in private without looking too suspicious.

Kyle sighed and thought, "Oh well, there's always next time."

In the meantime, Zach continued to investigate, peering his head into a basin. "Hmm, let's see..." He then saw a cat versioon of himself. "Nope. Wrong version... Is that a neko Zach? Swap universe maybe? Oh well, not important right now." The water then rippled, showing the correct version of the time. The universe has visibly started to decay. The parents of the future children are seen giving them back to the teacher to bring them back to safety, but not before a few tear filled goodbyes. The couples watch as the teacher takes the babies away "... well at least they got out." The water rippled and changed. The universe seemed to be decaying, more people seemed to be erased. The Zach and Chara were talking to their Toriel, Chara crying and hugging her, before she and Zach went through a portal. Toriel smiled, tears in eyes as she faded away, along with more of the universe. "...wow... That's depressing... must've only been able to save one when I left..." He muttered.

The vision changed again, seeing the Zach and Chara alone in a house, still looking upset. They embraced and kissed, the vision faded as things began to escalate. The new vision showed Chara with a bundle in her arms. " I guess that's fine... At least Toriel isn't around to kill other me for knocking up her child. Well, alls well that ends well I guess-" Zach chuckled, but stopped as the vision faded. The vision changed to the house being on fire. Zach frantically searched the house for Chara and the baby. Zach ran upstairs to see a hooded figure drag Chara and their baby through a portal the portal closed before Zach could reach it, though a knife pendant was on the floor. "O-oh... Oh no..." Zach sat quietly against the wall, not wanting to look ant further. Zach then decided to leave the secret room and caught Chara off guard with a passionate kiss. "... I love you, and am so happy you're in my life. I just want to make sure you know that..." Zach started to lead Chara to the bedroom for some alone time.

However, they did not get too far as Kivat started shooting everyone into the Doran, including all the kids and reviewer OC's.

"what are you doing?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah! We were all on a quest too!" Litle Chara exclaimed.

"I'm shooing you in because Doran's Indestructible, so asks can be here safely."

"Good Idea! Frisk stated."

"But... Abigail and Dadiel have to go to the court hearing to make their adoption finalised..." cameron stated.

"Don't worry Cam, I told the court to postpone it..." Ganiel said as he got off the phone.

"Well... let's just say we're gonna fly! Takeo shouted as Doran revealed it's wings and took off for IXA's location.

Reiki had just made it to where Doran was, but he was too late. " God dang it" He sighed.

In the meantime, Utf clamped a hand on Zach's shoulder from behind, causing him to turn. "Hey, there are perks to making habits of skipping to the last page of the book, I guess in my case, I am quite pleased with the ending, which I'm sure you will be too. The only question left, is how the endng comes to be? Thanks for the spell by the way."


	73. Going by the book

Zach gthered magic club in one of the rooms. "Alright kids, since we've essentially been shanghaied into a borderline suicide mission, we're gonna get some things clear. You are not to leave the fort unless the danger has infiltrated Doran. You aren't ready for full on combat. I don't want you getting hurt or worse..." Zach made sure his instructions were clear.

"I wanna beat up bad guys!" Cameron shouted.

"Helping fight will prove that no matter what I won't become a mindless demon" Charlotte tried to hide her tummy grumbling. "Huh, oh...well... snack time..." Charlotte ran off to one of the kitchens, and came back surprisingly quick with a snack.

"Hang on... but why can't Frisk or myself fight? Well... I wanna fight, though I donn't know about Frisk... Plus, we're experts at dodging!" Chara tried reasoning.

"Yeah! Chara's right! I could distract the enemy for you!" Frisk exclaimed.

"...Fine..." All the kids mumbled.

"Don't worry kiddos, I will be staying back with you, after all, we need as many healers as fighters." Daniel comforted the sulking children.

"Alright... now onto point 2... I'm gonna tell you guys about the book. I was gonna save this for after your quests, but since that's been delayed, we'll do it now" Zach pulled out his spellbook T"his book isn't just a spellbook... It's been passed from Mage to Mage for a very long time. It was started when monsters were sealed underground to preserve the knowledge of magic so it wasn't lost to time. Each owner of the book Used it, added to it, and passed it on to the next. I got it from an old woman I met once, I guess she saw something about me and gave it to me to continue it. So as my apprentices, you will be taught how to use it." Zach opened up the book, which strangely only Chara, Zacha and Zara could read it. To everyone else, it is another language.

"Whoa! There is so much to read!" Chara exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Zara and Zacha added.

"How can you read it, it's another language!?" Frisk asked.

"Dunno..." Chara, Zara and Zacha shrugged their shoulders

"Well, this book has had owners from all around the world over the hundreds of years, thus different languages. The book translates for anyone it's bound to. You do it with blood or dust, so that's why Zara and Zacha can read it, they're blood related to me. My Chara is also linked to it, little Chara can read it too since she has the same blood. Now, the instructions on how to bind someone to it are on the front page, if you need to, have someone read it and walk you through it." Zach explained.

"Hang on... why can't I read it then? I am a reincarnated version of Chara?" Frisk asked.

"How are the two of you here then?" The rest of magic club asked curiously.

"Well...it's hard to explain, but according to Utf, confirmed by Gaster, no two souls are exactly the same, not even AU versions. When Chara was brought back, they were given a soul that was man made, as it slowly adapted itself to Chara's body, the ...coding... of their soul reformed. When Chara's soul was scanned by Utf, their soul code confirmed what Gaster could see from the void, that Chara was reincarnated as me. Though, AU counterparts normally have one or two peices of their souls' codes that are different." Frisk told everyone what they were told from both Utf and Gaster.

"Well, now we will all be able to read it..." Chara stated.

Before they could start reading, Cameron piped up. "But... how was I able to use spells from the book if I couldn't read it?"

"OK... here goes..." Chara, Zacha and Zara began chanting, according to instructions.

In the meantime, big Chara was watching over the babies "... Y'know, even though it's bad for the babies, I still wanna fight. It brings back memories, at least, of being pregnant with these three." Chara explained, cuddling the babies close. Suddenly, an unidentifiable person picked up one of the triplets and started running. "OI! YOU! **WHat dO yOU thInK YoU'rE doInG!?** " Chara ran after the culprit, giving the other two babies to Toriel to look after.

"That child does NOT belong to you!" Toriel flung a fireball, hitting the person square in the back. Sans showed up out of nowhere and trapped the person in a blue bone cage, pinning them to the ground using gravity magic.

"Thanks... and WHOEVER you are... **Think next time you take someone else's child.** "

In the meantime, in the Q&AWTG universe, Will showed up at Patricia's house after being out of town, visiting family for a month. he snuck up behind Patricia and hugged her. "Hey there gorgeous, miss me?"

Patricia squealed in response. "OMG! You're back, Will, oh I missed you sooo much!"

"I take it that's a yes?" Will started kissing Patricia passionately, they both started undressing, then they start going all out, much to the dismay of neighbours who may be able to here. After a while, they cuddle up, naked and panting. "S-so... How ha-have things been?"

"Oh t-the usual I ah...guess..." Patricia began explaining what happened in detail. "... And so... yeah... long story short... I've had the house pretty much to myself..." Patricia finished up.

"So no one's here to walk in? Oh this is gonna be a fun couple of days..." Will stated as the sin started back up aagain.

A little while later, back in Doran, Undyne was giving Alphys and Papyrus another intense training session. Bones, spears and scorch marks lined the training room. However, Undyne seemed to be changing up her patterns. " How're you two nerds hodin' up?"

"I COULD NEVER BE BETTER, I FEEL THAT WE CAN WIN AGAINST IXA!" Papyrus shouted.

"I... am all... good. A l-little out of shape, but good..." Alphys wheezed.

"Alright, come at me with all you got, this time... NOBODDY holds back NGAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Undyne watched as her girlfriend and best friend gave it all they had, she decided to give it her all as well. By the end of it, everyone seemed to be exhausted, but the state of the training room was undechipherable, at least until the smoke cleared out and the dirt settled around them.


	74. Training for IXA

Zach decided to answer the questions that the kids asked. "Alright, to answer your questions kids, Frisk, you share a SOUL with Chara, the book is bound by blood, not souls. Since you have different parents and bloodlines, Chara can read it, you can't.

Cam, it's pretty simple actually, you happened to open the book to a section that's in English, because the one writing it spoke English. He seemed to be very interested in the Eldritch horrors... A few sections are in English, like mine.

Now then, you kids can hang out for tonight, might as well have some fun on the trip and make it a big sleepover! So go, have fun, try something new, tell secrets, play games. If you want privacy, there's like 50 rooms... So have a good time." Everyone was silently listening to the explanation, before claiming rooms. Much to everyone's dismay, the baby theif broke out of the blue bone prison, slightly injuring themself in the process, affected by the karmic retribution. The baby theif poked a baby and ran away.

In the meantime, Emma overheard that the kids were having a sleepover, so she snuck into the room they were sleeping in and snuck a couple of things into the area, like, for example an empty bottle and some pocky.

" **hey Kit, what's a pocky?** " Sorial curiously asked.

"Oh, this is Pocky, it's like a chocolate covered cookie stick. There's a little game you play with it, you each hold an end in your mouth and eat towards the middle, whoever gets more cookie or doesn't chicken out wins. Here let me show you..." Emma and Sorial began playing and they ended up kissing. "Heh, I win~ Oh! I have Ideas!" Emma ran to grab Finn, seeing as he has had spiked cake the past week. "This should make things interesting right Sari? Sari?" Emma noticed Sariel over with Steven and decided to drop it. "Well then... Where's my boy at?" Emma then decided to try and find Sorial.

Finn found Zara and Zacha soon enough, he swwoned a bit, the effects of the cake taking it's toll. "Wow... two Zaras!"

Kayla silently watches everyone, looking at Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus train, people walking in and out of rooms. She patted Kyle's arm when she saw someone familiar, Haru, walk by.

"He looks really familiar, Kyle, lets go talk to him." Kayla tugged on Kyle's sleeve. Kyle sighed and got up. He put one hand into his jacket pocket while the other was being dragged by Kayla.

KitKat decided to hang out with the twins for a bit. "So how the heck did we get roped into this? Did you guys at least tell our mom and dad?"

"Dunno, we don't have to stay here, but Steven is here, don't worry, mom and dad know.

"Well... I'm not much of a fighter... I'm better at traps and recon." Emma responded.

" **Kit, we do this ALL THE TIME, it's just basically pranks and spying.** " Sorial chuckled.

Emma blushed and laughed awkwardly. "Well, yeah... I guess that's true. My way sounds better though."

A little while later, Haru realised who was approaching him. "Ah! Hey big sis Kayla!"

Kayla was confused and stunned when Haru greeted her like this, "Big sis?..." Kyle was laughing silently at Kayla's reaction.

"Sorry about that, it was an old habit of mine when I met you. Well...like about during your Universe being destroyed." Haru responded.

"Oh..." Kayla mumbled. Kyle then asked, "Hey, we lost our memories about our past with some of you guys. We thought you might help."

"Well... Takeo, didn't really do much to help you with that. Maybe I can do something!" haru pulled out a stopwatch, and swung it in a hypnotising fashion. "Remember...you are going into a deep trance, you feel sleepy."

Unfortunately, Kayla is unable to be hypnotised. She has a certain habit to observe her surroundings at all times, so her eyes can't stay looking at one place too long. Kyle, however, immediately started leaning on to Kayla to sleep.

" Ok... time to test if it has the effects. Um...when someone claps thier hands you two-" Frank then suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Will act like chickens!" Frank then clapped his hands.

Kayla looked over as Kyle started to squawk like a chicken, she laughed, clutching her stomach. Utf then stepped in to try. "when I count to three, you will...act like Kayla." Kayla then felt embarrased at Kyle's silly impressions of her

"When I click my fingers, you will flirt with your sister" Frisk then clicked their fingers.

"NOT NOW GUYS!" Haru shouted, facing Kayla and Kyle. "When I say the number '3' you two will remember your old memories, and return back to your original selves. 3!"

Even though Kyle was hypnotised, he wasn't able to obtain his memories back. Both siblings felt disappointed, though they started to realise that getting their old memories back would be impossible for them. Haru groaned in dismay.

"So wait, someone just walked up and tried to steal one of our babies!? Why!? If they wanted to hold one they just had to ask..." Zach looked confused.

"Yeah... I don't get it either...Chara murmured.

A while later, Zach went to watch the rest of the vision. "... I hope you're right..." he murmured as the water rippled to show a vision, only yhis time from the baby. Chara and the baby girl were in the Unknown's hideout in one of the post-genocide timelines. The door was heard opening and Etf came out ordering for Charas to be taken. After what seemed to be forever, Etf came back with two Charas, one badly hurt and the other, little Chara was made to watch. "... it's little Chara. So that's why they were so affected, they had to watch it all." Zach murmured again as the vision changed, this time as the door is opened again, Chara flinched and hid the child as the rescue party came in she got confused seeing an older Zach, that wasn't her Zach, they managed to get out safely. The vision changed one last time to the Q&AWTG ask house where all the Charas stayed until someone came and got them. Chara stood as she waits for her Zach, running up to hug him crying when he arrives. The three of them leave after a tear-filled reunion for their home, the vision changes again to current time, the baby is crawling around babbling and Chara's starting to show again as she sits with Zach watching the baby play.

The vision ended there and Zach smiled."Well... They've been through a lot, but as long as their together... I think they'll be fine."

Just then, several shockwaves were heard throughout the Doran. "What the heck was that?" Undyne stated as the three of them were taking a well deserved break. What the trio saw when they got there was another training room in worse condition than the one they were sparring in earlier. With it about to break apart due to multiple amounts of strange symbols, being shaped like a large bat with large curved wings, no eyes, odd shaped head with it looking like a crescent moon, and it implanted deep into the grounds. " eh...what's that!?" Undyne pointed to the symbol.

Some strange figure was on the field, he wears a black bodysuit with silver torso armor that has a red chest emulating male muscle, outlines with black lines, with a red belt that had three glass looking whistles on the sides. The shoulder pads look like silver bat wings that are chained shut. His hands are covered in red armor with silver bands. His right leg is covered in a silver boot that looks like its bat wings that are chained shut while the other legs has a silver ankle band. The head is black with large yellow eyes that are shaped like bat wings. The mouth plate is silver with dark fang–like markings on either side, and with Kivat hanging on the belt. "Phew... time." The figure said as a hologram clock appeared, showing 0:50 as the room repaired itself back to brand new. "Fifty seconds huh, new record."

The figure noticed the others. Kivat detached from the beltt, the figure revealed to be Takeo. "Oh! Heh, how's it going?"

"IT IS GOING QUITE SWELL, UNDYNE, ALPHYS AND I WERE JUST ON OUR BREAK FROM TRAINING!" Papyrus exitedly stated.

"Look calm down, that was the armor of Kiva not IXA. um... probably should explain. " Takeo just realised what he just said. he then gathered everyone else in a new corridor. '" Now... Kiva was another armor system, this time used for the monsters. The only way for it to work was that only Fangires could use the system, as such some of them who used it was good, like me, while others were bad, such as my kind currently. But... luckily it depends on the type of Kivat such as my buddy-"

"ME!" Kivat interrupted.

" Being the good guy, it involves him to allow me to transform, if used by other monsters it kills them. So only I can use it, by allowing Kivat permission, to fight." Takeo explained.

"Oh... t-that makes a lot of sense, considering y-your... what you a-are and Kivat is a m-mechanical bat and all..." Alphys stuttered.

"Well... To make it short I'm wearing an armor of a past superhero. It's pretty mush the only thing that can defeat my kind, and IXA" Takeo then heard plates crashing. "HEY! DON'T SMASH MY STUFF THIS IS MY PLACE!" takeo then ran after whoever did it.

"..yeah, oh! You guys have some time left before we get to IXA, so use it wisely." Kivat flew after Takeo.

"Well then... howabout we get back to training?" Undyne asked.

Alphys froze in her place, red faced as she entered the training room they were using, seeing the aftermath of the first half of that day's training session. had officially stopped working.

When it came to night, Saoirse was about to sleep, when she heard kid Zach wake with a start. "Z-Zach? Are you O-ok?"

Kid Zach looked visibly shaken. "Y-yeah... No... I-... I have nightmares about my old mom and dad sometimes... T-they were scary people..."

"Can I help?" Saoirse offered.

"... can I sleep with you?" Kid Zach asked.

Saoirse blushed brightly, though it was too dark for anyone to notice. "U-umm sure, if i-it will help you sleep..."

Kid Zach then crawled under the blankets and snuggled up to her as she pet his head, singing him a lullabye. They both then fall asleep.

In another room, Unknown spiked Charlotte's blood hunger, waking her up. Charlotte then went to grab a late night snack.

In the meantime, Utf started to have another vision. Sherry was reading about vampires. They are almost invvincible creatures, who can heal themselves from many injuries, also able to regrow limbs, though that takes the longest time. Vampires can also use magic to heal others, though most prefer not to. However, a vampire is unable to heal sunburn, because a vampire's body is critically weak against UV Radiation. Vampires either drink blood to replenish magic stores or to heal wounds. Though this may be the case, vampires may often crave blood if a nerby source is externally bleeding. The stronger the magic, the stronger the vampire in a society, with runts being the weakest vampires and fangries, the strongest. Danny could be seen sleeping on her lap.

A little while later, Dawn entered Finn's dream. "Finn... umm... hi? Look, you need to tell Zara to be careful. She could still be in trouble. The Unknown don't give up easily... especially her."

Finn looked confused. "How do you know this, what is the proof?"

"Because I used to work for them! I don't want you guys to get hurt anymore, you had enough when I was giving Zara nightmares-" Dawn realised her mistake, noticing Finn getting mad. "Wait- crap why did I bring that up?! Look I'm sorry! I was angry about what happened to my family and took it out on her... it was wrong. And I'm sorry... j-just watch her. I don't think the adults would trust me." Dawn then left the dream, muttering to herself. "Stupid! Why would I tell him that I tortured his friend and possible crush?! Brilliant Dawn!"


	75. The battle begins

Zach watched as Chaa woke up. "Mornin' beautiful..."

Chara stroked his head in response. "Morning sweetie~"

"Chara... do you plan on fighting?" Zach asked.

Chara giggled. "Now why in the world, would I turn down a fight? Especially if it's against a rotten human like IXA."

"... I won't stop you... But I need you to promise me you'll stay safe. Even if I'm in danger, your safety is the top priority ok? If not for me, then for them?" Zach looked at her belly as he said it.

"I know... but you have to promise me the same thing, don't forget, you helped make all our children and so you need to be there for them as well, so you have to stay safe." Chara responded.

"Well, let's get some breakfast." Zach kissed Chara and headed down to make some breakfast.

Later in the morning, Takeo woke up looking like a Zombie. " Ugh...need tea...or...coffee." He went downstairs to make some and saw a baby in a pot of warm water, splashing around like it was in a bath. He also saw the baby theif whistling and cutting up carrots for the baby stew. When the two locked eyes, the baby theif took off. Takeo rescued Felan and handed him to Toriel. "Hold this please." The baby theif was then flung out of Doran and was blocked by the Doran security. "I needed that."

In the meantime, in the Q&AWTG Universe. Will woke up with Patricia. "Mmm... morning sunshine." Will gave Patricia a quick kiss. "So... what do you wanna do today? Well, besides the usual..." He smirked, sliding a hand under the covers, awaiting a response.

Patricia thought this through. "well, I do want to visit everyone later on. see what they're up to.

"Well, let's get to it then. We'll come up with something after school." Will responded.

A little while later, Zach sat with the triplets, as he started reading to them. "... and they lived happily ever after. The End." he then looked at the trio, before cuddling them. " love you little ones... If anything happens, I know you probably won't remember me well... But I hope that part sticks at least..." He gave them a cuddle, before letting them have a nap.

In the meantime, Takeo went to talk to Utf. " Look... I know that you got a vision from Unknown about the vampire knowledge."

"Wait... how do you know that?" Utf curiously asked.

" Kivat told me." Takeo responded, Utf looked at kivat with a confused expression.

"You talk in your sleep." Kivat added.

Utf's cheeks turned bronze, realising what that meant. "If I talk in my sleep then that means..." She trailed off. Her voice and expression suddenly turned to anger. "You are dead meat if you tell anyone a PEEP about my sleeptaking GOT IT!?" Her expression cooled down again. "That aside, I will hear you o-"

Mettaton came in the room, draping an arm around Utf, interrupting her. "Why not~, you say some cute things in your sleep, don't forget, my room is right next to yours, so I can hear every word." This caused Utf to blush harder than before, before her expression changed once again to anger.

"Buzz off Mettaton, Can't you see this is a private conversation, which doesn't involve you! Wait your turn before you speak to me!" Utf growled, the fact that she yelled at her boyfriend didn't seem to bother her though.

Takeo then continued the explanation. "You see...Fangires are deadly for being one of the very few vampires... That can survive in sunlight. They also have a system involved with their clan."

"What sort of system...?" Utf asked.

" Well- maybe after we defeat IXA. For now I need to explain about IXA to the Brown head and chicken boy." Takeo explained.

"We will talk later, I need to blow off some steam, if anyone wants to see me, I will be in the training room." Utf walked off to said training room.

In the meantime, Zach was reading a story to Zara and Zacha. "... Having escaped the maze of the beast and only one gem left to get before the belt was complete again, Leif, Barda, and Jasmine continued Their journey to the Valley of the Lost to find the diamond and defeat the Shadowlord." Zach read, finishing the book. "Well only two left to read for this series."

"Wait... so you're gonna finish the series when you get back, right?" The two of them asked.

"Yeah... When I get back. So how're you two doing?" Zach responded.

"We are both doing fine, though Finn and Paedro seem to act really weird around us." Both exclaimed at the same time.

"Still haven't figured it out? You know they like you right?" Zach chuckled.

"Of course they like us, dad, they're our friends!" They both exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant... " Zach pet their heads before going off to spend some alone time with Chara, to do some naughty sin stuff.

A little while later, after school finished, Will went and gathered all the babies. "Baba appfloop! (Hi there! How have you been?)"

"bahhdbfhj(We've been good.)" The babies babbled over the top of each other.

"ababababa(Are some of you ready to be big siblings?Here's some boxes! Have fun!)" Will stated as he put the babies under a box. When nobody was looking, the box would move. When someone was looking, the box would stay put.

Because the sibs weren't here earlier, they had no idea what was going on. Kayla decided to ask Takeo what IXA was. "IXA was a weapon developed in the past to kill monsters before the war. They were very powerful, and was used to be like a knight to the humans." Ixa then heard Doran roar " In speaking of which we're here!" he then went to get everyone outside.

Later, Kyle went over what had happened from the Hypnotise Incident. "Flirt with Kayla... That'd be a nice prank actually." Kyle thought and smirked.

"Shuddap, Kyle, I can read your mind." Kayla muttered. Kyle decided to abort the plan, reluctantly of course.

Everyone eventually found themselves outside the Doran, they appeared to be in a desert in Asia. "Well this is it, if anyone chickens out then go back in through the mouth." Everyoone nodded in ressponse. "Ok then... Guys you ready?"

Everyone responded with 'Ready' Steven scratches a peice of Rock, he immediately transforms into a blue werewolf, with red eyes, and very sharp claws. Along with a blue dagger at his side, this was a Garulu werewolf. Haru snaps his fingers and transform.* into a gold and green fish man, with thin fins and a shotgun at his side, this was a Bashaa mermaid. Frank crushed some stones and transformed into a purple giant with large purple barrels at his shoulders and head, with his body being purple with metal and flesh on him. His legs were bulky and purple, with him wielding purple gauntlets and a large purple hammer. This was a Dogga Frankenstein.

Luckily, Undyne had given Papyrus and Alphys armour to fight in. Abigail came out wearing a pink and black metal corset, with matching gauntlets and boots, with a chainmail dress underneath. Utf seemed to be wearing something similar, though lavender and advocado green. This was the feminine elven armour. Toriel was surprised her royal armour still fit after all these years. Little and big Chara both equipped 'the locket' whilst Frisk equipped the Temmie armour which they spent days selling an endless supply of cloudy glasses to the Temmies to obtain. What the Tems didn't know was that Frisk let attacks kill them, so that temmie would lower the price because they 'died'. For some reason though, Frisk and Chara could only equip one accessory for defensive purposes. "Bet you were expecting something else huh?! Well let's go!" Takeo said as everyone rushed to battle IXA.


	76. Fighting the fangrie

A/N Sorry my work has been sloppy the past few chapters, I haven't been feeling like writing, so I may take a break fom writing, I may not, if I feel up to it, I will post new chapters. I don't want this ask to end yet, at least not until I have gone past 97 chapters (The amount of chapters Q&AWTG lasted, including Epilouge.) Who knows? Maybe I'll do over 100 chapters? But for now, enjoy.

Zach looked at Frisk and Little Chara on the way. "Didn't I tell you not to come on this mission because it's too dangerous?

Chara spoke for the both of them. "You told us... but we want to fight. Frisk and I are expert dodgers and skilled fighters, though Frisk uses seductive tactics to lower heir guard."

"That's right!" Frisk added. "we won't go down without a fight, and because it's IXA, I might just ignore the Mercy option for a change.

"It's not just that it's dangerous... almost every capable fighter is here... which means if an enemy gets inside Doran... I kinda meant for you guys to be the last line of defense. To protect anyone who couldn't fight. You're already here so no sense in sending you back... I'm sure the others can still do something if the worst happens" Zach sighed in response. he then sniffed the air. "I smell something... I think we're getting close."

Takeo and the rest of them were busy trudging through the desert. "We're almost-" he was interrupted by the sound of the violin. "Actually we're here!" What was in front of the group was a large warehouse, whch was carefully concealed in reflective surfaces.

Zach's ears perked at the sound of the violin.

" Ok...it's payback time." Takeo said as everyone entered the building. " It should be a-" Takeo heard a splash. "Huh...?" What the group came across was a large pool of blood with two crystals in the middle.

Out of nowhere, Carlotte appeared, as it was so, Charlotte seemed to not be able to withstand the smell of blood for some reason. It was as if she was craving it like an addict to chocolate. "Wait...how'd I get here?" Charlotte looked down to where the blood was "Oh, that smells tasty for some reason... I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders, Mr Benson..." Charlotte explained.

"...a human was eaten by a Fangire here." Takeo explained the situation.

"All I see is crystals in a pool of blood, how do you know That's what happened, Mr Takeo?" Charlotte asked. Charlotte didn't know herself, but she had fangs bared at full length.

" The left over crystals are the remains of when a human is absorbed by a Fangire, plus the blood should give evidence." Takeo explained.

"C-can't you use the c-crystals to um... to er... bring the human's back somehow?" Alphys asked.

" _ **It doesn't mean you'll live.**_ " The figure appeared to be a horse fangrie, holding IXA's belt.

"Oh no! Not the belt!" Takeo stated.

"Why 'not the belt!'?" Undyne asked.

"Yes...now that I have the power!" The horse fangrie put on the belt, pressing the knuckle part with his palm.

A metallic voice rang out from the belt. " R-E-A-D-Y."

"Henshin!"The horse said, placing a knuckle on the belt.

"F-I-S-T O-N! " The metallic voice whirred as the Fangrie turned into IXA.

"were we plannin for this to happen?" Sans asked.

"Should've known! You used the human to grab the belt, so that you can gain it's power!"Takeo shouted.

"Hmhmhm. Yes, shame I had to waste him. " The Fangrie purred, taking out a sword which has a mixed design of a machine gun on the hilt, with gold wings and a red core on it. " Though...you will make an excellent meal." The macine gun fired crazy fast, pinning everyone to the wall.

"Guys!" Takeo shouted.

Zach struggled a bit before looking at Chara. "Hey honey, you mind letting us out of these?" Zach smiled as Chara turned into water and flowed out of the chainns. "Man I love it when you get wet." Zach chuckled. "Sorry, I know, not the time. Now you mind getting me out?" Chara used earth magic to soften the chains, then she added a little heat so that the metal would snap.

"We got this..." Little Chara and Frisk then shapeshifted into Ants to crawl out of the chains.

"like that will stop me..." Sans teleported out of the chains.

"BROTHER, WAIT FOR ME!" It took him a while longer, due to hardly using it, but Papyrus teleported out of the chains as well. All the fire magic users melted the chains with their magic.

Utf turned her hands to fans and spun them rapidly, cutting through the chains. "OI, those himans were my Kill for damaging my property, but you will do just fine." _Luckily, the latest vision had sherry reading about how to kill a fangrie. I just have to get in close._

"Oi Takeo, FIGHT!" Kivat stated, chained up.

"Right!" Takeo punches and does an assult of attacks towards IXA, whilst IXA also fights, though the fight is more one sided. Takeo managed to push IXA out to the desert. "This ain't over yet."

"Indeed, for the real fight is just beginning! " The fangrie added a glass whistle like object into a section of the belt and pushed the knuckle on his belt.

" I-X-A K-N-U-C-K-L-E R-I-S-E U-P!" The metallic voice of the belt rang out. The fangrie grabbed the knuckle duster from the belt position and punched Takeo into five boulders.

"Hey, nice big muscles ya got there~ I like men like you with big, sexy muscles." Frisk tried Flirting with the fangrie, whilst Chara slashed at it a barrage of times, Sans and Papyrus barraged it with bones, whilst the gaster blastering was left to Sans. Both used gravity magic to slow the fangrie.

"Guys, let me get in close, I have a plan." Utf stated. She then sent a barrage of laserbeams, with many different effects at the IXA fangrie.

"Order up!" Grillby sent a barrage of flames shaped like menu items. Fire magic weilders also sent a barrage of fireballs.

With all this fighting, nobody noticed Takeo was still standing.

" Heh. Let's go! " Takeo continued fighting.

\- We interrupt this battle of life and death to bring you random fluff with the Q&AWTG universe-

Will was hanging out with Patricia and some of the others, whilst holding Fixydysys. "bababaloo (Fuck Shit, funny words...)" Fixys babbled.

"Babaddaaavvvvp!? (Who taught you those words?! They aren't very nice words!)" Will scolded.

"Abaaaawaaaabaaah (Cameron from Zach's class said it when I burned him... it was an accident... I swear!) Fixedysys babbled. Will shook his head at the baby's response.

"So, how're your new babies coming along? You know if they're boys or girls yet?" Will asked Sam,Hannah and J, who were all starting to show. (I don't really remember wether or not Heather is as well, but I am certain I remember sam expecting.)

"Both" Sam stated. "I'm having twins."

"Frisk will have a brother." Hannah stated. "They will be a good older sibling."

"It's going to be a child" J answered, out of habit from when she was a child and had to tell someone her gender.


	77. Mission accomplished

A/N For those of you who may know, I have started an Inter Dimensional Ask Box. I may finish this soon after IXA has been defeated, or I may have the 100th chapter as the final chapter. Either way, There will be a link to the new ask at the end of this chapter. However, none of my previous asks will be crossing over.

Zach blocked a hit coming for Chara. He growled, biting IXA. IXA swung Zach around until he flies off, leaving a considerably sized dent in the wall. Zach shook it off, and went back to fighting, protecting the Charas, Frisk and Charlotte especially. "Do we have a way to actually get this guy down?!"

"I have. A plan." Utf's hands turned into deadly fans. Zach saw a the fan blade with the monster soul image on it flash by as Utf charged in. "Just keep the guy distracted for me kay, spread the word."

Little Chara then remembered something. "Utf is designed to be a universal soul capsule, I almost forgot! Well ... you heard her ... distract the guy."

"And I know just what to do..." Frisk got IXA's attention by throwing a pebble. They then started flirting to keep him distracted.

IXA blocked and deflected all the attacks, falling for the trap. " Is that the best you guys can do?" A motorcycle could then be heard. The belt was snatched by Reiki. "NO! Damn YOU!" IXA turned back into the fangrie form.

Reiki came in looking like he went through a Chinese market "You dare curse someone?" Reiki then got off the motorcycle and dusted himself off. " You have hurt the lives of many."

"Yeah" Kivat said, finally breaking out of the chains.

"You will pay!" Takeo added.

Reiki pressed the knuckle ."R-E-A-D-Y!" The belt stated.

Reiki then placed the belt on him. "Let me show you the real IXA! HENSHIN!"

Reiki then put the knuckle on the belt. " F-I-S-T O-N! " The belt said and Reiki turnned into IXA.

"You will return the lives you have taken, to God!" Reiki shouted.

"Let's not be left out of the fight! KIVAT!" Takeo shouted.

" Alright! Let's show this monster what we're made of! Gabu!" Kivat bit onto Takeo. The Kiva belt formed and Takeo had glass stained markings on himself.

"HENSHIN!" Takeo placed Kivat on the belt and transformed into Kiva.

The fangrie continued to fight. "I will DESTROY YOU!" Alas, he was no match as everyone else had now broken out of the chains.

"What's the plan?" Undyne asked.

"You'll see soon enough, Just distract the fangrie for me, oh, and the person using the IXA is an ally, he stole the belt from the fangrie." Utf then tried to get close again, without getting caught in the crossfire.

"He's weakened now!" Kiva stated.

"He will pay!" IXA added a glass whistle to the belt and pushed the knuckle. Everyone attacked the fangrie with all their might.

"I-X-A C-A-L-I-B-E-R R-I-S-E U-P! " The belt stated as IXA slashed through the Fangrie, dealing massive damage. (Lol, IXACALIBER)

"Ugh...that...the best...you guys can do?" The Fangrie said weakly, trying to heal.

Kiva grabbed a glass whistle and placed it in Kivat's mouth. Kivat blew the whistle. " WAKE UP!" The sky turned to night, and had a crescent moon available. Kiva raised his right chained leg, to reveal it being a leg with red wings on it. Kiva Jumpe up, and did a side kick at the Horse, with the right leg.

"GAAAH! " The Fangrie wirthed in agony as symbols from the training room showed up beneath the Fangrie and on the fangrie, shattering him into glass shards.

"Don't mess with us." Kiva stated before Kivat detatched itself, Kiva went back to Takeo. "Phew." The Doran was heard coming to pick them up. "Doran's here, our mission is complete for now." Everyone entered the Doran.

"You do know I could have absorbed it's soul, like I did with Etf. I am designed specifically for absorbing the souls of living humans and monsters alike. Though I couldn't get close, without getting caught in the crossfire, because I have to specifically touch the chest with the bllade that matches the soul type." Utf explained.

" And if you'd done that, there'd be nobody to fight for us latecomers~" Mettaton came up and sat next to Utf, gently and passionately kissing her.

"I'm surprised you couldn't break out with that chainsaw of yours... just like how I'm surprised Undyne couldn't suplex her way out." Utf giggled.

"It actually took me a while to realise I had my box form and my NEO form to change into. I would have broken the chains a lot sooner." Mettaton replied.

"You know, the next few weeks would be very eventful, with Christmas around the corner, then Sans and Toriel's wedding, Cam's adoption made final, not to mention my, Zara and Zacha's birthday on the same day. Actually, the other kids the same age as Zara and Zacha were conceived on the same day, so they'll probably have a joint birthday like the other kids, Silver, Angiel and Blanch I believe their names were." Utf didn't notice she was rambling. "Also, I just realised, the other me will also be celebrating her birthday on the same day as the rest of us. We might as well all have a party together. Actually, this would be the first year I might not celebrate it with my tribe... but it's my bicentennial, I have to, cause I will be betrothed, as Abi was on her bicentennial to Daniel."

A/N The link to my Inter Dimensional Ask Box s/12758881/1/Inter-Dimensional-Ask-Box


	78. New Mission

The next day, The kids were able to go back to their quests. "Alright kids, now that that guy is taken care of, you can go back to completing your quests either tomorrow or today if you're up to it. Also we will be having a Christmas party soon, so be ready for that. You all did a good job healing everyone's bumps and bruises." All the kids got a pat on the back from Zach. The kids then headed off on their quests.

Zach then headed over to Abigail. "Hey Abi, I have an idea I'd like your help with." Zach pulled out some live mistletoe. "You think you make this sentient for the Christmas party?"

"Of course, I will make these sentient, just leave it to me." Abigail took the mistletoe from Zach.

A little while later, the baby theif took one of the babies at random. The baby theif was about to leave, when they heard one of the parents coming. The baby theif put the baby on a high up shelf, before hiding. "Angel, what are you doing up there?" Chara asked, the baby giggled. Chara then went to get Sans to get the baby down.

"how'd she get up there in the first place?" Sans used his telikinetic powers to bring the baby down.

"I dunno, the baby theif must've struck again, they seem to have a weird sense of humour." Chara replied.

Later that night, Dawn entered Utf's dream. "Hey... how are you?"

"Why are you here, Dawn? What do you want with me?" Utf asked.

"There's something you should see... back in the universe we were in before... " The world around them shows the abandoned new Home, in front of Chara and Asriel's old room "Come here if you want to know the truth ever... I'll be waiting..." The dream ended.

Takeo overheard Utf sleeptalking again. "Time for a new mission."

" You sure you can trust her?" Steven asked

" Yeah. People change, so she can to." Takeo replied.

"NO! I-I don't...Gah!" Takeo blushed and stormed off.

Is it ready?"

"DARKER YET-" True Gaster said.

" It's ready." True Sans stated.

"You ruined the moment." True Gaster complained.

"Let's just go, I'm worried about my partner's crush." Kivat hastily stated.

Takeo blushed. " I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" He and Kivat then went to the portal to where Dawn was. " Here we are." Takeo went to find Dawn with Kivat.

In the meantime, an unknown figure spoke. "My comrade has failed...maybe I will dispose of Kiva. " There was a breif flash of a glass stained humanoid scorpion fangrie.

A/N The next chapter will be the christmas party, sorry, but the earliest I can post next is on boxing day.


	79. Christmas party

Twas the night before chrismas. Kayla decided to hang mistletoes at the front of every single door in Doran. When I mean every, I mean every, bathrooms, entrances, rooms, bedrooms, all! She couldn't help herself but go over to some of the people and try to read their most worst and/or greatest memories, without them realizing it. Kayla got into a 1-3 feet distance between Zach, reading his worst memory. "Let's see..." She thought as she went into Mind-Scape mode, skimming through memories, before coming across the worst image in the universe. A Zara holding a used condom, or something like that, the memory was a little blurred but not forgotten. Kayla let out an unholy screech as she fell back, in real life, she quickly scrambled away.

Takeo, on the other hand, was outside the house, with Kivat. "...it's that time of year again."

"Yeah. Should-"

Kivat was interrupted by Takeo. "Nah. Besides "he's" in there." The person Takeo was referring to, was none other than Souji, who was sleeping on the rug.

"zzz...hm? Is that?-" Souji woke up to see Kayla. Souji got a brief headache, along with a floof of memories. " I...I- Gh! K-K..."

Back outside, Takeo muttered "Welcome back Souji...no...Kenji."

Cut back to Souji in the bathroom. "I...I remember! I was Kenji! But...guess the name Souji is a bit better... I'll stick with it."

In the meantime, Zach gathered all the kids for the Christmas party. He wore a santa hat and an ugly Christmas sweater. The rest of the family were wearing something Christmassy. "Merry Christmas, And happy other holidays as well if anyone celebrates them!" Zach then went over to Abigail to check on the mistletoe. "Psst, Abi, you do what I asked for?"

"Yes, I got what you asked for" Abigail pointed out the sentient misletoe.

"Awesome. That'll make this more fun. So, what's going on with you? Married life treating you well?"

"Yeah, it's been going well, which reminds me, being an elf, it is slightly annoying me and Daniel, seeing these supposed 'Santa's little helpers' everywhere. If you catch my drift, which, you're only adding fuel to the fire, by wearing that ridiculous sweater." Zach curiously used the detect life spell as Abigail responded. "What's so dang funny, Mr I'm probably wearing this to trigger the prr-larrrrgghhh" Abigail accedentally projectile vomited on Zach. (That's what u get boiiiii) "I think I'm gonna be sick." Oh the irony.

The autor of the story then appeared in front of Zach. "That's what you get for trying to pry!" Popculturefan00 said before dissapearing.

Zach then noticed Kayla behind him. "Kayla? You ok there?" Unfortunately for him, Kayla ran off, so Zach went to look for Chara, whilst Abigail burst into a laughing fit.

"Hey, Abi, what's so dang funny?" Utf asked. "And why does it smell like puke? " As Utf fanned the stench, she noticed an odd soul signature.

"I puked over Zach and his terrible taste in fashion, serves him right for supporting racisim towards elves on purpose, he did it on purpose, Utf, so he got what he deserved." Abigail slurred giddily.

Dawn was sitting silently in a corner, unnoticed by most. "so, ya finally realised you're in the wrong and not chara?" Sans sat down next to her.

"H-hey... merry Christmas. I know I don't really belong here... I just didn't want to be alone... don't worry, I'll leave everyone alone." Dawn responded.

"nah, course you do, you were doing what you were ordered to do, i understand, when we were in the underground, we attacked any human who fell, good or bad, we didn't care. we didn't kill the kids on a whim, we were following the king's orders. myself included... until i made that promise to tori. does that make us bad people? probably, but the humans forgave and accepted us in the end. just like chara, they were following orders from the player, who had control over frisk through them." Somehow, Sans managed to fall asleep through his own lecture.

In the meantime, Emma left out mildly spiked cupcakes o the counter, and gave presents to everyone. A little while later, Emma was underneath a mistletoe. "Sorial~" She then kissed him when he came over and whispered in his ear. " You can have what you got on your birthday if you want... just let me know."

In the meantime, Alumina was having a chat with Mackenzie, when a mistletoe crawled it's way over. "And so then I was like... uhhhhhhh... since then was this above us?" Allie's face turned deep bronze.

Mackenzie looked up. "Oh... well I guess... if you want to..." She leaned in, when suddenly, something pushed the two girls from behind, forcing them to kiss. A couple of snickers were heard from behind, it didn't take a genious to sucpect the skeletwins.

Takeo threw a gift toward Souji, hitting him on the head. "Ow!" Souji saw the present with a label. ' Open this with Kayla to help her regain the lost memories.' "Whoa...wait." Howeveer, there was only a note inside, saying 'gotcha' "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PRANKSTER!" Souji shouted so hard, the ground shook. Takeo keeled over in a laughing fit.

In the meantime, Kivat sent the real gift to Kayla, hitting her on the head. "HAHAHA. Oh my god...ok I'm good." Takeo finished ROFL-ing.

"That's going to give back all the memories guaranteed. Oh yeah almost forgot. MERRY CHRSITMAS EVERONE, AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Kivat broke the 4th wall.

Kayla looked at her gifts, one was from Kyle, the other from Santa (not the reviewer Santa, the literal one lol), she opened her gift gingerly, trying not to tear the wrapper too much. Truthfully, Kayla didn't think she derserved it, she tried robbing a house once and she couldn't forgive herself for forgetting everyone.

In Kyle's gift to her, was a cute blue scarf that wasn't very long, she could just tie it around her neck.

In Santa's gift to her, was picture of her, Kyle and a bunch of people she half recognized. She could see there was Zach, but a younger version, whose arm was around Chara. An anonymous person had his arm around Kayla in the picture and Kyle was casually standing next to her with his hand in his pocket. There was Utf there and Abigail, Takeo was standing next to the anonymous person and a That was it, she couldn't recognize the other people in the photo.

Kyle on the other hand, didn't get a present from Santa, he was on the naughty list for pickpocketing a shit ton of people. Kayla just gave him a pocket knife. However, the only present Kayla still hadn't noticed was the one from Kivat.

A little later,Saoirse was looking at Kid Zach, whilst she sipped her cocoa. She was trying to work up the nerve to say something, standing under one of the many mistletoes, shyly fidjeting.

Kid Zach made his way down. " Oh, here you are Saoirse! I was wondering where you went. So why are you back here by yourself?"

" I-I umm... w-well I-I..." Saoirse started blushing lightly, willing herself to make a move.

Kid Zach noticed the mistletoe above her. " Are... are you waiting for someone to...?" Saorise responded by nodding shyly and blushing brighter. " I didn't know you had a crush! Who is it? I can go get them to come down this way so you can tell them!" Kid zach said as Saoirse kept blushing brighter, hiding her face in her hands and shaking a bit, breathing heavily. Kid Zach looked at her worried, hugging her. Sorry... sometimes I forget how shy you are around other people. I still think you should tell them though, it's not good to bottle things up forever. The worst that can happen is they say no... and if that happens, I'll still be here for you, no matter what."

"... I-I..." Saoirise looked him in the eyes for a second, before bringing up the courage and kissing him, before going beet red and running off, leaving behind a confused, frozen, blushing boy behind.

The other Charas came for a visit soon after. Smol running around telling everyone who will listen what Santa brought them (a puppy). PB&J are hanging out with the parents, looking for advice as their baby grows closer to being around. They also share a kiss under the mistletoe. Karma sits back munching on candy canes and chocolates, secretly liking the warm happy atmosphere. Mirror is hanging out with the other kids, introducing them to their Frisk and Asriel, as well as Temmie AKA Monster Kid.

CC, GSans and Lucida arrived pretty late, CC was wearing a anta hat and a Christmas dress, GSaans wore a sweater that said 'Merry 201Xmas' and Lucida was dressed as an elf. "Merry Christmas everyone! How've you all been?"

Abigail gave Lucida a curious glance. "I think I'll let this slide, seeing as she's only a baby, though Let me fix her up." Abigail put a latex elf ear on the human side of Lucida's face, though decided not to give Lucida mismatched coloured contacts. "There, now you look like a real skele-elf baby (Almost). Actually, your costume is the most accurate depiction of what elves wear during christmas time that I have seen, so accurate it's creepy. I hate how humans depict elves as either forever a minor, or looking like they belong in Snow White and the seven dwarves. It's either young kids, or creepy old men. If it's not that, then it's some exotic race coexisting with humans and dwarves and hobbits, that have their own uniqe language, which would be more tolerable if the based the fictional elfin language off Aincent Greek, as that's where we origionated from." Abigail didn't realise she was rambling.

A while later, Takeo teleported to the house in a Santa outfit, delivering gifts to everyoe whilst they were asleep. Takeo then reached Jen and Carie's room and petted them on the head, careful not to wake them. "Merry Christmas, little sisters, or kids." he whispered. Takeo then left and then turned the world to be christmas themed, having large gingerbread men and houses, having chocolate houses, candy cane stree lamps and Ice cream snow.

Later at night, Santa went from house to house, leaving presents. Chocolates for the Charas and Big Chara's children, prank supplies for the skeletwins and Emma, Anime for Roland and Mackenzie, deep fried food for Aluminia and various presents for all the other kids. Santa then ate the cookies and milk, giving the carrots to his reindeer, before moving on to all the other houses. He also put curous babies back to bed. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"

The next morning, Emma ran downstairs, only to find the skeletwins had teleported. "No fair! Wait for me!" She slid down to the living room.

" **Merry Christmas, you know, there is a mirror here, no need for you to rush.** " Sorial giggled.

"i was about to get you down myself..." Sand joked.

Later on in that morning, after the presents opened up, Steven appeared in Sariel's bedroom. He was wearing a sexy Santa outfit. "Mornin Sariel, looking good."

"Not too bad yourself~" Sariel smirked.

"Let's go outside! Have some fun for Christmas!" The two then went outside to build snowmen.

In the meantime, Mackenzie and Allie went over to Roland's place to watch their new Anime. All three of the kids were in cosplay, though Allie reluctantly dressed up.

A/N next chapter will skip past sans and Toriel's wedding to Zara, Zacha and the two Utfs' birthday chapter.


	80. Birthday

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... anyway... I am finally 18 YAHOO! I am now basically allowed to whatever I want, within reason. Not only am I now an adult, but I am now the Australian legal drinking age! I was so exited to have my very first drink. Anyway, enough about me, let's get onto the long ass chapter.

Zach got up early, preparing the girl's favorite breakfast; Chocolate chip pancakes with bacon, sausage, scrapple and other various breakfast meats, for their birthday. (May I ask what 'scrapple' is?) Zara and Zacha raced downstairs, smelling breakfast. "Happy birthday sweeties! Guess you smelled the breakfast?"

Zara and Zacha nodded their heads. "Morning dad, so when's b'fast ready? We're starving!" The girls, one being a clone, were in perfect unison.

" I figured you two would be happy about it. Well, there's plenty and more coming, so dig in!" Zach chuckled as he handed the girls plates of meaty, syrupy, buttery, and of course chocolatey goodness. He then made or rather gave Chara a plate full of uncooked sausages, covered in chocolate. Zach watched the girls wolf down their breakfast (Pun intended). "Five years... they're five years old already. Hard to believe huh?"

Chara squeezed the sausage mince out from the sausage, mixing it with the chocolate. "Yep, five already, I can't imagine it. Soon, the triplets will have their fifth birthday, and the twins coming." Chara then looked down at her belly.

"Don't even make me start to think about them when they're teenage girls. Just let me enjoy this with you." Zach kissed Chara, before looking at the triplets. "And you three are already one! How's that feel?" The babies resonded with their babble.

In the meantime, Souji was putting up some fireworks for the girls. " Alright. This will be the biggest- uh oh." He accidently set one alight. The fireworks could be seen from a mile away, whilst a burned Souji crashed through the roof of Zach's house. "Ow...hey how's your breakfast? " Souji quickly left before either Zara or Zacha could respond.

Later at the party, all the kids from Magic club, including Finn and some other old friends all gave the birthday girls their presents. Kid Zach and Saoirse acted a bit weird around each other, and nobody was sure why, though they seemed to be having fun.

Emma pulled Finn and Paedro aside and gave them each a spiked cupcake. "Alright you two, I'm gonna level with you. We both know you have crushes on the birthday girls. So do something about it... I'm pretty sure they like you too. So go for it boys!" Emma then noticed Samuel and Francis and decided to spike Francis's drink with mild aphrodaisics.

A little while later, Utf arrived with Abigail, Daniel and Cameron, who instantly rushed to greet his friends. "Sorry we're late... father kept me for longer than I expected!" Utf exclaimed.

"Hey Utf and Utf! Happy birthdays! Having a good day so far?" Zach asked.

Winged Utf was the first to respond. "Someone managed to get up early for once, which was nice." she looked over towards Silver. "Actually, This would be the first year we won't be doing the birthdays for all the little ones on the same day." (LOL I forgot that the young children were also the result of an aphroaisics laced cake, I should have included Silver, Angiel and Blanch celebrating their birthdays on the same day, but oh well.)

"Oh, only 200, or the human equivalant of 20. Father's present to me was the exact same as his present to Abi" Utf stated.

"What a coincedence, I have been a robot for 20 years. I was a 17 year old human, before the lab accident" Winged Utf explained.

"Good! You should be having nice days." Zach then noticed Abigail walking towards him, and looked at her warily. "Hi Abi, feeling alright today?"

"Zach, I've said this before, I will say it again. I am sorry about your sweater; a mixture of morning sickness, too much egg nog, and that sweater didn't combine well." Abigail responed.

"Come on, I wasn't trying to disparage your people, I always figured Christmas elves were a different thing from woodland elves, like maybe a type of gnome or something... besides, my nice comfy sweater smells like morning sickness now no matter how much I wash it. Isn't that enough you vile fiend?! " Zach laugh, unable to keep up that faux anger.

Abigail also laughed and decied to joke around. " It's okay I've learned to control it, if I ever need to, I can always ruin another perfectly good sweater, hmm I do wonder how much you like this sweater? Why not ruin this one whilst I'm at it.?" She couldn't help it but laugh.

Zach leaned in to whisper."Congratulations by the way. I regret nothing." He then smirked before leaving.

Dawn left an unsigned present for each of the four birthday girls, and hung around unnoticed for the rest of the party. Just as well, the Utfs, Zara and Zacha were getting to unwrapping their presents. " Too bad Sans and Toriel couldn't be here, so I'll open their presents first." Utf opened the box, only to find another box, inside, another box, inside that, another box, until Utf eventually came to an envolope, insie the envolope was a gift voucher and a postcard from where Sans an Toriel were on honeymoon.

"Two guesses as to who put the present together." Winged Utf joked.

Zach then handed his elest daughters their gifts. A note told them to look outside. Outside, there were two bikes with training wheels. "I figured you're both old enough to learn how to ride a bike now. Oh, don't forget helmets!" Zach gave them both helmets with their names on, which both glow orange, along with runes similar to their pendants. Chara gave him a look. "What? I just wanted to make sure they don't hurt themselves."

"Surprising considering how Lazy he is." Utf added. The four of them opened their presents. The two Utfs seemed to get lots of similar things, as well as Zara and Zacha.

From Emma, all four girls got a box of assorted chocolates. Both Utfs slipped Zara an Zacha the mint ones and the turkish delight ones. Emma then quietly slipped the Utfs a mysterious potion. "Happy birthday... it's what's in the cake. Have fun.~"

Both Utf's looked at each other knowingly." Well, us robots are highly sensitive to the stufff, so we might not even remember it." One of them stated.

The baby theif struck again, this time snatching Impact. The baby babbled some innapropriate words. The baby theif gave $20 and the baby to a kangaroo, which was quite odd, seeing as kangaroos are not native to the location of the setting of the story. The baby theif watche as the kangaroo hopped away, only releasing the baby when Impact started heating up. A little while later, Souji was setting up more fireworks. "Ok this time, you guys better n-" souji only just realised that he was on a main road, as a car hit him and he literally crashed the party. "Don't have time to heal, gotta run!" Souji left, before anyone ha a chance to heal him.

A while later, Kayla looked at Takeo's gift, she unwrapped it slowly, she was too busy looking at the photo to notice the gift sooner.

As she opened it, a sudden splitting headache hit her, followed by a voice that sounded just like her own. "Kayla, please understand, I don't want you to remember. The past is too painful. But since too many people has tried to make you remember, I'm giving you a warning and a choice."

Kayla kept her eyes glued together, she was now in Mind-Scape mode, she nodded slowly in the mind world. The voice sounded concern now, "Your past bears great memories, but also painful ones. If you get those memories back, I cannot guarantee you'd be happy afterwards. Are you sure you want them back?"

Kayla smiled painfully, "I'd rather remember than feel bad. Ever since I met them, it's been non-stop questions, they all looked disappointed when I explained to them I didn't remember..."

The voice chuckled softly, "Ok then, you can have them back."

Kayla heard a loud pop in her head, a bundle of memories suddenly flew into her mind, the happy ones then...

Her eyes fluttered open, but her eyes suddenly lost its sparks. The voice was right. The memories were painful.

Kyle hovered above Kayla, his face scrunched up with worry. "You ok, sis?"

Kayla opened her mouth to speak, did she really want to share the memories with her brother? He'd feel the same pain as her wouldn't he? She decided not to and forced a smile, "Yep, come on, let's hit the hay. This party sure was tiring!"

Zach noticed that something seemed off with Kayla. "Kayla, you alright?" Zach asked with a concern look, Kayla looked at Zach in The Eye before looking away. "...You remember now, don't you? Sorry for not telling you... it's what you wanted according to your letter. If it helps, I have something I can show you. Come by tomorrow, I can show you something that might help a bit... but for now, cake!"

Chara brought out a Choc Lava cake with five canddles on it for Zara and Zacha and a lemon cheesecake for the Utfs, with 20 candles on it. everyone sang the happy birthday song, then the four girls cut the cake and made a wish.

Kayla nodded, saying softly, "Okay." Then later, she got herself a slice of cake, so that's what was in the letter.

Later in the evening, Souji made attempt#3 at setting out the fireworks. "Stupid cars, I JUST WANTED FOR SOME FIREWORKS! " He grumbled, managing to put them down safely. "FINALLY." souji then realised one was about to go off. "OH NO YOU DON'T! " Souji unsuccessfully let it off into the air. "Gah...wait." He realised his arm was tied to the foreworks. He got pulled, along with the fireworks, his shirt and pants fall off of him somehow. Souji was thrown right over where the party was being held.

Kyle dashed over and covered his sister's eyes with an arm, while the other arm was wrapped around her to carry her and roll away. "NOPE! NOPE!"

"Kyle! Whatever is happening right now I'm sure I'm old enough!" Kayla yelled, grabbing onto Kyle's arm to pull it off her eyes.

Utf took a photo. " Hehe, imma post that on the Undernet and you can't stop me, cuz I can do whatever I want cuz it's my birthday !

"You speak, mention, or post this to anyone, and I'll introduce you to Upchuck's stomach." Souji shouted.

The sun went down, and it was time for the fireworks." Well, time to begin. " Souji was fully clothed as he set off the fireworks, walking away, like a badass. Everyone can see symbols like 'Happy Birthday' or , just for fun, 'Takeo x Dawn.'

"OI! DON'T DO THAT!" Takeo shouted. Dawn was silently watching and blushing. Most of the ones were 'Happy Birthay' though.

"Happy Birthday girls" Souji stated.


	81. Back to Quests

A/N Reviewers, where are ya!?

Zach gathered up magic club, with a calendeder. "Ok. No events or holidays coming up, nobody trying to kill us currently, all of you are here... alright! For the like, fourth time, QUESTS! I want to see you kids graduate to the next level of magic class! So let's see if we can do this without interruption this time. Everyone into your groups and into the portals. Good luck!" He then sent them throug their portals and sent a crow after them to keep watch. He then went over to Abigail. "Hey Abi, how's the adoption process going? "

"It's going good, we had our hearing a few days ago, and they will e-mail us the outcome sometime this week."

Zach then leaned in and whispered "Do Daniel and Cameron know yet?"

"It's okay, we told everyone, when Alphys and Undyne shared their good news, though just between you and me, Utf wants to keep her betrothal a secret, if you know what I mean~" Abigail gave Zach a knowing look. "Now, where are my pickles at?" Abigail then left Zach on her hunt for pickles.

Zach then decided to go over and talk to Kayla. "Alright, so you're probably wondering what I wanted to show you huh?" He took Kayla to a dais of water.

(I will respond for Kayla.) "Actually, what is it you wanted to show me? And is it something Kyle can see?" Kayla asked curiously

"I don't mind either way." Kyle responded. The two of them saw a Zach and Chara from their universe, with a baby.

"A few people made it out before your universe collapsed... you aren't completely alone, and there's hope for the future too. There's still you, Kyle, The other Zach and Chara... and Kenji. He made it out too Kayla, but he never seemed to be the one to make the first move, that might have to be up to you." Zach explained.

Kayla blushed a little before responding. "Umm ... yeah ... maybe..."

Kyle helped Kayla through this. "You were dating a man named Kenji before, in the other timeline?" To this, Kayla gave a slight nod.

"I'm not gonna pretend all the hurt is gonna go away immediately... but it will get easier as long as you have people who care about you. If you want, We can try to visit your Zach and Chara sometime, let them know you're alive." Zach offered.

Kayla would have accepted, but all this was still a bit confusing for her. "Maybe later, but not right now, I still need to get my head around all of this."

In the meantime, Emma watched the kids on their quests, through a mirror. "... if those kids come back from their quests with no shipping progress made, I'm gonna take a page out of our aunt's book and get them alone somewhere unable to leave until someone admits their freaking crush! I can't take the tension anymore! I, the audience am dying for some romantic action!"

"You okay, sis, you sound like uncle Metta the way you're talking." The skeletwins both pointed out the obvious, before lauging.

"Ok, maybe I'm going a little overboard... but these crushes have been going on for months now... YEARS in Finn and Zara's case! I just want to see them happy together... oh well. We'll see what happens. Now, let's go mess with someone." Emma then left whoopie cushions in the AOTP universe, along with buzzers that make your hair stand on end and a snake toy in the bathtub.

Later, in the AOTP universe, Utf found the first of the whoopie cushions. "Betch Sans would be jealous of whoever set this up." She could hear Papyrus scream from a mile away.

"AAAAAHHAHHHHHHHH! SAAAAAANNNNNNNNSSSSS, YOUR WHOOPIE CUSHIONS ARE EVERYWHERE!" Papyrus forgot that Sans was on his honeymoon with Toriel.

"Papy ... Sans is on honeymoon ... remember?" Grillby stated, honestly, his bar was much too quiet, even with Papyrus visiting.

"OH RIGHT, I FORGOT!" Papyrus exclaimed.

A buzer went off, all of Asgore's fur stood on end. "Well, golly." Asgore laughed.


	82. the Quests

A/N I won't be updating as often, because I will be starting Tafe, when I am not at Tafe, I will be at mum's.

Kayla sat on the couch, she rubbed her temples, thinking about what Zach showed her. She looked up at Kyle was busily... she looked into his mind, he was busily thinking about ways of not getting caugh pickpocketing a rich man.

"Kenji..." Kayla remembered how he looked like, she wanted to find him and she was pretty sure she's seen him around before.

Kayla got up and walked around the place, looking for him.

In the meantime, Sherry sat, watching the Q&AWTG universe. "Hmm... if I can't kill the demon, maybe I can keep more from being born in the future..." She looked at Zach, Plotting.

Zach was at home, grading papers, and occasionally checking on the kids' quests. Bug sat at Zach's feet, whimpering quietly. "What's up Bug? No one to play with without Zara and Zacha here?"

"Awoooooffff (It's too quiet, cn't you play with me, master?)" Bug continue whimpering quietly.

"Here, I got an idea." Zach brought the triplets downstairs for Bug to play with. "There you go bud, better?"

"Hey honey, how are the kids doing?" Chara passed Zach in the hall, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Let's take a look." Zach and Chara checked up on the kids.

Zara, Zacha and Paedro were wandering around, they came across the city ruins, so they looked for a tunnel that lead unerneath the city. The clones were too busy to realise that Paedro hadn't spoken much, and his cheeks were pink. ' _Hey, so, where do you think the entrance is?_ ' Zara talked to her clone using twinspeaak.

' _Idunno, why don't we ask Paedro, I only just realised he is part of the group._ ' Zacha then turned to Paedro. "Hey, Paedro, where do you think the entrance to the tunnel is?"

Paedro looked around for a bit, before deciding that the girls were talking to him. " T-the entrance, maybe h-here... uhh is it just me or is it hot in here?"

Cameron, Charlotte, Francis and Samuel were heaing down to MT Ebott to look for their artifact. "I'm hungry..." Cameron moaned

"Me too..." Samuel and Francis added. they then looked at each other, and looked away, blushing.

Charlotte, however, couldn't stop thinking about the cut on Samuel's ankle or Cameron's grazed knee. "So... do we just feather fall down...?"

"I'll see how far it is..." Cameron shapeshifted into a bird and flew down. "It's not far!"

Samuel lead the way through the ruins, summoning an orb of indigo light. "Here's the house that leads to the next part of the Underground.

"According to the map it's an area called Snowdin..." Francis pointed out.

In the meantime, Saoirse looke at Kid Zach, who was in a tree, looking for where to go. "Y-you see anything?"

"Yeah, I think I see where we're supposed to go, but it's still pretty far... we might have to camp out tonight." Kid Zach used magic to lower himself down to the ground safely. "Well, let's get walking." The two of them come across a river, with a fallen log that they could cross. Kid Zach looked nervous.

" Looks like w-we can cross here. C'mon." Saoirse got halfway across, before realising that someone wasn't following. "Z-Zach? What's wrong?"

"... I-I can't swim. W-what if I fall in?"

"O-oh... umm h-here, I'll h-help you across." Saoirse grabbed his hand and lead him across.

"T-Thanks Saoirse..." Kid Zach blushed a bit and started walking, still holding her hand, whilst Saoirse blushed brighter.

After a while, they decide to set up camp not too far from their destination, Saoirse's heating up some food they brought over a fire, while Zach's using botnomancy to make somewhere soft and dry to sleep while talking to his frog. "Ribbit (So what do you think I should do Jason?)"

"Ribbit (Have you tried puffing up and croaking to her? That usually works for me.)" The frog, Jason croaked.

" Ribbit ( I don't think humans work that way...)"

" Ribbit (Well... what does your human heart tell you to do?)"

"Ribbit ( I'm not sure... I guess I'll try talking to her at least, maybe it'll help?)"

"Ribbit (Alright my young friend, oooo... a grub!)" The frog then went to eat the grub.

The two kids sat together, eating their dinner awkwardly. "H-Hey umm Saoirse? Can we... can we talk about the Christmas party and umm... what happened?" Kid Zach asked.

Saoirse went beet red and hid her face."I-I'm sorry about that I-I don't know what c-came over me and-"

"H-hey, it's ok... you don't have to say sorry about it... h-how long have you l-liked me for?"

"the whole time... s-since you stood up for me when C-Cam was picking on me..." Saoirse mumbled.

" You've been having to feel like this that whole time?! I've only been feeling weird for a couple weeks and I can't take it anymore! How did you do this for months?!"

Saoirse giggled quietly. " I-It wasn't easy... w-wait... y-y-you f-feel like t-this t-too?" She blushed bright.

Kid Zach blushed. "I-I think? ... I feel l-like I'm kinda warm, sick and happy all at once... it k-kinda started when you u-umm... you k-know..."

Saoirse shyly hid her face. "y-yeah... that's how I f-feel too... s-so what do we do n-now?"

"... I-I dunno... I-I guess t-this?" Kid Zach put his arm around Saoirse and cudled up against her as she leant against him, blushing and smiling.

"... t-this is nice."

"y-yeah..." They stayed like that for a few minutes. "W-we should probably go to sleep..."

"y-yeah... w-we could still d-do this though r-right?"

"y-yeah, if you w-want to." The two of them walked over to the pile of soft plants they're sleeping on and face each other, blushing.

"u-umm... d-do y-you wanna... u-umm y-you know...?"

Saoirse blushed and nodded, closing her eyes and gulped as he leant in an kissed her goodnight, they smiled and cuddled up, falling asleep.

Whilst the kids were on their quests, Emma snuck a spiked cupcake into the kids' backpacks. she then wandered around the house, before stumbling across some baby albums. She was so entranced by them, that she didn't notice Toriel come over. "Oh, hey Mom. I found some baby books and was looking through them. Azzy and the twins were so cute... well Soriel's still cute, just a different kind now." She giggled.

"Of course, all of my children are still cute, even Chara with her sixth? baby." Toriel giggled.

"Wait... where's Frisk and Chara's books- oh wait... I guess they wouldn't have a baby book since we don't have their baby pictures... or mine..." Emma asked.

"I do wish I had baby photos of all you, even the other fallen humans, though they were all still adorable, when I first met them." Toriel explained.

The gears in Emma's head started turning. "Yeah... It'd be nice wouldn't it..." she then ran upstairs in search of a certain potion.

Meanwhile, in the AOTP universe, Souji paced back and forth. "What am I supposed to do?! How can I tell Kayla that I'm supposed to be Kenji?!"

Just then, Justice Aberdeen came in. "yo yo yo! I'm back and so tired i've been training with ink sans and he wouldnt let me use technology so i was stuck fighting and working out and no junk food or anime im sad but anyways love y'all "

"I know the feeling all too well..." Alphys responded with her own experience of going without Anime.

Mark then came through a portal. "mark hi" Justice grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

"look dude, just have some kisses Justice" Mark then went back through a portal.

"and bye love you" Justice winked.

"Ok...how am I gonna do this?" Souji stressed. Takeo messed up his hair. "UGH!" He then went around the house, looking for Kayla. " KAYLAA! Kayla? KAAAYLA?!"

A little while later, an e-mail came from an anonymous source. 'Hello everyone! I have questions. Sans: Do you bleed at the end of the genocide run? Papyrus: Are you aware that humans are skeletons with squishy parts? Frisk: Have you had problems introducing monsters to humans? Also, do you have control of resets? Or does Chara or Azzy? Also do you load from saves or can you rewind it as much as you want? Asriel: Do you have horns growing in yet? Undyne: Did you ever kill a human? Alphys: What anime is your favorite besides Mew Mew?'

"i believe there were ketchup bottles in my pockets, some of it spluttred on my jawbone."

"WOWIE! I HAD NO IDEA THAT HUMANS HAD SKELETONS INSIDE OF THEM! I THOUGHT HUMANS DESCENDED FROM SKELETONS!"

"A little ... at first ... but everyone eventually got along." Frisk stated. "I believe Chara had control of the resets"

"I load from the save points." Chara explained.

"Yes, my horns are getting quite long!" Asriel pointed to his horns.

(If you're wonering, Asriel, Frisk and Chara had their questions forwarded to them, whils on their quest.)

"Uhh, yeah, the one with the yellow soul, he took my eye, so I took his ... and ended up killing him!" Undyne exclaimed. " So then, I did what I was supposed to, I took the soul to Asgore.

"M-my favorite anime... well... w-when I'm waiting for the next arc of Mew Mew Kissy cutie to come out ... I-I like to watch Fairy Tail, I l-like how the scenes can ges soo emotional and funny at the same time... I also like it, because Undyne likes it... though Undyne mainly likes it because this main character, Erza is a lot like her and..." Alphys kept rambling on to the extent that if I was to write all the rambling, the chapter would be too long for you.

"Basically, the armour that I wear is based off of Erza Scarlet's Heaven's wheel armour, only COOLER! NGAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Undyne explained.

Just before all the babies went to bed, Will gathered them up, translating for Patricia. "Aaaabllllllliib (So, I hear that some of you have had some weird days recently, what are your thoughts?)"

"Blabooobaa(Very weird, especially when that meanie man kept messing with us!" Harrison exclaimed.

"baaabbjjjjiii (Poor roo roo)" Impact cried, remembering how he burned the ranom Kangaroo.

"Gooomamamam (You know Angel, now that you know how to walk you might be able to catch Shocker to cuddle him)" Will stated.

Shocker looked frightened. Will put an arm around Patricia. "Blublooomm (You know Shocker you may change your mind about a girl wanting to cuddle you all over when you're older, so be nice now.~)" He then Kissed Patty, before realising the babies were watching. "Alright, time to go home babies! Me and aunt Patty need some private time." The triplets looked confused as it was their house. Will took them to Angiel's house, before having some alone time ~with Patricia.


	83. Death and sacrafice

A/N Wow, too many reviews... This will take a while... anyway... for those who want to know, Tafe is sorta like our version of college... anyways, Zach, what is the name of the friend your mum and sis are visiting, though TBH I may not know them at all LOL. Seeing as tommorow is Straya day, if you haven't noticed already, I will be using Aussie slang throughout the chapter, though I can't be bothered altering the reviews. and guess what! According to , that day was also when I put up my very first fanfiction chapter. Q&AWTG! SO basically ... happy early anniversary...YAY!

Kayla stared at Souji's unconscious body on the ground. She tilted her head in confusion before squatting down and poking him. "You ok?" She started biting her bottom lip and sat down next to him, waiting for him to get up. Since Souji was out cold, she couldn't just read his mind and immediately know if he was Kenji.

At night, Sherry had Charlotte drink from Cameron, who was closest. She gave control back an unclouded her mind whilst she was drinking.

' _What am I drinking? It tastes yyummy.'_ Charlotte looked down to see that she was drinkin blood from Cam's neck. She healed Cameron and reeled back in horror. "You LIAR! You said I wouldn't become a demon, yet I fed off me mate. Why did you lie to me!" Charlotte cried out to nowhere, baring her fangs in anger. Her nails grew to claws, her hair started to defy gravity, bat-like wings grew from her back. In the morning, nobody could find her.

The next day, Zach and Chara were going over baby names for the upcoming twins. "Hmmm... I kinda like Lily for a girl, no real pun or reference there, it's just a nice name... what do you think? Any suggestions for a boy?"

"Well, I think Kanin is a good name for a boy, it sounds like Canine. I think Leeshia for a girl, though Lily can be short for it." Chara added her opinion.

"Hmm... we could name him Ben, making him Ben Benson? Probably result in a lifetime of teasing though" Zach chuckled, putting a hand on Chara's belly. He then put the triplets' hands on thhe belly. "Hey little ones, come here. That's your new little siblings... you're gonna be great big brothers and sister aren't you?

Everyone heard static through the radio. "oh my god uh guys cac youhear me *static* i'm really scared i dont have much time horrortale mtt kidnapped me i need help but if you end up being toolate then you all are amazing people who are going to do ama-HOLY BLEEP HE HAS A BLEEPING CHAINSAW please help" The panicked screams of Justice Aberdeen faded into static.

"Uhhh... Mark? I think your girlfriend could use a hand. And don't deny it, she is, whether you think so or not." Zach smirked.

In the meantime, Emma was watching the kids through the mirror. "Well, that's one new couple.~ Nice to see small Zach stop being an oblivious dolt. Francis and Samuel continue to be adorable shy beans, The Twins haven't figured out about Paedro's crush yet... hmm... I wonder if Cam will get feelings for Charlotte or Catrina someday? Oh well, won't stop me from writing about it." Emma got out her diary, not noticing that Cameron's group was looking for Charlotte.

Later, in the early arvo, the phone rang, Zach was the first to answer it. (I'lll be Z 4 dis) "Hello, Zach speaking.

"hello is this the legal guardian of justice aberdeen?"

"Uhh noo... I'm her friend, Zach, " Zach responded.

"well a few people brought here in to our hospital. " Just as the caller said it, Mark walked into the room. "shes in horrible condition and we dont think shes gonna make it"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both Zach and Mark shouted.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Mark shouted, taking the phone off Zach. "How is she?"

"she has lost alot of blood and she was either shot or stab in the stomach a feww timrs we are doing our best to keep her living if you do find out her legal guardian then please do tell us have a good day."

"No... this can't bbe..." Mark sobbed and hung up. He and Zach rushed to the hostpital.

"Hey, we're here for Justice Aberdeen?"

justice laid in the hospital bed . the doctor walks in seeing she has a visitor at the door. "are you her legal guardians" the doctor asks.

"I'm not. He will be if she has any say in it. Don't deny it Mark. You know you want it too." Zach responded.

"Each of you get 15 mins." The doctor stated. Zach went first.

Zach walked in, smelling some very concerning things as well as others' scents. "Oh man, what did they do to you? I don't know if you can hear me... but please be ok. I don't want to watch Mark break..." Zach healed some of her wounds, before wishing Mark luck.

Mark left a boque of pink roses for Justice. "M: This is all my fault. Why...I...I'll FIX THIS!" He then left to go to the doc's office. "A word of your time sir?"

"Yes, what is it, speak your mind."

"I would like to donate, some blood to the patient sir."

"the doctor seeing the look mark was giving him

said" 'm sorry son but your records say you dont have the same blood type using your blood will just kill her faster i'm sorry" suddenly they hear a long beep come from her room she had died.

Mark collapsed when he hear this. "Serenity."

the doctor looked at mark "i am so very sorry for this by the way we found a note in her pocket it was for you" the note said ( prepare yourselves its about to get sappy) 'Dear mark , I'm sorry I failed you dont let my death effect you too much i was just a person there are more important people out there i ran off without telling you all because i had a dream about us you and me in the future and we were married the girl in the dream she was pregnant and it scared me i didnt want you to find out but i guess now i wont have a future maybe its better this way or maybe i was stupid and i just wanted to be loved by you but i was afraid you wouldnt return that love so i left and worked with inksans for a while and i came back but i guess life had other plans huh horrortale mtt kidnapped me and i managed to escape with nothing i need to stop writing but i might see you soon.

love,

justice aberdeen

R.I.P

justice aberdeen.'

Zach seemed to get back to the ask house at the same time the kids returned from their quests. "Good job bud." Zach gave the crow some corn. "So, you all have a good time?" Most everyone had a good time, showing Zach their artifacts and telling him stories of what happened. Cameron's group was the only group not talking. "Good to hear, so everyone succeeded?"

"Yes" All groups stated.

"We lost Charlotte, but we found her hovering over some lava, none of us know what she was doing... in the end, Charlotte managed to hear the tune coming from the statue, and she surpried us by being really good at Piano, when she played to the tune opening a secret door and guess what! The aincent artifact was there... but this dog stole it... sorry..." Samuel stated.

"Great! I think you're ready for more advanced magic now!" Zach stated, he then went to drop them off. Before he dropped Charlotte off, he pulled her aside to talk to her. "Hey Charlotte, you ok? You seem upset about something."

"I'm becoming a demon... I didn't... didn't realise I was drinking from Cam until it was too late... I heard about what happened to miss Justice and I ... I... I care about Cam too much for him to end up like that. so I ... So I ... I wanted to fall into the lava of hotland before I fully turned." Charlotte then got really angry for no reason." UGH! Why am I even explaining this to you! As if you'd understand!" Maybe it was the fact that she had begun the turning process, thus making her involuntarily hostile towards Zach, a warewolf, but this Charlotte is not the same Charlotte we all know.

"Hmm... that is a bit worrying... but we should be able to work on it. Don't give up, we'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." Zach gave her a hug, though Charlotte shoved him away. Hard.

In the mentime, Emma shared her plans with the skeletwins. "Oh, I just remembered, guys! I wanna do something for mom. I was looking at you and Azzy's baby pictures and realized she didn't have any of her adopted kids... so I wanna make some for her." She held up a potion. "This should turn me into a baby... I may also turn into one mentally so I need you guys to make sure I don't die. I told the others about it and they're in, so... wanna help?"

" **Yeah, sure thing, I wonder how mum will react.** " Sorial pondered.

"Well, I'm in."

"Great, oh and if Mom sees me before I turn back, you don't know why I'm a baby, got it?" The trio pop over to Zach's house with the other fallen humans, including Frisk and Chara, who had turned into a baby. "Well, bottoms up!" A second later, emma as well as the others are all babies.

Zach noticed baby Chara and picked her up. "Hey there Angel~ What are you up t-" He then looked closer, noticing that the looks and smell were Chara's. "Waaaaiiiiit a second... you smell more like... Chara? Why are you a baby?" Chara babbled in response. "Oh... yeah. Right. Babies don't talk... where the heck is Will when I need him?"

" **Oh~ I bet Will is regretting not being here~ He'd looovvvveee to see Patty as a baby.** " Sorial smirked, when he noticed Zach staring.

"Uhhh... whatcha doin' kiddos? And where's Emma? This has her written all over it." Zach asked.

" **I guess you can say ... she really is our baby sister now~** " Sorial tried to position his ears to hide the blue tint on the cheeks.

"Emma wanted some baby photos for all mum's aopted kids." Sariel explained.

"Huh, that's actually really nice of you guys. Someone's watching their babies right?"

"Us, Uncle Azzie, Auntie Angel, and Uncle Spike are all supervising. "Poppie G is also here, as he was always too busy to do this with his kids." Sariel responded.

"Alright, good. Need any help? I'll make spaghetti, because everyone I've ever seen their baby pictures has a picture of them eating spaghetti." Zach offered.

Out of nowhere, Papyrus came crashing in, hearing 'Spaghetti' "SPAGHETTI! ALSO, IMPACT AND FIXYDYSYS NEED THEIR PICTURE TAKEN, AS WE NEVER GOT AROUND TO IT FOR THEIR BIRTHDAY NYEH HEH HEH!"

After the photos were taken, everyone went home, though the potion seemed to last longer on Emma. She crawled over to Toriel. "Mama!"

"Oh, how adorable, my child, though it is a mystery how you got to be like this..." Toriel picked up the baby Emma, cuddling her to her chest.

Later at night, Sorial went to comfort Emma, who woke up crying. He put her to be with him. Whilst they slept, she returned to normal, popping out of her baby clothes.

(One week later)

News of Justice's death spread fast, everyone came to pay their respects. Earlier in the week, Winged Utf got everyone from Q&AWTG together for a commemerative photo, as it was a year after their ask started, with eleven years worth of timeskips in between. At the Funeral for Justice, Mark had just finished reading the letter aloud as part of the eulogy. " It should've been me. I... Won't go for revenge. I'm not gonna be that psycho who killed her." He was in tears by the end of it, as everyone else was moved to tears.

Everyone laid down a white rose, whilst Mark let down a pink rose. Utf decided not to tell Mettaton, that in the universe Kayla and Kyle were from, she was his long lost sister. Mark turned to see a strange woman staring at him. "mark you need to come with me"

" Well, with her..." Mark then went off with the stranger.

Justice woke up in a white space there was nothing there noone it was empty justice sat up and quietly got up she was scared this was new to her it was differrent after HT!Mettaton had let everyone there rape her and abuse her for being human he had dumped her on the side of a random road leaving her there to die and now she was here am i dead she thought quietly looking around she finally sees something or someone she ran to them hoping they knew how to get out of here she finally got a glimpse of there face it was mark bit not quite the same the mark looked at her and said "hi im your boyfriend from the future where actually im your husband"

he talked alot he told justice that everyone thought she was dead but she isnt her soul hadnt given up yet and that the doctor can go fuck himself for being wrong justice nodded in agreement.

Justice then had flashbacks of the dreams she had. the dream justice had started

out in a park a girl (who she was assuming was her) stared lovingly at her boyfriend (who she assumed was mark) they sat on a park bench mark stood up and told her to close her eyes she did when he finally told her to open them he was on one knee with a ring in his hands he told her he was the luckiest man in the world and that he would never hurt her and that he-he loved her and he asked her if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him he asked"will you marry me?" she stared at him in shock "oh um i guess it really was stu-"

she attacked him in a hug "yes yes a thousand times yes!" she yelled she pulled back from the hug kissing him passionately as it all went black.

y'all get the point and that led toan ice cold shower that morning for poor justice if there are showers in the void she wasnt happy well in the dream she was wink wink nudge nudge heh anyways i put this only because the next dream will show the pregnancy because note in the letter she mentioned it

bye.

A/N that was long, and sorrry, I did promise aussie slang but there wasn't much, so, until next time, see ya later, aligator. Not for a while, crocodile.


	84. Another one bites the dust

Will climbed in through Patty's window. He kissed her before taking out his phone. "Hey Patty, what's up with these texts from yesterday." he showed Patricia the texts full of autocorrect gibberish, random strings of letters and emojis.

"Oh, that... Emma came over yesterday, she turned us all into babies to put together a baby album for goatmomma." Patricia explained.

"Wait! You were a baby and I missed it!? I would have loved to seee a baby version of you! Oh well ... guess I ccan settle for one that's half you someday. " Will sighed before continuing. "Speaking of which ... there is one advantage to not having you as an infant..." Will pulled Patricia in for a passionate kiss that quickly escalated from there.

The next morning, whilst making breakfast, Zach noticed the girls discussing Paedro acting odd on their quest. "I think we should tell them." Zach chuckled, looking towards Chara.

"I think we should too, honey, though this is quite fun to watch." Chara giggled.

"Girls... he's acting weird around you two because he has a crush on you. Whilst we are on the topic of crushes, Finn also has a crush on you too. It's a good thing though, seeing as there's two of you and two of them. otherwise, you'd have to go through what Chara went through. Zach explained.

"Twelve years ago, Utf and a friend of hers planned a valentines day party in secret, they got everyone, locked them in a magic- proof room with only one other, or two other people, which in order to be let out in the morning, they had to confess theeir true feelings to the others. Toriel, Asgore and Sans were in the same room, just like Alphys and Undyne, just like Utf and Mettaton, Just like Myself, your dad and uncle Azzy. Your dad went first, saying he loved me and found Azzy asriel as it gets, Azzy was next, he also really liked me, but he felt Zach was ignoring him, as Zach origionally came to this world to catch both me and Azzy up on a buncha stuff. Then it was my turn. I honestly couldn't chose between the two of them.

When an anon dropped off a nameless, genderless baby to the front doorstep of the ask, Zach gave Azzy his present for me, to give to me. I decided to play a trick on them, to make them fight over me more seriouly, by saying that my one true love will always be chocolate (Which it still is...lol). In the end, Zach won me over by taking me to Hershey's world, you could eat everything there, as everything was made of chocolate." Chara then noticed the hungry stares in her childrens' eyes. "I guess I shouldn't have said that last part ... now that you mention it ... I could go for some chocolate right now ..." She explained.

Meanwhile, Emma had a present for Toriel. "Hey mom, got something for ya, close your eyes..~"

"Ok my child... I will do as you ask." Toriel closed her eyes.

Emma placed a photo album on Toriel's lap. " Ta-da! It's a book of all us adopted kids as babies! That's why I was a baby before... the potion lasted longer on me because I am a child still." Emma hugged her adoptive mother.

"Oh thank you, my child, how thoughtful of you!" Toriel exclaimed. "Why don't we look through it together? She offered.

Emma clambered onto Toriel's lap, the two of them flipping through the pages. "Apparently, after the spaghetti photos, they had to clean me up with a wet towel as I screamed when they tried to put me in the bathtub. " Emma giggled. " Well ... I guess somee things never change... HEY, I SAID NO BABY PICTURES OF ME IN THE NUDE!" Emma heard the twins giggling and went to chase after them.

(Magic class, AOTP Universe.)

"Alright kids, welcome to the next level of magic class!" Zach greeted the class. Our first lesson will be to blink, it is similar to teleporting, but not as advanced. You can zip forwards in a blink of an eye, hence the name. However, the path to where you want to go must be clear and in your line of sight. You don't want tto literally run into anything now, do you?" he explained.

"heh, reminds me of when i was a babybones, papy too, i literally merged with the door" Sans chuckled, walking into the room.

"BROTHER, YOU STILL DO THAT WHEN YOU TRY TELEPORTING TIRED OR DRUNK, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE HAD TO FIX THE CEILING, DOOR, WALL OR WINDOW?! Papyrus shouted.

"isn't the window always your fault though..." Sans yawned, grabbing a butterfly net. " a little notice from oll sans here, don't drink and blink, now i'm off to catch some Zs..." Sans punned.

Zach demonstrated by blinking across the room and back. "so, we will be doing this outside... there are obsicles set up for where you want to blink past, just have the location in mind, ready GO!" Some of the kids blink to the same spot and end up in a dogpile, some landing in intimate positions with their crushes. "OK. shoulda expected that, just make sure you know where each other wants to go and don't go at the same time." Zach explained.

Kid Zach ended up with his shirt caught in a tree." A little help please..." Saoirse blinked and unhooked him, the two feather fall down, blushing in each other's arms. "Thanks Saoirse..."

Zach then noticed Charlotte's mood swings and odd behaviour, like she wanted to stay away from everyone, but she was being pulled closer like a magnet. Charlotte diddn't head home when the rest of the class was dismissed, so Zach decided to ask if she was ok. "Go Away!" Charlotte said, with a bitter snarl that would run shivers up your spine.

Zach decided to follow her into the woods, as it was unsafe in there alone. "Charlotte, I understand having to go against instincts more than you think. I'm a warewolf, I have more weird instincts than I can count. I have to resist peeing on things I own and chasing the postman afer recieving our mail, and other stuff, you wouldn't know about till you're older." Zach explained. "But you could learn to keep control, you could find someone who's willing to let you feed from them. Running away or killing yourself is not an option. You will just end up hurting more people than your vampire side will... Please ... we can work this out.

At this moment, Sherry spiked Charlotte's bloodlust. Zach noticed Charlotte's eyes gloss over. " **I'm afraid that won't happen.** " Charlotte had completely transformed into her vampire form.

"Charlotte, you o-" Before Zach could finish, Charlotte dug into Zach with her claws and tore at him until there was nothing left but dust and his pendant. Charlotte's LV grew to ten off the bat.

Charlotte's thoughts and vision cleared, upon seeing the dust pile, she let out a maniaccly high pitched cackle.

Chara heard a farmiliar scream, an anguishing cry and then a mainiacal cackle. Chara immeddiately teleported from where the sound came from, only to find a pile of dust and a farmiliar pendant. In an intant, she brought up the reset button, only to find when she pressed it, nothing happened. "Why... why can't I... Dammit Zach, I swear to god if this is a trick... Zach please...ANSWER ME! ZACH!... ... .. .. .no...no this... this cannot be happening ... you can't leave me..." Chara was sobbing by the end. Chara tried calling Frisk, asking her to reset, but she couldn't. Not even Flowey could reset, and he was able to save over Frisk's save. The three of them pooled their DT, but they still couldn't reload. Chara hesitated, before trying the True Reset button, which would bring the world back to when Frisk fell as a child, but not even that worked. Nothing could bring Zach back now.


	85. Valentine's mourning

Twas the afternoon of Zach's death. Kayla ws suddenly disturbed and uncomfortable, her soul was suddenly reacting to the increase of DT usage and immediately knew something was off. Kyle looked at his sister's focoused face, staring at the ground and thinking hard, as always, she was sitting in his lap sideways and he decided to ask Kayla what was wrong. "Nothing, it's probably nothing to worry about." Kayla smiled, before going back to reading with Kyle.

Sherry found Charlotte in the woods, drinking blood from a deer. "So, How's your meal?"

"It's good~, but you wouldn't want to come much closer, human, I'd run now if I were you.~" Charlotte smirked, in full demon form.

"Huh, funny, you said that last time too." Sherry replied, defiantly not heeding Charlotte's warning.

"I don't recall ever getting chummy with a lowly human like you... though, I like you, human, you don't seem to be scared of a vampire like me... you sorta remind me of this traitor, funny thath's the only memory I have from before I slaughtered that warewolf filth." Charlotte sneered, not realising that Sherry was this 'traitor'.

"Hmm? Oh nothing important... you know what is more important? I bet you still have a bone to pick with warewolves right?" Charlotte nodded in response to Sherry's question. "Well, there's still some in your territory, and they're gonna up to have a blood feud with you someday... unless of course you end this yourself?" Sherry smirked evilly.

"Huh? The only warewolves I sense in the area are half blood trash? Unless... there is another pack of full blood warewolves?"

"You could wipe out the whole pack. Your classmates, the whelps, but don't forget... Chara has two more wolves inside her. End them all, rule the territory." Sherry informed Charlotte.

' _Classmates? Whelps? Most importantly why does 'Chara' sound so farmiliar...that's right, she's the pathetic widow whose husband I just slaughtered? And this woman? She seems to remind me of that traitor ... Sherry ... that's it! Should I trust her?The question is ... what does a lowly human like her have against warewolves ... especially if she is reckless enough to stand abefore a vampire, who could kill her in an instant?'_ Charlotte found herself wandering away, whilst lost in thought.

"Ah ah ah... not so fast. Sun's still up, you're only safe here because of the shade. Follow the trail, there's a nice little cabin for you. I even ot you some snacks, feel free to farm them... or you could suck them dry and gain the LOVE, I don't care which." Sherry explained. she then walked away ' _Once this is done, I'll see about turning her back to normal... for Cam's sake. If not... guess I'll just put her down.'_

After Charlotte arrived at the cabin, a few kids, some from her fellow yeargroup made their way down. "Man, is this place really haunted?" The first boy asked.

"They say, if you go deep enough, monsters... evil monsters, not the one's we're friends with take you to their lair and you are never. Seen. Again." Another boy replied.

"Oh look, a cabin, we should rest there." A third boy said. They opened the door to find Charlotte, though they didn't recognise her. "U-umm soo I guess you heard about the forest being haunted too?" The third boy asked nervously.

"Speking of which, a girl about your age, a girl my age lives right next door to me and... well her mom is super worried, she says her daughter hasn't come home after that 'magic club' that Mr Benson teaches ended. Man ... I wish I could go but, mom wouldn't sign the form. No fair! And it's held in a completely different universe too." The second boy ranted.

"Thing is, we'd ask Mr Benson if we've seen her, but we don't know where she lives, so the three of us gave up and decided to explore this forrest." The third boy explained.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen this human girl you speak of, but I'm afraid the 'Mr Benson' you're looking for? You won't find him... that's right... you won't ever find him..." Charlotte murmured, knowing full well the identity of the warewolf she killed. (If it's all right, with you, Unknown, I was maybe thinking Sherry could be Charlotte's blood thrall or servant.)

Later into the evening, kayla was was wandering around when she saw Chara. She wanted to say hi but noticed that her eyes looked puffy and red, like she was crying ages ago. Deciding that this was for the greater good, Kayla read Chara's mind.

' _Even now, I still can't beleve it's come to this, my sucpicions were held true, though it was cruel of me to ask my eldest daughters to confirm it. I still remember the tears in Zara and Zacha's eyes as they asked me 'Mom, why does that dust pile smell like dad? why is his pendant on top of it.?' It broke my heart to tell them that Zach, their father was now that dust pile. I still need to contact the school and...'_

What she saw made kayla stumble back in shock, before Chara could react, Kayla ran off. " He can't be dead, he's not that weak, then again..." Kayla held back a sob, before shutting herself in the bathroom to calm down.

News of Zach's death, and of Charlotte's dissapearance went by fast, the school made a plaque for the beloved second grade teacher. Zara and Zacha were both booked in for counselling sessions with the school psychaiatrist, as well as constant visits from CC, who helped the kids cope. (I'm writing for CC) "I've only just realised, the saddest thing is that... that... the triplets are too young to remember they had a dad, not only that, but those two would be born without having a loving father." She grieved alongside Chara and the clones. However, friends and family were allowed to have a day off school / work.

The next day, Will visited Patricia, who was in her bedroom, crying. "Patty, I got worried when you weren't at school today... what's wrong babe?"

"N-nothing ... noting I should involve you in ... though you've probably seen the news." She then turned on the recording of the news story.

"Welcome beauties and gentlebeauties to MTT news... Last evening at a quater to four, A warewolf by the name of Z-z ... zachary...benson...has been mysteriously murdered... Friends, family, colleauges and students of the second grade teacher alike are mourning at the moment... The former king of monsters has a few words..." Patricia could only guess that Mettaton was trying to hold back tears as best as possible.

"It was my own son-in-law that was murdered, I am offering a hefty reward for anyone who has info on his death."

"Well, there you have it, folks... Mr Asgore Dreemurr thank you. We have these kiddies here who are students in young Mr Benson's magic club, were with him on the evening of his murder." Mettaton then handed the mic to Zara, who was crying.

"W-why did dad h-have to die? I-it's not fair! It could have been your dad too you know!" Zara then handed the Mic to Cameron.

"Mr Benson is a nice Person! He gave me a home when my real mom died and my real Dad was sent to prison." Cameron cried.

"The last we saw of our dad, was when our friend and classmate, Charlotte, went into the forrest, after she started acting weird. Dad asked Zara and me to watch over everyone whilst he went after Charlotte. neither of them came out from the forrest." Zacha said as the recrding clicked off.

Will's eyes went wide and he held her close to comfort her. "Jesus Christ... I'm so sorry. I know you two were close... I'm here for you, whatever you need. I love you." he then kissed the top of her forehead.

"Will... please... promise you won't ever die... promise me we will grow old together... I-i love you Will, to the ends of the Earth." Patricia cried into Will's shoulder. "H-he was like a brother to me... all the fallen humans are all like my brothers and sisters... Brendan, Heather, Chara, Ash, Sam, Chase and Frisk, all of them are like my older siblings." Patricia explained.

A week went by, Valentines day had come at last! Utf had the same surprise planned as when the ask first started to cheer everyone up from their state of grief, though nobody knew about it. Hidden deep in Patricia's closet, so that some chocolate feinds don't find it, were some boxes of chocolates that Zach managed to wrap up and write up cards for before his untimely demise, well at least, after tears shed during the funeral the day before, chocolate will be a suitable comfort. Patricia found them when she was looking for her present for Will. They were handed out that morning.

Zara and Zacha's card had 'I think you're even sweeter than these: Love Dad' Writton on it. Both girls teared up reading the card.

Chara's card had 'As much as you love chocolate, I love you even more. Happy Valentine's Day, love Zach' Written on it.

The triplets got super soft chocolates, Chara read what was written on the card. 'You can't read yet... but I love you anyway! Love Dada'. Chara then took the kids to Zach's grave to lay down red tulips and a box of chocolates that everyone were tempted to eat. "We love you, Zach, you will forever be in our hearts..." Chara placed the gifts down, the tulips in a vase of water.

In the meantime, Kayla and Kyle fed each other chocolate, they both bought the same type of chocoolates for each other, though it's not any different than eating it alone. But ya know, they're really close sibs, almost too close, they can do whatever the hell they want on Valentine's. Besides, they were both single, they didn't expect any bouqet of flowers to appear on their doorstep or a snowman to crash into their window and hug them in the middle of the night. Especially Kyle, who is presumably gay.

A little while later, Emma appeared at Utf's house Through a mirror. "Hey... A little birdie told me you're doing another Valentine's Day lock-up. I want in. I need something ti take my mind off what happened to Zach..." Emma explained.

"We all do... I dunno how you found out, old friend, so it's our secret until tonight. It was especially hard on Metta. I remember him telling me he had to cover a murder, though it shocked me to hear that the murder he was covering was Zach's, I thought it would cheer not only him, but myself, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, especially Chara up, recreating how we all met, I fugured we should recreate all the fun times we had when Zach first came into our lives.

"So let's see, we've got Sariel and Steven, me and Sorial, Allie and Mac, PJ and Fresh and I don't know if Roland likes anyone, plus all the pairings in the magic club." Emma responded.

"Yeah, They probably need to take their mind off it as well. I heard that apparently, Zara, Zacha and the rest of their calss have been given a really mean teacher, not only that, but no other teacher has taken over magic club. Oh, did I tell you, the other me is bringing everyone over for the lock-up?" Utf explained.

"So the real question is cake or no cake?" Emma asked."

"Please bring cake, old friend, but not too strong, we don't want a repeat of group one and two" Utf chuckled with Emma.

Everyone from AOTP and Q&AWTG were locked into magic proof, escape proof rooms. From Q the people locked together out of the kids were; Patty and Will, Emma and Sorial, Sariel and Steven, Aluminia, Mackenzie and Roland, PJ and Fresh, Kid Zach and Saoirse, Francis and Samuel, Finn and Zara, Paedro and Zacha and the last minute change, seeing as Charlotte went missing the same day as Zach's death, Cameron was put in with Caterina.

From AOTP; there was; Abigail and Daniel, Utf and Mettaton, Sans and Toriel, Alphys and Undyne, Frisk and Monster Kid, Chara and Asriel with the Q&AWTG Chara, Asriel and Angel, Papyrus and Grillby, Gaster and the River Person, Burgerpants and the Nicecreamguy, Catty and Bratty and last but not least; Toby the annoying dog and Temmie.

Emma walked up to Sorial teasingly. "Well, I think you already know how I feel about you... so the question is, what're you gonna do about it?"

" **Easy, I know what you've done to the cake here so...** " Sorial took a bite out of the piece of cake. " **After all this is how mom and dad got together, right?** " Sorial then fiished the rest of the slice of cake... That was until... Sorial kissed Emma passionately, pushing the rest of the cake into her mouth with a magic toungue. Sorial stopped before it went any further though. " **I love you, kitkat** " He murmured.

"So... we're stuck in here for a while..." Kid Zach guessed.

"I-I think so... at least there's snacks and a couch..." Saoirse pointed out the slice of cake and the couch.

"H-hey I-" Both said at the same time.

"S-sorry, you can go f-first..." Saoirse stated.

"W-well... Umm... grew you some flowers... h-here." Kid Zach pulled out a beautifil bouqet of flowers of various varieties and colours.

"It's so pretty!" Saoirse gasped.

"You like it?"

"Ilove it... thank you so much!" Saoirse looked down at her card and started to grow nervous. "H-Here... it's not as nice as what you did, b-but still for y-you." Saoirse gave Ki Zach her homemade valentine.

"Aww... thanks Saoirse. I've never gotten a Vaaentine from a pretty girl before!" Kid Zach exclaimed as Saoirse blushed slightly.

"Thank you I-i um... I h-have something else for you... cose your eyes." As Kid Zach closed his eyes, Saoirse leaned in and gave him a french kiss. They pull away after a moment, both faces red.

"W-what was that?"

"I think it's c-called a french k-kiss...I h-heard some older kids talking a-about it... d-did you?" Saoirse explained.

Kid Sach kissed her back, before she finished and smiled back as they hug and eat snacks, starting with the cake.

Aluminia and Mackenzie were surprised to see Roland in the room with them. "This was how my mom and dad got together if I remember correctly..." Aluminia broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I remember my mothers telling me about it..." Roland added.

"Wow, you are so lucky! My foster parents were in an arranged marriage. They were practically strangers until their wedding day." Mackenzie exclaimed.

"Well, I-I um... I er... guess... we have to tell each other how we really feela-about each other." Roland stated, whilst nervously blushing. "I'll... er... I'll g-go first... Mac I'd never thought there'd be someone who likes Anime as much as myself and my mothers do, you are a really good friend to have around, Allie is lucky to have you..." Roland admitted. "Allie... you remember how I had a crush on you when we were nine right? Well, I only found it out later when it started to wear off, but Emma not only cake tortured me into dating Sariel... in secret, until our parents found out..., but she slipped a love potion into that cake. I can only sucpect that the potion that changed our age temporarily to see a m15+ movie also made the love potion wear off at that moment, considering love potion only lasts for five years. What I'm trying to say is, when I broke up with Sariel, that is when my feelings for you slowly came back. I wanted to wait until Sariel got over me, before I confessed to you, but by the time that came, you had found Mackenzie." Roland Confessed, blushing.

"Aww, I'm sorry I took Allie awaay from you, and I consider you as a good friend as well, after all, Anime is great (Except for Mew Mew two, that was trash)! If it weren't for Allie, I wouldn't have met you. And Allie, I like you and care about you alot. I'm lucky to have a girlfriend like you, though I'll be allright if you chose your childhood friend over me..." Mackenzie stated.

"You guys... I'm lucky to have you both... and to be honest, you two are really great people, though, I think you should tell Sariel what you told me, she would be torn otherwise... actually... she had a feeling that you still liked me... that's why she got Sorial to hang out with you... that's why I rejected almost everyone who asked me out. Now, honestly, I can't decide on either of you..." Little did Allie know... but history was about to repeat itself.

A/N: I might be doing a wedding chapter for Alphys and Undyne soon, before Easter (Which according to the aussie calender, will be on the same day as April fool's.) I bet it will be exiting to have a two publicc holidays fall on the same day.


	86. The clue

The magic class kids all hung out together at recess, discussing recent events whilst playing catch. "... Our new teacher's a jerk... I can't believe she made fun of Saoirse for her stutter and Francis for being shy! What kind of teacher does that?!" Kid Zach ranted.

"I know right... and man does she give us tons of homework that we never had to deal with" Caterina sighed as Saoirse silently passed the ball to her.

" Saoirse... you can talk with us you know? We won't make fun of you... well NOW we won't..." Kid Zach looked at Cameron, who despite living with Abigail in the AOTP universe, still got dropped off here.

"Yeah ... I guess I was kinda bad..." Cameron rubbed the back of his head.

"... o-ok." Saoirse responded

"Hey, did I tell you I might be a big bro so-" Cameron was about to change the subject, when Zara and Zacha's ears perked up.

"A vampire... you sure dude" One boy said.

"Yeah, she was kinda cute too..."

"You know vampires eat humans right?"

"She seemed nice enough..."

"Yeah whatever, you're probably making it up to get popular with the girls." The boy walked off, the other boy, the one who had seen Charlotte stayed behind.

"Hey, Zacha, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zara asked.

Zacha nodded in response, the two of them told the rest of the group what they overheard. Saoirse walked over to the boy. "E-Excuse me? Y-you met a girl in the woods the other day? Where? What d-did she look like?"

"Umm, well, she was a vampire, she looked to be about our age, with pale skin and black hair. Her eyes were pure white and she had claws instead of fingers and toes and horns too."

Cameron remembered the glimpse his group caught of Charlotte in full demonic form, during the quests. "It can't be... this is too much of a coincidence..."

"Guys, what if it's Charlotte?! We need to go find her! She could get hurt or... w-worse..." Kid Zach worried.

"Well, I guess our sleepover can wait... right now, we have to find Charlotte." Samuel stated.

After school, they met up at the park where magic class normally broke up, before everyone went home. "Alright, let's spread out and look for the cabin. Umm... I guess we'll check over here and you can look over there, just don't go anywhere alone." The two groups split up, a boy's group and a girl's group. Kid Zach started conversation in the boy's group. "Hey Samuel, did... did you tell Francis how you feel yet?"

Samuel looked down at his feet "No... I mean I was about to, but I was scared she was gonna take it the wrong way or somethin."

"Really? But she likes you too though! Trust me, I know about not noticing when someone's crushing on you. What about you Paedro? What happened with you and Zacha?" Kid Zach turned to Paedro.

"Umm She kissed me on the cheek after I told her I liked her..." Paedro blushed nervously.

"See? If he can do it, so can you! On the way home today, I want you to tell her. Ok?"

"Umm, Ok I will, Zach... How'd it go with you and Saoirse?" Samuel asked.

"Umm... well... we umm... she kinda... umm... " Kid zach went bright red at the memory.

The other group had no idea the boys were talking about them. "Y-you see it yet?" Saoirse asked. Everybody shook their head sadly. "S-so Zara, Zacha... a-are you t-two doing ok?"

"... " Zara and Zacha didn't say a word, they didn't need to. They just hung their heads in silence.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I shouldn't have brought it up... let's talk about something else... did Paedro and Finn do anything special for you f-for Valentine's Day?" Saoirse asked, causing the two to go bright red.

"U-umm I gave Paedro a peck on the cheek after he shared his feelings for me." Zacha responded.

"Finn K-k-kissed meeeeee, I didn't know how to respond so I hid my face in my hoodie... he was really sympathetic, I heard Paedro was really sympathetic as well" Zara explained.

"A-awww... t-that's cute. W-what about you Cat? Did C-Cam try to look up your s-skirt again?" Saoirse asked, turning to Caterina.

Caterina went bright red, so red, it was showing through her fur. "Umm well... he gave me a nice scratch behind the ear, the rest of it was fuzzy. The last thing I remembered was smelling some catnip. Though when I woke, Cameron was a mouse, it was soo funny, I had to try not to put him in my mouth... Ask Cam, he'll probably remember more than me." Caterina explained, giggling.

"What about y-you Francis? I t-told you about m-me and Z-Zach earlier... did you t-tell Samuel you l-like him?" Saoirse blushed at the memory of being with Kid zach.

"Uh well... we talked, though I was too nervous to bring it up, I guess you could say I was waiting for him to go first..." Fransis blushed.

"Y-you really should tell him... it'll make you feel better. I-it's really s-scary but sometimes it pays off." Saoirse advised.

The girls' group arrived at the cabin in the woods, with some animals that seemed to be covered in dried blood, but still alive. When they went inside, they were surprised to see Charlotte in human form, unharmed.

"Charlie!" Caterina tackle hugged Charlotte, followed by Francis.

"Charla! We were soo worried? Are you okay?"

Charlotte looked confused. "Humans worried? About me? And my name is Charlotte, not 'Charlie', not 'Charla', 'Charlotte'"

"But... you like the nickname, you have to remember, we're your friends!" Francis pleaded, making an orb of red light.

"Wizards? I didn't think there were human wizards left..." Charlotte wondered.

"M-mr B-benson taught us magic t-taught you, don't you remember? Y-you have to remember!" Saoirse pleaded

"Mr Benson huh? He's dead, you're wasting your time..." Charlootte tried to get rid of them

"So you know huh?" Zara looked down "Then please, come back to us! Or do you... do you not remember us at all..."

"Go home halfbreed..." Somehing clicked inside Charlotte, this 'halfbreed' could only be one person. "Zara Riley Benson, Zacha Riley Benson... both of you identical twins... surprising how a dog like you managed to make friends with a cat, Caterina if I recall..." Charlotte spat.

"So you remember..." Francis stated

"I remember everything about you, though I never remember being friends with trash, now you are really starting to piss me off." Charlotte used botonomacy to send thorny vines after the retreating girls.

Zacha however, went closer to Charlotte, with a spell she'd been practicing when she was bored. She encanted a spell. "That was a spell to clarify your memories, try to remember okay?"


	87. Charlotte

A/N Sorry for the wait, I got sidetracked and kept procrasinating.

A girl with red hair walked into Chara's house. She looked around and pointed to Chara. "chara i need you." The redhead tells Chara that she is justice. she also told Chara that she was ressurrected.

After not hearing a responce, Justice stared at everyone, realising nobody noticed her presence. She began to cry. There was a price to pay, she didn't know it was invisibility. Justice looked around the room, noticing mark wasn't there. after 4 hours of searching, she realised Mark was nowhere to be found. Justice fell to her knees, screaming in anguish for the loss of everything she ever knew.

"I Just heard someone scream... and those voices earlier... I can't make heads or tails of it..." Chara paced around the room.

Meanwhile, in the woods, the girl's group and the boy's group met up in a clearing. "So you guys found her, but she doesn't remember anything? Kid Zaach asked curiously.

The girls hung their heads, Zacha spoke up. "I put a spell on her to hopefully help her regain her memory."

Zara then added. "She seems to remember bits and pieces, but not the important stuff."

"S-so what do w-we do? S-should we tell an adult?" Saoirse asked.

"I dunno, what do you think?" Kid Zach responded.

"Dad may be able to heal her memory... that' s all I can think of..." Cameron stated.

"If she remembers bits and pieces, like you said, maybe her memory will eventually come back.?" Samuel pondered.

"Yeah... we can't give up hope right now. Magic club, stay Determined!" Francis added.

"So, that's what we'll do, talk to her until her memory regains."Kid Zach stated.

"It's getting late, I'll get the spellbook, Cam, get the elf Frisk and elf version of my mom, they may also be able to jog her memory, also, bring Daniel- your dad." Zacha instructed.

Later that afternoon, Sherry went to the log cabin, where Charlotte was. "What do you want, Traitor, Sherry!? Honestly, I can't believe I would ever trust a lowly uman like you? Why should I believe you are honestly trying to help me?" Charlotte interrogated her.

"So, your memories are returning? Interesting... I wonder, does this change anything for you? Do you feel differently about what you've done recently? I suppose you must ask yourself what you want. Do you live as a vampire? Do you try to go back to your normal life? Or do you still think you should end it now before you hurt anyone else? That choice is yours and yours alone."

"I know what needs to be done, yes, the memories are painful, but I need to atone for what I have done. At least ... let me talk to her about it... and the twins, they can kill me if they want... after what I have done, it would seem right." Charlotte responded.

Late that night, Sherry appeared in Chara's house, next to where Chara was sleeping. "Nothing like an empty spot in the bed to remind you what you've lost" She gloated.

"What are you doing here, Unknown!?" Chara slashed at her with a knife, but Sherry dodged in time.

"Now, now, I'm not the one who killed the one who truly believed in you as a person. That was his student,...that's right, little Charlotte turned and ripped Zach to dust. After all that, the LOVE took most of what was left of the sweet little girl he taught. All that's left now is a monster in a child's body. Sound farmiliar, Demon? Some people are just born to cause suffering." Sherry looked sad saying this. Chara seemed to have her head bowed down in grief.

"I know... Charlotte came and told me everything, I'm still not sure how to process this..."

"It's just how things are. I really do wish I can see people like u- ... like you, what he did. But then again, he's not the one left standing? Is he?"

"W-why... why are you telling me this, w-why put me through all this?" Chara asked.

"... don't really know myself. Pity? The hope that you two would just destroy each other and end the problem altogether? Maybe the hope that I can still be proven wrong? I don't know... but maybe if deal with this, you might get the aswer on how to reverse all the suffering caused to those around you. until then though, goodbye Demon." And on that note, Sherry teleported away.

Chara thought about what Sherry had told her, she then remembered Charlotte's confession.

(Flashback)

Chara recieved a knock on the door, she was just about to not answer it, thinking it was those damn sympthasisers, thinking they knew her pain. What nonsense, when she heard Charlotte's voice. "Anyone home? Zara? Zacha? Ms Benson?" Chara then opened the door. " Sorrry for c-"

Chara gave Charlotte a stern glare.

"L-listen I can e-explain, you see I um...-"

Chara wrapped her in a tight hug. "Charlotte! I'm soo glad you're alright! Everyone was so worried about you! I'll let your morher know that you are safe" Chara was about to grab the home phonne, when she realized what Charlotte said. "Wait a minute... when you called out at the door, you called me 'Ms benson', instead of 'Mrs Benson' I'm curious as to why that was, seeing as you shouldn't have known about that whilst you were missing.?"

Charlotte put a hand behind her head. "Actually, I know about what happened, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Chara then had a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean you knew?"

Charlotte guiltily looked away. "Because I-... Because I killed him... do what you want... kill me if you want."

Chara looked on in shock. "W-what...n-no... you couldn't... y-you couldn't possibly..."

"Yes, it was as if my body was moving on it's own, like my vampire instincts had taken over completely... wanting to destroy all warewolves one by one... When i woke, it was as if I had no sense of right and wrong. The last thing I remember was a warewolf dying by my hands. My memory slowly returned after a group of humans, who deep down I seemed to know came, taked to me as if they knew me, as if I was their friend. Worst of all... I reember the thrill I got from it all... killing innocent creatures...not only tht but... I still remember how superior I acted to those who were around me." Charlotte felt a hand camp o her shoulder.

"That, what you did just now, took a lot of bravery, confessing on your own free will, I commend you for that, but... what you did is unforgiveable, and for that, you need to be punished accordingly. You will help me figure out how to reset all this. let me explain, Reset is power those of us who have Determination who can reset time, think of it as a videogame, a soft reset will bring you back to the last save point, wheras a hard reset, known in this world as a True Reset resets the world back to the beggining and deletes all previous save data and acheivements.. When I was human, Determination was my soul trait, as it is yours... or rather was yours. However, when there are two people with Determination, the one with more resolve to reset will succeed. The thirst to kill again overrides the need to bring others back to prevent their death. 


	88. Reset

Justice aberdeen walked upstairs to her old room. She looked at a piture on the wall of all her friends, with her family. She began to sob, wondering why nobody ould see or hear her. She looked around her old room, seeing pictures of herself with mettaton. She notied her favorite picture, the one of Mark asking Metta permission to date her. She picked up the picture _Why can't they see me and where is Zach._? She thought to herself, seeing her bed, closet and her blue and purple lamp striped lamp that Tori gave her. She suddenly realised she should show a sign of her prescence. She shook her head, knowing that was only possible in the movies, looking upon a pakage on the bed. It was a valentine's day present from Mark. it seemed to be a heart shaped box of M &Ms. She started to cry again, clutching her teddy closely as she fell asleep.

Whilst Emma was over at Chara's house, she noticed a light on upstairs. She went to check it out. "Hello, anyone there!?" Emma then saw Justice asleep on the bed. "Hey, what're you doing up here?" She then woke Justice and was interrupted.

Justice stared up at Emma. " you can see me?" She said, running up and hugging her as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I see youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- oh crap! Aren't you the girl who died!? You're back!?"

" I uhm don't really know actually." She shrugged. "I was dead one day and alive the next, I guess..." She hugged Emma again tightly. She was happy, if Emma could see her, then everyone else should right? WRONG!

Zara came upstairs, hearing the commotion. "Aunt Emma, what's going on, why are you talking to yourself?" Zara then sniffed the air. "Hang on, I can smell someone else here, I've smelled it before, but can't remember where?" Little did either of them know, but because Justice was a reviewer, only fellow reviewers, including the author could see her. Nobody else. As you will soon see with other visitors later on.

Later in the afternoon, Sherry appeared behind Charlotte, whilst thinking of a way to reset. Well well well, look who's had a change of heart! You understand that even if you fix everything, it's only a matter of time until one of these demons ruins things again right? It's just how things work... demons hurt people, wether they want to or not."

"I know... That's why the only way to atone for what I have done is 'an eye for an eye' as they all say. I took someone's life, so in order to make it right, someone closest to him needs to take mine." Charlotte explained. "heh, you'd think a seven year old, such as myself would rather play with my friends out on the sreets." She chuckled.

"Well, I guess if you want something done right, you do it yourself." Sherry sighed in response.

In the meantime, Winged Utf appeared through a portal, sensing something was a little 'off' at Chara's house. as it was urgent, she took Aluminia and Silver with her. "I want you to play with the other kids, whilst I talk to Chara, got it?" She gave her children a stern glare.

"I'm booooorrrreeedddddd!" Silver exclaimed.

"Mom told us to play with Zara, Zacha and the triplets." Allie repeated what Utf told them.

"Can I have a snack?"

"I'm sure it would be alright, as long as we don't touch any meat or chocolate... I know, how about I deep-fry some fruit?"

"Greasy, yuck!" Silver stuck out his tounge in a cute manner.

"Fine, howabout you have your nap and before you know it, it will be time to go home." Allie took her brother upstars, to one of the spare room, which Justice used to stay in. "Wait... I sense a soul in the room, but see nobody here. What about you, lil bro?"

"How can you sense a soul?" Silver asked.

"Forgot, you haven't been taught how yet. Let's get mom." The two raced downstairs.

"Alright, what's happened? Another one of your fights?" Utf asked, following the two robot ghost hybrids upstairs. "Wait... this is Justice's old room."

"I can sense a soul, but nobody's here..."

Utf loked inside. "There IS someone in there, I'll scan their soul." A look of surprise dawned over her face. "This soul... it was the soul of someone who was my sister - in - law in an alternate universe! Justice Aberdeen!"

Sherry arrived at the house, she pulled out a knife and went to attack Chara. Chara responded by pulling out her own knife, the two fighting styles were very similar, so neither side seemed to gain an edge. "Why won't you just die!? Without you, your world can be safe dammit! Do you really not care!?"

Chara dodged a few blows and responded whilst counteraattacking. "It seems as you are the cause of the problems, and you think killing me will change anything? If anything, killing you is the least I can do to avenge my husband's death, true, it was Charlotte's hands that were dirtied, but my guess is that you were the one manipulating her, you have always had it in for me hadn't you!?"

"Fine! Then I'll just have to take care of one of the other ones!" Sherry threw a knife at Zara. In the blink of an eye, Charlotte was standing in front of Zara, it all happened too fast, Chara, unable to react, watched as the knife sliced right through Charlotte's neck, spilling blood everywhere, which would kill a normal human, but being a vampire, she managed to barely survive. Her healing couldn't keep up and her life slipped away from her.

Charlotte woke up in an empty space. "Huh? W-where am I" She then noticed two buttons, one that said 'reset', the other one said 'continue'. Above it said 'Charlotte, Chara's house 17:52, LV 8, Vampire.' . Curious about what ' Reset' did, Charlotte pressed that button.

Charlotte had reset to before she wandered off in a daze, it felt as though she woke from a strange dream. She looked around and saw her friends, before seeng Zach. Teary eyed, she ran up, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're back! I thought... I thought you were gone for good!" She then apologised to her friends for scaring them, who all looked at her, not understanding what was going on. _Huh? Have I got something in my teeth?_ Running her tounge over her teeth, she realised that they were normal, fangless teeth.

A/N Time wouldn't have reset for the AOTP Universe, so the AOTP crew will explain what happened in that universe for the past couple of months. Some new characters will definitely be introduced next chapter. I think, Cameron will enjoy being older than some of his friends.


	89. Easter Fools

All Kayla did was blink and she fund herself back where she was before Zach's death. She was confused, but then she felt the reset, she checked the time and realized what happened. Did Chara do it? She immediately went to find Chara. "Chara! You did it, you did a reset! How!?"

However, Chara looked really puzzled, she already talked with Frisk and Flowey; the only other two who have been able to reset. Neither of them did it, so who? "I'd like to say it was me, but... it wasn't. The thing is, besides me, Frisk and Flowey are the only other ones that I know of that are capable of such." She looked down solemly.

In the meantime, Zach looked at Charlotte a little surprised as she was hugging him. Zach decided to hug her back. "Uhh, nice to see you too Charlotte? Well let's get you kids back home."

Francis lagged behind. Charlotte asked her what was wrong. "Oh, um... nothing Charlie, I just feel... like ... like all this has happened before."

After the children were dropped home, Zach headed home. "Hey Chara I'm ho-oof" Zach was interrupted by a sobbing, tackle-hugging Chara. Zach looked at her confused and concerned. "Chara? Is everything okay?! Did something happen!?"

"Just... thank goodnees you're alive! I-I - we all suffered so much! you were dead and..." Chara couldn't get much out, due to the constant bawling.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down honey... just breath..." Zach held her close until she calmed down. He then kissed her. " Now, what's going on?"

Chara took Zach to the bedroom to explain. "You were murdered, for some reason I couldn't reset, neither could Frisk or Flowey. Eveyone missed you. The teacher who replaced you was very mean to the kids. Worst of all, Charlotte dissapeared, nobody knew where she was. It . .. it wasn't the same without you."

"... I died? I'm so sorry, I'd never want to leave you and the kids alone. How... did the girls handle it?

"They took a few days off school, though, when they finally went back to school, even any mention of you would set them off. It took two teachers to get them to stop crying and making a fuss. After that, they spent most of their time in the student councellor's office." Chara explained.

"I'm sooooo sorry." Zach kissed Chara and went to have some adult fun with her.

"It's not your fault, I think Unknown was in control of your killer, Charlotte." Chara knew she said too much, but Zach needed to hear this.

The next day, Zach and the magic club appeared in the AOTP universe. "Hey guys, we're he-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Zach?" Frisk asked.

"You're alive!?" Chara asked.

"h-how is this possible, you were dead, Cam told me all about it?" Abigail's pregnancy was coming along nicely.

"It's been two months...Oooh" Toriel suddenly doubled over in pain.

"you kay tori?" Sans asked, concerned for his wife.

"Whatever, you're just in time for Easter." Daniel added.

"So I guess you guys didn't reset then? Well, we did. Apparently Charlotte reset our universe to before it happened. So, things are more or less back to normal. So, what did I miss?" Zach remembered how earlier on, Charlotte told him she reset.

"Azzy was bawling his eyes out, a crybaby as usual."

"Chara, that's mean! I was not" Asriel replied.

"What did you miss? What did I miss? I come back, only to find that Zach's back from the dead!" Utf stated

"apparenty, their world reset..." Abigail stated. "I thought I told you to call when you and Metta landed at the aiirport! How was the honeymoon?"

"You never sent anything. See, no message!" utf showed Abigail her phone.

"I didn't send it? Then what's this?" Abigail pointed to the text message

"What text message?" Utf pretended not to see.

"This!"

"I don't see no text" Utf stated, laughing when she saw Abigail's reaction. "GOT YA! April Fo-ool's!" Utf then remembered what she wanted to ask. "Alphys and Undyne aren't back fro their honeymoon in Tokyo?"

Sans bowed his head. "they...they died" Sans then appeared to shush the air.

"I-I'm so sorry... " Mettaton bowed his head.

"april fool's! alphys and undyne are still in Tokyo, we talked to them last night." Sans explained.

A baby was heard babbling in the diistance. " Oh, what luck, I was asked to babysit my new baby brother, Jason today!" Frisk then went to the other room and ame back with a baby in their arms. "Meet Jason."

Well then... I guess some of you kids need to re-do some of what happened too huh? Cam and Charlotte are the only ones who remember, so I guess ask them what happened. Now come on, time for class! Today, we'll be learning transmorgification. First lesson, try saying transmorgification.

Zach chuckled as the kids said 'Transmorficication' or 'Trans morgfication'. " Close enough. Alright, it's basically a spell that let's you reshape something like this." Zach picked up a piece of wood, turning it into a wood ball. "See? Now focous on what you wannt it to look like, start simple for now... well I guess Zara and Zacha can try advanced since you figured this one out on your own anyway. Don't worry if you don't get it the first time, this can be tricky."

Cameron managed to make a toy train out of the wood, even managing to make it move. "What!? Mom taught me, transmorification is basically shapeshift magic used on an object, and then necromancy is used to make it move." Cameron's eyes had a purple ring around them.

"Aww, no fair! I end up making a wool ball, instead of wool string!" Caterina pouted

"Why don't you make a mouse, sis!" Felix showed his sister the mouse he made from the plastic.

"My cube looks a little wonky." Francis stated.

"Cammy~! can you pleasse help us ?" Charlotte looked like she was starting to get possesive of Cameron, which was only proven when Fracins approached Cameron for help.

There was an outburst of magic power, the equivalant to a water breaking. Toriel then went into Labour.

"Uhh... well kids, that'll be for today's lessons! It's baby time! And no, I am not telling you it works, that is a question for your parents." Zach exclaimed, while a few of the kids groaned.

"Dad, how does it work?" Zara and Zacha asked in unison.

"... that's a question for your mom..." Zach responded, helping Toriel get to the nearest clinic, though Sans insisted it would be faster to teleport her there.

Half an hour later, everyone else arrived. " now don't fret if i gain weight, cause i'm gonna be fat-ther to beautiful skeletwins!

"WOWIE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M MORE EXITED ABOUT! SANS HAVING RESPONSIBILITIES OR THE FACT THAT I'M NOW AN UNCLE!? NYEH HEH HEH!"

"don't worry bro, ill be a bone-afied dad" Sans punned, making papyrus cringe.

"Hang on, ... big me's been pregnant for longer than mom..." Chara stated.

"Probably because, with the resets in that universe, we are now two and a half months ahead of them, Chara's baby should be due in two or three chapters time, depending on how fast Diana gets them out." A shattering sound could be heard... that was the fourth wall.

Two e-mails came from Glamprincess237, the first said 'New characters? what do you mean?'

"well, see for yourself, baby Jason and Sans and Toriel's twins are being born as we speak. due to resets, Chara is due in a month. as for me, I am about halfway through." Abigail explained.

The next e-mail said 'I am the princess of glam and this Easter, I will make everyone ugly so I am the only glamorous one' Everyone had a shocked and horrified look on their faces. Nobody wanted to be turned ugly. 'April Fools, I will actually grant glamourous-ness for Easter.' Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.


	90. Skeletwins

"Kyle, I think you messed up."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this is not how you're suppose to do it."

"Of course it is!" The siblings were having a conversation in a bathroom, which seemed to be escalating to an argument.

"Kyle..." Kayla rubbed her temples, "you t-p-ed the whole bathroom."

Kyle looked around the bathroom, the mirror was wrapped with toilet paper, the toilet seat was wrapped to a point that it may be hard to lift the lid now and the bathtub was just filled with rolls and rolls of toilet paper. Basically, everything was wrapped in toilet paper. "Well duh, April Fools joke." Kyle rolled his eyes, "now let's leave before someone finds out."

"You sealed the door shut with toilet paper too, Kyle." Kayla pointed out exhaustingly. "How did you get your hands on so many toilet paper anyways?"

"Stole a bunch." Kyle simply said, trying to tear off the toilet paper from the door.

"From?" Kayla eyed Kyle, who began to sweat and a smile crept onto his lips. "Kyle... you didn't steal all the toilet paper from everyone we know, did you?"

"You got me."

"KYLE WHAT THE FU-"

Like what Kayla assumed, everyone's toilet paper supplies had all been stolen, without anyone knowing. The siblings might have to camp in the bathroom for a while.

In the meantime, Emma paced back and forth with a puzzled look on her face. "Hang on... something's off... I feel like our pranks are needed somewhere."

"maybe...but there's been a huge reset... this time, a whole two months or so" Sans mumbled.

"Wait... did something happen? How long has it been in the other universe?" Emma asked.

"hmm, in that other universe, it should be around april 1st."

"Wait... then it's April Fools Day there?! Let's go guys! Two April Fools Days this year! It's like two Christmases, but with pranks!" Emma ran off to get the pranks and the skeletwins and go off to the AOTP Universe.

(AOTP Universe.)

Emma placed a pitfall at the front door, she then taped all of Chara's chocolate to the ceiling of their room. She then put a boggart in the closet, realising nobody was atually at the house. "Hey... where is everyone at anyway?"

The skeletwins looked around, both of them realising that nobody was actually there. "Well... it is April Fool's here, and as I recall, the other Sorial and/ or Sariel are due to be born around about now." Sariel suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait... They're what?! Can we go see too?"

" **It it us, so I don't see the harm.** " Sorial and the two girls raced down to the hostpital.

Zach sat in the waiting rooom with the others. "Hey Frisk, mind if I hold your baby brother?"

Frisk handed Jason to Zach. "Be careful please, he is my precious lil bro."

"Aww... I remember when you were this little Zara... time goes fast. So kids, let's play a little bit of catch-up... Charlotte, Cam, can you tell us a bit of what we missed or forgot?"

"Well, the peoople in this universe would remember..." charlotte stated.

"Charlotte would't know about what happened outside the forrest, so I'll tell eveyone, seeing as I live in this universe, I remember what happened, inn the other universe whilst I ws there." Cameron explained all of it, Zach laughed at the Valentines stories, but groaned when it got to Zara and Zacha's.

"Oh man... I'm really gonna have to deal with this actually happening now... I don't think I'm ready yet. Chara help" Zach then heard the nurse say that it was all clear for visitors to come in. Zach went to hold one of the babies, giving jason back to Frisk to hold. "Hey kiddo, welcome to the world. In another month, we'll be having a couple more kiddos for you to play with... I'm sure you'll have lots of fun." Zach gave the baby to Sans to hold, giving Chara a kiss and petting her belly.

The trio got to the hostpital just in time to see two identical skeleton boss monsters in Toriel's arms. "You would like to hold one, would you not?" Toriel handed one of the twins to Emma. "Aww soo cute!"

(Meanwhile in another universe!)

justice stared at everyone they still could not see her "guys come on"she cried mettaton stared down at the floor he had been sitting on his sisters bed for an hour "what am i gonna do?" he asked aloud justice tried to put a hand on mettas shoulder but it went straght through justice noticed how everyone avoids her room when kitkat went on a pranking spree she didnt do anything to her room mettatons the onlyone who actually bothers to go in there but noone else does its sad huh?

(Back to the hostpital room)

Utf looked down over at the twins, exitedly shouting. "Wow! This calls for a Celebration!Zach is back from the dead the same day the skeleton twins are born! KFC is on me!"

Abigail looked confused. "KFC?"

Utf seemed to play dumb "Yeah? What about it?"

" but you NEVER have liked getting any kind of Greasy takeout!" Abigail shouted.

Zach smirked at Utf and whispered to Chara. "Should we tell her?"

"Only subtley" Chara whispered back.

Zach handed one of the babies over to Utf. "Hey Utf, hold this for a minute please. It'll be good practice." He smirked as he went back to Chara.

"Oh yeah! Good thinking 99! I will be an aunt in four months, won't I?" Utf cheerfully stated.

Emma giggled at Utf as she started humming rock a bye baby. "Look, it's like little you's! They're soooo cute! I want one! ... wait. NothatsnotwhatImeant!" She went bright red in the face.

Sans giggled. "welp, seeing as these skeletwins are this world's version of you two, it is only right we give em the sme names."

"BROTHER! THAT BETTER NOT BE AN EXCUSE FOR YOUR LAZINESS!" Papyrus quietly shouted.

Tears? welled up in Utf's eyes. She then began to laugh like crazy. "Haahahah I can't help it, I got you all good! April fools! I knew pretending to crave Allie's favorite food would rouse that kind of supicion!"

"Ok, Ok, you got us good and all, but look at the time, you're a little late, it's passed midday." Daniel sighed.

"Oh no... how could I... how could I forget... forget that I SET ALL THE CLOCKS AHEAD AN HOUR OR TWO!" Utf rofl'd

justice was there they couldnt see her but she was there silently crying as new born babies were given life something the world had taken from her. she wayched her friends joke around about having kids. something she had always longed to do. she stared at zach. he was alive why isnt she? she deserves to be alive, she'll actually love them this time. she promised. she just wanted to be alive again. she tried to speak but no words came out. she felt some one look at her so she turned,

and there was sans glaring at her. "kid, ya know i can see ya right?" he asked staring sraight at her.

"am i-?" she couldnt say it as his glare softened

"yeah kid your alive. look around ya." he motioned to look at everyone she noticed them all staring at her she was finally happy. she was finally alive.


	91. A baby is born, a gender is swapped

It took a while, but the siblings managed to get out the toilet without tearing off the toilet paper on the door. How? Well, remember the time Kyle and Kayla attempted to steal lamps? Kayla had created a portal to enter the AU. It took a while for her to do it again and the portal she made led to the hospital room where everyone was.

Kayla stared at the babies, then at Justice, she snapped her fingers and said, "Dangit, today is the skeletwins birth date! I forgot. Welp, sorry we're late. Isn't that right, Kyle?"

Kyle nodded as he tried to sneak out the room, Kayla glared at him and he quickly walked back.

"Also, good you again Justice." Kayla smiled sweetly at her.

to say the least justice was attacked in hugs "guys,guys its ok im back now and not leaving anytime soon"

mettaton walked in quietly still upset about his sister but when he looked up his sadness melted away as ran to her and holding her shoulders "justice your-but how?" he asked as he hugged her

"metta i cant answer you if you strangle me!" she grumbled as he let go of her

tears forming in his eyes "i honestly dont know how or why-but im happy it happened"

she smiled as tears streaked across her cheeks sans cleared his non existent throat cuzing everyone to look at him "so whos going to adopt her?" he asked everyone was unsure

so y'all gotta tell me whos adopting me.

Will was the last to show up with Patty at the hostpital. "So, I hear that someone had a baby! Can I see them? I want to see what a newborn talks about early on." Toriel gave him one to hold as he babbled to them."Abababablllll Eeeee! ( Hi there, how's your day been so far? Do you have any questions?)"

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhh(You're scary! I want mommy!)" The newborn lich cried.

Will then handed the baby back to Toriel, his heart melted seeing Patty with a baby, wondering what their baby would look like if they ever had one, before kissing her. "Have I ever told you that you're amazing?"

Patricia kissed him back. " All the experience from babysitting Zach's kids (And everyone else's when they were little.)"

Zach looked around the room. "Well, I guess the main choices would be Sans and Toriel, you could live with Asgore, Abby and Daniel are a possibility, or I guess me and Chara could take you in if that's what you want? Anyone else want to offer?"

Mettaton stepped up. "Well, she is my sister after all, so in the wise words of Katniss Everdeen, I volunteer as tribute!" (Sorry, I couldn't help myself)

Utf clung onto Mettaton's arm "We'll be glad to take you in! Right, Metta?" She then gave him a quick kiss.

" Well, you have time to think about it, you can sleep at the ask house for the time being."

(The next morning)

Zach woke up next to Chara and kissed her. "Morning beautiful. So you think today might be the day?"

Chara smiled and kissed back. "The baby's not due for a few more days yet, honey, but hopefully soon." She then looked down at her tummy "Poor babies, have to stay in here a little longer because of the reset.

"Well, I guess we'll see soon enough. If not you, then maybe Heather or Sam will have their babies today? They got pregnant around the same time you did. Well, either way, what do you want for breakfast? More raw meats dipped in chocolate?" Zach got up to make breakfast.

"Just a 10Kg block of chocolate, please." Chara joked. "Joking, a 1Kg block will be fine, thanks!"

Later in the day, Everyone arrived in the AOTP universe for magic class. "Alrighty class! Since we appear to have acquired a boggart, you will be learning the spell to counter them! So a boggart is a creature that takes the shape of your worst fear. If you use the spell Ridikulous, and think of something you find funny, it'll turn into that instead. Now then, everyone line up and get ready! I'll show you first." Zach opened up the door and a spider came out, not wanting to sare the children with the deaths of his loved ones. Zach did the spell and the spider grew a sombero, marraas and a moustache. The spider started doing a dance.

Kid Zach went next. The boggart turned into an angry man who looked just like him started glaring at him. Kid Zach looked as he was about to cry. "Riddiculus!" The man turned into a singing dancing frog with a top hat and cane.

Saoirse went next. The boggart turned into a large mornay eel that tried to bite her. She mumbled out the spell and the eel turned into a baloon that flew around the room, making a fart noise, causing everyone to giggle.

Felix, and Caterina, the neko twins went next. Both of them had to deal with a large pitbull, snapping at them. Felix turned it into a circus mouse and caterina turned it into a laser dot, which moved around as felix tried to catch it.

Charlotte went next. the boggrt turned into her, but before the reset. The boggart gave a sharp toothed grin, licking enlessly dripping blood off her fangs, her claws caked with dust. "Riddiculus!" The version of her from before the reset then became pastel coloured and 2D she then transformed into an overly cliche'd ecci anime girl, falling over from the unrealisticly proportioned chest, unfit for an eight year old, wearing a school uniform. The boggaart then tried to rub off the pink lines running vertical across her cheeks and tried to cover up exposed parts. Charlotte was rolling on the floor, laughing.

(I can't think of the rest of the class)

After everyone had mastered the spell, everyone stopped at Zach's house for a snack. Cameron, who wasn't at class appeared with Abigail. There were shouts of "Cam, where have you been!?"

" I... I had a surprise for you, I was waiting for you all..." He then removed his hoodie. Everyone gasped when they saw his face. He had rainbow freckles on his cheeks, his hair had grown to cover his long, pointy ears and his eyes had turned two different shades of purple.

The temporary show-and-tell was put to an end as Chara started going into labour. Zach spat out his drink. "It's time?! Ok. Ookokokokok! We've done this before, it'll be fine Zach... Patty! I need you to watch the kids, it's baby time! You can invite Will over if you want, as long as they don't see anything I have to explain later! Ok?!"

"OK, I'll keep the kids here, I won't let them out of my sight" Patty stated.

"I'm here too, BTW, do you have vegemite? I'm really craving a vegemite sandwich." Abigail asked.

"Thank you! Gotta go!" Zach opened a portal to the clinic and took Chara. "Hey Doc! We got two babies arriving here! " Zach went into the delivery room with Chara.

After sitting with Chara, holding her hand through the labor, the babies are born and given to her, a girl with red hair and green eyes, and a boy with blonde hair and red eyes. "Hey there little ones... I'm your Daddy. You're gonna love it here, you have five older siblings to play with, a doggie, and us. That's not even mentioning your extended family. Yeah, you'll like it here, I promise." Zach kissed their foreheads and took turns holding them. "They're so little and cute... you did great Honey." He kissed Chara, who's forehead was beaded with sweat.

After Abigail took the kids home, Patricia came in with Zara and Zacha, each of them holding one of the triplets. "Hey sweeties and babies, meet your new baby brother and sister, Kaynin and Lily." (I Can't remember the full name either, so we'll stick with Lily)

"Kaynin..." Zara muttered

"Lily..." Zacha muttered

"We Love it! Just as much as we love Angel, Maicoh and Felan!" They exclaimed together.

"Buh...buhbuh! (Brother!)" Maicoh tried to say.

"Sih...sihbuh!(Sister!)" Angel tried to say.

"Buhbuh, Sihbuh!" Felan ried to say.

(The next day)

Glamprincess went through the night, swapping everyone's genders in the AOTP universe and the Q&AWTG universe.

Zach woke up. "Mornin' beauti-... what's up with my voice?" He looked down, realising he now had boobs and had a quick feel down below. "Ok, so that's a thing?! Why am I female now?" He she asked.

"You ok hon- what's up with my voice? Wait, why am I male?" Chara's appearance didn't change much but her his figure was now masculine.

"Wait, you too?! Well, guess it's a good thing it happened after the babies were born then at least..." Zach Muttered.

"MOMMY, DADDY! ... mom...dad?" Zara and Zacha had short blond hair and red eyes, their voice hadn't changed much though. " Our hair magically vanished and there are these weird dangly thingies in between our legs!" They both cried.

"... uhh... well... it looks like everyone switched genders, and umm... well those are normal for boys. We all have those. At your age, they're just for peeing... thankfully..." Zach decided to do a call up to see how far this went.

In the meantime, Kayla looks at herself in the mirror, she looked like her brother as a male and Kyle looked like her as a female. Since they swapped genders, they decided to swap clothes too. So now, Kayla looks like Kyle (but shorter) and Kyle looks like Kayla (but taller). It'll be hard to tell which sibling is which at first, but after studying hard at their appearances, you'll be able to tell who is who.

justice looked in the mirror... and screamed "WTF!" she yelled she was now a male "im suprisingly hot..." she trailed off as she studied herself in the mirror she had shaggy bright red hair, she had abs, and red eyes. "huh, i wonder what everyone else looks like?" she asked herself she walked to her closet and pulled out her pastel clothes i guess i can be pastel tord for a while (she has the tord cowlicks) she quietly put on a flower crown and skipped downstairs. and y'all better have a good reaction.

Mettaton was the first to notice Justice, not much changed about his appearance, except for the ridiculously high-pitched shrill. "Justice darling, what is wrong with you, what is wrong with my voice!?"

Utf yawned, looking down to see a more masculine figure. She he had short straight brown hair that stuck up in places and electric blue bangs. his eyes changed colour from purple to aqua. "So everyone's the opposite gender?"

Abigail walked out with a muscular figure, rippling abs and short, wavy hair she he also had a more defined jaw and a goatee. "I wonder what might've caused this?

"I'm sorry... i don't have a specific gender like you guys... im not affected..." Napstablook faded out.

"mornin, anybody know why my voice has changed? and why'd i wake up with gashes in the corner of my eyesockets?" Sans didn't wait for a response. "must be my imagination, lil arial wouldn't stop bleating last night" Sans yawned. "torrance is so much quieter" (I did different names for the skeletwins to be able to tell them apart from the Q&AWTG skeletwins, Arial = Sariel and Torrance = Sorial)

"...There's no way...I can manage a bar... like this..." Grillby had a more feminine figure, with long wavy hair made out of fire, as well as a large bust made out of fire. Grillby also changed to a more green colour.

"Tra la la... am I a man or a woman? It doesn't matter... what matters is that I am the opposite from before... tra la la..." The riverperson walked by briefly.

A/N Only the babies and non-binary are unaffected by the gender-swap, so AOTP Frisk, Chara and Monster Kid are the same. Toriel in both universes have a *Snicker* GOAT-ee and Asgore and Asriel have flowing blond hair. Also, the 'gashes' in the upper corners of Sans and Papyrus's eyes are the skeleton equivalant to eyelashes. From now until Glamprincess says so, I will be using the opposite gender pronouns.


	92. Genderbend

"Ya know what? Sis-Bro- I mean- ah nevermind, anyways, since I'm a cute girl, I'll go flirt with every single dude on the street!" Kyle said, trying to adjust the bow in her hair, having much difficulty because it was his first time. Her eyes were still blue and her brown hair, which was around shoulder length, was tied back in a small pony tail. Instead of an orange dress that Kayla usually wore, she wore orange jeans with a red top.

Kayla rolled his eyes, "Or is it because you JUST want to flirt with dudes?" Kayla eyes shone a dark violet instead a bright lavender, he wore a blue hoodie jacket with a unmatching purple bandana on his neck and dark brown jeans. His hair was also utterly messy.

"You got me again." Kyle flashed a grin and ran off, Kayla sighed hard as he rubbed his temples but the edge of his mouth curled up.

Kyle walked towards Justice and shot a flirty look, "Hey there~"

justice looked at kyle. "dude stop!" he said pushing her away "although even as a girl im twice the man youll ever be" "OOOH BURN GET TOASTED KYLE!" everyone yelled poor kyle.

Meanwhile, Kayla wanted in on the fun with his sister, so as he walked pass Mettaton, he shot her a hot wink and walked off. Most likely praying to god that Utf wasn't behind him in full on attack mode.

"Wow, even as a woman, I am totes fabulous!" Mettaton gushed, putting her hand through her black hair, which was now in a messy bun.

"Is there omething you're not telling me, babe?~" Utf teased, giggling. "I'm just teasing you! Now you'll know what being moody is all about." Utf ran his hand through his hair in an apologetic manner.

Kyle didn't feel offended or flustered, she just laughed and replied, "Eh, I expected a better reaction though. Like maybe a weirded out look or something."

justice giggled. "alright so lets try and figure out how to change back like fast" everyone looks at justice

"why in such a hurry bro?" mtt asked ruffling his hair

justices face turned beet red"i have a date tomorrow" he mummbled looking at the ground mtt didnt stop teasing him for the rest of the day.

Early in the morning in the Q&AWTG universe, Emma rolled onto her his stomach, realising something was off. "... huh? What the heck? Why am I a boy? That hasn't happened in a while... well I'll just-" Emma tried changing himself back but couldn't. "Uhhhhh WHAT?! " Emma went to wake up Sariel. "Hey Sari wake up! I have a prob- Sorial? What're you doing in Sari's bed?"

Sariel rolled over, rubbing her his eyesockets. "What do ya mean, I'm ... wait... my voice sounds weird, anyway, I'm Sariel." He exclaimed.

"Oh! Well... glad we figured that out before I tried to kiss you or something... So did this happen to everyone? Let's check on Sorial." Emma went with Sariel to check on their brother sister, who was looking in a mirror, confused. She poked at the couple of lumps on her chest. "So, you too?" Emma looked in the mirror with her it taller now and kissed her on the cheek. Well, at least you make a cute girl. And yes Sari, you look alike, so I find both of you attractive."

" **You look handsome as a boy!** " Sorial gushed. " **Sari... you look like me!** "

"And you look like me, br- I mean sis!" The two of them swapped clothes until this mess would be sorted out.

Zach cam out of the bathroom with a sigh, sitting down next to Chara and the new babies. "Well, it took a while, but I think I got all the pee cleaned up. Clearly I'm gonna have to do a better job explaining to Zara and Zacha how to pee while standing up." She then took Lily and started feeding her a bottle, giving another to Chara for Kaynin. "I know, it doesn't taste as good as Mommy's, but until we're back to normal, it'll have to do little one. How's Kaynin doing honey?"

"He's doing alright, sweetheart. At least he is now managing to finish the bottle, small appetite he has got. Though he is very quiet." He explained.

"Lily seems to be getting used to things, she only woke up twice last night. Better than the other night where they woke up every hour or so."

In the meantime, Will showed up at Zach's place as a girl, with long red hair, seeing Patty as a boy. "Huh... strangely enough, I'm still turned on by this scenario. Well, at least I'm hot as Hell as a girl." She wiggled her eyebrows sudutively at Patty, causing him to giggle.

"You're so funny!"

"Lucky for me, you like girls too!" She kisseed her.

"Yes, right now, I think we're both hot as!" He said, kissing her back.

"Maybe we can fool around later and learn some things about the opposite gender?" Will suggested, before going to the newborn babies. "Abababfffffbbbbbll (Hey there, how are you?)"

"Agaagagagaaghhhhh (Prettty lady!) Lily babbled, Kaynin stayed quiet.

Later at school, Zach adressed the class. "Good Morning class, as you have most likely noticed by now, we have all apparently swapped genders. So I will be establishing 2 things for now. One: for the time being, you will call me professor Benson so I don't get thrown off. Two: Any questions about your new bodies and their parts can be directed to your parents. Three: We are all in this boat together, no bullying people about this swap... well, no bullying is allowed in my class in general, but especially now! Everyone understand? Good, now then, pull out your textbooks and we will continue learning about Ocean life..."

The students put their hands down at the questions regarding the different body parts and got out thir workbooks. At recess, the kids gathered at the playground. " You know, these are actually pretty comfy! And your legs don't get too hot! I just wish they had pockets..." Kid Zach twirled around in her dress, her long hair flowing as she twirled.

"J-just watch how h-high it goes when you spin... some p-people like to look up g-girl's skirts." Saoirse, who now had short, white blonde hair in one of those newsies hats.

Cameron made an apologetic gesture with her mid - length black hair and feckled face. She wore a white and lavnder striped shirt, with a lavender skirt and white leggins underneath. she wore black ballet flats. "I guess I can't really do that now...mo- er dad- er Abigail gave me some of the clothes he wore as a little girl. he also gave me these leggins in case anyone wanted revenge for trying to looking up their skirts." Cameron looked awkward as she said it, unsure of wther or not, since the genders were swapped, what she should refer to her parents as.

"Damn! I really wanted to get you back for all those times too!" Caterina muttered, before getting an idea, but quickly dismissing it. He would NEVER sink to her level!

"Yeah, yeah, y-you sneaky little p-peeper... so, how're you guys g-getting used to this?" Saoirse smirked.

"Now I can do this" Charlotte smirked, creating an updraft using wind magic that he learned before the reset, as a vampire. The updraft lifted up all the skirts of the girls in the play area.

"You know, Charles, you're even worse than Cameron now!" Francis sighed, facepalming.


	93. Zach's birthday

A/N Sorry for not uploading, I just don't really feel like continuing writing fanfics. It has been what? Almost two months?

It was Zach's birthday. Zach woke up groggily, only to see Chara not in bed. Morn-... Chara? Where you at?" She yawned, going downstairs to find Chara had made her a birthday breakfast. There was bacon, eggs, pancakes, grilled sausage and tomato. There were questionable brown marks on some of the stuff, only because Chara had a chocolate in his mouth, fingers smothered in gooey melted deliciousness that was melted chocolate.

"Sowwy hawney, I newd my chawcalate fix" Chara had his mouth full. "Hawpy biwthday, hawney, by tha way!" He exclaimed with a chocolate covered grin.

"Wait... you're right! It is my birthday! Thanks!" Zach gave him a kiss and a hug, resulting to her having chocolate over her face, which just made Chara smirk.

He had an idea, swallowing his chocolate. "I may need to clean that off for you~... but later, when the kids aren't watching..." He gave Zach a wink.

"Thank you to kiddos!" She gave the kids all a big hug.

Later in the day, Zach and Chara were holding the babies. "Hey Chara, have you heard Kaynin make any noise yet? I'm starting to wonder if he's mute..."

Chara shook his head, before smiling " No, but it'd be nice to have someone quiet in this large family."

Everyone then made their way to the AOTP unverse for magic class. "Alright kids, today we're gonna try out two spells that build off each other. First is an empathy spell, it lets you feel what someone else is feeling. So, find a partner and lay a hand on them and focus on their soul."

Kid Zach grabbed Saoirse's hand. "Hmm... you feel shy but happy that I'm here? You don't need to be shy anymore..."

" I-I know... can't help it... Y-you feel compassion... y-you want t-to make me happy?" Kid Zach nodded as Saoirse blushed.

Cameron put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder and turned him to face her. "You still seem bad about what happened before the reset, even though you fixed everything?

Charlotte sadly nodded, he hugged Cameron, slightly sobbing into his shoulder. She got up immediately. "You probablly feel uncomfortable with me on your shoulder, sorry. And yes, I still feel bad about it... I just wish i could erase my memories of it too..."

When the class finished exploring each other's feelings, Zach moved on to the next part of the lesson. "Alright class, now for the trickier part. We're gonna try to magnify an emotion in someone, so chose one and focus on that feeling, it's kinda like the calm mind spell."

Kid Zach smirked, boosting Saoirse's confidence. "How does it feel to be less shy?"

"It feels like ... like I can do anything!" Saoirse stated confidently. Nobody could pinpoint what exactly Saoirse did, but Kid Zach looked like a tomato, he had a sly grin on his face.

Cameron eased the feeling of guilt. "I won't let a friend of mine feel guilty about the past, what's done is done!"

"Thanks, I feel better now!" Charlotte then made Cameron start swooning.

"Psst, I don't know about you, but I'm starting to ship them... and them... and them" Cameron pointed to random pairs of kids, including Kid Zach and Saoirse. Charlotte did a little cheer on the spot.

At the birthday party, Zach blew out the candles on the cake. "Thanks everyone! Now who wants cake?!" Zach dished out some chocolate cake with peanut butter frosting. She mashed some up for the triplets."Here you go little ones!" She then smirked at Chara after the cake was dished out. "So Chara, what are we doing for my birthday later?"

Chara whispered something in Zach's ear, so that the kids didn't hear it. Zach smirked in response.

(AOTP universe)

Justice was in her room listening to music when MTT barged in. "Bro out of the house you need some sun!" she yelled, suplexing him and throwing him out the window.

justice landed on her feet. "but ton ton-!"

Mettaton glared down at her "No! Its summer time." she said looking at sans who was BBQ-ing. "You gotta hang with us bro. We dont know if we'll lose you again"

Justice looked at the ground feeling bad for his family. "yeah i guess you're right!" she agreed. "i'll go get my swimsuit on and we can go swimming!" the kidds cheered as they all ran to their rooms to put on their swimsuits.

[in justices room]

Justice walked into her room. she heard a baby start to cry. She looked at her bed seeing a toddler sitting there cryin. "o-oh! who might you be?" she asked it. The baby was a skeleton. "i-i'm pallet. my daddy sent me here!" justice looked at pallet. "your dad is ink isnt he?" justice asked. The little skele-boy nodded. Justice ran to her closet getting out a childs pair of swim trunks. "alrighty then. we are gonna go swimming so put these on!" Justice handed the little boy the swim trunks and yeeted him into the bathroom. Justice quickly changed into her beach outfit and called Mettaton "Mtt we got a problem."

"What is it?" Mettaton asked. Justice showed him.

Later that night, the baby theif struck again! They went into Zach and Chara's place, silently taking Kaynin, replacing him with a rockmelon wrapped in a blanket."Someone stole a baby again, most likely the same guy as last time." Kayla sent a mental to Zach, for some odd reason, his powers seemed to have enhanced as a guy. He didn't mind too much about it.

Meanwhile, Kyle was on the roof, waiting for someone to walk out the front door and pour paint on the unfortunate guy. Cheeky but she was bored.


	94. Baby theif

A/N Happy 3rd Bday, Undertale! (Just about)

(Yesterday afternoon)

Kayla sat on the kitchen counter and was twirling one of the kitchen knives, he was a little annoyed that he was still a guy, he placed down the knife and slowly slid down the counter. "Ughhh, when are we changing back to our original genders?"

Meanwhile, Kyle placed the bucket of paint on top of the door so it would automatically spill onto the next person who might open the front door, she set off to steal a couple of things since that was how she relaxed.

(Night)

Sherry watched the baby theif take Kaynin. He wanted to take him for himself.

Zach woke up to check on the babies, only to find a melon instead of Kaynin. "What?! Melon?! Where's Kaynin?" She was hesitant, going off to find the baby theif. Zach found a paint trail and followed it to where the baby theif was in the woods. "Why do you keep taking our babies?! What is your goal here?!" She literally growled.

Meanwhile, the baby theif looked at kaynin, wondering what to do with him. The baby theif shrugged and handed Kaynin back toZach.

Zach got the baby back. "... I could kill her right now... just a quick stab in the back and... no... her death caused to much suffering for innocents last time. Why does she have to defend the f*cking demons?! Doesn't she know it'll just get her hurt someday? Loving a demon just destroys you in the end, because either the can't love you back, or they destroy everything even if they love it..." Sherry muttered to himself, looking at the baby." ... maybe I could... if we started early enough..." An Idea started forming in Sherry's mind.

(Next day)

Emma woke up suddenly after falling asleep on the couch. "...what year is this? What happened?"

" **It's been an hour, bro, you sure you alright, KitKat?** " Sorial sighed as she leant on the armrest, twirling her hair in a bony, clawed hand.

"... feels like months... well anyway, let's go cause a bit of mischief!" He didn't even hear the sound of the fourth wall shattering.

"I like that idea, Em! Let's see if mom wants in." Sariel ran off to find his mother.

Sans, Emma and the skeletwins set off to play some pranks. Their favorite prank was a whoopie cushion that was tied to an exhaust pipe, which made a fart sound whenever the car turned a corner. The four of them fall over laughing.

(AOTP universe)

The group were going about their day, as the gender swapped version of themselves. Cameron, Frisk, Asriel, Monster Kid and Chara were all playing with the twin skelebabies and Frisk's baby brother. "Moooooommmmmmmmmmmmm, when will my baby brother or sister come!? Cammeron whined.

"The baby's on hold till we have our normal genders back." Daniel explained.

"Plus, I'd rather not look like an old man with a pot belly forever" Abigail commented.


End file.
